A Slave Of The Fear
by TheBlackShadow1210
Summary: Anakin disappears without a trace and is labelled by the Jedi Council as "dead" shortly thereafter. Six months later, when Obi-Wan Kenobi arrives at Naboo to find out who stands behind the conspiracy against the Queen, he finds his missing Padawan. But the boy isn't the same. Will Obi-Wan bring him back and free him from his endless fear while the danger never sleeps?
1. Prologue

**_Hello there! ;)_**

 ** _This is a short (like, really short) prologue of my new story. If you are here from the previous one, I'm glad, then. :)_**

 ** _If not, I'm also glad :D_**

 ** _Further information about the plot and the story (like timeline etc) will be known in the first chapter._** **_For now I'll tell you that this is NOT a slash (although some moments may be confusing), just friendship :)_**

 **M rating is for safety (if there was something graphic in any chapter, I'd put a warning)**

 ** _Finally_** ** _, enjoy please! :)_**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

 ** _~~~ Prologue ~~~_**

He felt nothing. His heart was empty. Everyone abandoned him, everyone left him for death. Why?

His legs trembled as another whip pierced his back, but he had faith. He knew the day will come when his chains are broken.

He looked around but there was no one in his sight. His friends haven't arrived so far, they will never rescue him. He should stop living in the illusion of how beautiful his life could be.

He had nothing, just questions. But he will not get any answer.

How could they leave him? Have they ever looked for him? Is he dead or maybe is it just a nightmare? A long, dark nightmare with no end.

No one to trust, only cold death has been awaiting him. But he is strong. And naive. He had thought he would never be alone. But he is now, so he has always been. Why?

Once he was a Jedi, with beloved Master and strong pride. Now, he is nothing but a slave. Again. Breaking his back every day to serve others. Alone, abandoned and broken.

Five months. It has been five months since he saw people he used to call 'friends' or even a 'family'. Not to pretend, he missed them. Especially one person. Where was his Master, does he think about his once a Padawan? Or has he just forgotten and got a new one?

Tears formed in his eyes as he looked at the darkness in front of him. And there is only one thing he must do to save himself.

He must leave the past behind. Even if it means being a Jedi no longer. Since he's been here, he could hear only orders, see only slaves, he _was_ one of slaves. Loads of people around are like him. Poor, hungry, weak and broken. Yes, he couldn't deny it, he _was_ broken. Young Jedi Padawan - Anakin Skywalker - was nothing but a machine, not a human anymore. Trained to listen to the ones he serves, not having courage to protest. Coward, idiot, fallen human. These were words describing him.

He felt another whip and shout. Somebody tells him to make haste, move faster. He got used to that. But his Jedi side, this proud one, didn't.

The Force was still inside him. But no one has ever answered him on his desperate calls for aid. No one's arrived to rescue him. Even his Master, who told him once he is always next to. That was a pity he hasn't seen him for these five months. He sees him in his dreams sometimes, when he can sleep. And it wasn't helpful to survive.

His hope remains but how much longer will he wait? No. He will never wait. A decision has to be made. And it is.

Another broken man falls and dies because of the exhaustion. No one cares about his death, though. No one's here to cry when he draws his last breath. He just leaves this world forgotten by people, by everyone. Meanwhile his family leads a peaceful life. Does the Jedi do it as well? He hates them. If only he had known that he'd be a slave again, he would never have left his Mother.

He sees two shadows in front of him and when he looks up, their faces show smile. And he knew where they want to take him.

His time has come. He will either die, or escape. He will find his courage and pick these pieces together. He has nothing to lose anyway. _This_ is the day he's been waiting for. This is the day of freedom...

 ** _T.B.C_**

 ** _So, what do you think? For mistakes I apologise, I'm not English, I'll try my best to improve :)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hello again ;)_**

 ** _Now, as I have said, some basic information about the story._**

 ** _It is kinda AU. Events here take place before 'Attack Of The Clones'._**

 ** _To be honest I don't really know how old Anakin and Obi-Wan are in Episode II, but here Anakin is 18. Obi-Wan is just Obi-Wan, you know._**

 ** _And important (at least in my opinion) fact, Padmé is the Queen here and she had never met Anakin before._**

 ** _I'll say again that it isn't a slash, just friendship._**

 ** _I'm not sure if it turns out to be a romance, but if so it will be between Anakin and Padmé._**

 ** _Moreover, if you are a fan of Mace Windu I'm sorry to say he's harsh here in this story._**

 ** _I think I've told everything, if not, I'll write it in the second chapter. :)_**

 ** _Now, I hope you like it. Enjoy!_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 1 ~~~_**

Obi-Wan left his quarters, heading right to the Council. They had another task for him. For him only.

The morning was really beautiful, but he has never felt beauty any longer since his best friend has gone missing. It is said a Jedi cannot dwell, nor let the feelings take over. But... how can he? He loved him. He started loving him with the day he'd sworn to Qui-Gon that he would train him.

Passing the doors of Anakin's old room, he stopped, taking a breath. He knows he shouldn't. But he has to go in there. He feels... better that way. Because only the empty quarters left.

He approached the door and opened them, getting into the dark, abandoned room. He felt tears in his eyes and beating of his broken heart. Coldness and emptiness have visited him long ago. This happened exactly six months ago. And since that day, nothing has changed, his world has been the same - ruined and gloom. He closed his eyes and made balls from his hands. Why does it _still_ hurt so much?

Attachments. The only true enemy of every Jedi. No way to forget. No way to pretend. No way to escape this.

 _'There is no death, there is the Force'_

But was Anakin really..? Still something tells him he is not. But he has never got an official permission to search for him.

His last look around the empty quarter. He felt like Anakin was still with him, here, in this room, sleeping peacefully. His spirit will _always_ be with him. It's a pity he couldn't be when Anakin needed him. His guilt will never leave him, of that he was certain.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

He finally reached his destination. As soon as he came into the room, Masters welcomed him. The atmosphere was odd, as always. Last time he saw Anakin was here, accompanying him when a new mission was being given to the young Padawan. He could have gone with him, done something to stop his leaving. He had known it had been a bad idea. A Padawan should be close to the Master, and vice versa. Now, only the memory left. And it wasn't good memory. It was painful. Sometimes he dreams about him and their adventures, missions and days spent together. But he cannot call them 'dreams' anymore, no. Nightmares. Only nightmares. Now, even their arguments weren't important, they all left as well as Anakin.

"Obi-Wan, we have a task for you." began Master Windu immediately. His face was serious.

"So I'm listening." he stopped in the middle of the room and looked straight into his eyes.

Mace nodded and cleared his throat. He realised Anakin had a point saying that Master Windu can't smile. He is always too serious.

"We need you to go to Naboo."

"Naboo?" he asked surprised. "This planet is neutral, what business has the Jedi Order there?"

"It is, indeed. But we have suspicions something is going on there. The plot against the Republic, probably." stated Plo Koon.

"The Republic and the Queen." broke in Master Fisto.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, thinking. He had heard of these spectaculations before, but took it for rumours. It turned out to be more serious than he supposed.

"Fine, then. I can go there even right now." he smiled lightly and bowed, turning to the door. He needed something to do, to stop thinking. "I'm taking Ana..." he closed his mouth and eyes, realising what he wanted to say, cursing. "Never mind." his quiet, low whisper hid pain.

Six months and he still hasn't got used to... that was too much for him. Anakin was his brother, or sometimes even a son. His loss was too huge strike.

His heart broke many weeks ago. When the Jedi Council decided to label him 'dead'. But 'dead' didn't mean 'forgotten'. At least not by him. He can't forget. Not that he even wanted to. No, he does want to remember.

Just... why didn't they let look for him? If they had done it, everything would have been different. Perhaps he would have been here now with him. And they probably would have been arguing. But no. They will argue no more.

"Obi-Wan." stopped him Mace just as he was about to step outside. Jedi Knight turned to him and looked into his brown eyes. They were emotionless. "Your Padawan is dead. You must forget about him and focus on your duties to the Order." his tone sounded harsh. Too harsh in Obi-Wan's opinion.

"Yes, Master Windu." he just answered quietly and walked away, leaving others inside. He was angry, disappointed and sometimes even hateful.

How can he forget about his best and only friend? Don't they understand? He lost probably the most important person in his life, it can't be just forgotten that quickly and simply. But still, the feeling inside him was there, telling him not to lose hope. And this hope yet remains.

"Anakin, if you are somewhere there, please, forgive me everything." he whispered and got on the ship, wiping his tears.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Naboo. This was calm and quiet planet which lives its own life. He didn't understand why someone would want to destroy this peace.

He landed carefully and saw Queen Padmé with some of her servants waiting for him.

Leaving the ship he bowed respectfully and smiled lightly. Padmé answered him with the same.

"Master Kenobi, it's good to see you." she said.

Obi-Wan gave her a smile again. He wasn't a Master. He cannot call himself that after everything.

"It's good to see you too, your Majesty." just came a short response.

"Please, just Padmé. We are very glad the Jedi decided to help us."

"Yes, what exactly appears to be a problem?" he asked looking around. He felt soft wind and hear some birds chirping nearby.

"We're concerned about rumours which surely were heard by the Jedi Order."

"Indeed, they were. Are they true?"

"Unfortunately. My guards arrested one of these traitors and interrogated her not a long ago. She'd told us it would be the end of Naboo. They are against me and my whole family."

"Hmm, well... not happy news, I suppose. I promise the Jedi and me myself will do everything in our power to stop this. But can I go to this prisoner of yours first? I need to ask her some questions."

He was calm, he was even calmer than ever. It was just this feeling. Something was disturbing the Force. It wasn't bad though. He couldn't tell what was that exactly, but surely not bad.

"Of course. Tanrai, the old friend of mine will show you the way." she said and pointed to dark haired woman with green eyes. Smile appeared on her face and she bowed lightly. "But please, don't be too harsh. We don't want any harm to the prisoner." she added.

"Oh, my dear Queen, about this you don't have to worry. Tortures aren't methods of the Jedi." he smiled and turned away to follow Tanrai.

They went down the main corridor and passed big stairs leading to dungeons. It was dark there but cells were lightened up by small lamps on the cellar. He felt something odd but ignored it as they reached desired cell. Everything was very quiet.

"It's here. But be aware, she is kind of trouble. She is too smart, even for a Jedi."

"Not to worry, I know how to deal with bandits, she is no better than others, of that I'm sure." he smiled.

She bowed and walked away, standing next to the doors.

Obi-Wan came into the dark room, where there was tall, brown haired woman. She looked at him with murder in her yellow eyes. But she wasn't a Sith. She looked like a bounty hunter.

"Great, they sent a Jedi to me, what a nice surprise. I needed someone smart to talk to." she said and smiled, but it wasn't friendly. Indeed, she wasn't like bandits he had dealt with before. Her aura was more mysterious. She wasn't a Jedi, nor Sith, but still he felt her in the Force quite strongly.

"Don't get too excited. Tell me what you know and we'll make it quickly." he said immediately, his voice was serious.

She looked at him. A few seconds of silence took over. But then the woman disturbed it. She snorted clearly amused and shook her head.

"Are you joking, Jedi? Why should I make it easy for you?"

"Because _I_ have better things to do than worry about you and _you_ don't want to sit here for eternity, do you?"

She fell silent for a moment. This look on her face told him she is ready to cooperate, just needs some time to see that. This was a challenge he would gladly accept.

"None of your tricks will work on me." she hissed angrily.

"This isn't a trick. This is just an obvious fact. Do you think I wouldn't prefer to be somewhere else, like, other part of this planet where I wouldn't be suppose to look at your face? And I'm sure you want to finish this, for there isn't a chance to escape and you _will_ have to sit here anyway so why don't you just tell me everything and hope for easier punishment?"

His voice made her think. He had a point and they both knew it. She sighed and nodded after a while but not exactly satisfied. It was enough for Obi-Wan to feel better. At least he could focus on something else.

"Fine, then. I will tell you everything I know. But if you make a favour for me." she smiled.

The Jedi Knight chuckled.

"A favour? Huh, that is getting even more and more interesting. What can I do for a bandit like you? Give you a comfortable cell?" he smiled nastily. This woman couldn't be serious, or could she?

Although he didn't know what was this 'favour' as she called it like that, he agreed. She wasn't dangerous, she was just reckless. And recklessness is something he could use right now.

This feature reminds him of someone... oh, Anakin, how much he misses him and even his irresponsible, improvised plans.

Everything reminds him of his beloved, lost Padawan. He couldn't even fight it. He hated the feeling. Feeling of foolish hope that his friend will find a way home and he will return. But it wasn't even possible. He isn't coming back now, nor is he ever...

"When you get to the place I will tell you to go, you will kill someone for me. And when you give me a proof you did so, I shall tell you more. Deal?" her voice was very certain. She definitely wasn't a type of comedian.

"... Deal." he said. He is always open to new challenges. He hasn't been on more serious mission since the day of Anakin's disappearance. Of course, there were some tasks but they were rather small, unsatisfying.

Obviously, he wasn't going to do this, but if it's the only way to discover more of the conspiracy, he could lie. He would eventually make up a plan, right?

It wasn't his style, but something was telling him it is going to be interesting. There was more than meets the eye. The Force is guiding him, and it guides him where he is needed. Everything is the will of the Force. Even... even his Padawan's death. He shall keep telling himself that. But with this fact he couldn't get over simply. He was too young to die. And what is worse than a death of a young man? A death of a _lonely_ , young man.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Padmé and her servants were awaiting news from him. He was satisfied, he couldn't hide it. All he needs to do now, is to tell them everything he'd learned and go to the place, to destroy the conspiracy. Of course he knew some of the information she told him is just a lie, she isn't as smart as she thinks. But it was enough to finish the mission and return to Coruscant. It's not that he complains about his work. At least something keeps him from thinking about Anakin, being officially 'dead'. He was never going to win with this awful feeling of emptiness. If he could done more. He would have gone after him, or even with him. But no, it's the end. He is dead. And being 'dead' means he is with the Force but not with him. Not here, by his side and the Jedi Order where he belongs. Or rather... belonged.

"Master Kenobi. How did it go?" asked him the Queen as he stepped into big hall. He wished everyone would stop calling him that.

"Better than I predicted." he smiled. "I have enough information to stop the conspiracy. At least, an important part of it."

"Great. Where are they? And who?"

"Some of them hide within the forest nearby. They have many hideouts. But she said this one is very important. Their organisation has at least 16 members. If we can catch them all, we can stop this rebellion. That's all I know by now."

Padmé nodded seriously and thanked him with her heart. It meant a lot to her. She wanted the best for her people and family. A war on Naboo wouldn't be a good thing, not at all.

"I'm going there to find them." he stated preparing for the 'trip'.

"Master Kenobi..." she began quietly.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thank you. For everything you're doing to stop this crisis. I'm very thankful." she smiled widely. Her teeth were so white. And her face looked like a shining star.

"Not a problem. I'm doing what is in my duties. The entire Jedi Order cannot let Naboo fall." he bowed with his head. Yes, he was sure of these words. And he felt good by doing this.

He turned to the door and made a step forward when the voice of the Queen stopped him again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." he glanced at her quickly.

"Why are you here alone? I thought the Jedi don't go on such important missions alone. Don't you have a Padawan or someone?" she asked and immediately noticed hurt expression on Obi-Wan's face. It was when she realised she'd said too much. "Oh, I'm sorry if it is not my place, I just wanted to know. I shouldn't have, sorry."

"No." he shook his head. "It's alright. My... partner isn't with us anymore... He died." he whispered, stopping a tear which hopefully remained unnoticed.

Padmé's smile disappeared and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It must be hard for you."

"Yes. It is." he answered and turned away. "Excuse me, your Majesty. I need to go. Duties are calling."

"Sure. Go ahead. Good luck." she smiled, why did she even ask? If he is alone, he must have his reasons.

Obi-Wan responded as well and headed to the door, wanting to get over it as soon as possible.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

 _'His name is Lars. Kill him and I will tell you everything you want to hear.'_ he heard her voice in his head, echoing loudly. And so he agreed. He got part of information, but the rest of it he will hear when he is done with his task. It isn't hard. He just must find this Lars, take something of his and show it to her to prove his death. Hopefully he will not be making this difficult. He mustn't be making this difficult. Or else, the royal family of Naboo will have a big problem and their lives will be in danger. More than now, of course.

He passed trees, rocks and other bushes listening to the directions she'd given. He had this odd feeling again, but now it was much stronger. Like... a connection. Should he ignore that? Or should he try to find out what it is?

He stroked his beard, thinking about the situation. It was too strange to just ignore it.

Then, all of a sudden branches over him made a small noise. He looked up and clenched his lightsaber to be prepared in case of an attack. Funny, it was what Anakin always did. Through all these years they were teaching each other. And he was thankful for that. He was thankful he had a chance to have such a wonderful friend.

But he wasn't allowed to think about the past, he had to leave it behind. Besides, he had to be careful here. Branches don't make noise by themselves.

He predicted next things very easily because shortly thereafter someone jumped on him from a tree. He felt hands gripping his throat but he managed to shook them off and kicked his attacker in the stomach, turning around. A tall man fell, his face buried in leaves. But he didn't give up. Obi-Wan activated his blue lightsaber when the young man got up from knees and looked straight into his eyes. The Jedi felt like his heart stopped for a minute. He couldn't believe his eyes. This man... it cannot be...

"Anakin?"

 ** _T.B.C_**

 ** _And what do you think? I'm afraid this entire story is a little messy but it's just my stupid opinion. I leave judging to you :)_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Welcome dear readers! ;)_**

 ** _Here's the second chapter, read and review as always because it's good to know what you think :)_**

 ** _DogsAreTheBest312 \- thank you for the information, I had a feeling that Anakin is 19 in AOTC, now I'm sure :)_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 2 ~~~_**

"Anakin?" he was staring at the blonde boy in front of him in shock. He is alive, it's really him. His Padawan is back from the dead. Or maybe his eyes are just playing with him? No. No it _is_ Anakin.

Young Jedi looked at him. His face was bruised and dirty. If it wasn't a day, Obi-Wan wouldn't recognise him. He was very slim, emaciated even. His hair was longer than usual and dusty. But what was surprising, his Padawan braid still remained.

Labelled as 'dead' six months ago. And now, he is standing here in front of his Master, in torn, covered in blood, dark robes.

He hasn't spoken, he was just staring blankly at him. Obi-Wan wasn't sure if the boy recognised him. He hasn't changed for these months but he couldn't tell if Anakin was in as big shock as he was.

"Anakin, it's me, Obi-Wan. Do you remember me?" he asked quietly. The boy's breath was fast and loud. He wasn't himself. It wasn't Anakin he has known. That scared, wild look in his eyes told him to back off. But he couldn't.

He doubted Anakin was in state to recall anything. If there is one thing he can be certain, it is the fear which he'd sensed.

There was a moment of silence but Anakin blinked and swallowed.

"M-Master?" his voice was trembling. It sounded so weak and broken. Scared.

"Anakin." he approached him but as soon as he got closer, the younger Jedi jumped away quickly, not giving him a chance to even touch him.

"Don't!" he shouted. His tone turned harsh suddenly. He does remember him. He remembers everything.

"Calm down, Anakin. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Aren't you?" he hissed. He was angry, furious even. And Obi-Wan felt it. His heart started to beat faster.

He made a step closer but Anakin furthered the distance immediately. His blue eyes hid hatred. Seeing this, Obi-Wan's heart broke again. Only wind was heard in the area.

"Anakin, I-I'm just happy to see you." he whispered softly. In fact, he didn't know his feelings. Sadness for everything, anger for abandoning him. And happiness for finding him, finally.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, why are you asking me such questions. Of course. Of course I am happy. I missed you, Anakin."

The boy snorted and turned his gaze away, closing the eyes and clenching his fists. Obi-Wan didn't really know what to expect.

"I'm sure you did." he said but it was sarcasm, rage. How can he believe in this if no one has ever found him?

He was weak, he escaped this hell he got himself into. But he wouldn't have had to do that if the Jedi had come.

"Anakin... please..."

"No! What did you expect? That I will see you and run up to give you a hug? No, Master. It wouldn't work." he hissed again and started walking away.

Obi-Wan was surprised. Of course, he didn't expect Anakin to welcome him like it never happened. But he hasn't predicted he will be _that_ mad. It hurt him. He knew he had failed him but he needed to tell him everything, he deserved to know the truth.

"No, Anakin, wait!" he called and quickly ran after him, gripping Padawan's arm. He found him and he wasn't about to lose him again.

Young Jedi turned to him, his eyes were hateful but Obi-Wan noticed tears in them.

"Leave me alone!" he growled. Yes, he has been alone for six months, he wants to be alone also now. Obi-Wan is the last person he'd like to see.

"No, please. Hear me out, Anakin." his voice was calm and soft. Maybe that was the reason why the boy decided to listen to him.

A small, short talk can't destroy anything, right? They will talk and then he'll return to shadows, where he belongs, where he survived.

Seeing Anakin's nod he felt delighted and relieved but he didn't risk a smile. He noticed how the boy flinched when he had touched him but decided to ignore it for now. It was too early for confessions.

But a hope it wasn't too late still remained.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

They stopped their small walk next to the river, where Anakin immediately sat as far from water as it was possible, in shadows.

"So? What do you want to tell me?" he asked seriously, not bothering to look at his former Master. He didn't want to be a Jedi anymore.

"Anakin, I know you hate me for this, you have rights to feel frustration but-"

"But what?! You're going to tell me that my feelings are wrong and I should release them to the Force as the Jedi are used to?" he snapped interrupting him. He couldn't control his anger.

But Obi-Wan wasn't even surprised. He still is impulsive, as he has remembered him. This talk is going to be hard.

Six months felt like eternity. And now, when he is back, he won't forgive him. The boy sitting in front of him is just a shadow of the person he once was.

"No, I was about to say I couldn't go look for you. I wanted to with all my heart, but I couldn't."

"You couldn't... or you wouldn't?"

Their eyes met in one moment. Tears formed in Obi-Wan's. But Anakin seemed to be crying as well. Perhaps there is still a chance...

"I couldn't." he said quietly, feeling more and more guilty for leaving him.

Anakin snorted and shook his head. No, nothing is impossible when there is a choice. It's always worth a try. He knew Obi-Wan hasn't found him because he didn't even search.

" _That_ was what you wanted to tell me? Because if you're done, just leave me alone and forget about me. Oh wait, you've already done that." his whisper hid pain, but he sounded strong. He has been working on it since the day he got captured. Being stronger, or at least seeming to be stronger than others helped him not once and twice, but often.

"Anakin, just... come back to us, to the Temple. We'll handle that. Together..."

Again, a chuckle filled the air and the boy shook his head.

"Together? No, Obi-Wan. There is no 'together' as well as there is no 'us'. I was only a slave of the Council, they wanted me only to serve them, to meet their needs. But when _I_ was in need, no one has come. I am not coming back." he lowered his voice. "The Jedi abandoned me..."

Obi-Wan felt even more empty when Anakin called him by a name. He has always been calling him "a Master", he has always _been_ his Master. His words were hurting him very much. He loves him, damn it, he loves his younger apprentice, his brother.

"I didn't, you must believe me, you are my friend."

"Don't call me 'friend'! Friends don't leave each other! Friends are always _for_ each other!"

"I have never left you, Anakin, never! I've always been with you."

"Oh yeah? So where have you been when I was left for death, where have you been when I _needed_ you?! I thought a Master is supposed to help his apprentice, to be for him and _with_ him. At least I considered _my_ Master as someone who would do that." he almost shouted and jumped to his feet, clenching his fists.

"There was no day when I stopped thinking about you! For six months I've been living with hope you would return and be my Padawan again!"

"So I returned. But not because of you. And not to be your Padawan again. I returned because I escaped. It was me who rescued myself! I'm sure if I didn't do so, I would be still there, praying for death! But it doesn't interest you, right? It will never interest you!" he shouted again, anger was inside him, he felt only it.

But there was... a feeling. A strange one. His heart was in pieces. He swore to begin his life with a new start. To forget about the past, about the Jedi. But... he _was_ his Master. He forgot about everything, but not about him, no. He left him deep in his heart, for he was supposed to be the one and only person who means something to him. He always cared about him. He raised him. And with this comes a question: "why?"

Why did he leave, abandon him? Why wasn't he there? Why didn't he hear out his prayers?

"I'm sorry..."

"Yeah. Me too." one more time he turned away.

"I know I have failed you. But... please, at least come with me. I don't force you to return as a Jedi, just do it as someone in need. I will take care of you, I promise."

"Your promises are just empty words for me." he snapped but sighed quickly thereafter. When he saw a hurt expression on his former Master's face, he felt something else than pain. He felt his own worry. Can he trust him?

No. Not anymore.

But maybe...

"Even if you go now, I will look for you. I will find you, Anakin. I know you are still there, I know you don't want to leave. Not like that." he stated. Yes, of these words he was sure as of nothing else. After all, he has known his Padawan for some time.

"The Jedi you used to know is gone, Master. And he is never coming back." he whispered and jumped into the shadows, leaving Obi-Wan in shock, sadness.

He wanted to go after him, but mission goes first. He needed to find Lars or a hideout of conspirators.

But can he afford to lose him again? He's just found him. There were no words to describe his feelings, he didn't know them as well. He clenched his fists and cursed himself. The mission or the friendship?

Anakin isn't keen on forgiving him, it is nothing to be surprised of. But on the other hand, not going after him would just worsen the situation between them. So he listened to his heart. And his decision has been made.

He opened his eyes and sighed, rushing after his apprentice. He couldn't see when he ran to, but something was still within him. He can leave the Jedi Order but he cannot leave the Force. It guides Obi-Wan. The Jedi Council and Padmé will probably kill him if he comes back without any information about the conspiracy. But Anakin needed his help, even if he rejects it.

"Anakin!" he called, not thinking about the fact someone inappropriate might hear him.

He got no response but another sound echoed in the air. He quietly, carefully passed another bushes to see what was going on and who was the owner of this voice. As he looked up from the rock, he noticed Anakin fighting with another man, much bigger and taller than him. Not sure if he wants to interrupt, he just started listening to their aggressive talk.

"You will never escape this, I can assure you." shouted the man, preparing to hit his Padawan. "You must come back there! They are suffering because of you, boy!" he finally decided to punch.

Anakin avoided the blow and hit him. He was quicker. They weren't fighting with weapons. And Obi-Wan could recognise Anakin's tactic. He taught him it. A small tear formed in his eye but he wiped it away as soon as it appeared.

"No! I will never come back there and of that _I_ can assure you! They are out of my concern now!"

"You reckless egoist! If you don't come with me willingly, I'll be forced to drag you! Dead or alive!" another shout and another punch. But this time it was accurate. Anakin fell on the ground, not being able to block the hit aimed for his face. Blood started trickling down from his nose.

"So you will have to kill me because I'm not going anywhere, especially with you." he said getting up. He managed to avoid another hit and this time it was his moment to make a move.

He prepared to punch but instead, he decided to surprise his enemy. He sold him a strong kick in guts. The man fell on his knees, whimpering, but it wasn't the end.

"They've put a reward on your head. You're in a great danger!" he hissed and ignoring the feeling of soaring pain, got up.

"Don't worry about my head, it's still where it's supposed to be."

"Not for too long, kid." he snapped and hit him in the stomach. Then, with one, quick move, punched him in the face again.

Anakin lost balance but didn't give up, as he was taught. Being a Jedi gave him some experience in fights like this one. Even without his lightsaber he is able to use fists. Answering on the man's attack, he jumped behind him and hit him by his head. But yet, there was one thing he could not predict. His rival used the Force and shortly thereafter Anakin felt invisible hands gripping his throat.

Blast it, he'd forgotten about the fact he's fighting with a Jedi. He was just like him. Why couldn't he use such a trick?

Simple answer: he still had the Code in his mind. Yes, he hated it, but sometimes it guided him.

"You will pay for it! She's dead because of you!" he shouted.

In the moment he started to see black dots and stopped hearing wind and birds, he thought he was going to die, despite his tries to be free. But then all of a sudden a voice from behind got caught by his ears.

It was a cry of anger. He knew this voice. Obi-Wan, his Master. He's here.

He got slammed by a tree, when he had been thrown a few meters away from the fight.

"And who are _you_ supposed to be?" asked him the man. His tone was disrespectful.

Obi-Wan frowned and took his lightsaber in his hand, clutching it tightly. He activated it but the man just raised his hands in defeat.

"Woah, easy, I'm not looking for trouble." he said. His voice immediately turned soft and quiet. That's it, he should back off until Obi-Wan's still calm.

"Aren't you? So better disappear from my sight. And leave this boy alone."

"Who are you to give me orders?"

"Someone you would not like to anger. Get away, now!" he hissed gritting his jaw, raising his lightsaber in his direction.

The man wasn't sure at first but then, seeing flames in Obi-Wan's eyes he gave up and turned away cautiously.

When he disappeared, older Jedi quickly ran up to his Padawan.

"Are you alright?" he asked and placed a hand on his shoulder, kneeling down.

Anakin looked into his worried eyes and nodded silently. Obi-Wan helped him stand up.

"Why... did you do this?" asked him weak, a little hoarse voice.

"Hadn't I told you I don't want to lose you?" he risked a small, light smile. "I've never wanted it."

The boy was staring at him blankly for a moment, but then, to Obi-Wan's surprise, he smiled back.

"Thank you." he whispered a moment later.

Obi-Wan shook his head and smiled. Is it this moment? Can he try again?

"I think you owe me an explanation." he stated firmly. But his tone wasn't harsh, it was gentle.

An atmosphere was better now, a little lighter. But still, they had much to discuss, much to explain, much to fix...

"I don't think so." he snapped immediately. He had no desire to talk about what happened, at least not now. And not to him.

"Anakin, please. I'm not asking you to tell me _everything_. Just... something. I want to help you."

"Perhaps I don't need your help. Nor anyone else's."

Obi-Wan sighed, shook his head and turned to him with his serious look. No doubts he won't give up until he doesn't know the truth. And the young apprentice knew that too well.

He sighed loudly. And it is he who always hears _'don't be stupidly stubborn'_.

It's better for everyone if he stays here, where nobody can find him.

"... I suppose you heard this talk?" he asked quietly, his tone immediately and surprisingly turned soft, or even kind.

"I couldn't lie to you. I did. Who wants your head, Anakin?" he asked. He didn't hide his worry. He saw his occasion to take him from here, far away from the danger.

"Everyone, I guess." he whispered but his tone was calm, not even touched by the words and the fact he might lose his life in every second.

Obi-Wan couldn't say the same about himself. He grew in fear. What might have possibly happened for these six months? He felt even more ashamed when he thought about the fact he hadn't come to his rescue.

"What means 'everyone'? Be more precise."

"Why? You shouldn't even have met me here. We shouldn't be talking right now. It's dangerous for us both. I didn't _want_ to meet you."

Anakin knew what he was speaking of. Although he was very angry with Obi-Wan, he didn't want his death. But everything will come back to normal soon. Obi-Wan will return to Coruscant and he will be still hidden here, in shadows, darkness, loneliness, where nobody will ever find him.

Yes, it will be over soon.

"Are you afraid of someone? Tell me who has hurt you."

Anakin smiled but it wasn't kind smile. It was filled with disbelief and disappointment.

" _You_! You and the entire Jedi Order have hurt me! Don't you still understand? You destroyed me. You killed a part of me which was called _hope_. I had hope. I really did... but now as we are standing here, I don't believe in anything, even the Order. Once, I was a Jedi, now I'm only..." he stopped suddenly and turned away. "Never mind. We've been here for too long." he whispered. There was something in this tone which surely Obi-Wan didn't like.

"Anaki-"

"I'm sure you aren't here by no reason. Go back to your duties."

Obi-Wan cursed himself. Indeed, he _had_ duties. He needed to find Lars. Meeting Anakin was just an accident, a pleasurable one, but still. And maybe he can help.

"Do you... know a guy called Lars?" he asked. His voice saddened and lowered.

"Why are you looking for him?" asked the boy immediately, even a bit nervously.

"Do you know him?"

"... It depends on what business you have."

"I... cannot tell you. I'm sorry." he looked at the ground. He didn't feel well by that.

"Ah, sure. Secrets the Jedi have." Anakin said and Obi-Wan was trying to recognise if this was an angry or rather sad voice.

... Both.

"Can you help me?" he continued.

"Why should I? You don't care about me so I don't care about your secret mission."

"I do care, Anakin. You must understand me. I've been living in this blasted hope all the time. Now, you are standing in front of me. It's unbelievable, but still real. I have to find Lars because... because someone has something to say to him." he lied. He couldn't tell him the truth, not because he didn't trust him, but because of the safety of the Queen. He was responsible for her life. And everything what is going on in the palace, should remain closed within its walls.

"I... don't know him." he said in lowered voice and closed his eyes, clenching his fists, ignoring the answer.

Obi-Wan gave up. He sighed and turned away.

"I understand..." he whispered in pain. He didn't want to force him to say anything. He had rights to be furious. "Goodbye, Anakin. Take care of yourself." tears formed in his eyes as he walked away, not waiting, and even not expecting the answer. The realisation that he had lost him was sudden, but true.

He felt something in the Force as he furthered the distance between them. And when he was about to disappear from Anakin's life forever, someone shouted from behind.

"You're mine, boy!" he heard a man and the next thing the Jedi Knight saw, was his Padawan struggling on the ground with someone.

He didn't know him, he looked like a bounty hunter, too many of them live here, it isn't normal. He stepped up and heard something he wasn't supposed to.

"I have been told to take your head with me, Lars." said a hoarse voice. Obi-Wan felt like his heart stopped beating for a moment.

He was looking for... his own Padawan?

No.

That wasn't possible. He can't have something to do with conspiracy, or can he?

 ** _T.B.C_**

 ** _Ekhm, yeah, sorry for another cliffhanger, I didn't mean to, really ;D_**

 ** _Also, I think I could have written the ending of this chapter better, because I don't know, there's too much going on... but judging is up to you, as always :)_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_It's so late now, I should be sleeping. I don't know why I've decided to upload. :D_**

 ** _I think I didn't want to leave the previous chapter with a cliffhanger. ;)_**

 ** _I see myself in school tomorrow/today... but never mind. I hope you like this chapter, it's a little more peaceful :)_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 3 ~~~_**

Anakin was struggling. He still was weak and tired, but he fought hardly. He kicked him in guts and then punched his face. He was able to see these green eyes which hid anger and hatred. But he was too busy with attacking to take a closer look.

And when the man finally fell, he had no desire to show mercy. These six months have taught him how to be strong. He was hitting him, not paying attention to blood trickling down from his nose and lips, nor on this sound when he broke the man's rib. Rage started to control him.

Eventually, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Anakin!" he heard a familiar voice.

And he started to boil. Why can't he just leave him alone for his own sake? He glanced at him furiously but calmed himself down when eyes of his Master were staring at him. He has decided not to speak as the first one. It wouldn't be good.

"Let him live, you cannot murder a defenceless person."

"Why not? Scums like him shouldn't waste oxygen." he hissed.

"It's not the Jedi way."

"... So good thing I'm not a Jedi anymore!" he growled and kicked the man again, hearing his groan of pain.

And one more time Obi-Wan had to intervene. He noticed tears in young Padawan's eyes. He was truly hurt and he let them go.

"You are. I know you are. I promise, I _swear_ I will help you. Just be honest with me and accept this help from me. Don't do something you would regret." he whispered. Now _his_ eyes were in tears.

Anakin was staring blankly at him for a moment. He had done many things he regrets. One thing more or less didn't make a difference to him.

But Obi-Wan's gaze was _begging_ him not to kill. He hesitated, but nodded - to Obi-Wan's surprise.

The Knight sighed with relief as he watched like Anakin had let go of the attacker. For a moment they were just staring at each other, standing in awkward silence. Neither of them could tell how long it lasted.

But one thing was sure. They felt a connection. Incredibly strong connection.

They seemed to forget about the man who'd attacked Anakin. Obi-Wan felt much better, for he was about to find everything they lost through these months. And now, for the first time he truly believed he is able to do that. Not everything is lost.

The man on the ground took a chance and tried to escape. But Anakin noticed it quickly and he didn't waste time to stop him. He used the Force, threw him on rocks and so he fell unconscious.

"Moron." he hissed and turned back to his Master.

"Who is he?"

On this question Anakin shrugged not interested even a bit.

"I don't know and I don't even care." he stated and made an eye contact with the Jedi. "If you want to know the truth, we must hide in a better place."

Obi-Wan nodded, Anakin was right. Open space is not a good place to be when someone is an object to hunt down.

Leaving the man alone, not giving a hoot of what is going to happen to him, they just headed somewhere safer. Obi-Wan followed Anakin to the cave. It wasn't typical. It was a hole in the ground, but still was well-hidden and not everyone would notice this.

They jumped in there, his boots hit puddles. Darkness covered his whole view but he could see Anakin's face as soon as his eyes adjusted to it.

Waiting for his Padawan to speak first, he looked at him. Anakin sighed and turned his gaze away to the ground.

"I was a slave..." he began quietly. It was hard for him to talk about it and Obi-Wan saw it immediately. "I escaped from it... about a month ago, I don't know when exactly. I don't even know what day we have today. I left all those people just because I had enough. I couldn't stand slavery again..." his voice lowered even more. "But it's not the end, I know it isn't. They are looking for me. I got under their skin... and they won't stop until someone finds me and takes me to them. Where I will be executed immediately." he whispered. Obi-Wan didn't have to see his face to know he's crying. A few seconds more and his tears will also roll down.

How could he leave him like that?

No, he will never be able to forgive himself. Unless he finds those people and frees Anakin from fear of them. It is the only way to get rid of this blasted, wrong feeling of guilt.

He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"I will help you." he stated softly.

Anakin brushed his hand off and shook his head.

"No one can help me!" he snapped angrily. "I'm on my own. And it is you and other Jedi who forced me to do such terrible things."

Yes, yes it was true. He _did_ horrible things. He should never have done them. But even Obi-Wan cannot know them.

He still cares.

He still doesn't want to fail. He did when he let them capture him, but it will never happen again. He won't let it.

"Things? What 'things'?" he asked more intrigued than worried, actually.

"... What are you doing here, anyway?" he ignored his question. He wasn't ready. He couldn't trust anyone, even Obi-Wan, who once was his Master.

"I'm helping the Queen of Naboo." his decision to tell him the truth came unplanned. He didn't want to lie, not anymore and not to him. "I'm trying to find out who stands behind a conspiracy. They are plotting against the royal family."

"Not good news." he whispered, pretending not to care. His tone was neutral, but feelings definitely not. Even such a peaceful planet as Naboo got caught in the web of lies.

"Indeed." a moment of silence. He wasn't planning on speaking, but he had to know. "Anakin, who... who was this man I rescued you from?" he glanced at him, this time truly worried.

He sensed an uncomfortable feeling within the Force, coming from his Padawan. Everything saddened, darkened.

"He was... a friend." he answered in whisper.

"A friend?"

"Yeah."

"Friends aren't supposed to fight against each other. He clearly wanted your death, Anakin." his usually calm voice sounded so emotional, so nervous.

"Because he is my _ex_ friend." his response hid pain. Obi-Wan knew he is hiding something bigger. And he was going to discover what. Just... not now. Now wasn't a good time.

He looked at him and noticed how much he's changed since their last meeting, not only physically. And it wasn't helping in lightening his mood. There is no forgiveness.

"Can I ask... why?"

"No." he snapped but it was gentler than the last time. He looked at him. "I can help you with the conspiracy." he stated.

Obi-Wan indeed _was_ surprised. But knowing Anakin too well, he was aware of the fact this offer wasn't just because he wanted to solve this problem, no.

"But it doesn't mean I forgave you. I will help you and you will leave me alone, that's my condition." and here it goes.

"... Fine." he agreed, only to be able to see his face and make himself sure he remains safe. "But I want you to come back with me to the palace."

"What?" he frowned. "No way! I can't."

"And _I_ can't let you stay here. It's too dangerous for you. In the palace you'll be safe."

"Don't act like you care." he hissed but approached him. He still was angry.

He wanted to tell him he does care once more. But it would be senseless anyway. Anakin won't believe him until he proves that. And as soon as he will solve Naboo's problem, he _will_ do it. He will convince Anakin to return to the Jedi Order, to become his apprentice and friend again. And then, he will find those people who had hurt him. When it's over and he's safe again, they will start from the beginning. _Their_ new beggining. Yes, they will do it.

He noticed fear on his Padawan's face. He needed to rescue him, protect him from this evil world.

"Anakin, please. I can swear to you I won't let anything happen to you. Not again."

His voice was so convincing... he has always calmed him down. Anakin used to trust him with his life. Sure, his Master was always there. But not when he needed him the most.

Still, something pushed him to the decision he could trust him again. He would possibly regret that later.

He nodded silently. The palace cannot be the place which is dangerous, can it?

"Good. Come on." he said calmly.

He decided not to ask anymore, especially not about Lars. He must have had his reasons to go by this name.

When his apprentice approached him, he wanted to embrace him strongly and not let him go. Damn it, why has he missed him that much? Attachments weren't the Jedi way, he shouldn't feel relief while looking at the boy.

He'd lost him and now he is next to him. True, it wasn't Anakin he knew, it wasn't the same young boy he saw last time. This man standing in front of him was more mature, quieter and most importantly, broken. And he wasn't sure if he wants Anakin to be changed like that. He might have wished him to grow up sometimes, to be more reasonable, less reckless. But he has never wanted him to go through hell to achieve that.

Yet, in his heart he hoped he can bring him back, meet this impulsive, irresponsible Anakin again. Oh, he would do _anything_ for this to happen.

He broke the Code. He put aside the mission for his friend. Only to help and protect him. If only Anakin could have seen that... Maybe one day he will.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

When they get back to the palace, Anakin couldn't miss eyes staring at him. He didn't feel well. All dirty, bruised and hurt. Hopefully they'll let him use the toilet to bring his old look back. He missed his short hair. They left him only his braid, to humiliate him. To remind him who he had been before.

Humiliating as a Jedi he tasted beatings, insults and other things he would not wish anyone to happen. So could he be sure if people here are friendly? What will they do if they know about a reward for his head?

They passed a big hall and some servants. He definitely preferred smaller buildings. It was too... extravagant for him. Too big, too easy to notice. Instinctively, he was searching for any places where it would be good to hide.

He was walking very close to Obi-Wan. Against everything, here, only he could protect him if something went wrong.

As they came into the throne room, he saw a woman with piercing but amazingly gentle look. She smiled when she noticed Obi-Wan but didn't hide her surprise when she had seen him. It made him feel uncomfortable. An unwanted guest.

"Your Majesty." bowed Obi-Wan, smiling lightly. Anakin stood behind him, looking around uncomfortably.

"Master Kenobi." she bowed with her head. "Who is your friend?"

Obi-Wan turned his gaze to him and smiled.

 _'Relax'_ he told him through the Force.

Anakin swallowed and looked at her. Words of Obi-Wan echoed in his head anxiously, but he tried to obey.

"This is Anakin Skywalker. My-"

"Padawan." he broke in, not knowing why.

It couldn't be told who was more surprised, he, Obi-Wan or the woman.

The Jedi Knight smiled widely. Even if Anakin told it in an impulse, he did it. He called himself 'a Padawan' and it was a good sign.

"Padawan? I thought you told me your par-"

"Yes, indeed, I told you so. But... it isn't true anymore." he smirked.

Padmé understood immediately. And she was glad but seeing state the boy was in, she felt bad for him.

"Perhaps your Padawan wants to use some refreshment. Tanrai will show him the way."

She smiled and Anakin didn't know how to react. So he decided to respond her with the same. Tanrai, as she called her, approached him and gave a smile.

He didn't understand why everyone is smiling here. Today's day isn't different from others.

His Master had calmed him down with his typical look and Anakin went after Tanrai, straight to bathrooms where he could return as Anakin Skywalker. Not a slave, but a person. And yet not a Jedi. He hasn't decided if he wants to come back. They left him, after all. He could have died and they would have just accepted that.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

"You'd told me your partner is dead. I suppose you haven't lied?" asked him Padmé calmly.

"Of course not. It's... a long and complicated story. Even I don't know how it is possible... but if it is, I want to enjoy that." he stated, still smiling.

Thinking of Anakin being alive was still pleasant as much as it was unbelievable. Six months he's been living in a lie, having the worst time of his entire life. And all of a sudden comes a day when he meets him. Just... like that.

"I get it. Have you learnt something of the conspiracy?" she asked changing the subject. She could sense this conversation was hard for Obi-Wan. She wouldn't like to upset him more.

"Not yet." he responded shortly.

Padmé had nodded and just then Anakin came back. Obi-Wan again saw in him his old, good apprentice. Short, blonde hair and soft, light skin.

Anakin couldn't miss women glancing at him every now and then. Even the Queen. She was beautiful and had wisdom painted on her face. She was older but not too much.

"I guess you both will be working on this case?" she asked.

"That's the plan. Excuse me, Padmé, but can we eat something? We're on the run a whole day."

Padmé. So this was her name. Padmé...

"Ah, sure! My apologies, I forgot. Tanrai, tell servants we wish to eat dinner."

"Yes, ma'am." another beautiful woman left the room.

Anakin didn't look for love. He doesn't believe in love. Padmé, or many other women can be beautiful but such a relationship is not for him. Especially not in his current situation. Every time he starts loving someone, he loses.

"I'm sure that after dinner you will need a rest. I've already told my servants to prepare your room. But we have only one left, I didn't know you'll come back with a company. I'm sorry." she said and smiled at Anakin, apologising look on her face.

"That's not a problem... we... can share one room." he said but his voice wasn't so certain. Well, if he had a single room, he wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully. So maybe it was a good thing.

He hated this feeling, but he didn't want Obi-Wan to be harmed because of him. If someone from his past of six months discovers where he hides, they will kill everyone. They will enslave everyone. He was afraid. But it isn't the fear he hates the most, no. It is his helpless state, he wants to do something but he cannot, he doesn't know what. He can't stand admitting it, but he needs his Master now. Only he is able to help him. And they both know it.

He felt gaze of Obi-Wan on himself. It made him feel this odd... yearning for the times they survived together. Sadness of being alone, hate for feeling attachment. He loves his Master as much as he hates him. He trusts him, but can't tell him anything. Why is this so hard?

Obi-Wan seemed to feel Anakin in a way. He knew their bond weakened because of him. He knew he is to be blamed and that's just what he deserves. But against everything, he thanked the Force for having him back. At least he could see him again.

He believes everything happens in the will of the Force, so their meeting could not be unplanned. It has to mean something. Maybe this is his second chance...

He told Padmé everything he'd learnt and just after that, servants brought them some food and drink. They headed to dining room. It was light, big and quiet. Anakin didn't like this silence. He got used to shouts, whips and punishments.

And for the first time since the day he got captured, he's seen real food, not leftovers.

Water, there was water. Oh brother, he missed the taste of normal water. When he was there, his only chance to survive was stealing from others. As a Jedi he was better at it. Many people died because of him, many got punishments. But all he did, he did for survival. So if it was necessary, why does he feel so bad, so wrong?

Afraid of taking cutlery in his hands he was just sitting there silently, staring at amazingly fragrant food. He didn't know why he didn't eat anything, he shouldn't fear. He was safe here.

"Anakin?" a voice of Obi-Wan got his attention. He looked at him.

"Eat something. You must be hungry." he said. They couldn't tell if it was an order or a request.

Young Jedi only shook his head. Hell yes, he was _very_ hungry, he was starving. But eating when everyone watches is uncomfortable. He will eat later. When they sleep, yes, that's the plan.

He sighed and closed his eyes, only to open them again a few seconds later.

Obi-Wan indeed was enjoying the meal. But he couldn't stop observing his Padawan. He will bring him something to their room. That's the only way to force him to eat. To _let_ him eat.

He was concerned more about him than the danger the Queen and her family were in. And next question was tormenting him. Should he tell the Council about him?

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

It got dark, a night came finally, after long, emotional day. Obi-Wan dreamt only about soft bed and nice, calm sleep. But as only he thought about Anakin, suffering from many pains, he couldn't fall asleep. He couldn't end the day as nothing happened. Because something did. He walked into cosy, warm bedroom with hot tea in his hands. Immediately he noticed that his apprentice isn't sleeping. Instead, he was standing silently on the balcony.

"Anakin." he began. The boy didn't turn to him, his eyes still were on a view in front of the palace. Peaceful, quiet meadows which even at night were beautiful.

"Anakin." he repeated. This time he approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't miss how his friend flinched on his touch.

 _'Still too early'_ he thought.

This sad, blonde being finally turned his face to him. His tears dried because of the warm wind.

"I brought you tea. You haven't eaten, nor have you drunk anything." he whispered.

Anakin looked at the drink without a word. He accepted it after hesitation and took a small sip. Warm liquid relaxed him and his exhausted body. With a sigh, he smiled lightly to his Master to thank him.

"Don't you want anything to eat? Some fruit left. I know it isn't enough to fill the stomach but it's at least something."

"No. I don't want to eat." he answered him quietly.

"When was the last time you had bread in your mouth?"

"I forgot how a bread looks like." he said. His tone was sad. It was true. He hasn't had in his mouth anything than sand, rotten meat and sometimes, with a small luck, dirty vegetables, for eternity.

Obi-Wan felt bad. He wasn't sure if he wants Anakin to shout or rather cry. But he surely didn't want him to be quiet.

"You need to tell me where you have been, Anakin. This is the only way to end this, to end with your fear."

"I... I cannot. I don't know. I remember only a lot of Zygerrians. But it wasn't Zygerria, I guess."

"You didn't see anything?"

"... No. When they captured me they blindfolded me. And when I escaped I didn't know the planet. I don't even know how I got here. I was just... running. I took first better ship and flied away. I was... too panicked to think." he confessed. His voice broke for a moment but he managed to hid his despair. He hated himself for letting his panic take over him.

"Okay, okay, calm down. I don't expect you to remember everything." he said but was glad Anakin decided to cooperate.

The boy sighed and turning from his Master hid in the room. He was outside for too long. Besides, it was getting cold.

Obi-Wan followed him and sat next to him on the bed.

"Go to sleep, Anakin. I will lay on the floor, you should rest. You will tell me everything you want to at the morning." he stated and smiled lightly when the young man looked at him.

Anakin smiled back and laid in the bed. It was soft, it was warm. It was... nice. Yes, very nice. He closed his tired eyes and didn't even notice when he has fallen asleep.

Obi-Wan wrapped the blanket around him and sighed helplessly. Does Anakin trust him again, or is it just a part of his game? Is it possible he forgave him that quickly? It didn't sound like Anakin. However, as long as he was keen on cooperating, he didn't mind it.

 ** _T.B.C_**

 ** _See? No cliffhanger this time! ;)_** ** _I can't tell when the next chapter is up, but I'll try to find some time (:_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Sorry for update delay! I'm back with the fresh chapter so I encourage you to review (if I don't answer on the review I'm sorry, PM doesn't work)_**

 ** _Now, enjoy! :)_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 4 ~~~_**

 _He has been awoken by shouts and crying. Getting up he opened his eyes and yawned. It was early, too early for him, but here, in slavery nobody cares, not about these who are workers. He was hidden in the shadow, between first and a second wall. As he heard Khir-Ah, one of the people he hated the most, he carefully left his hideout, although he didn't want to._

 _"C'mon stupid Jedi scum, you have work to do." he hissed, raising clenched whip to the air._

 _He fell on his knees when something hit his back reopening his wounds again. A painful hiss left his mouth._

 _It's been a week. Just a week of martyrdom and serving stronger ones. He got used to that when he was a child._

 _"I will never work for you, snake!" he snapped recklessly but regretted it a few moments later. He certainly needs to work on his temper._

 _Khir-Ah grabbed his neck, throwing him on the ground. He punched him once, twice, and many more. He tried to protest, but this grown man had a whip and many guards who were willing to hurt any slave with a huge pleasure._

 _When he stood up and looked straight into eyes of his abuser, he felt a soaring pain on his cheek. Sure thing, getting a whip in the face wasn't soft. He could feel blood trickling down his bruised, scratched face. He tasted sand when he kissed the ground._

 _"You aren't allowed to look at your master, scum." hissed the cruel Zygerrian._

 _Anakin didn't want to get another punch so he listened to him, looking down, kneeling in front of his new owner, burning inside._

 _"Good boy." he patted his head and when he walked away, Anakin got up and wiped out tears forming in his eyes. Shame was clear to be seen in them._

 _A week. Just and still a week. They will come for him, they will rescue him and give this freedom he'd lost. He had to believe in it._

 _In the corner of the eye he saw two men and one woman staring at him. He looked around and approached them silently._

 _"New one?" asked the woman. Her eyes were in colour of chocolate and her black hair gave her more cuteness than she probably wanted to have._

 _Anakin swallowed but nodded. Slaves must be together. Only cooperation could save him._

 _"Kinda." these painful memories, those days he had wished not to be born. The childhood which was stolen from him._

 _"What's your name?" asked him a man this time. He was tall and looked much stronger than him. Something told Anakin he can be dangerous._

 _"Anakin." he answered shortly, quietly._

 _"I'm Devo, this is Farid, and this is my sister-"_

 _"Sheera, nice to meet you." she broke in. Her smile was warm and in a way attractive._

 _She was beautiful. And young. Too young to be here. Just like most of the people in this hell._

 _"You're a Jedi." said Devo, a blonde boy with light complexion. It was a statement, not a question. He knew his braid tells them everything. He couldn't and wouldn't deny it. He was proud of being a Jedi and a Padawan to such a strong, great man Obi-Wan Kenobi is._

 _He responded in a nod. He wasn't sure if he can trust them, but they were slaves, just like him._

 _"You too." yes, he felt his presence in the Force._

 _"I can't hide it, indeed I am. Or rather I used to be." he smiled friendly and warmly._

 _This smile reminded him of Obi-Wan, his best and only friend, his dear Master. Oh, he will be very worried if he doesn't come back._

 _"How long have you been here?" he asked Devo._

 _"Long enough to know there is no escape. We'll stuck here in this blasted place forever." he replied after short silence._

 _He shook his head._

 _"No. My Master will come for me. He will save me."_

 _"Yes. I believed in that too." his voice was low._

 _And as he wanted to answer, someone interrupted._

 _"Hey, you! No talks!" shouted a Zygerrian from behind and a whip slashed Devo's back. But he didn't even flinch. He must have got used to that._

 _"Better come back to work, Anakin. Or they will take you to interrogation." warned him Farid, fear clearly appeared in his green eyes._

 _He opened his mouth but didn't have a chance to say anything because something slashed now his back, and this hit was strong. It could be only one person._

 _"Enough, scum. You shouldn't disobey my orders." hissed Khir-Ah, grabbing his robes, throwing him violently on the sand._

 _He looked at his new friends panicked, and fear in their eyes told him that anywhere he is going, it isn't good. And indeed, it wasn't._

 _He took him to the dark room, shutting door behind them. He was thrown on the stone floor._

 _Next thing he could remember was darkness, coldness and smell of his own blood._

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

His eyes shut open and he jumped out of his sleep with a scared gasp. He stopped himself from shouting but his heart was so loud. He could hear only it and his fast, nervous breath. He looked around and wiped his brow from sweat. He felt soft bed under him, but although he hasn't laid on anything like that for months, he couldn't enjoy it.

It was even _too_ soft. Too comfortable. Too big.

He glanced at his Master who seemed to be sleeping. This couldn't be happening. He dreamt about them almost every night. Their death. They were close friends, helping each other to get through everything. Now, only two left. He and Devo. But they can't call each other 'friends' anymore. Not after what had happened. And it was only his fault. Damn it, his stupid fault. Why is it _always_ his fault?

He got up from the bed and silently came out on the balcony, only to see stars painted across the black, but kinda beautiful sky. It calmed him down a bit. His anxious thoughts crossed his mind. Only voices echoed in his head. Shouts, cries and sobs.

He was a Jedi, but not the Jedi he wanted to be. He was around people, but even then, still lonely. Alone, while the room is filled with smiled faces. Wrecked, when happy laughs echo in the air. He was a slave of no person. He was a slave of his own fear and weakness.

 _'Slave in freedom'_ , he thought. What a funny contradiction.

He shivered as cold wind ran through his bruised body. He could have hallucinations due to his exhaustion, but he would swear he heard some noise in bushes. He looked at them anxiously.

No, nothing and no one. He just has gone mad.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Obi-Wan opened his eyes slowly. He sensed awake Anakin and his bad state. His shields were up. But he couldn't hide the sadness.

He hesitated if he should approach him and try to comfort his apprentice, or give him a moment of peace.

His eyes were tired and eyelids heavy but he could see this young boy, full of fear, standing outside, shivering every five seconds. The night indeed was cold.

He got up lazily and silently approached the door leading to the balcony. None of them spoke. Obi-Wan didn't dare to make any step closer to his young, 18 year old apprentice.

"... I knew you would awake." whispered the boy, breaking this tormenting silence.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smirk under his nose lightly. Looking at Anakin he had mixed feelings. His Padawan was close enough to hear him, but too far to listen. He already knows he can repeat the same words to him but it will be fruitless. Anakin either see he wants to help, or will be rejecting his loving hand forever.

"I knew you would be here." he responded.

"That's not something odd since it is the only place where I can go in the middle of the night." Obi-Wan wasn't sure if this tone was more of angry or rather witty.

"Can't sleep?"

"As you can see."

He sighed. Why was he so cold? Right, he knew the reason, but it still pained him as never.

However, there is nothing what can stop Obi-Wan from achieving his goal. Anakin will trust him again. He swore to himself he will.

"Do you need to talk about it?" his voice was calm but filled with worry.

"I don't think there is something to talk about." he hissed but sighed after a moment. Closing his eyes he opened his mouth to speak. Not certain of the idea, he decided to get it out. "Do you know what does it feel like?" he began quietly. "Being in slavery, where you have hoped not to come back, ever? Breaking your back only to give stronger than you a satisfaction? Standing beatings and insults... just because you're weaker, alone, worse?" he badgered him without looking into his eyes. In fact, he didn't even turn his head to him.

Tears in his eyes formed a small waterfall, silently rolling down his scratched cheek. He didn't expect Obi-Wan to answer. He has never felt like him when he watched death of many people he cared. Too many.

Obi-Wan clenched his fists. Anakin was right. He had no idea of what it can be, returning to slavery, even _being_ in slavery, he could only imagine that, but not survive it himself. As a Jedi he has seen many. And he will see even more. But never before he'd witnessed _that_ strong pain and agony like his Padawan.

"No." he responded shortly. "I do not know what it feels like. I'm sure I wouldn't even like to know. And you shouldn't have experienced that as well. But if there is one thing I can be sure of, it is your strength, Anakin." he whispered and smiled. With these words, the boy had to look at him.

His eyes were shining a little. He would smile if he still wasn't angry. But now sadness was again taking over the anger. For the first time for a few months, he finally felt safe although he denied it.

It wasn't his style. But he knows he cannot escape. And when he isn't able to escape, he always stands up and fights. It was annoying him because this time he was too afraid to do so.

"I don't have enough strength to handle this." he whispered and a few seconds later he cursed himself. These words weren't supposed to be said. Why did he do it?

"No." Obi-Wan responded shaking his head. "Not on your own. That's why I'm here, my young Padawan. I swear I will never leave you again, you must believe me." he tried to sound calm, neutral even.

He was honest and Anakin saw it. He even noticed a small tear in his eye.

He trusted his words and that made him feel more angry with himself than he was with Obi-Wan. He really trusts. That was irritating. He didn't want to believe, he didn't even want to be by his side again. But they are next to each other once again. Why, why can't he say 'no'?

He sighed and this time decided to meet his Master's gaze. So he did it.

"I... I know." he said and observed how Obi-Wan's pupils went wide from disbelief. "I do believe you, Master." why? No, it shouldn't be that way. He shouldn't have told him this. Can he take his words back? Can they pretend it was never said?

Jedi Knight felt like his lips gave him a small, light smile. Yes, yes he knew it isn't too late. Inside, he was screaming from happiness. His heart was so pleased, so glad.

"What is troubling you? Tell me, you'll feel better."

He hesitated not sure about it. If he had to tell the entire story of these six months, Obi-Wan would start to hate him. Not the Jedi way... not anything he did was the Jedi way. Stealing, killing, hiding. None Jedi should behave like that. At least not the perfect Jedi he wanted to be.

"Maybe later, Master. Go back to sleep. You'll be tired." he whispered turning his gaze away, resting it on the distant view.

"Only if you do it as well. You're way too tired than one should be."

"I know."

 _'But I cannot.'_ he thought. How can he sleep, being aware of his situation?

Obi-Wan hesitated after he'd wondered if he should ask him about Lars. He was sure it's more to this story. And if it's the only way to force Anakin to speak...

"One thing still troubles me." he began calmly. He wasn't sure Anakin is ready, nor is he, but he just had to. Not as a Jedi on duties but as a friend who cares.

Anakin glanced at him one more time awaiting the question. He could guess what he wants to know.

"Lars." continued his Master.

Anakin flinched at the moment of saying this name. Memories are painful.

"I... I needed to make something up." he responded trying to sound strong, tired of lies. "When I escaped I had to hide. I was exhausted, hungry and hurt. I knew I couldn't run away for eternity, not in my state. I... I found a shelter. It was a shed. I stayed there but it wasn't empty."

"Bounty hunters?"

"Yeah. They guessed I'm a Jedi and you know, they hate us. So I lied about my origins, about the Republic. I had to say I was expelled from the Jedi Order. Halfly it was true but... I needed to prove I'm one of them. They... they ordered me to..." he stopped only to take a breath and close his eyes. "Kill. So I killed." his tone turned harsh and hateful but he was furious with himself, not anyone else. "My victim... he was young... too young."

His voice trembled and tears started rolling down his face. His feelings overwhelmed him too quickly. He cannot show them. Even to Obi-Wan. He should be titled as 'cold-blooded killer', for it was the only way to call this murder. The boy was eight. He will have his blood on the hands for the rest of his life.

He was too ashamed to look at Obi-Wan so he just focused on the ground.

"But I had no choice, you must believe me! I-I didn't want it... I just... I was bleeding, I was hurt, they as well as I knew I wouldn't last long if I didn't get some help... I had no choice." still ashamed to look up, he let more of his tears fall down. He won't forgive himself. He killed a child. Innocent, poor child.

He waited for his Master to shout at him, to punish him. But nothing of this happened. Instead, he was pulled into a hug. He wasn't prepared for this but he accepted it silently.

He buried his face in Obi-Wan's chest. He was a bit taller but it didn't change the fact he felt safe and warm within his arms.

"I know, Anakin... I'm sure you didn't have a choice. You had to survive."

"But... you didn't see his face... he was only eight, Master. What such a young kid can understand?"

"It matters that you understand it was wrong. Nothing will bring this child back but don't blame yourself. You wanted to survive. You had to live."

"But this boy had the right to live as well as I. He had a family. Do you know what his mother must feel? I--" he cut off. His mother lost a child...

Shmi.

She lost him as well. Every day he thinks about her - what she is doing, how she is... he heard once she has been freed from the slavery by a man who fell in love with her. He didn't even remember who told him that and when. But if that is true, he shouldn't mind it. She deserves to taste freedom.

"Anakin." voice of his Master got his attention.

This time he decided to look at him. Still in his arms, he met his gaze. It wasn't even a bit angry. He saw sadness on his face.

"I swear I will avenge everything you had to experience."

 _'Revenge is not the Jedi way'_

Yes, he was aware of that. But he couldn't leave it. Not when his best friend and only Padawan suffers. His tears and sobs broke his heart. He needed to do something. What if... no, he couldn't lie to the Council. But... when they don't know about Anakin, they can't tell him to come back. Together they can find people responsible for everything and free Anakin from the pain even a little.

It was in doubt that other Masters will agree to that. So only lies left. And when they solve the problem with the conspiracy, they would return. Together.

On the other hand, if he tells about his plans and Anakin, maybe it will be easier. Maybe they will support them... Or not.

Well, they hadn't wanted to help him before, they won't be keen on doing this either now.

"No, Master. I must handle this on my own. I don't want to risk your life. It's enough that mine is in danger." said the boy weakly.

"Let me decide if I want to risk _my_ life."

"But..."

"No buts, Anakin. You have nothing to say in this matter." he was gentle, not harsh.

He sighed and nodded. Obi-Wan was stubborn and he knew he won't give up.

He was able to accept his help but he has lost many lives already. Too many. Can he risk another? After all, Obi-Wan still was his Master. And used to be his friend as well.

"Alright. But be careful, Master."

"Funny, are _you_ telling me to be careful?" he smirked and made an eye contact with him.

Anakin smiled lightly and shook his head in resignation. Good, old times have been still in his heart.

Obi-Wan grinned and touched his belt, when he had Anakin's lightsaber. He found it the first time when he went to look for him. This pain was unbearable, he remembered it as if it was yesterday.

"I have something for you." he said smiling.

Anakin looked at him surprised, awaiting his words. The older Jedi grabbed the lightsaber and gave him it straight in hands. The boy looked at it closely. When he realised what it is, he opened his mouth to say something but eventually he only glanced at the Jedi Knight.

"Where do you have it from?" he asked him and smiled lightly.

"I found it while I was looking for you."

"You... you _were_ looking..." he whispered under his nose but Obi-Wan managed to hear this.

"Of course. I told you, there was no day when I stopped." their eyes met.

Anakin couldn't stop himself from smiling widely. So this is true, he _was_ looking, he didn't give up. It was really true.

"Thank you, Master." he said quietly.

There was a moment of silence. Obi-Wan wanted to change the subject until it turns into awkardness. But it was Anakin who did it as the first one.

"Maybe we should focus on this conspiracy." he whispered, wanting to avoid more stupid silence. "I... I have my contacts with... someone."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but Anakin spoke first, as if he knew what he was thinking about.

"I don't have anything to do with this. I just... made an useful friendship with a man who might know something more." he said and looked at his feet.

He told the truth. When he left the hunters, he met a guy who helped him very much. He befriended him quickly. But he has decided to leave. Why, he couldn't tell. But as a result, he hid on the other part of Naboo. Where he wasn't supposed to be found.

Obi-Wan frowned and rested his arms on his chest. He wanted to find out more about these bounty hunters who are after Anakin, more about Lars. That captured girl could be one of these people who took him. But it wasn't making any sense. He believed the conspiracy and Anakin's slavery are two different things.

"That's a good thing, young one. But now, you should think about some sleep. If we want to catch anyone, we mustn't be tired." he smiled and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Anakin glanced at him but silently nodded after a moment. Obi-Wan was right, as always. He has a chance to fix everything, to become this Jedi he has always wanted to be...

 ** _T.B.C_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Hello! Again, sorry for delay but I'm afraid I won't be able to upload chapters regularly. I will try to do so as much as it is possible though. :)_**

 ** _Now please read, review and that stuff because it means a lot to an author ;) (so don't think I ignore you)_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 5 ~~~_**

The morning has come with the shiny sun rays. Obi-Wan woke up as the first one. He felt a little tired but he had a job to do. Padmé, nor the Jedi Council will be happy if he doesn't find out more about the conspiracy.

He'd do anything to know more about Anakin's six months and it wasn't only because it would be useful. The more he knows, the easier he is able to help.

Standing up he looked at resting Anakin. Even in his sleep he seemed to be cautious. For a moment Obi-Wan didn't even know if he is not pretending.

Silently, he left the room and went to the palace. He doubted if someone is awake at such an early hour. But he needed to think. Is it better to tell the Council or not? Perhaps he should ask Anakin... but if he knows him, he will either say he doesn't care, or protest against this idea. Especially if he doesn't want to be discovered yet.

As he was passing the door to the kitchen, he noticed a girl he'd already seen - Tanrai.

She gazed around carefully and headed to the dungeons.

His Jedi instincts told him to follow her, so he did it. Silently, like a fox or even a mouse, he went after her. She was so concerned and didn't even notice him. He hid behind a wall, watching as she came into the cell of the caught girl. Intrigued even more, he stepped a bit closer to hear them.

"Any news?" asked a voice, he recognised immediately. It belonged to their prisoner. She was whispering but silence in the room helped him hear her words very clearly.

"Gladly I must say, there are some. Our Jedi returned from the forest. But he isn't alone any longer." she stated quietly. "He brought a friend, a Padawan."

"What's his name?"

"He introduced himself as Anakin Skywalker."

"Interesting..." her voice lowered and it sounded very cruel now. It made Obi-Wan feel shivers all over his spine. "What does he look like?"

"Tall, young, blonde. He has bruises, scratches and cuts all over his face. He looks like he just came back from battlefield."

"... It might be him. Try to gain his trust and when you're succeed, take him to Devo, he will handle him." Obi-Wan didn't have to see her to know she smiled.

"I'll try. But it won't be easy. He doesn't trust even his Master."

"Not to worry, if it doesn't give us desired effect, we'll change the plan. Now, did you prepare everything?"

"Yes, Karann, everything's ready for the morning. As soon as we are close to royal family, we'll be alright."

"Excellent. The party starts in the morning, remember it."

"Of course." she nodded and made an eye contact with her. "I need to go now. Soon everyone will wake up. Hold on, dear sister, you will get away, I promise."

Obi-Wan almost gasped in disbelief when he heard the last words. Sister... that makes sense. They are quite similar. But what do they want from Anakin? He's innocent. Or what if...

No. There are no 'ifs'. They want him, so he needs to protect him. He lost him once, he isn't going to do this twice. Or he will never be able to forgive himself.

When he was labelled as 'dead' something inside him broke. He wasn't the same Obi-Wan he used to be. Quieter, sadder, absent-minded. He even doubted in his abilities. Because how could he not if he hadn't been able to protect his apprentice? And now, when he's back, another loss, real one this time, would be unbearable. It would kill him.

As she started to go, he hid in shadows in the corner. Right now, only one thought crossed his mind. He should tell Anakin about this, but if something was about to happen, it will be easier to discover what when only he knows about the situation.

On the other hand, Anakin won't trust him if he hides every information. Especially when this one is about him. Moreover, they work together.

As he thought about the word 'together', he couldn't help but smiled at himself under his nose. Together again - the Master and his Padawan.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

 _He was running out of breath. Next to his side was Sheera and behind them Devo with Farid. They were so close to escape, as close as they have never been. He hears shouts and insults from behind. Someone tells them to stop, someone calls them 'slavery scums'. But they aren't stopping. He didn't look behind, he didn't even look at the path. For six months, he's had only one dream - to get out of here and never come back. Leaving everything and everyone. He needs to forget._

 _"How far are we to the ship?" he asked, still running as fast as he could. He felt sweat all over his face but it didn't matter. Enough blood has been spilled in this blasted place so far. He managed to get over punishments every day, he will not pay attention to the sweat and exhaustion._

 _"We're really close! Run!" shouted Devo, tired as well. He's survived more days here, his desperation was understandable. Because no one will understand a slave better than the other slave._

 _Someone shoots to them. They are still running not even looking at each other._

 _They appeared in their sight, he could sense their huge anger, their lust for blood. Their blood. His blood._

 _"They are on our feet!" shouted Sheera._

 _"Don't panic! We're gonna make it! Just run!"_

 _"Come on, we can take them!" stated Farid. "I'm tired of running away and hiding like a coward!"_

 _"No, we cannot! There are too many of them! We are no match for them! And look! The ship!" he said and pointed to the thing which will set them free. It gave him new faith. If they make it, his life will be free from worries and tears._

 _"Faster! Ah!" he heard Farid, he cried out. They looked back, he fell dead with three bullets in his chest. His eyes were still open._

 _"Farid, no!" shouted Sheera._

 _She stopped to run up to him, forgetting about the escape. He grabbed her arm and pulled back. They were going to be free. Just a few steps more..._

 _"No! We must leave him!" he stated. His heart was heavy and broken but nothing will stand in his way now._

 _She looked at him, he saw her tears. But what choice they have? If they get captured, they will be dead as well. Especially when they discover it is him who stands behind destroying their slavery empire._

 _"Come on!" he pulled her ahead when he heard shouts and their enemies got too close to feel safe. Suddenly, an excruciating pain erupted from his leg. They shot him. But they won't have him. Swallowing and cursing the pain, he tried not to think about it. If he escapes, he will worry later._

 _Again, not stopping, they rushed to the ship and they finally succeed. Immediately he sat in the cockpit and took off. He was a good pilot. He could get them out, get himself out. But he hasn't predicted one thing. He hasn't predicted a complication._

 _He concentrated on escaping. But when he heard desperate shouts, he had to look back. And then, he felt pain, but not physical._

 _"Anakin, stop!" a voice of Devo echoed around._

 _He saw Sheera, trying to get on the board. He cursed, he took off too fast, she didn't manage to jump on time. Staring blankly at her, he did not move._

 _"Land!" ordered him Devo, but he didn't want to listen. All he wanted to do was to get out from this blasted planet._

 _Remembering everything they did to him and everything he survived, he just couldn't land and get himselft caught. He flied ahead, although his leg was giving away._

 _"What are you doing?! I said stop!" now, his voice wasn't desperate, it was angry, impatient._

 _"No! Don't listen to him Annie! You must get out, they will kill you!" he heard her shouting._

 _She tried to lift her body but exhaustion didn't help her. Devo also couldn't, the one thing he could do was catching breath. He couldn't grab her hand, they both were trembling._

 _If he slows down, if they land, she will make it._

 _"It is fruitless, Devo. Annie, go on, you are so close." she had tears in her shiny eyes. "Remember, I love you brother, I love both of you." she whispered and looked straight into Devo's eyes._

 _"Sheera, what are you-"_

 _But she already let go._

 _"Noooo! Sheera!" he cried out in tears as he saw her falling down, straight into the sea under them._

 _Anakin felt tears in his own eyes. He could have done something more. Damn it, he could have saved her!_

 _He sensed anger in the Force. Devo, her brother, will never forgive him. He was sitting on the floor, looking at his feet, clenching fists. They were free, but at what cost?_

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

He jumped out of his sleep, feeling tears forming in his eyes. Her death, it is only his fault. Egoist. Traitor. He betrayed her, left her. Like the last idiot, murderer. And another innocent life was with the Force. A Jedi Knight, girl of good heart. Gone. _Forever._

He anxiously looked around to see that no one's here. Good. No one is here to see him crying. Because he cries. Every night and every morning, he cries. In front of people he acts like strong man. But inside he is so small, so tiny. Waking up every time in tears, fearing he will find himself there again. This was his life. This was his destiny.

Those people want his head. He has ruined everything. He must pay. He must be dead. Sometimes he wonders if it really wouldn't be better if he wasn't in this world. But then he thinks, he survived many dangers and got here. Death would mean a defeat. And he isn't defeated, not yet.

He touched his scratched cheek. It's been a long time since he got whipped but this cut still torments him, reminding him of the pain it caused. Even when he touches it now, it still aches.

He went downstairs quietly, searching for his Master. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. Something was about to happen.

"Master?" he called when he heard a noise from behind. When no one answered him, he felt his stomach in his throat. Taking his saber in hands, he called again. "Master? Don't make fun of me, it's not funny." but his voice was trembling.

 _'I'm being paranoid.'_ he thought for a moment. He is safe here, safe and not lonely.

He swallowed when the silence has been here for too long. He sensed a presence within these walls.

"Is anybody here?" he asked.

Turning around he saw Tanrai, emerging from shadows. She smiled at him as he let go of the weapon. At first he didn't know how to react but then he just smiled back.

"What are you doing here that early?" she asked kindly.

"It isn't early." he responded and turned away. He still wanted to find Obi-Wan, only next to him he could feel really safe and after this situation, he is even more sure of it than he'd been before.

And he definitely didn't have a desire to talk with anybody else. In his current situation no one is to trust.

"Are you looking for something?" she spoke again. He rolled his eyes but turned towards her and forced a kind smile. Is he really looking like someone who wants to talk?

"Yes." he responded, controlling his negative feelings.

"M-maybe I can help a little? I know this palace better than you."

"No, thanks. I will be okay on my own." he whispered and quickly turned on his heels.

The girl murmured something but he didn't listen. Not that he wanted to be harsh on her but being alone was better for him right now.

He passed one corridor, then second... no sign of Obi-Wan. Of anybody, actually.

He felt nervous but calmed down when he finally heard a familiar voice.

"Anakin!" someone shouted, making him jump.

He looked back and saw his Master running towards him. He was out of breath. Anakin felt relieved seeing him even in such a state. But it wasn't normal for Obi-Wan. He is never _that_ nervous.

"Master? What's wrong?" he asked, worried. He didn't even bother to sound normal.

"Anakin... I was afraid I'm too late. Thank the Force I'm not." he said and took a breath.

"But what has happened?"

"I... I discovered something." he whispered and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's find a place where nobody will hear."

The Padawan nodded and followed his Master outside. This palace was very big, sometimes he didn't know in which part of it he was.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

"Do you know a girl called Karann?" he asked as he sat down on a bench. They were on the porch, where blue, peaceful sea attracted many people from other planets.

Sun glowed really bright although it still was rising. No wind they felt, nor heard anything, not even birds. Just two of them, the sea and the silence.

This planet comes to life after the rise of the sun. Obi-Wan had to admit, it was beautiful. Despite this deep pain he felt after Qui-Gon's death, he quite liked Naboo.

Perfect place for the rebellion - peaceful so no one can guess, neutral so not under attention of the Jedi and friendly to foreigners, that's why it was easy to turn against the royal family. New people, who don't know habits and traditions. People who don't really know what the life here looks like. Because even if there isn't anything to complain about, what a normal tourist may know?

Anakin glanced at him and swallowed. Tension took over. Fighting his nerves off, he answered calmly.

"I can say that. She is... one of the bounty hunters I worked with. Why are you asking?"

"Because this is the captured girl I was telling you about."

"What? No, no, no, it can't be true!" he said louder than he wanted to. Why life is against him so much?

"Anakin, calm down..." the voice of Obi-Wan spoke. It was firm and soft, as always.

He hardly ever loses his temper. They are so different and so similar at the same time. Anakin remembered the days he's been out of mind and still his Master could calm him down, making him forget. Oh, if only this situation was similar.

"She can't know about me." he panicked. Obi-Wan was truly concerned, Anakin he's known never panics.

He didn't want to tell him words he had to. But he deserves to know, even if it's nothing good. He _needs_ to know.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that..."

"What?! Have you told her about me?!" he jumped to his feet a little angrily. Obi-Wan sensed a disturbance in the Force.

"No! I haven't said a word, I swear! It wasn't me who told her that. It was..." he sighed. "Tanrai."

"Tanrai? The servant of the Queen? Why would she do that?"

Obi-Wan sighed. This conversation was going to be hard. But Anakin must know.

"I overheard a chat between her and that prisoner. They were... talking about you. Tanrai is supposed to gain your trust and then take you to someone called Devo." he noticed how Anakin's eyes went wide from... fear? Or perhaps was it sadness?

It wasn't the end. Anakin knew it wasn't.

And they had a mission after all. So the older Jedi carried on talking.

"They said something is about to happen in the morning. Something to the Queen."

"And I guess you did discover what, right?"

"I, uh... not yet." he gave him an innocent smirk.

"Great." he said but Obi-Wan couldn't tell if this was his angry side speaking. "Any _idea_ what it can be?"

His blue eyes had no emotion in them. Zero. Was it a contempt or just a normal question?

Anakin surely learnt how to hide feelings. Well, he has always been good at this but now, he seems to be more... secretive.

Anakin has never been a fan of the Code but now, he acted like a Jedi following it. He can say many things about him, good as well as bad. But after all, he couldn't deny, his Padawan _was_ a true Jedi - strong, brave... and faithful. A believer. Believer in better future, in the peace. Yes, this was a perfect word to describe him. Believer...

"Not at all, I'm afraid. But I think we need to inform Padmé immediately." he said after noticing he had been silent for too long.

"So what are you waiting for? Haven't you done that so far?" still sharp, but at the same time kind voice asked him a question.

"Listen, I decided you must know first."

Anakin fell silent for a moment. Obi-Wan didn't know what he should be expecting. But from his face he read it's alright, he understands. It was his next words who surprised him.

"Thank you for telling me, then." he whispered and looked straight into his blue eyes. The older Jedi could hallucinate, but he saw Anakin's light smile.

His shields were still strong, though. Jedi Knight knew he had to get it out. There were many things he couldn't be sure of, but of the one he truly was. Anakin still denies his feelings. He still feels hate towards him and the Order. Although he forgave him as he has said, he knew him too well not to know his feelings were still inside him, tormenting him even if he does not know about their existence. So he needed to get it out from him. Because anger leads to the Darkside. And he had a feeling Anakin was really close to it. Too close.

Obi-Wan knew he would not survive losing him. He barely survived days without him by his side. There is no way he would manage to get through Anakin's turning.

He placed a hand on his shoulder and gently smiled at him. When he opened his mouth to speak, something blew up behind them. He didn't have time to see what was that, he just turned around and saw some bricks flying towards them. Anakin was shocked as well and he seemed not to notice one of them.

"Watch out!" Obi-Wan cried out and jumped towards him, pushing out of the way.

The brick hit him in the head and they both fell to the ground. He was lying on Anakin, barely conscious.

Next thing they heard were shouts. Some metal shards cut into his flesh and his world spinned around. Then, darkness took him...

 ** _T.B.C_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_So sorry that you had to wait for the update, I was trying to upload asap. As a result, here is chapter 6_** **_(sooner than I expected)_**

 ** _I hope you are still with me! ;D_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 6 ~~~_**

 _The ship landed on the ground of Felucia - peaceful, quiet planet where most of the people living here are just farmers. Worry squeezed his heart and his throat got dry with the thought his Padawan might not be here._

 _He was talking to him when they heard shouts. They had managed to look at each other and the transmission was interrupted suddenly. Since then, there has been no hear from Anakin._

 _The Masters told him to go, to see what is the matter. First, he was very glad to do so, because he'd been sure his apprentice is alright. But as he saw that there was a fight and then, noticed dragging marks, he wished he hadn't arrived here._

 _He looked around the area carefully, feeling deeper and deeper fear in his heart. His body was under control of concern and anxiety._

 _He still has had a hope Anakin is somewhere here, just hiding, that the boy managed to escape, he wanted to believe in that._

 _But the next object which got his attention didn't calm him down. It was shining in the sun, lying on the ground. He made a few steps and crouched down to take the thing in his hands. It was a lightsaber. And he perfectly knew the owner. Now, his hands started to tremble and he had a feeling like his legs would give away in a moment._

 _"Oh no, Anakin..." he barely made out this weak whisper. "What trouble found you this time, my young Padawan?" swallowing, he turned around to see if there were other marks of violence. But there was none. Only the lightsaber and dragging marks._

 _And his worst nightmare has turned real. His young apprentice, his brother wasn't here, nor anywhere near._

 _He wasn't on the planet, that was for sure. He just sensed him far away. And it has broken his heart. He could only feel guilt for letting him go alone. And for not being next to when he has needed him..._

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

As he woke up the first thing he was aware of, was a big headache and then, a light surrounding him. He moaned and opened the eyes slowly. White room filled with the smell of medicine. He knew it too well, for he has been here many times.

Coruscant.

He was trying to recall himself all the things which have happened. First tries were unsuccessful, though. Through his head ran only flashbacks of events.

"Good to see you awake, Obi-Wan." he heard a voice from behind. He searched for the owner and when his gaze rested on the door, there appeared Master Windu and Yoda.

"Masters? What has happened? My head is about to explode." he asked and touched his forehead, closing his eyes. His voice was quiet and weak, hoarse.

"You've been hit by a brick. And some metal shards." explained him Mace calmly.

And then, everything hit him like a wave of cold water. He jumped to his feet, forgetting about the headache.

"Anakin... where is Anakin?" he panicked and looked at Master Windu anxiously. But it was Master Yoda who eventually answered.

"Safe your Padawan is." he stated and Obi-Wan could feel his heartbeat slowing down. He could sigh with relief. His lungs stopped burning.

His muscles relaxed and he could feel life again shot into him.

"Where is he? I must see him." he tried to stand up but all he did was the hiss of pain as he felt his smashed left side.

"Not now. You are in no state yet. And we need to talk."

"Skywalker many wounds, has got. From the explosion, they are not." said Yoda, from his face Obi-Wan couldn't read much. Disappointment? Anger? Sadness? Maybe all of it mixed in one.

"He... he survived... a lot." he whispered and clenched his fists, looking down in a shame.

"You have not been keen on telling us about him, have you?" harsh tone of Mace sounded in his ears like agony. Has he? He didn't even know by himself.

"I... I wanted to. Just... didn't have time. What about the conspiracy?" he asked, sensing this talk was leading to nothing good.

"We've appointed this task to Master Fisto and Master Plo. You failed to keep the Queen's safety." blast it, his voice was really harsh.

Does he even care about Anakin and their state?

"The explosion wasn't our fault. I discovered that something was about to happen but didn't have time to look at it closely."

Was even trying to defend helpful? No, it wasn't. But he had enough. He needed to see what's with Anakin. Next words came unplanned.

"Are we done for now? I will be explaining my actions and decisions later, I want to go to my apprentice and talk to him, does it suit you?" he asked. He didn't want to sound like... _that_. But when he began talking, he couldn't control his irritation. All he has done he considered good for the royal family and the Republic. If he has to be punished, he will take it, but not if he doesn't see Anakin first.

Mace and Yoda exchanged gazes and nodded silently. He couldn't guess their thoughts.

"To him go, you can. Next door find him, you will."

Master Yoda didn't seem to be annoyed, nor angry. It was a good thing. Maybe he will understand. Maybe nothing is lost.

"Thank you." he whispered and got up, grabbing first better stick to be able to walk properly.

With his every step, he felt burning pain in his side, but it didn't matter, he didn't care. As he left the room and headed to another, he saw a person, lying limp on the bed, his Padawan. He approached him and took a seat next to him.

His eyes were closed, his bruised face had a few scratches more than he'd had before. Bandages covered many parts of his body. The view was very poor, shocking. Anakin hadn't looked that hurt before.

He looked around when he saw a doctor walking into the room.

"Kenobi, shouldn't you be resting now?" asked him female Twi'lek who he knew too well - Master Vocara Che.

He turned around to face her.

"I needed to see him."

 _'I want to be next to him when he wakes up'_ he thought but didn't say out loud. He looked so poor, so defenceless. But at least was safe within these walls.

"He is under good care." she responded calmly.

"I have no doubt of it. I just wanted to make myself sure he's alright."

"He is. Thanks to you." she smiled slightly and he glanced at her silently, a bit surprised. He didn't know what shocked him more - her smile or the words she had spoken.

"I haven't done anything."

"You have. You covered him with your own body. If you hadn't done it, he would probably have had much more injuries." she gave him a smile and he answered as well.

He turned his gaze to Anakin but he still was unconscious. And Obi-Wan wasn't sure if it is better that way.

"He's been unconscious since your arrival. He is much more tired than he looks. And has so many older injuries. One of his wound on the leg has been infected." she stated still calmly.

Obi-Wan frowned and looked at the form of his young Padawan with concern. How much more injuries he has? Where is he hurt the most? And is he going to hide it for the rest of his life? He is _never_ telling him that he'd been injured.

"Is it very serious?" he asked. His voice was more fearful than he wanted it to sound.

"I have taken care of it personally. He is going to recover. Now, I'm sorry, I have to go. My patients cannot wait any longer. And when I'm back, I shall find you in your bed." she smiled lightly again and raised her finger. She sounded firmly, Obi-Wan wouldn't like to anger her. But as well he cannot leave Anakin.

"Of course, I understand. Thank you." he replied shortly.

She nodded and turned to the door. As she was about to walk away, she looked back at him and said a few more words.

"When he arrived here, he was talking in his sleep. He kept saying 'I'm sorry'. I'm telling you this because he will need a talk, he will need _you_. It'll be important in his recovery process. I don't usually see tears of the Jedi, we do not cry. And yet he was doing so."

"I will talk to him, Master Che." he whispered and turning away from her, looked at Anakin.

Hearing her walking out, he sighed loudly. Concern squeezed his heart. He was tired himself but he couldn't leave his side. He wants to be next to him. He wants him to feel protected. When he wakes up, he will be stressed out.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

An hour passed on waiting. His eyelids were about to close but he was fighting not to let them. He couldn't fall asleep, he swore to himself he will be next to when Anakin wakes up.

But his eyelids were heavier and heavier. When he felt like he was losing with his own exhaustion, finally, all of a sudden he heard a quiet moan.

"I'm not weak... not weak..." the voice sobbed, murmured.

Obi-Wan immediately grabbed his Padawan's trembling hand and looked at his grimace of pain on the face.

"Anakin..." he whispered softly, calmly.

All he wanted was to be with him and _for_ him.

The blonde boy squeezed his hand weakly and opened the eyes, hearing the voice of his Master. His breath was too fast but he was trying to calm down.

"M-Master?" his quiet voice echoed in the room. He made an eye contact with the older Jedi. "Wh-where am I? What happened?"

"How are you feeling?" he asked immediately ignoring his questions.

Anakin looked around and almost panicked, he recognised the room. Obi-Wan would smirk if the situation wasn't serious. Anakin has been here a lot of times, he would probably recognise it even by the smell.

"What... what am I doing here?! Master!"

No. He didn't want that. He just wants to be free. The Jedi Order won't give him liberty. It will give him pain. They left him.

Of course, sometimes he wonders if it would be a good decision - to leave the Jedi, to be free to live his own life without the Code, the duties and this endless war. He had mixed feelings because he hates the Order, but he wants to be the part of it as well.

"Calm down Anakin, I will explain, alright?" he asked and seeing the boy's nod, continued. "How much do you remember?"

"... A noise. And fire, a lot of it..." he began and closed his eyes for better concentration. "I... I don't know. Have I passed out?" glaring at Obi-Wan he moaned as his headache got stronger due to the sudden move.

"There was an explosion. We both have passed out. I guess they took us here."

"What about your mission?" he asked quietly. Obi-Wan sighed heavily.

"Now, the task of protecting the Queen isn't in our hands. Masters Plo and Fisto took it over."

"We... failed? But what about..." he stopped. Were they going to find out those people responsible for all of this? Of the conspiracy? Of... his capturing? Didn't Obi-Wan promise him something? He couldn't recall anything at the moment. His head was pounding mercilessly.

Obi-Wan, as if he knew what he is thinking about, gave him a light smile.

"No worries, Anakin. We will return there and find out more."

"And what if the Council doesn't agree?"

Some days ago, Obi-Wan wouldn't believe in words he was about to say. Right now, he has never been so sure of anything.

"We will go there anyway." he lowered his voice, turned it into whisper. Something ran down his spine.

Anakin's eyes widened in surprise. The Master he's known would never say anything like that. He has never broken any of rules. He was a perfect Jedi. As perfect as he will never be.

"Really?"

"Really." he smiled, hoping it hides his anxious thoughts.

What has happened to him? He wasn't going to stand against the Council, was he? Oh, he was afraid even thinking about it. But for Anakin he can stand against everything, he can fight and he can die.

"Is... everyone alive? Did they survive?" asked the Padawan quietly.

Obi-Wan wished to know the answer. Unfortunately he got angry and didn't ask about details. He was thinking only about Anakin. They should let him stay here, if they don't, he will leave with him. Never again he will force him to go through life and dangers alone. Of that he could be certain. _Never_ again.

"I don't know, I'm sorry." he whispered.

Anakin looked at him. It has been a long time since he used the Force or sensed something else than suffering.

"Master, don't blame yourself. You did nothing wrong." he smiled lightly.

Obi-Wan was thankful for these words but this what happened is because of his decisions. It was he, who decided not to tell the Queen about Tanrai. And he was focused only on Anakin, _he_ let his emotions took control over him. He can't say he regrets. But he also cannot say it's alright.

"I did many things wrong, Anakin." he said, thinking mainly of abandoning him. "But it is not the time to bother with that. We need to recover. And then we will think about the plan." as he finished talking, he noticed he still holds Anakin's hand. He looked down and smiled at himself. But happiness disappeared from his face and on its place came sadness and guilt. He's hurt him deeply. Not only he. Everyone has hurt him. Anakin didn't deserve it.

"What's wrong, Master? Shouldn't you be happy we came out of this alive?"

"Did we really, Anakin?" he asked and glanced at him. He saw the boy's hesitation in his eyes.

"What... do you mean? I don't understand..."

"I think you do. I sense this pain in you, my young Padawan. You don't need to lie to me, it's alright. I understand. Just... get it out, you have to. And if you want to, shout at me, cry but... say something." he hated this silence.

Anakin opened his mouth. His lips trembled but he sighed and decided to speak, for Obi-Wan was right. He still felt anger, hatred. And it has been sleeping within him - the frustration.

"I... I don't trust anyone." a lie. He knew it wasn't true. He trusts Obi-Wan, even after everything, he still does. "You killed me, you destroyed my life, you didn't care about me..." yet, he hesitated.

"Go on, continue. I won't be angry."

"Owing to you and this idiotic Council I was forced to do terrible things and many had lost their lives. I... _hate_ this feeling. I hate my life, I hate the Jedi Order, I hate... _you_!" he raised his voice but stopped himself from shouting. He didn't bother to stop his tears. He felt better. Yes, it helped.

Obi-Wan expected these words but not like... that. Perhaps he felt a little hurt by them, but he also knew it wasn't his Anakin who told him that. It was a teenager in Anakin's body, but not he. It was his anger side speaking, it was the lost, scared boy he'd found. But his old apprentice has been there, he could feel it.

"You... you _betrayed_ me!" he hissed through the tears and looked straight into his Master's blue eyes. "Never before I'd been that lonely in my whole life. I... I used to live there, praying for quick death, I believed you will come, I was _sure_ you will never stop looking for me and the day will come when I'm free. But this day never came. Not from _you_!" he tried, he tried to be strong but something has clearly been hurt inside him. "Why... why haven't you come?" he sobbed quietly. His once a strong voice turned into a broken whisper.

Obi-Wan waited patiently as he will calm down to be able to hear him out. Anakin needed to get rid of this awful pain, but he had to do so also.

"I know, Anakin." he cleared his throat when his voice sounded too weak. "I failed you, betrayed you, left you as I should never have. You were right and you still are, saying that a Master is supposed to help his Padawan and be for him. That's just what I haven't done. I feel... ashamed. As long as you believe me I didn't stop looking, I'm glad.

"But there is still the thought I could have done much more." he sighed trying to calm down but his hands started to tremble. "The Council didn't let me go, but I should not have listened to them, just once." he closed his eyes and stopped just to take another breath. "I'm sorry, Anakin. You don't even know how much I am. I've been thinking about you every day, visiting your room when I had free time, it reminded me of you.

"Your room, lightsaber and memories were only things left to me. I..." he finally broke, sobbed. He couldn't carry on talking. He let his tears fall and looked down at his feet, ashamed of looking at the blonde boy.

Anakin swallowed. He saw how much it costs him, how much he tries. All of a sudden _he_ felt guilty for treating him like he was doing it the first days when they bumped into each other.

For some reasons, they _met_ , they found each other, they are together again. The Force wanted that so it couldn't be an accident. Nothing is really an accident.

"Master..." now, Anakin sobbed and pulled him into a hug. Obi-Wan didn't hide his shock. But without a word of protest, he wrapped him warmly. "I'm sorry, Master..." he buried his face in his chest. Obi-Wan clutched his clothes gently, sobbing as well.

"No, Anakin. _I_ am sorry."

They could swear, never before they had been that close. Obi-Wan was very warm and he needed only him to feel better. He's missed him like hell.

For a moment only quiet sobs were filling the room. They've been hugging each other for a long time.

They are brothers again. They are family. Obi-Wan could swear to him or to every Jedi Master he will never let anybody take him away one more time, no one will hurt him. No one will hurt _them_.

The older Jedi has never been happier than right at this moment. But as well as he was pleased, he was also upset. His goal is to bring Anakin back to life, from this broken boy in front of him to the great Jedi he once was.

"Ekhm, may I interrupt?" they both heard a female voice behind. They broke away from each other and looked at the woman in gown. Obi-Wan felt shivers when Master Che looked at him murderously.

"Oh, of course. I've dwelled here for too long anyway. " he spoke and stood up, willing to disappear from Vocara's sight quickly.

"No, it's alright, really." her voice surprised him. But he kept the straight face. "I just came to tell you that you both can leave the hospital this evening. There is no damage of your brain and bruises will disappear soon. But it doesn't mean you are completely free. You should visit me, and I'm talking about you, Kenobi, every day to see if your recovery proceeds correctly. Do we understand each other?" she said firmly and looked at him. Why did she decide that they do not need to be here, they did not know but also didn't care. Returning to the Temple is their main priority now.

"I understand. Thank you, Master Che."

She nodded silently and without word just walked away.

They exchanged gazes and said nothing. But this time the silence between them was comfortable.

"Do you want me to come back?" asked suddenly Anakin. Obi-Wan glanced at him questionably.

"Why, of course. You're my Padawan, my friend."

"Does the _Jedi Council_ want me as well?" there was a hesitation in his voice. There was anger, sadness and pain.

The Jedi Knight didn't know, truly didn't. But he was sure he will do everything to convince them. And if they still are harsh, he will not dwell here.

"I will talk to them. They shouldn't mind, you weren't expelled, you are still a Jedi, it would be inappropriate."

"But they must be angry with us, with you."

"Don't worry about me. Don't worry about anything. I will take care of this. You should focus on some rest."

Seeing Anakin's nod he smiled. He felt tired and his eyes were about to close by themselves.

Not wanting Anakin to notice that, he decided to return to his room. As he stood up, again he felt pain in his side but didn't even show it. For Anakin he must be strong, stronger than ever.

"I'm sorry Anakin. I'm afraid I have to go, you really should rest. I will come to you in the evening." he said with an apology in the eyes.

Anakin understood his Master needed sleep, so he just nodded and gave him a light smile. Slowly, his hope was returning. But yet it wasn't the time to celebrate, for he was in danger. Now, when they know about Obi-Wan, he is as well...

 ** _T.B.C_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Another chapter is here! :D_**

 ** _To be honest, I could have written it much better, in my opinion. I feel like there is something missing here. But I'll leave judging to you. :)_**

 ** _I've forgotten to mention that later in this story will appear a new character, it's all for the plot, I hope you don't mind it, she isn't present very often. :)_**

 ** _Now, please, read, review etc._**

 ** _Nightshade's _****_sydneylover150 (such a difficult nick ;D) - Thank you for all your reviews, I'm not sure if you got my private message, your opinions mean a lot, thank you ;)_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 7 ~~~_**

Four days since their left hospital have passed. Obi-Wan visited his Padawan every time, every second free. True, his state was worse and he needed more rest than the boy but some things are more important. Anakin hasn't come out from his quarters at all so this was the only way to be with him. He couldn't just leave him alone. He couldn't also deny, Coruscant, with awareness that his Padawan is alive, was much better, more beautiful than the last time he was here. Even the sun looked brighter, happier. He would gladly sit somewhere quiet to admire the view, the beauty he hasn't felt for too long.

But he had to abandon his pleasurable plans, because the Jedi Council called him for a talk. Thinking of it, he was sick, hoping everything will be alright. Anakin has to stay, there is no other option.

Heading to the place, he thought about the mission. But telling Anakin to leave just because Obi-Wan had failed would be unfair. They wouldn't do such a thing, right? They have no rights.

As he walked into the room, where he found almost every Master, what was unusual during the war, he felt uncomfortable and strange. He is supposed to be a close friend of the Council and now he's the one called to be punished by it.

He didn't know what had happened to him in these days. He stopped enjoying being respected by the Council, he didn't want to be one of these Jedi who failed Anakin.

"Masters." he walked in and bowed as they looked at him. They left Anakin so they left also him. He had no doubts of it.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, you probably know why you are here in such circumstances." began Mace Windu. From his tone, he could read nothing. He was being... Mace Windu - serious, calm and most of the time just harsh. But sometimes even he may have a heart.

"Yes, Master Windu. It's about my Padawan, isn't it?"

"Indeed, it is. We don't hide, we are surprised of his return." said the hologram of Master Fisto, the one who always is on Obi-Wan's side. The one who's now on Naboo instead of him.

Feeling his nerves taking over, he swallowed and clenched his fists, hoping his feelings would drown.

"Is he... a problem?"

"A problem, he is not." finally spoke Yoda. The small, green creature looked at him with kindness. Was it a good sign? "Calm down yourself, you can."

"So what's wrong? I don't understand. Is it about the situation in the hospital? My task on Naboo? Something?"

"Naboo is safe for now. But one cannot forget about this failure." again, Master Windu spoke and they eyed each other.

"I didn't have time to warn the Queen. She was asleep when I discovered something was going on."

"Yes, because you were busy with your Padawan."

He wanted to say 'no' but he would lie if he did. Because Mace was right. He was too busy to complete his task. But he will never regret it.

"I was." he said proudly. "He needed my help."

"Are you trying to say you put a mission aside?"

Obi-Wan sighed. It wasn't going to be an easy conversation. He wasn't about to lie, they know the truth even better than him.

"Isn't a Jedi supposed to help someone in need?" his tone turned harsh. Too harsh than he actually wanted to. But they don't understand. And they never will. For now, he regretted that they'd been sent back here.

"The Queen might have been killed because of him."

"What?" he looked at the Jedi. "With my respect, Master Windu, but do you hear yourself? Yes, the Queen might have died but I am one to be blamed, not Anakin. He has nothing to do with it, he was _helping_ me."

He felt more and more angry. They can't be that cruel, can they? Anakin returned, their Chosen One is back, they should be happy due to this fact. For them he has always been only the dangerous Chosen One, not a person.

"He _distracted_ you."

"Why are you acting like this? Why are you being so unfair and heartless?" he snapped.

Not regretting these words he just stood there still proudly and angry. Hardly ever he loses his temper, _never_ he loses it. But did they leave him a choice?

"Obi-Wan, that's enough. You should regret your decisions." he raised a hand in protest. It wasn't going to the right direction.

"I do but not because I took care of Anakin whom you have left if I may remind you. I regret I wasn't cautious enough. This, I do regret."

That was true. He could admit to his mistake. He could apologise for his mistake. But not for helping his apprentice. It wasn't a mistake. It was a must.

"Is it all you have to say?" asked him finally someone else than Windu. Asked him a hologram of Master Plo, but his tone was calmer and more understandable than Mace's.

"Masters, I admit. I made some mistakes but helping Anakin isn't one of them. Besides, he is a Jedi, isn't he? He belongs to the Order as well as we." he calmed his voice down. His anger couldn't control him if he wants to ask them a few more things.

"Right, you are. The part of the Order, he is. Trust him, we should." with these words, Obi-Wan turned to the voice.

"Thank you, Master Yoda." he smiled and bowed with his head lightly. At least one who isn't against him.

Was it a good time to ask them for sending them back on Naboo? There are yet many things unsolved and undiscovered. Maybe they were mad at him but it was worth a try. Miracles happen sometimes.

"If I can, Masters, I wish to come back there together with my apprentice. We can help Master Fisto and Master Plo with the conspiracy." now, he was so gentle, his eyes innocent.

"After everything?" asked Mace. He wasn't happy with this idea, he never is when it comes to Anakin Skywalker.

"I know I have failed. But if you give me one more chance, I'll prove me and Anakin are suitable people for such tasks. Besides, Anakin knows this planet better than anyone from here, he spent some time there."

They exchanged gazes with one another. Master Yoda nodded at Mace and Mace at Obi-Wan. The Knight didn't know what to expect. But he had a good feeling.

"But first you must recover at least a little."

Hearing this he could finally relax. They gave him, _them_ , a second chance. They will prove everything, they will catch everyone who is against the Queen and Anakin.

"Of course. Thank you, Masters." he smiled and bowed lowly once again.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Anakin Skywalker was lying in his bed, willing to sleep but unable to at the same time. His emotions didn't let him. Once he was happy to be here again but then anger reminded him of how they abandoned him.

He was a person who knows what he wants. And all he wants now is to rest and to forget. He wasn't sure which option is more likely to happen. He was still thinking about the friends he lost. Even if one of them survived, he would kill him with first better occasion because of his sister's death. He got used to punishments and beatings but not to be hated. It was more painful torment than anything else.

He created the bond with Devo. Together, with Sheera and Farid they used to be for each other during good and bad times. Now, he is here, in the Temple, lying helplessly on his soft and warm bed, just to recall everything.

He didn't want to, but his memories haunted him by themselves. Of them all he survived the worst. He is impulsive and due to that, they hated him. He's been beaten more times than anyone from that planet had been _ever_.

Taught to listen to them, to follow their orders. Not to fight, not to have faith. Just to be no one, with no pride. He was worthless. He does not belong anywhere.

Thinking about it, he jumped to his feet, hissing on pain he was feeling everywhere. His cheek was almost recovered, only small scratch left. It should disappear in a few days as well as his bruises. But only physical injuries heal fast.

He made a circle around the room, nervously brushing his short hair by his hand.

Looking out of the window he noticed some younglings. They were laughing.

There were days when he was also happy. But not these days. These days he felt empty, trying to carry on. He has his Master again but what if they find and kill him? Now, when he again started to trust, he cannot let anything happen to him.

He can force a smile but cannot get rid of this dwelling in his tainted heart sadness, grief. Of course, he felt better than yesterday, better than a week ago, and he was certain he would be better tomorrow.

He had told Obi-Wan what he thinks... but is it enough to forget?

...No.

Looking at the sun and all these happy younglings, thinking of the past six months, he could swear only one thing. Revenge. Revenge is his way to forget, to feel relieved, to live like he used to. Revenge.

His thoughts have been cut off by a knock. He sensed a familiar, beloved presence behind the walls.

"Come in." and there he appeared. A smiled being, Jedi Knight and his Master, walked in and greeted him with a smile.

"I have good news." he stated.

"What, did they allow me to stay?"

"Not only." he raised his finger and smiled again. "They let us go to Naboo again."

With these words, Anakin didn't know if he was happy, relieved or scared. He knew Obi-Wan will try to convince them to come back but he didn't expect it to happen that fast.

"What, aren't you happy?" asked him the older Jedi when the silence was there for a few moments longer than he predicted.

"No, no, I... I am." he responded but his voice didn't sound convincing. It was rather scared. He _was_ scared. It was stupid, some seconds ago, he swore revenge and now? What now?

"Hey..." he whispered and approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know you're afraid. But don't worry, I'll be right next to you." he smiled, not sure if Anakin believes in this promise.

"I know." he nodded simply.

 _'But it is not what worries me.'_ he thought.

"Maybe you should go for a walk? Some fresh air would be good for you."

"No I-I don't need to. I'm fine." he responded but they both knew he was lying.

"Anakin." his voice turned soft. "You haven't left this room since our arrival. I think you shou-"

"I said I'm fine!" he shouted and made an angry circle around the room. "Just leave me alone."

Obi-Wan sighed and frowned. The Force was strong in him. As well as his anger. Knowing Anakin didn't joke, he decided not to anger him more. He walked away obediently.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Master Yoda was sitting in his seat, meditating silently. He felt Skywalker's anger and pain. It was getting stronger. But many years of experience taught him to wait patiently, the Padawan must learn to control himself. His feelings and hate were rising dangerously.

But when he calmed down completely, he sensed someone approaching the door. From the Force he knew it is Obi-Wan. And there he appeared after a second, concerned and filled with grief.

"Master Yoda, have you got a minute?" he asked quietly, gently and hopeful.

"A minute, I have." he responded and smiled, turning his head towards the young Knight.

As Obi-Wan approached, he gestured him to sit down. The Jedi nodded and obeyed silently.

"I need to talk."

"Troubling you your Padawan is, hmm?"

"... Yes." he admitted, looking down, he didn't know if he's ashamed of his emotions or just worried. "He doesn't want to talk to me."

"Suffer, he does."

"He doesn't only suffer, he's drowning in his own fear and sadness. I don't know how to help him, he still rejects it."

Master Yoda nodded understandably and made his "hmm" quietly. Obi-Wan awaited his words patiently. He really needed to get it out and Master Yoda is the only one who would understand him now. He wanted his advice.

"Abandoned feel, he does. Show him he is not, you must."

"I know but... one moment he's fine, calm and happy only to be mad, angry and fearful the following day. I know it's hard for him. But I thought everything would come back to normal when he returns here."

"Normal again, he might not be." he shook his head. "A support show him, you must. Need you, he does."

"He told me he trusts me. But sometimes I have doubts. I know attachments are forbidden to a Jedi but I do not want to see him like that. I hate this helplessness." yes, it was true. His attachment to the boy grew strong. But he didn't want it to change.

"Patient, you must be, Obi-Wan." he smiled warmly and glanced at him. "People responsible for that, find." his eyes filled with wisdom were shining.

Obi-Wan sighed but nodded. He had planned it anyway but a permission, or even an order from Master Yoda cheered him up. But the anger has still been growing up inside him.

"Mad at the Council, you are." stated Yoda. He could admit, they made a mistake not letting him go to look for Anakin.

"I won't disagree, I am... Why? Why haven't you allowed me? Things would have been much easier, he wouldn't have been suffering now."

"An easy way from the best, different is."

"But it _was_ the wrong way."

"Yes. Know that, I do. A mistake, we did. But fix it, only you can. Talk to him personally, I will."

"Thank you Master Yoda. And I'm sorry for being disobedient. I failed the mission. The Queen could have died because of me."

"Worry, you should not. Good Jedi, you are. Angry with you, we are not. To your apprentice, go. In need, he is." he smiled again and gave him a comforting look.

Obi-Wan felt much better hearing these words. He felt guilty for snapping at the Council and failing that task. But he would be even more if something happened to Anakin.

"Thank you once again, Master Yoda. I will." he smiled as well and quickly left the quarters.

Passing corridors, he heard quiet sobs. He searched for the source and it led him to Anakin's room. He stopped in front of the door and hesitated. Then, he found his courage and knocked.

"Anakin, is everything alright?" he asked not opening the door.

Sobs stopped suddenly and there was a moment of silence. Then, answered him a well-known voice of his beloved Padawan.

"I'm fine." he heard. It was quiet and weak.

Obi-Wan frowned sadly but didn't give up. His apprentice _will_ be talking.

"Can I come in?" again silence. It was longer this time. "Anakin?" his worried voice sounded too weak.

"Yes. Of course." he said and the door opened itself. Obi-Wan came in but wasn't sure if he really wants to. Obviously, he did want to help, but Anakin needs his space as well. But he has made a decision.

He saw his apprentice sitting on the floor right next to the bed. He was curled up and the Jedi Knight could notice some fresh tears rolling down his cheek. Obi-Wan silently approached him and crouched down.

Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder he made an eye contact with him.

"What happened?" he asked softly. The boy looked at him and opened his mouth.

"Why did you come back after how I had treated you?" Anakin asked quietly. But his voice wasn't weak now, nor broken. He was strong, he's always been.

"To be honest, I was heading to my quarters when I heard you. Didn't you think I would leave you because of a small argument, did you?" slight smile spread across his face.

"I... I don't know. I don't know anything now. I'm afraid, Master. I really am. I _hate_ this." he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Obi-Wan could hear his breathing.

"You don't have a reason to. I'm here, you're safe."

"No, I'm not. Besides, I still think it's not a good idea of yours to involve. These people are really dangerous. Possibly the most dangerous of all, more unpredictable than enemies we've faced so far."

"So we'll face the most dangerous people in the galaxy. It's not a problem, is it?"

"Master, I'm serious. I don't want to lose you. I've lost too many I cared about. Trust me with this. I know what I'm saying."

"I know you do. But I still think we have a chance to win and arrest them."

"You really _don't_ want to start a war with them."

"I've already started it. _They_ have started it when they took you."

He made a promise to himself. He swore if Anakin returns, he will find those people and avenge everything. They don't deserve a life. Only death can find them. And Obi-Wan knew, if he met them, they could start digging a grave. Too many lives they have taken. Too many people they have enslaved. Too much pain Anakin had to endure.

He will not forgive them. They can be the most dangerous people in the galaxy but he will not lose with them. He even didn't care about the Code now. He has a goal. And the goal he will achieve.

"I... I don't know..." still, Anakin wasn't sure. He needed to protect the ones he loves. And only Obi-Wan Kenobi left him. He loves him. They are brothers. The son and the father. A family and friends, not only Master and Padawan.

And after everything, Anakin _was_ happy he had forgiven him. Because with his help, he could live.

"You shouldn't worry that much. Not about me. We'll go to Naboo, we'll find those people and you'll be safe again. Together, Anakin. We'll do it together." he risked a smile.

The boy waited a moment until he answered him with the same. He didn't know why, but he believes it. He believes he has a chance to live normally once more. Yes..

And the day of his revenge will come.

Sooner...

... Or later. But it will.

 ** _T.B.C_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Hey guys so sorry you had to wait so very long :)_**

 ** _I have a feeling that this chapter isn't the best but I did what I could to make it more interesting. ;)_**

 ** _Nightshade's _****_sydneylover150_** **_Thank you for telling me about errors! I have a really bad habit and I don't usually read the chapter before uploading, stupid me ;D_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 8 ~~~_**

Sun has already risen and it has been high on the sky, enlightening lively Coruscant. Obi-Wan was also awake, just like the planet. It is the day.

A week has passed since the Council let them return to Naboo. Also, a week has passed since his talk with Anakin. The boy still hasn't left his room, but he saw Master Yoda coming in there. He did as he had told. He couldn't stop thinking about what the Grandmaster told him. But he had other worries, too.

He was visiting his Padawan every day, bringing him some food and giving him a company but today, he was about to take him to the ship which was waiting for them.

He got to the room and didn't even bother to knock. Anakin stood next to the bed, staring at the window, clenching his lightsaber. His hands were trembling and Obi-Wan couldn't miss it.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked as he approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The blonde teenager looked at him and nodded. In his eyes Obi-Wan could notice doubt and fear but this is the right time to go. Master Plo and Master Fisto are awaiting them on the planet. Besides, he will not let anything bad happen.

"Come on, everything's gonna be okay. I promise you."

"I don't want any promises." he snapped, a bit angrily.

Obi-Wan wasn't mad for this behaviour, though. He understood him, or at least tried to do that. He grabbed his hand and pulled him outside, when the natural light forced him to squit his eyes.

Anakin, in the moment when he opened them, felt nervous. He hasn't seen the Temple since the accident with the explosion but he felt like it was eternity.

He was walking slowly, behind his Master. He knew he is safe but it wasn't fear which made him feel so wrong. He didn't know what did. Excitement he used to feel when they get another mission just disappeared. He felt empty again. As if a part of him was missing. And indeed, it was.

"Master, are you sure?" he asked quietly.

"As never before. Come on, the ship's waiting." he smirked slightly.

Anakin's bruises halfly disappeared, comparing to the day he had been found, he looked really good now. That made Obi-Wan happy. His young apprentice is getting better and stronger every day. Physically, at least.

Outside, there were Masters Yoda, Windu and Shaak Ti waiting. Anakin swallowed and Obi-Wan felt how his pulse quickened. He did not know if he was angry or rather stressed. Maybe both?

 _'Three Jedi Masters, what an honour...'_ he said to Obi-Wan through the Force.

Obi-Wan grinned showing his white teeth. It was in Anakin's style to make such a comment. It was also a good sign, after all. But he made a serious face when they approached them.

 _'Be nice.'_ he answered. He didn't have to look to know that Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Obi-Wan, Skywalker." began Mace. His face was like stone. Nothing has changed, the Padawan thought.

"Masters." bowed the older Jedi and poked Anakin to do the same. The boy obeyed but not really happy about that. He felt only anger boiling within him.

"Master Plo and Master Fisto are already waiting. We require reports every day. We cannot fail this time." said Shaak Ti but she sounded so nice. She was calm. Very calm.

"Of course. We will not fail."

 _'Did you tell them we're going to find these people?'_ he heard Anakin's voice. He glanced at him but quickly turned to the Masters.

Their understood each other without Obi-Wan's response.

Then, the older Jedi looked down at Master Yoda. He sensed Anakin's distress but he had to ignore it until they don't leave Coruscant.

"You won't be disappointed." he smiled at Yoda.

"May the Force be with you." whispered Shaak Ti. They both gave her a silent nod.

As he stepped forward, Mace grabbed his shoulder gently.

"Make sure you won't fail us." he said, glancing at Anakin. Obi-Wan, despite his rising anger, managed to smile lightly.

They quickly disappeared in the ship, leaving three Jedi behind. Anakin sat next to him and prepared to take off. He really enjoys flying, not like his Master. Obi-Wan hates it. He just keeps telling he prefers to be on the ground but Anakin knows the truth anyway. It appears even such Jedi as Obi-Wan Kenobi has got fears. Perhaps he shouldn't be ashamed of his own?

"They hate me." he said after a moment of silent piloting.

Obi-Wan looked at him but the boy never turned his gaze to him.

"Nonsense. I'm sure they don't."

'Yeah, yeah... They _don't_ _like_ me, Master. I ruined your mission. I just... came back and destroyed everything you and the Order were working on."

"Don't say such things. You didn't destroy anything. I'm happy you are here with me now." he smiled and looked at him calmly. He told the truth. He couldn't imagine now that his Padawan wouldn't be here. And he didn't even want to imagine this. He's survived this.

Anakin didn't feel too convinced but didn't continue this talk. He needed to focus. The last time he was a pilot, two people lost their lives. Even if Farid hadn't died because of him, he could have done something to prevent his death. He was just too hopeless. Too scared.

"So you're the only one." he murmured and fell silent for the rest of the journey.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Back on Naboo neither of them knew what feelings they had. For Anakin, the main emotion was his fear. But for Obi-Wan, there was concern. He swallowed as they landed. Feeling two other presences in the Force he knew Plo and Fisto are there, waiting. His hands were sweating.

"May the Force be with us." smiled nervously the Jedi Knight. His Padawan shrugged but he wasn't calm, not at all. Why was he so stressed? Why they both were?

Those two Masters have always been kind to him. Although not every time they agreed with his opinion, they've still been different.

When they got off, they approached them.

"Obi-Wan, Padawan Skywalker." began smiled Fisto. "It's good to see you in a shape like this."

"Yes, we also cannot complain." Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "I suppose you discovered some news about the conspiracy?"

"Yes. But it still is an unsolved mystery. Nothing has happened since the explosion. Besides, there's a spy in the palace and we don't know who it is." responded Plo Koon.

"Oh, I think we can help you with that." he smiled cockily. He hasn't forgotten about Tanrai. She will get what she deserves.

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps you prefer to talk inside?"

"Right. Come on."

Obi-Wan shared a look with his Padawan and they followed them inside. The palace was in the middle of repairing. The throne hall has been damaged. And there were also ruins in the kitchen and dining room. But despite marks of the explosion, everything looked the same as the last time they were here.

They walked into almost rebuilt room where on the other side a woman was standing. Padmé. So she remained safe during the explosion. Good.

"Master Kenobi." she began and came up. She smiled as she saw them. "You look better than the last time." she stated.

Then, she turned to Anakin.

"I'm glad you're fine."

The boy gave her a shy smile and bowed with his head without a word. He didn't want to speak. He didn't _need_ to.

"You're not very outgoing, are you?" she bugged.

"You're not about to interrogate me, are you?" he answered but wasn't angry, nor annoyed. He wanted to be at least a bit kind even if he doesn't like big palaces and rich people too much. Oh, it was going to be a real nightmare. But he will do that. To prove himself something - his value.

She chuckled quietly and again turned away from him. Her face turned serious as she looked at other Masters.

"This attack wasn't aimed at me." she stated. "Although I was within range of the explosion."

"Are you sure, m'lady?" asked her Tanrai. "The attacker could have wanted you to think that way."

"I am sure. The bomb was in the throne hall but it wasn't there the last time I checked on the room. The attack was meant to be in the morning but everyone knows I don't go there until noon. Even if someone not from here had done this, I'm certain they would have checked that."

"Are you trying to say it was..." began Obi-Wan stroking his beard.

"It was either aimed at you, or it wasn't meant for killing anyone."

"Someone would have wanted to scare you." continued Tanrai. Obi-Wan listened to her every word with double cautious, observing her behaviour. To prevent another accidents, he had to watch her.

"Is our prisoner alright?" he'd asked and noticed how she flinched.

"Yes. But she tried to escape. Fortunately, Master Plo was there." answered Padmé and Plo bowed with his head slightly.

"Maybe this attack was only a distraction. Maybe the _real_ reason was to free her."

"Why do you suppose so?" asked Fisto making an eye contact with him.

"It's just the feeling..." he said and glanced at Tanrai with the corner of his eye. He had a lead now. But it was obvious she won't tell him anything. It would be much simpler then.

If Tanrai or her sister tell them something, they will solve this mystery much quicker. But they must cooperate, and that was just unlikely to happen. However, he didn't want other Masters to know this fact yet. Or their private mission won't be a success. Most importantly, it can't come to daylight. Not now, maybe later. The Force will decide it when the time comes.

"Meant for the Queen or not, the explosion _had_ place. And regardless of the main reason, we have to find people responsible for that." stated Kit Fisto.

"Undoubtedly, Master Fisto." nodded Obi-Wan and he turned his head towards Anakin when he saw Tanrai. She was trying to slip away.

 _'Go after her. I will join you as soon as I'm done here.'_ he said to him through their bond.

He saw the boy's hesitation. Of course, he knew Anakin's afraid. He would like to go with him but there was no way to slip away together.

 _'Please, I promise nothing will happen to you.'_ he gave him a comforting smile and finally saw Anakin's nod. Tanrai cannot do anything to him in daylight, especially when the palace is now full of guards and Jedi. Besides, she has a task to gain his trust so she wouldn't kill him, right?

Anakin looked around quickly but cautiously and disappeared from his sight as well as Tanrai. He had faith in his Padawan. He was certain he will not fail him.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

He could walk or even run silently like a mouse. Not once he was forced to do so. But now his world changed again and he again needed to get used to everything. He had been the part of the Jedi before but at the moment he felt as if he was totally new. Like a new-born baby. He still couldn't feel like one of them. He doubted that he ever will.

Following Tanrai he got to the their old bedroom. Stopping his breath he hid in the shadow. She looked around, taking something from her leather bag. He couldn't see what was that so he decided to make a step closer.

Unfortunately, his luck left him, for he tripped over something he didn't notice. He made some noise but quickly hid behind the door, hoping she would think it wasn't anything to be worried about.

"Who's there?" he heard her voice. He didn't have enough courage to breathe. He closed his eyes and swallowed nervously. Coward. How stupid he is. He cannot face even the easiest task.

He cursed, he shouldn't fear, he didn't want to be such a failure. No. He will not remain a coward. He wouldn't be able to look into Obi-Wan's eyes if he did.

As he heard steps, he made a spontaneous decision. He was tired of hiding. He stepped out of the shadow and looked straight into her eyes. He would regret this later, now, he had nothing to lose and maybe this was a way to be helpful for the mission.

"Ooh, that's you. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the Jedi?" she asked kindly, but her voice hid something strange, something which Anakin didn't like. He looked at her hands, they were trembling.

"I believe you should be with them, too." he responded. The woman smiled and gripped her bag strongly.

"Yes. I know. But I wanted to check on your room. You know, in case of another attack." she smiled nervously. She is a good actress.

"Why should another attack be aimed at us? It is the Queen who's in danger, right?" he asked suspiciously.

He noticed her grimace of hidden anger.

"Y-yes but-- She had said that the explosion was for you so I decided to check if everything's alright here." she avoided an eye contact.

"That's okay." he began and grinned. He cannot ask much because she could start to suspect something. "You should be worried about Padmé since she's your friend." he eyed her discreetly.

"Indeed. I knew you would understand me."

He gave her a smile and nodded. Don't trust her, a voice told him. He doesn't. But he must admit it, she really can fool a person.

As she turned to the door, he made one last look around the room but nothing seemed to be suspicious.

"Want to come back with me?" she asked standing on the doorstep.

He wasn't sure if he wants to. But if he did not, it would be too strange and as long as she doesn't suspect anything, their plan has a chance to succeed.

So he just nodded and giving a smile, join her. Still cautious, he was observing her, ready for any unexpected move.

"Have you known your Master for a long time?" she asked, breaking the silence between them. Anakin didn't mind being quiet, but if he wants to get to the head of the conspiracy, he has to act.

"Well, we are given a Master since we get old enough. So _yes,_ we've known each other for a long time." he didn't smile but his voice was as kind as it could be.

"I suppose he is always for you."

Anakin felt a sudden pain in his heart. He didn't know what to answer. He was torn apart between 'yes' or 'no'. Was he for him when he fought for life? No.

Or perhaps when he was abandoned by the Order? The answer is still 'no'. But on the other hand, he is for him _now_.

"... Y-yes. Yes, he is." he whispered after pretty long silence.

He was aware of the fact that Tanrai knows where to hit him to hurt him the most. Was this her strategy?

"You don't sound very certain."

"I am."

Blast it. Blast this planet, blast everything.

Hopefully this day will end quickly.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" she asked looking at him. He's remembered the words of Obi-Wan, her plan.

Devo, a Jedi Knight who once was his friend. He was good, funny and modest. But everything has changed. No doubt he will kill him with first better occasion. His head is _very_ precious.

"Thank you but I have no time." he lied. He has _too much_ time.

"Oh. Of course, tomorrow maybe?"

"We will see. Now, if you excuse me, I must come back to Obi-Wan or he will kill me." he decided to smirk. She acts, so he needs to do the same. The game has begun. "You should do it as well."

Tanrai nodded and despite the fact she was heading to them just like him, she didn't follow him. But he wasn't stupid either.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked innocently. He noticed this disappointment in her eyes. That girl was surely up to something. One wrong move and the situation with a hospital will repeat.

"Uh, I am. Quickly, until they notice our absence." she gave him a light, sweet smile.

She was too innocent, too cute, not to trust. Though, she will lead him to other people from her background. And it will show him that slavery empire he swore to destroy. Burning it down wasn't enough. He had to bring the justice, by the Council, or by himself. Even if people imprisoned there weren't his concern, it was about his honour. And revenge.

 _'Not the Jedi way'_ tormented him these words. But he paid no attention to them.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Obi-Wan was talking to Padmé and his fellow Jedi Masters where he noticed Tanrai and Anakin walking in. He hated to admit it, but he felt very relieved seeing his Padawan alright. Sometimes it would be better if he didn't care about him that much.

He looked at him. Anakin nodded with a light, calm smile to tell him that everything is under control. He could finally relax a little.

Tanrai is an important person in this messed stuff. Besides, everything tells him to talk to Karann once more. This time together with Anakin. If he agrees to that, of course. He didn't want to force him if he's not ready. It requires some time to pass.

He knew Anakin gets better every day. Yet a few days, maybe weeks, and he will get used to the life of a Jedi again. But was he _really_ ready to face her?

"Master Kenobi." said Padmé, getting his attention. "I need to talk to you and your Padawan. You know, in person." she whispered and smiled lightly. Obi-Wan glanced at her curiously.

"Has something happened?"

"I'm afraid so. It's about that caught girl. I believe she wants to speak to you."

"It's good to hear. I wanted to do this as well. But I have a feeling it isn't about the girl, is it?"

"No." she smiled. "But this is connected to her. I'll meet you outside when everyone comes back to duties."

Obi-Wan knew the words are unnecessary so he just nodded and smiled. Sharing a look with his apprentice, he gestured him to come up. As he obeyed, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Anakin, the Queen wants to talk to us when this party is over." he stated and glanced at Tanrai standing in the corner. "Have you learnt something about her?"

"Yes. I think she wanted to take up a try in killing us. She was in our old bedroom when I found her. But I didn't manage to see what she was doing."

"It's alright, you did well, Anakin." he said, having a feeling his apprentice will blame himself later. "We still have to keep an eye on her, she may be dangerous."

Anakin replied with a nod and looked at approaching them Masters Plo and Fisto. He hoped they aren't as mad at him as other members of the Council.

"Obi-Wan, Skywalker." why they _always_ call him that, he has a _name_. "You'd told us you know something about this traitor."

"Indeed, Master Plo. I know the traitor is related to our prisoner, and it's a woman." Obi-Wan answered. He didn't want to tell them everything about the situation until he doesn't solve Anakin's problem. This information will be enough for them by now. Or at least he hoped so. Last time when he hid something from others didn't end well.

"A woman. That makes things much easier. Half of the palace are women..."

"I'm sure we will find her. For now, I need to excuse you, Masters. Anakin and I have some things to do. We will join you later." he smiled lightly, innocently.

Of course, he didn't feel well with these lies. His fellows should know the truth. But although they were in a good relationship with Anakin, he couldn't be sure if they help willingly. That's why he _needs_ to lie. For Anakin's sake...

 ** _T.B.C_**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Hello hello :)_**

 ** _A short note from me: I hope to find more time for this story now, when I have holidays._**

 ** _Anyway, there's much going on in this chapter (like the first mentions of the new character) and there's a bit of Anakin/Padmé moments._**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 9 ~~~_**

Padmé had already been there when they came. Feeling warm wind in their hair, they relaxed a little. Obi-Wan smiled at her as they approached but Anakin remained serious. He felt awkwardly next to the Queen when not a long time ago he'd served people claiming to be masters of his fate.

"Obi-Wan, Anakin, I'm glad you made it." she said but there was worry hidden in her shiny eyes.

"As promised, your Majesty." bowed Obi-Wan. Always respectful, Anakin thought. "What has happened?"

The woman sighed and looked down, just to turned her gaze towards them again.

"Karann, the woman we caught. She said I'd be dead sooner or later. I and my whole family." she confessed, tears formed in her eyes but she held them off.

The Jedi exchanged looks. Neither could ignore that. Padmé looked very concerned, panicked even. Have royal people got feelings, too? Well, Anakin found it hard to believe.

"Did she say something more?" asked Obi-Wan, Anakin still wasn't brave enough to speak, so every time he wanted to say something, he only cursed himself for being such a coward. He hated that.

"No. No she just said it's over. I don't know if she was serious but I decided to tell you. I trust you." she stated with worry, fear. They both still could notice tears in her eyes.

"Very good decision, your Majesty." smiled Obi-Wan.

"Thank you." she smiled back. But shortly thereafter, it disappeared behind a mask of sadness and fear. "My sister Sola and our friend Estessa are coming here today." she stated. "They haven't been told about anything, I worry that the conspirators will kill them." she looked at each of them.

"That's no problem, we can protect them. It's our duty." yes, Obi-Wan was sure of that. He knew they cannot fail this time, it would be embarrassing. But one question, only one, came to his mind. "Why haven't you told us about them earlier? I mean, wherever they are now, their lives can be in danger as well as yours. It was irresponsible."

Anakin, hearing this, just rolled his eyes. He didn't miss Obi-Wan's lectures at all. He should understand Padmé. It isn't something strange, is it?

"Because... I-I don't know, alright? I'm just... too nervous about everything!" she sounded different now. There wasn't panic anymore, there was a bit of anger. Something inside her broke in one, quick moment. "I've been trying to be the best Queen ever existing but some people want my death, how can I be calm? How can I think?! I can't stay focused if I'm living in fear and I'm tired of this." she stated, in her voice was hidden despair and her cheeks were wet at the moment. She's fought to be strong. But she didn't succeed. The feelings were much stronger than she was. Can they blame her? She didn't mean to shout. She just got too stressed.

Anakin was staring at her blankly. He saw she has feelings, too. He considered her to be like others, to take advantages of her high position. He was certain now that it wasn't true. Has he been living in a lie all this time?

He had mixed feelings about this. He couldn't tell if he was relieved, happy, or rather upset. He's _already_ been tired of these smiles, fake or real, of this place and of the whole Naboo.

And the thought she is someone bad made him feel stronger, better, it made things easier. But she really was in pain.

He knew what it feels like, being scared of own life, afraid that every day will turn into endless nightmare. He's survived this. And her every word was bringing back those black, dark and empty days, when despite the temperature above normal, he was too cold to move and feel anything but hate.

But duties are duties and even if he was forced back to the Order by the accident, he wanted to do his best to prove his value. Very long time he's lived under pressure and fear. His self-confidence he used to have has disappeared, just like his honour and freedom. But now... now it can be better. Maybe he should keep telling himself that it can _only_ be better.

So fighting his shock of her tears down, he decided to speak. Why, he couldn't tell, he felt her like no one else. Only survival can teach some things. He had been taught them.

"We all have fears." he spoke shyly and quietly, lifting his head to see her face. He hated how his voice sounded but decided on going. "The problem is in us. We're trying to avoid them while we should fight." he held his own tears which were ready to fall down in every second.

Obi-Wan turned his head towards him, not hiding his surprise. He always knew Anakin hates such places and rich, royal people. So it was really strange actually _hearing_ him saying this, hearing how he supports one of them. But he was also aware of the fact he understands her.

Yet, this situation is different. The Queen hasn't been abandoned, and Anakin has by everyone he once loved. That was the most painful thing to bear.

Padmé wasn't prepared for that either. She didn't know what happened to this young, poor boy when she first saw him. But it was obvious he survived hell. If not, he wouldn't be... like that. She was certain he hates her. She doesn't know the reason. But she does know that he is more sensitive than he wants to show.

"Do you think I have a chance to win with the conspiracy? With the rebellion?" she asked, clearly she wasn't certain of these words.

"I think it's worth a try. If we escape our fears instead of fighting them, we'll never be free." he replied more bravely now. He knows what he's saying. But he himself wasn't up to this challenge; to win with his memories. He felt terrible, not being able to listen to his own advice. But what choice he had?

"I won't give up, no." she shook her head firmly. "I'm just afraid because... what if I lose? My life isn't worth more than my people's. I cannot afford to lose them. I cannot afford to lose anything. I've worked so hard to be who I am now. Yet, I wanted them to trust me. To see friend in me, not just the Queen who has always had everything."

"You are a great Queen. Don't worry about some fools who think they can be better." again, the voice of Anakin got her attention. And she couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, it's nice of you. But please, can you take care also of Sola and Estessa? They will be very concerned when they know about everything." even if the weeks passed since the explosion, the subject of the conspiracy remained secret, even for the closest family.

"Of course, as I have said earlier, we'll do everything in our power to protect them." spoke finally Obi-Wan. "When are they here?" he grinned.

Padmé looked at them both and smiled as well. They couldn't see fear, nor sadness on her face any longer.

"They will be in the palace by nightfall. Excuse me now, but I need to go." she said and turned towards Obi-Wan. She smiled again and nodded at Anakin, placing a hand on the Knight's shoulder. "You train him well." she whispered and hid in the palace.

Their eyes followed her and when she disappeared, they were silent yet a minute until Obi-Wan decided to speak.

"Good job, Anakin." he said smiling proudly.

"I... didn't do anything." he replied shortly and turned his sad gaze away. He hates himself. For everything. But even Obi-Wan won't understand him in this matter.

"I'm proud of you."

"... Thank you, Master." he still didn't look at him. Again silence returned. This time it was more awkward though "I feel you want to say something."

"Your feelings are correct, my young friend. There is... something."

"Go ahead."

Obi-Wan swallowed and sighed. How can he ask him? Oh, if only things were easier. It will break him. But he has to, they have a job to do after all.

"I want... you to go with me to dungeons." he began, still not sure about the idea.

Anakin flinched, he decided to look at his Master. He was fearful and they both knew it, perhaps that was driving him crazy - his feelings were easy to notice. Too easy.

"Why?" he tried not to sound broken and scared. Well... he surely needs to work on that.

"I believe she'd say something more if she saw you face to face. She is hunting for you, Anakin. And she will _not_ back off. " he met his unconvinced eyes. He knows he's asking too much of him. But that was for the best. All he does, he does it for his apprentice's happiness. He does it to protect him.

"What if I don't want to go?" of course, such a question had to be asked.

"I'm not going to force you. It's up to you to decide. Just... you need to know a fear isn't something to be ashamed of. It's normal, Anakin. Remember that. Use your own advice and fight it down." he said. There was confidence in his voice, easily heard by them both.

The boy was staring silently at his feet for a few seconds. He needed to think about it. Another thing he hates, is to be wrong. And he was aware of being wrong by this endless escape from something which is not to be avoided. And it was Obi-Wan, who is right this time. Why does he _always_ have to be right?

"But you... will be with me. " he said with low, quiet voice but one couldn't tell if this was a question or rather a statement.

"All the time."

He hesitated, swallowed, and thought about freedom. Karann is capable of many things. She could kill just for some money, so what about the prize of the head of a Jedi? Probably the most desired Jedi in the galaxy...

"... Alright. But let's go _now_. I want to get over it." he faced him. Trying to bring his confidence back, he smiled and began to think that everything is just a stupid dream, a nightmare which will soon end.

"Sure." answered his Master, being perfectly aware of Anakin's doubts and pain.

But he has no reason to be scared now. He will be with him, he will _always_ be with him from now on. He didn't know how many times he repeated these words to himself, but he was certain it is true.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Anakin knew he was getting better. Despite this blasted fear he couldn't overcome, he felt better. But now, everything would change. He wasn't sure if he is ready to see Karann. After everything, he hasn't missed her, he _couldn't_ miss her.

He followed Obi-Wan to her cell. Feeling sweat all over his face and tears forming in his eyes, he took a silent breath. He was pretending he didn't feel Obi-Wan's gaze upon him.

As he stopped in front of the door, he looked at his Master, who smiled lightly, comforting him.

Anakin closed his eyes just to open them again. When they walked into the cold, dark cell, the woman immediately glanced at him. As he approached, she recognised him, and the flames appeared in her eyes. She wasn't angry, but thirsty. Thirsty for his blood, his head. For the prize.

She stood up and looked straight into his blue eyes.

She's remained the same. Still having a small necklace of amethyst, stolen from a rich wife of a senator, who accidentally got into trouble with her about a month ago. Now, he could only remember her as a merciless woman who'd killed for pleasure.

Same hateful eyes and not really kind smile on her pretty face, which surely haunts some of her victims so far. Same lust and desire for money, for gold, for silver and many other precious things.

Her soft but now trembling from anger hands had written a list of her enemies who should be exterminated, killed. Right now, he was on the first place. And all of them knew it.

Anakin sensed Obi-Wan behind his back. That was giving him courage and strength. He could feel safe but it wasn't anything which could be certain. Karann's friends can come here in any moment to murder him and his protective Master. If she still has friends, of course.

Throwing these thoughts away, he pierced her with serious, strong look.

"So we finally met again." she smirked maliciously after a moment of silence. "It's been a long time, Lars. Or perhaps you prefer your _real_ name?"

Anakin hasn't spoken. He hasn't let her out of his sight even for a second. And he could feel Obi-Wan hasn't either.

"Sit down." he ordered firmly, or even harshly. She grinned, showing her teeth but silently obeyed him.

And just then, Obi-Wan approached them, emerging from shadows, piercing her with his angry look.

"You have something to explain." he stated.

"Do I?" her tone was very calm and they both knew this conversation will be hard, based on acting of both sides. "I think it is you who should be explaining. You've promised me something." she said and seeing grin on her face, Obi-Wan got nervous. If Anakin knows...

He knew he's on the edge now, a trap, they both did. She will say it regardless of the words he would use to defend himself. He chose silence. Which was his first wrong move.

"Oh, I see. Your poor boy doesn't know..." she grinned once more. Obi-Wan felt his fast heart beating. Blast it.

Anakin looked at him with curiosity.

"What is she talking about?" he asked but didn't get an answer. "Master?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed. As he opened them, he couldn't miss this satisfaction on Karann's face.

"Well, Jedi... are you going to tell him or should I do this myself?"

"Master?" he needed to know. He had a feeling he will not like the answer but he just needed.

"Tell him! Show him how his beloved Master cares, how he swore to bring me the head of Lars."

As these words were spoken, something in the Force disturbed peace and balance. It was replaced by anger and rage.

"What?!" began Anakin, his voice was either angry, or disappointed, maybe both.

"Anakin it's not like tha-"

"No!" he shouted and jumped away from him as he stood up. "You swore _what_?!"

"Anakin, listen to me!" he tried to stop him but the boy has already run away.

Obi-Wan looked back at the smiled, satisfied woman and frowned.

"We aren't finished yet." he snarled and went after his Padawan.

"Oh no, I think we are..." she whispered but he ignored her because only Anakin mattered to him at the moment. Blasted planet, why does he always have to lose the ones he loves here?

"Anakin!" he called but no voice responded. Owing to his hurry, he bumped into Master Plo, who seemed to have a nice time walking around.

"Obi-Wan, what happened?" he asked when his fellow Jedi glanced at him.

"I'm very sorry, Master Plo, I'm looking for Anakin." he said on one breath.

"Your Padawan? Is everything alright?"

"No, I'm afraid he will do something reckless because we've argued. When he's angry, he can be unpredictable."

"Here I must agree." muttered the Jedi Master. "Do you want me to help you?"

"Thank you but I believe I'll be fine on my own." he smiled. Master Plo, as well as others, doesn't know about the promise made to the prisoner. The promise he wouldn't keep ever but still, it made so much mess in his relationship with Anakin.

Now, when everything started to be like in the old days.

Now, when they've already been the Master and the Padawan.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Trust. Through six months he's learnt it does not exist. No one is to trust. Even someone who's been next to you all the time, protecting you, calming you down. Trust is a lie. Love is a lie. _Everything_ is a lie.

He paid no attention to people he was passing. He didn't bother to look at them. When they were talking to him, he was ignoring them, running as far as it was possible. He cursed himself. His stupidity almost killed him. Tears partially covered the view but he dreamt only about leaving this place.

As he passed the main doors, he found himself on the porch. He hesitated and looked behind although he knew he shouldn't.

In front of him, there were many trees. Behind, sad, white walls.

When he was about to run into the forest, someone called him loudly.

He turned around to see Obi-Wan, the last person he'd like to meet now.

"Anakin!" he approached him.

"What do you want?! Don't you think you've done enough?!" he snapped, gritting his teeth, his eyes were full of fresh, painful tears slowly rolling down his soft face.

"Please, listen to me, it's not like that." he said sadly. Anakin could sense his distress and despair but kept telling himself he shouldn't talk to him right now, he acted like a strong warrior.

"I don't want to listen to you, I don't even want to _see_ you!" he pointed to him with his finger. "I should have known you don't want me. Instead, you preferred plotting against me!"

"No, Anakin, I beg you, you have to believe me. I would never hurt you, I told her that only to get some information!"

"So you lied, huh? You know what? I'm tired of these lies, of _your_ lies. I'm tired of everything including the Jedi and this blasted task, you're free to find yourself a new apprentice, I'm not going to stay here!" he again shouted, his cheeks were a little red from anger. But in his eyes remained tears made from pain and terrible fear. Loss.

"I'll never leave you and I'll never find a new apprentice. No one can replace you, Anakin."

"Someone has to. Goodbye, _M_ _aster_. I wish you luck with the mission. I will take care of my head on my own." he said and rushed to the woods, which just like he were dark and quiet.

Obi-Wan was left in shock and his own tears. Feeling his trembling hands, he looked at them in pain. He closed his eyes and focused on unbalanced Force. It was disturbed. As if the Darkside and Lightside were fighting each other. The feeling of hate and anger was strong, too strong for the light to win. The Chosen One, whom Anakin was considered to be, was torn apart. And it is only his fault. He was right, he had lied. He has been lying. He lives in one, big lie.

It's not like he didn't want to tell him about the real reason why he'd really searched for Lars. He just... forgot. He was too happy to feel reality, Anakin was back with him again and this feeling was even too thrilling. Thrilling enough not to stay aware and focused. But he knew, he won't leave him. He'd told himself before he isn't going to lose him one more time.

Everything what he had done, he'd done because he wanted to protect him. If someone from the palace knew that Anakin's head is worth much, he would be in danger. And, if he really had told the truth, he might have not believed him and he would have stormed off. And by keeping him by his side, he could protect him.

He has made a decision. One more time, he needed to go after him, to save him. Naboo even as peaceful, neutral planet, can be dangerous. Especially in this remaining situation.

"Anakin..." he wanted to shout, but instead, he just let his tears fall, and only whisper got out from his mouth. When he wiped them away, he rushed after his best friend. If only there would be something to fix, to rescue, to forget...

 ** _T.B.C_**

 **I hope it wasn't, like, very bad. Though, I'm not really happy with this chapter. I mean, well I just couldn't leave Anakin in peace, you know.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello there ;)**

 **I found some time as promised. Here's another chapter, as always I hope you like it.**

 **I should have worked on ending a bit more, to make it better tbh. But I did what I could. :)**

 **I think I need to put a little warning here, the chapter begins with some angsty moments, nothing really described but still.**

 **I guess it's all I wanted to say, thank you for reading this so far. ;)**

 _Disclaimer: I own only the character of Tockocri, the rest belongs to the right owners._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 10 ~~~_**

 _He found himself in this dark, blasted room again, tied up to the metal chair, in the middle of this cold darkness. Everything smelled like blood, making him sick. Oh, how much he hated this room..._

 _He looked around still dizzy. He's been here many times before and each wasn't pleasant._

 _Waiting for someone to come in, to begin his abuse, he heard only his fast, nervous breath. There was a body in the corner, he could tell it is a girl. Or rather **was**._

 _The door opened with a shriek and three people came in, with evil smile on their faces. Khir-Ah and his two companions. He approached him. His heart started beating even faster. He couldn't escape, he was tied up too tightly, able only to move his legs._

 _"What, boy? You ain't gonna say anything? No insult? No sarcasm? Hopeless..." said Khir-Ah, still smiling, shaking his head as if in disapproval._

 _He grabbed his neck and gave him a murderous glare. Anakin held his breath and closed his eyes, like a stupid coward he couldn't look at Zygerrian's face._

 _"Hey, guess what, we have something for you." his voice was gentle but evil at the same time. Whatever they have prepared, it will hurt._

 _Khir-Ah grinned and came up to his companion who had a syringe in his hands. He whispered something quietly and they both laughed. Then, his worst enemy of all times so far, took it and approached him. His eyes widened in fear, which he couldn't hide despite his hard tries._

 _"Don't worry. It will be painful only for a moment." he stated, clearly amused._

 _He was still looking at him fearfully, trying to jerk away. As the needle got into his body and pink liquid filled his blood and nervous system, he felt small pain in the arm. Not believing, with no knowledge what it is, he was certain it isn't even the beginning. His captors has been silent, though._

 _A few moments later, he felt agony across his bruised, hurt body, as if something was tearing him apart. He couldn't stop this loud scream which obviously satisfied his kidnappers. He started to struggle, crying out in tears. This pain wasn't something he had felt before. It was much bigger. He just couldn't stop struggling even if he wanted it so badly._

 _And when he thought it couldn't be worse, all of a sudden he felt weaker, as if the Force wasn't within him anymore, or even against him. He was drained. He has been cut off. And he could swear, it was the most painful, exhausting thing he has ever felt._

 _Every touch was burning his skin. Sweat was all over his face. He couldn't concentrate on his surroundings, but he heard chuckles and laughs every now and then._

 _"It's funny how the Jedi react on it."_

 _"They get what they deserve. I hate these scums." chuckled one of them, but Anakin couldn't tell who it was exactly._

 _"Don't worry, the best part of it is yet to be started." stated Khir-Ah._

 _And then, he knew what he was talking about. Another painful scream filled the room and slowly he was getting exhausted of struggling._

 _Crying out every time they touched him, he couldn't describe the ripping agony he felt. He started to beg for mercy. He couldn't control what he was saying. He would do anything to stop this endless pain which has been lasting only a few minutes. However, for him it felt like eternity._

 _"No! P-please, stop!" he hissed, was he crying? "S-stop!"_

 _But only laughs responded him. They were touching him, just to add him extra pain. Touching or punching, right now he couldn't tell. It made no difference to him. He was probably screaming tearfully but he didn't control anything. And when the agony finally, after huge torments which were like death, lessened, he opened his eyes to see smiles of his enemies on their horrid faces._

 _Sweat was streaming down his forehead. He felt... dry. His body still trembled every now and then. Without the Force, he felt empty as never, drained, lifeless. He has just... lost a part of himself. It weakened his senses. He didn't feel anything. Just pain._

 _"Odd thing. Never had I seen such a reaction before. So... strong... normally, it lasts only 2 or 3 minutes." said the man he didn't know. A tall one._

 _"See? I told you he is different."_

 _"I don't care, I just want to have some fun..." the second one, Dakhar, spoke maliciously._

 _Anakin swallowed in fear. He could only pray but it would be fruitless. Everyone abandoned him a few months ago._

 _Again, next thing he could remember, was extreme pain and his own blood, tears and fear._

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

He opened his eyes slowly just to see nothing. Tears covered his view, only sobs were heard around. Now, when he's alone, alone in darkness, what will become of him? What should he do? Everything he has been working on just disappeared.

Obi-Wan promised him once he will be a Jedi. And he was. It is all ruined, all years wasted. He left everything. He left his mother. Just to be lonely now.

 _'Bravo Anakin, you're a fool'_ he cursed himself in his head. The biggest hate he felt towards himself. Idiot, he'd thought he could trust.

This world is cruel, merciless. Why was he even born? He ruined the mission, murdered people, including his friends, Sheera, and most importantly, he killed himself.

He wanted to believe that he is able to overcome everything. And he really did. But he wasn't alone then. He did believe in this thanks to Obi-Wan. Because Obi-Wan wanted to look after him. Obi-Wan thought about him. Obi-Wan has never left him.

And yet now, he lied. But did he have a choice? Would Anakin trust him if he heard the truth? It was in doubt, indeed. But he could have told him it earlier. He would have preferred to hear it from him, not from the hunter who is fond of him, or rather, of his head.

He sighed and closed his eyes again. The Force was disturbed and anxious. His mind was clouded. Why, why is he so stupid?

Don't trust, don't feel, forget. These have been his priorities since he left the slavery. Foolish of him was forgetting about them. But when he saw his Master, in spite of being totally angry with him, he felt also relieved, somewhere deep in his heart he even felt happiness.

All he wanted now, was to clear his mind, too many thoughts were running across his head at the moment. So he meditated. He has never been good at it and he would never think that he will be doing that willingly. But he needed this.

And he meditated very long, trying to find peace, still being well-hidden among trees, invisible in shadows. He couldn't tell how much time has passed. But when he was about to stand up and find a shelter, he heard a familiar voice. The one he needed to hear, and the one he hated to listen to.

"Anakin!" his Master called, from this tone the boy could guess he was upset and worried. But he didn't want to think about it. He needed to stop listening to this voice. "Anakin please, don't hide!" why wasn't it working?

Obi-Wan emerged from bushes but obviously couldn't see his apprentice hidden in the darkness. First thing Anakin saw, were his tears. He could see them clearly.

"Anakin..." he whispered and fell on his knees, feeling wrecked. He had hurt his dear apprentice once again. What kind of Master is he? "I'm sorry Anakin... so sorry." he was... _crying_?

No way, it wasn't happening. Obi-Wan Kenobi doesn't cry. It happened just once, at the hospital, but only once. And this time felt... different. He didn't like this feeling though.

And right now, from where he was standing, he felt... an attachment, mixed with guilt, but still an attachment. Anyway, it wasn't anything new to him.

"Anakin, if you're somewhere here, if you're listening, please, forgive me everything. Forgive me my lies, that I abandoned you. I've never meant to hurt you. Never..." now, he was sobbing quite loudly, not being able to control it. His tears which he has been holding for six months just left his eyes, forming waterfalls. All sadness, pain and emptiness reminded him of their existence. Of what he has done.

"... I know." he heard from behind and immediately recognised the voice. He lifted his head and turned his wet from tears face to the boy standing there. In the moment their eyes met, they both didn't know what they felt. It wasn't anger, nor happiness. Grief. It certainly was grief.

"Anakin." he stood up and found enough courage to approach his apprentice. He was happy he could see his face again. "Anakin, I'm truly sorry, I couldn't tell you the truth when we had met, I was afraid you wouldn't help me. I'm sorry. I-I wanted to have you close to me, to protect you. I'm really sorry..." he whispered and swallowed. Now he felt fear. Fear of being left by the person he loves like a younger brother.

Silence. No one has spoken. It lasted a few minutes. The most dreadful minutes he has ever survived.

"I know." he repeated after a second. He wanted to smile but didn't do that. Memory of the pain he was left in, the pain when he was cut off the Force, haunted him. Again.

Obi-Wan saw his salty, broken tears. He sensed, he _felt_ his pain. With the wave of unexpected impulse, he pulled him into a warm hug. Anakin, shocked at first, didn't protest. He just hid his face in Obi-Wan's chest. Strong arms of his Master comforted him. Just... what is he doing? He's making a mistake now. He shouldn't be talking to him.

"No more lies, Anakin. I swear, no more lies..." the Knight whispered quietly.

No lies, no... But he wasn't sure of that. Obi-Wan was honest, he sensed it. But he himself wasn't. He hides many things from his Master, he lies to him as well. Lying to Obi-Wan was just like lying to himself. But he had his reasons. If Obi-Wan knew everything, he would start to hate him almost immediately.

Then, he realised, he was angry with him, for something he's doing himself. Again he cursed. Egoist, hypocrite.

Obi-Wan sensed his mixed feelings but didn't push him to confessions. It was enough for him now to see him safe and sound. To see him alive, next to him. Just hearing his breathing was like the sweetest music he would listen to. Seeing this brightness in his blue as ocean eyes made his smile. There is life in them. There is forgiveness.

Anakin lifted his head to meet gaze of the older Jedi. They felt their bond getting stronger and stronger. And Anakin hated to admit it but he actually needs it. For a long time he has needed it. Warmth, understanding and safety. He has got everything by side of his Master.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Naboo. How much he hates this quiet, peaceful planet. If it depended on him, he would do anything to start his new empire here. Rebuild it from ruins. That was his goal. But not main. No, because he still remembers.

He sees this young, irritating face every night when he's asleep. And he still can hear those beautiful, broken sobs and screams of pain. The boy would pay for everything he has done so far, for destroying everything he has worked on and loved. Yes, he was certain it will happen, sooner or later, but it will.

And his head will be an amazing decoration in his hideout, where he and some of his companions live, thirsty for blood. Yes, young Jedi Padawan cannot escape forever. Thoughts of his fear, his broken heart fill him with happiness.

Planet Naboo was great to hide - neutral, untouched, under care of innocent, merciful Queen Padmé Amidala.

And he... he won't sleep peacefully until he finds the boy. And give him what he deserves - death. He took everything from him, so he will take his life in exchange. Or maybe just force him back there... he would be working on rebuilding the empire... yes, it is a pleasant idea.

His plan goes brilliantly as planned so far. The conspiracy thing is doing great. It was his best idea he's ever had.

His revenge will be painful for his enemies. Nothing will stop him from making his deepest, most beautiful dreams true. Nothing and no one. Everyone will remember the name of mighty Khir-Ah for a long time. Forever.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Anakin sensed something. And whatever it was, wasn't anything good. It clouded his mind. As if something bad was about to happen. He looked around, concerned. Glancing at Obi-Wan, he wasn't sure if the Jedi Knight sensed it too.

"What's wrong?" he asked, so Anakin guessed he didn't.

"I don't know... the Force..." he frowned. "Don't you feel it, Master?

The older Jedi looked around and concentrated, Anakin's statement worried him. Indeed, something wasn't right.

"It's anger. Huge anger visited the planet. Someone or something furious." he said when he focused enough to feel it.

Anakin felt chills running down his spine. This feeling was too... wrong. As if he experienced this before.

Shaking his head, he ignored it. He had better things to do at the moment. They both had, actually. Padmé is still in danger. And he had an idea how they could finish this task sooner.

"Master, come with me." he said quietly, his eyes were bright.

"What? Where?"

"Remember when I told you about my useful friendship with someone who can help us?"

"I do." he nodded slightly.

"We should visit him."

"What? You mean now?"

The boy gave him a quick nod. The conspiracy won't wait. The case was more and more complicated, many things, many people are involved. To solve this problem, they need to take up some actions.

"It's not a long way. Please, Master. Or I will go alone." he threatened but they both knew he was bluffing.

Obi-Wan, however, even if he knows Anakin won't go alone, didn't want to risk his life.

"No. We can go together." he replied without hesitation.

"Follow my lead." he felt a slight smile across his face. They both knew what they shall do.

If they want a new beginning, they have to forget about the old ending.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Obi-Wan didn't have any idea where Anakin was leading him to. But what he's realised, 'not a long way' didn't mean a few minutes. He felt like they were walking and walking. His Padawan was silent though. Fully concentrated on the path. It was an odd view, seeing him so focused.

"Aren't we lost, are we?" he spoke, tired of silence. Normally it wouldn't even bother him, he enjoys quiet moments. But this time something certainly wasn't right.

"No." short answer echoed in his head. "We're almost there." he said and cut some bushes blocking the path. "See? We're here."

Anakin had stated and Obi-Wan saw a dark cave among trees and tall grass. It was indeed a great hideout. In the middle of this forest, which looked more like jungle to him.

"How much does he know?" he asked.

"He knows I used to be a Jedi called Lars but I think he knows also my real name. He isn't dangerous but be on guard, Master."

Obi-Wan nodded, impressed by maturity Anakin showed. Being on guard was the last thing the young Jedi would do. But everything changed. Hopefully, it will come back to normal soon. Hopefully.

"Hello? Anybody?" called Anakin as they walked into the dark cave, where there was only extinguished fireplace.

It wasn't empty though. The presence evidently could be sensed here. Anakin knew the person, who was hidden in shadows. Emerging from them, the male Twi'lek in his thirties appeared, giving him a wide smile.

"Lars! Long time no see, buddy!" he clasped his hands, clearly surprised but glad. "C'mon here, give me a hug, c'mon." he stretched his arms in welcoming gesture.

Anakin, although not really satisfied with this, embraced him gently, smiling at the happy being.

"Hello, Tockocri." he said. "Nice to see you too."

"Who is your new friend?"

"Oh, this is..." he shared a look with his Master and quickly turned back to orange-skinned man. "Ben. My... cousin." he lied. He couldn't tell him the truth. Perhaps he could be trusted, but it's for their own safety. For Obi-Wan's safety.

"Cousin? You didn't tell me you have a family here."

"You didn't ask." he grinned.

"Good point." he chuckled. "Please, sit down." he offered, pointing to the small, a little dusty cushion on the ground next to the fire.

They did as they were told and soon, the Twi'lek joined them.

"So? What leads you to me?"

"Why do you think something does? Maybe I've missed you too much." he joked. Tockocri was a good person. He helped him a lot. And he knows about his escape from the slavery.

"Oh, my dear Lars, I don't think you would come to me with a cousin, risking to be discovered." he smirked. "What will you do when your Jedi friends find you?"

Anakin swallowed and clenched his fists. Blast it, another lie had to be said.

"They won't. And if so, I've already made a decision." he said and saw how Obi-Wan flinched when he heard that.

"Good for you. I've always known the Jedi are a bit useless." his wide smile and happy gaze were so innocent. He wondered what it would be if he told him the truth.

"Erkhm... focusing on my case... remember when you told me you owe me?"

"Mhm." he nodded.

"Now, you have a chance. I need some information..." he smirked cockily and confidently.

Obi-Wan with amazement was observing how his apprentice was talking with the Twi'lek. He was so... natural, acting like he would know him since childhood.

"What kind of information?"

"You've surely heard about the accident in the palace?"

"The explosion? Of course! Everyone talks only about it. But... aren't you trying to tell me you're helping these royals, are you?" he eyed him as if he saw a ghost. Yeah, it wasn't very believable, even Tockocri knew about his attitude towards rich people.

"Well... kinda." he smiled nervously. "Look, this is very important and I know you always have many news, especially from this background, you know."

"Hmm... let's think about it... yeah! Sure thing I have some. What interests you exactly?"

"Possibly everything."

Tockocri looked at him and then at Obi-Wan. Sighing deeply, he smirked.

"I know Karann, one of bounty hunters, is under arrest. But his sister, Tanrai, is suspicious. He lives in the palace and some of my friends believe she stands behind the explosion but opinions are different."

Anakin nodded, pretending to be surprised. It wasn't anything new. They have already discovered it.

"Anything more?"

"I guess so. You will think I'm crazy, but a good buddy of mine told me he'd seen the Queen's fellow speaking to one of bounty hunters. Or someone like that. He didn't look like one, but he surely wasn't here on holidays."

"The Queen's fellow?" spoke suddenly Obi-Wan. It was too complicated. Too many people are involved.

"I heard she looked like the Queen herself! But one can't be sure. Many women look similar here. Fortunately, if you know what I mean." he chuckled and clasped his hands again.

Obi-Wan felt embarrassment but Anakin seemed to understand. He smiled back and nodded silently.

"You have beautiful women here." he replied, feeling the gaze of his Master upon him. "The eye can be satisfied, huh?"

 _'What?'_ he heard through the Force. Anakin had to stop his amused smirk.

 _'Don't worry, Master. I'm only acting.'_ he answered, grinning. Sometimes he missed Obi-Wan's serious gaze and warning look. But only sometimes...

"Ah, yes, eye has much to see." answered the Twi'lek, his rasp laugh filled the cave.

Anakin smirked as he saw his Master's disgusted look. He hasn't changed. Honestly, will he ever?

"Could you take a look around those people, please?" asked the Padawan.

"Of course! Anything for you, buddy."

"Well, we thank you for your kindness, my friend." began Obi-Wan. "I'm afraid I and Ana-- Lars have to go." he said and smiled lightly. That was too close.

"Sure! Have a nice day, remember to come to me in a few days for information, I'll be happy to help." he gave them a wide smile. His teeth were a bit yellow.

"Will do, Tocky." said Anakin using his nickname.

They said goodbye and walked away, returning to the palace. On their way back, they had enough time to discuss everything what the Twi'lek told them.

"There is a big chance more people in the palace have something to do with this rebellion, not only our Tanrai." stated Obi-Wan, always the reasonable one.

"And it appears Padmé's closest friends aren't really honest with her."

"Are you sure your friend didn't make it up?"

"Tockocri may be specific but he always knows what he's speaking of. I'm sure he didn't. The question is, which friend, if there's only one?"

"We haven't met every servant. We also don't know her friends." he stroked his beard and looked around. Something still wasn't right. Now he felt it very clearly.

"I guess we won't meet most of them. It's a big palace, after all. And there's still Tanrai to worry about. What should we do, Master?" they shared their looks. Obi-Wan sighed. He hates when he doesn't know what to do and for a longer time, he hasn't known anything.

"I have no idea, Anakin. I'd like to know more about her. Maybe we should have a talk with the Queen." he lowered his voice.

Anakin nodded in agreement. Surely, there is something more than meets the eye. And he will know what it is. Even if it is risky, it is a risk worth taking.

 ** _T.B.C_**


	12. Chapter 11

**Welcome, dear readers! :)**

 **Honestly, (sorry for my pessimism) but I do believe it is the worst chapter of this story so far.** **(but in the next there are some Anidala moments again)**

 **Yet, I hope it won't push you from the story away, for I work on the Epilogue now (but to get to that point, there will be many chapters yet)**

 **Please, try to enjoy this awful chapter, while I will be working on being less pessimistic ;))**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 11 ~~~_**

The palace has already been rebuilt. Now, it looked even more beautiful and bigger than the last time. It was... quite impressive.

And at the moment, despite the time of lunch, every corner of the building was empty. Anakin didn't have anything against it, at least he had a few peaceful, quiet moments to think about everything, about this strange feeling, still lingering in the Force.

But Obi-Wan and other Masters clearly weren't enjoying this silence. Something concerned them. He knew his senses might not be as correct as theirs, but he could feel it too. Same kind of anxiety used to be with him every day when he was in the slavery. Which could mean only one. He's back, he's somewhere near. He is on the planet.

How did he track him down? Does he know about Obi-Wan?

"Anakin." the voice of the Jedi Knight brought him back to reality, he could see worry painted on his bearded face.

He looked at him, saying nothing. He swallowed. His sudden fear in his eyes got the attention of others, but he hoped they wouldn't ask.

"Are you alright, Padawan?" began Master Fisto. It was too obvious, of course they would ask! He had no desire to talk about it but was there any sense in hiding it?

Perhaps he was being paranoid again. Perhaps it isn't Khir-Ah. He prayed for that.

"Yes, Master Fisto. I'm fine. It's just a feeling..." he whispered and frowned, looking at the white floor. They just have to feel it. It wasn't possible not to. The darkness was clear, strong.

The three of them exchanged looks silently. Obi-Wan stroked his beard. When a Padawan feels the same what experienced Masters, it should not be ignored.

Anakin has always been strong with the Force. His senses most of the time were accurate. And from that point they, or at least Obi-Wan, got worried.

"We sense it too, Skywalker." said Master Plo.

"I... suppose it isn't good." he looked at them. He had hope that they would say it wasn't Khir-Ah. But they did not know about his existence. So they didn't know this feeling either. The feeling which gave him creeps, which made him remember.

They didn't say anything at all but words weren't necessary, the answer was more than obvious. He's back for sure, and he will find him.

Their talk was interrupted by Padmé and two other women. They were beautiful. And older than him. Was he really the youngest here?

He eyed each of them discreetly, not really trusting. Three Masters approached the Queen, so he did it as well, he didn't need to be different, especially now.

As he came closer to Padmé, his nose caught a scent of flowers. The smell relaxed him.

"Masters, Anakin." Padmé bowed slightly and smiled. He will never understand why she bows every time she sees them. She is the Queen here. "This is my lovely sister Sola." she introduced the woman of not very big height. Her dark hair was combed in a bun. She smiled. "And this is Estessa, our best friend, but she's like a sister."

"Oh, Padmé, you're too nice." she laughed. She was younger than the Queen but older than him. Her skin was white and hair black. Eyes made of chocolate were piercing.

They bowed respectfully in front of the Jedi when they approached them. First move made Sola, who came up to Obi-Wan and smiled at him widely. The woman was clearly older than her sister and her complexion a little tanned right now.

"Master Kenobi, it's a pleasure to meet you again." she began.

"A pleasure is all mine, your Highness." he replied and bowed. About a year ago, they met for the first time, Obi-Wan was on the mission. They befriended quickly. He wasn't with Anakin back then. The task was too dangerous and he didn't want to risk his life. He smiled at the thought. He had been protecting him since the day they became Master and a Padawan.

He guessed it was just in his blood - a need of helping him.

She bowed once again and turned to Masters Plo and Fisto to greet them.

In the meantime, joined her Estessa, she was shorter than Padmé. Her brown eyes were shining. She looked so happy. She approached the young Padawan.

"You must be Anakin. Nice to meet you." the woman said and smiled. He responded with the same and bowed without a word. He felt too... awkward. As if in the cage. Their arrival made chaos and the last thing he needs now, is to be in the centre of attention.

"I'm giving you my dearest ones, to protect them. I fear for them and trust the Jedi are capable of looking after them." smiled Padmé, her tone was calm.

"You won't be disappointed, m'lady. Our Jedi are talented." broke in Tanrai, who came from nowhere. Has she been here all the time? He hasn't noticed her earlier.

Everyone looked at smiled, calm human woman.

"Indeed, you won't regret that, your Majesty." stated Plo and bowed with his head.

"I know." she shortly replied. "Now, I must excuse you, but we have some things to do. Sola, Estessa, would you like to talk? There's much to discuss. We'll join the Jedi later."

They silently nodded and followed her to the corridor, where they disappeared behind big, decorated door. Anakin shared a look with his Master. Obi-Wan's face just told him to go outside for the talk.

The Knight just sensed something. And it wasn't good, it was concerning. He had to see Karann.

So he cleared his throat and turned to Kit and Plo.

"Excuse us, Masters. We have an appointment." he gave them a slight, innocent smile and gently pulled Anakin out of the room, not giving them a chance to reply.

"What's going on, Master?" he asked as he'd closed the door.

"I don't know yet. But something isn't right."

"Yes, I've noticed that so far." he grinned and looked around. "Whom do we have an appointment with?" he asked. Noticing Obi-Wan's slight smirk, he frowned.

"With Karann. I believe there is something going on with her. And I want to know what."

Anakin frowned again, not understanding at first. Too many questions, too few answers so far. There are many things going on now, many he would like to solve, but he couldn't. Besides, he didn't want to meet Karann again. She's foolish, but dangerous, even in prison. She just reminded him of everything he's done. Of the boy he's killed.

"Tell us... what? Why have you decided to talk to her _now_?"

"I've told you, I don't know yet. It's just the feeling. Are you coming?" he asked, making a step closer to the younger Jedi. His face was as always calm and for the first time, Anakin was really worried about it.

But he nodded silently and they both turned to the path leading to the dungeons.

 _'Well now, at least he leaves me a choice...'_ he thought. Perhaps it will be good if he fights her down. She can't do anything to him. Physically, of course. But there was a one thing he was sure of - words can hurt. Her words have made so much mess so far. She almost broke their bond, destroyed their new beginning. And he wasn't ready to lose his Master. After all, he was glad he hadn't escaped and hidden somewhere far. Because Obi-Wan was really for him. Now, he knew.

Still, the thought of seeing Karann just took his will to live. And the concerned look in Obi-Wan's eyes didn't help.

"I have a bad feeling about this." he whispered and followed Obi-Wan, still uncertain about the idea.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

The dungeon was cold and dark as never. The lights has been turned off and none soul has been seen. Only quiet echo of their steps were sounds of any life.

Yes, Anakin was sure now, he had a very, _very_ bad feeling about this. And he could notice Obi-Wan had, too.

Maybe it wasn't bad, though. Maybe that means that there's nothing wrong with him.

"Master, why is here so quiet?" he asked as if the older Jedi had an answer.

"I wish I knew, young one." he whispered.

They stopped as they got to the cell. Sharing a quick look, it was up to Obi-Wan to make the first move. With the Force, he opened the door but they weren't locked. It made him a bit nervous.

Anakin grabbed his lightsaber immediately, old habits aren't left forgotten. They stepped in, the weapon clutched.

But there wasn't anyone, just two of them.

"Impossible." Obi-Wan whispered, his surprise was even seen on his light face.

Oh, he just _knew_. The feeling was too wrong.

In the corner of the eye, the young Padawan noticed lying man. As he carefully approached the cold body to check on him, he felt his trembling hands. Crouching next to, he searched for any signs of life. There were none.

"He's dead." he stated, meeting a gaze of his Master.

Obi-Wan was silent for a quick moment, not turning his eyes from the young, now a bit pale apprentice.

"We need to inform the others." he stated finally. His voice didn't shake. It was strong.

"Do you think it may have been our Tanrai?"

"Likely." came a short respond. "Come on, Anakin. The rest should know."

He grabbed his hand but the boy wasn't convinced. Something ordered him to stay here, away from the pain, fear and civilisation.

"Master!" he whispered in protest. His eyes blazed with panic.

As Obi-Wan turned to him, he saw scared, blue eyes staring at him, begging for mercy. There was something... strange in them.

 _'Not the panic attack...'_ he pleaded silently. Of course he understood. But he needed to do something to prevent Karann and Tanrai from escaping. Presumably, they are somewhere here, for they had too little time to steal the ship and fly away. If they want to escape at all.

"Anakin, we need to go, we need to stop th-"

"No! Master, no! If the other Jedi Masters know... you can't tell them the truth."

"Anakin, I haven't even thought about it, believe me." he would risk a smile, but something told him not to.

"No?"

"No." he shook his head. "Why would I anyway? Besides, if you aren't ready to tell them, we will keep it a secret. I just wanted to inform them about this situation. About the murder." he pointed to the dead man, lying next to Anakin's legs. "Do you trust me?"

Anakin again hesitated. He does trust him.

Partially...

Sometimes...

Still too often he would even say.

So he just nodded in response.

"Good. Come with me." he said and reached out for his hand.

Anakin had looked at it, still hesitantly. But after a moment, he gave him a slight smile. He accepted the hand and they rushed to find the others.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Master Plo with his fellow Jedi Fisto, were on the balcony watching after the Queen and her family. Silence was surprisingly calming them down, for it only meant nothing was happening.

The disturbance has still been there somewhere but it didn't have any influence on their mood. They got used to many things such as this one.

"Do you think Obi-Wan tells us everything?" asked him Kit Fisto. Plo glanced at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we still don't know what happened to his apprentice. And they'd been here for awhile until the explosion. They might have discovered something we should know."

Plo nodded in agreement. Indeed, it made sense. But he also understood it. Anakin Skywalker was very mysterious. And if Obi-Wan miraculously managed to gain his trust, it wasn't anything strange he wants to leave some secrets only for himself.

He knew perfectly about his attachment to that boy and although he should, he really doesn't mind it. When he had his Padawan, he also felt attached, maybe not that much, but still. Perhaps that's why he understands the pain Obi-Wan felt when they'd decided to label Anakin as 'dead'. And he also understands his grief and anger towards the Council.

"Perhaps you're right." he replied shortly. "But I wouldn't be worried about that. I'm sure if Obi-Wan hides something from us, he knows what he's doing. We should have faith in him and in his Padawan."

"I hope you're right. Because it would be a failure and shame to the Jedi Order if we didn't keep the Queen's safety."

Master Plo just gave him a nod and they fell silent again. They could hear the Queen speaking about something to the servants and loud laughs of Sola.

Everything seemed to be calm but only Force-sensitive people could feel this anxiety around. Despite their peaceful state, they felt it. It was like a black, rainy cloud. And when he closed his eyes to concentrate on this, Kenobi along with Skywalker, ran into the room. The cloud got thicker.

"Masters, your Majesty, we have bad news." said Obi-Wan trying to breathe in and out. His eyes didn't focus on any of them.

"Obi-Wan? What's wrong?" asked Padmé suddenly with worry on her light, smooth face.

"Karann, she has escaped." he explained.

A sigh of disbelief echoed in the room and everyone fell silent.

"What?"

"This is not everything. The guard has been murdered, his body is in dungeons."

"What?!" Sola gasped in disbelief. She eyed her younger sister and then, the Jedi Knight.

Padmé placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled weakly, but despite her emotionless face, her eyes told them she was fearful.

"It would be better if we stayed calm." Obi-Wan tried to ease the atmosphere before it transformed into panic.

"We'll find her." had stated Plo and Fisto nodded. "Me and Master Fisto will handle her." now, he turned towards two other Jedi. "While you better take care of the body."

"Of course, Master Plo." bowed slightly the Knight, without any word of protest.

"Don't leave the palace. Be on guard and make sure no one else will get to know what happened, we must not make unnecessary panic." he instructed firmly.

They both nodded at the same time and shared a look with each other. Anakin wouldn't mind staying in the palace for the first time since their arrival here. Even if they are about to examine dead body. He wasn't feeling up to the challenge of running somewhere in the forest, searching for a bounty hunter.

"Come on, Anakin. There's no time to waste." Obi-Wan firmly told him.

He agreed. They headed to the door but someone stopped them.

"Wait! I'm coming with you." stated Padmé, approaching them.

"With my respect, your Majesty, I don't think it is a-"

"It is my palace. These are my people. I want to know if something's happening."

Obi-Wan eyed her and silently nodded after a moment. He shouldn't have agreed to that but her gaze was just so convincing and firm. Her concern for the planet was honest. And she was right at some points. Besides, he wouldn't have enough courage to argue with her.

Padmé had told Sola and Estessa to stay and wait and they headed to the dungeons quietly. Anakin watched as she was trying to remain calm and strong.

"We have to talk about your precious servant - Tanrai." stated Obi-Wan suddenly. His voice echoed.

"What? Why? Has she done something wrong?" she stopped for a second and looked at him.

 _'Many things.'_ he thought.

"We just need to talk about her, that's all." saying this, he smiled to calm her down. Anakin remembered how his smile was often enough to make him feel better. And it seemed like he wasn't the only one because Padmé didn't look as stressed as before.

"Well then, alright. We will talk and check on this dead man and after that, we'll be able to come back to our activities." she smiled slightly.

Her voice was melodic, sweet. He would listen to it all the time if he had a bad day.

But although she looked trustworthy, he had his doubts. If they tell her about Tanrai, everything may change. She may not believe them, she may storm off and tell everyone everything.

"Master, are you sure?" he whispered quietly. He can admire and understand her, what she does. But it really changes nothing. Perhaps he shouldn't doubt her. She looked like someone who isn't easy to break. Like someone stubborn, who always achieves the goals.

"I am. She deserves to know the truth. Besides, we won't get to know anything without her help. She might be helpful, don't you think?"

"Erkhm, excuse me but... you _are_ aware of the fact I can actually hear you, right?" she asked from behind. Her voice was a bit amused but also nervous.

They both grinned and looked at the woman who was staring at them with no emotion shown. Just a moment later, she snorted and shook her head.

"Alright now. Tell me what is going on."

Obi-Wan gave her a quick nod but looked around first. They needed to be very careful. At the moment they shouldn't trust anyone. Walls have ears, too.

"But not here. This is really serious matter. Let's get to the dungeons first."

She fell silent but nodded after a while. Without more words, they headed to their destination. They hoped to find the body still where it had been.

Just in front of the door, they stopped. Obi-Wan looked around once again and turned to Padmé.

"I will tell you everything we know by now. But promise me, you won't tell anybody else, even Sola and that friend of yours." he whispered and opened the door. They came in.

"Alright, if it helps somehow, I promise."

"For real?" he asked again. He needed to make himself sure because if she tells anything, Anakin's life might be in danger. Besides, she's the only one who can lead them to the conspiracy and Anakin's kidnappers as well. It was all about his safety.

Seeing her nod, Obi-Wan smiled and shared a look with his Padawan.

"You need to tell us everything you know about Tanrai." he began.

Surprise on the woman's face wasn't hard to miss. She opened her mouth and looked at Anakin, who was silent.

"Tanrai? Why? Has she done something?"

"Don't... don't ask anything. Just answer." spoke now Anakin.

"She-- I've known her for 10 years. She's like my sister. I trust her." she replied calmly, eyeing Obi-Wan. From her gaze he could read she seeks for explanation.

"Perhaps you should watch the people whom you give your trust." the boy's voice turned a little harsher than he intended.

She turned her attention to him.

"What?"

"Perhaps you shouldn't trust anyone! Or you will invite the catastrophe yourself!" he clenched his fists.

"Anakin!" broke in Obi-Wan. He sent him a warning look. His stern glare pierced him.

He looked down. He tried to calm down. But it was in vain. His past, Khir-Ah, the slavery... it all awoke suddenly. And he just had to shout. He had to get it all out.

"Didn't you see that coming?!"

"I-I don't understand. Stop shouting at me!" she demanded. Now, she looked a little angry. Her brown eyes weren't as calm as usual.

"Why? Your Majesty didn't get used to such comments?" he stepped up, his fists still clenched. He just couldn't say 'stop'. The anger... the fear, it was controlling him now.

"Anakin, it is enough. Stop it." again spoke Obi-Wan. He was slowly losing his patience.

Anakin hasn't responded. Just chose silence. Which was good thing right now. His Master's voice, a bit impatient but still soft somehow, rang in his ears and he closed his eyes, took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." he whispered after a while. "... Sorry."

Padmé looked at him but he couldn't see anger in her eyes anymore. They were calm, forgiving, warm.

"It's okay." she stated and gave him a slight smile. She calmed down but his Master certainly didn't. He was still staring at him with disapproval. He would talk to him later. "What do you want to know about her?"

"Possibly everything. Has she been acting strangely recently?" asked the Jedi Knight.

"I think I haven't noticed anything. She is always helpful. And full of joy. Once or twice she disappeared for the whole day. But when she'd returned she said something about her family that needs help. That's all. It was a long time ago. Why are you even asking me such things?"

Obi-Wan glanced quickly at his Padawan and sighing, he replied. He didn't want to do that. He didn't want to break her heart. But he had to.

"She... she is with the conspiracy." he sighed and saw how Padmé's face turned into sad, surprised grimace. "I'm sorry." he added eventually.

"What..." it couldn't be told if this was a question. "I-I don't believe it! I trust her."

"I had heard her talking to Karann. They are sisters. They made up that explosion. And I'm sure she's up to something else. Also, I believe there are more people in the palace we shouldn't trust. In fact, no one is to trust."

"Even my family?"

"Even. Anakin and I are cautious at all times. Master Plo and Master Fisto will protect you and your family while we will be trying to take this conspiracy down." he smiled to reassure her.

"I trust you." she spoke, hints of the shock still could be heard in her voice.

"We're thankful for that." he bowed with his head. "I can assure you, we'll close to get them. I can't tell how much time we will need yet, but we do our best."

"And I'm also thankful for _that_." she smiled lightly. "For now, I promise I will be careful. Also, I won't tell anybody about this conversation. And I really think we should take care of this poor man lying there." she said and pointed to the body.

Obi-Wan nodded and smiled at her, agreeing. They approached the body, Padmé kneeled next to the man and examined him closely but cautiously.

"Do you know him?" asked her Anakin, calm now.

"He was one of guards, I guess. But I suppose he isn't dead because of the special reason. He might have been here on the watch."

"He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. We will examine his body. Hopefully there are some marks which will lead us to the killer. Though, I think it is the work of Tanrai." muttered Obi-Wan, stroking his beard. Padmé looked at him.

"Tanrai would never-"

"She isn't with us, Padmé. She is the enemy." broke in Anakin suddenly. And they all knew he was right.

But she was her friend. She was loyal to her and always ready to help in any case. It was just... too much.

Somewhere deep in her heart, she still hoped it wasn't true. But... Obi-Wan and Anakin had no reason to lie. And she wanted to resist the thought that this betrayal would be possible. And question what she had ever done tormented her. Has she been a bad Queen? Maybe it isn't something for her, after all...

 ** _T.B.C_**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Sorry for another delay!_**

 ** _Again, a lot is going on in this chapter (the plot thickens and all that stuff)_**

 ** _As always I do hope you like it. Please read and review :)_**

 _Warning!_

 _Brutal moments down there! Not described graphically. However, you've been warned._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC characters._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 12 ~~~_**

They looked at the body closely. There weren't marks of fight, he had been strangled. And he hadn't been a planned victim, of that they all could be sure.

They has been just standing there silently, looking at the dead man with some grey hair and a few wrinkles under his green eyes.

"I guess we have nothing to do with it now." said suddenly Anakin. His voice was quiet but strong.

They looked at him, still saying nothing. It was Padmé who eventually spoke.

"What? Are you going to leave him?" her tone was surprisingly calm but it was easy to see that she wasn't very happy hearing this.

"Leave? He's dead, there isn't anything we can do for him now." yes, dead. He knew it isn't something you can stop. Even if one tries as much as it's possible. He tried.

"Maybe you can find the killer?" she asked but it wasn't a suggestion. An order, that was more like it.

"Dear Queen, I can assure you we will." broke in Obi-Wan. He didn't want to tell her that it's most likely Tanrai, she's still been in shock after the news.

Padmé closed her eyes but only for a second, as if she tried to calm down. Then, looking at the two Jedi, she gave a light smile and nodded.

"Thank you. Please, if you discover something, tell me immediately."

"As you wish, your Majesty." the Knight had bowed slightly and the woman turned around to face Anakin.

Giving him a stern glance, she left the dungeons and disappeared from their sight.

He followed her with his gaze wondering if he wasn't too rude again.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

The day was incredibly warm and quiet. The sun in the middle of the sky was shining very brightly and although this planet is always calm and full of life, today something was different.

Anakin sat on the bench in green, big gardens where he could concentrate. He wasn't as experienced as Obi-Wan, but he knew if he focused enough, he would find an answer to troubling him questions.

He closed his eyes and took a calm breath, enjoying this moment. He felt safe here, for no one was observing him. The whole palace was on alert and he, being a Jedi, was respected among guards and servants. But despite it, he still has been doubtful if he really should be treated like a true Peace Keeper. He cannot keep even his emotions at bay.

He felt the Force within him. Powerful energy filled his mind and let him deepen in his thoughts.

He focused as never, for a moment he even couldn't feel the fear - present since the day he escaped the Zygerrians.

He was close, really close. Khir-Ah was on the planet and of that he could be certain. He just felt his evil presence, his lust for the revenge, anger.

"Can I interrupt?" a female voice brought him back to the reality and his irritation reached the very top. When he was about to turn around to shout, he saw who came.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, I didn't mean to." said Padmé quietly. Her shiny eyes truly apologised to him. She didn't have to say anything to make him notice she was really sorry.

"Pa-- Your Majesty? N-no, you're not... disturbing anything. I was just... thinking." he lied. He didn't want to be rude again. So he gave her a slight smile to reassure her.

She replied with the same and looked at the bench.

"Can I?" she asked.

"Oh, of course."

"Thanks."

An awkward silence fell on the area and even birds weren't chirping now. All of this felt... odd, not a moment ago, they were arguing about the dead body and Tanrai. Now, they are sitting next to each other in such a nervous atmosphere.

And it had lasted for a few moments until he decided to speak.

"Listen..." began the Jedi Padawan, a bit shyly. "I-I'm sorry for being a jerk down there, in the dungeons." looking at her, he smiled lightly, hoping she hasn't been angry.

She found his gaze and saw sadness in them.

"I don't know why I snapped at you like that. My nerves-- I shouldn't have." he whispered and looked down.

"It's alright." she smiled. "I understand that even Jedi aren't perfect."

"Do you?" he turned his attention to her again.

"Yes." she nodded. "Believe it or not but... being a Queen taught me many things. And one of them is the pressure..." she stopped for a second. "Everyone wants you to be... perfect, wise and reasonable. And you... are fed up with it because you're also human. And you have rights to rest and be... yourself. Just yourself." she looked at the distance. They heard a small wind which was forcing leaves and grass to dance to its calm rhythm.

Anakin followed her gesture and did the same. How much he understood...

"Yes. Especially when... you hear that your emotions are bad and lead to the Darkside."

"The Jedi cannot have them?"

"They shouldn't. I mean... we are supposed to release our feelings to the Force. We shouldn't feel fear or anger. We shouldn't love. Or we'll lose our way." they made a quick eye contact.

"I haven't heard a bigger absurd since I don't remember. I think feelings shape us. They help. To be human is to feel. No offense, of course."

Anakin smiled lightly and nodded.

"None taken."

Indeed. If not for his feelings, he wouldn't be here now. His hope for happiness and anger for abandoning helped him survive. Anger might be wrong, but if it is the only way to stay alive... what's wrong with that? What's wrong with emotions for the Force's sake?

"I can't disagree with you." he added shortly and decided to change the subject. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you're supposed to be in the palace, safe with your guards and the Jedi."

Padmé laughed quietly and shook his head.

"I slipped away." she answered and gave him an amused look but then, the smile disappeared from her face and her expression turned serious. "I needed to think. I hide here sometimes. It's so peaceful here."

"I agree again." he grinned. She was different from other royal people, now he was sure. She even _felt_ different. "It's beautiful here. That's a pity I have to go. Master Obi-Wan will be looking for me."

"He seems to be worried about you. He trusts you."

"Yeah." he nodded. "He trusts me."

"And you?"

He looked at her questioningly.

"Do you trust _him_?"

He hesitated. He wasn't sure. He didn't know. Many feelings, wrong and right ones were driving him crazy. The answer just got stuck in his throat.

"I..." he began quietly. "We-- it's complicated."

"Why?"

"... I'm sorry, I really do need to go." he said quickly. He didn't have any blasted desire to talk about it. Even with her.

Not turning to her to say her goodbye, he disappeared behind flowers, trees and bushes.

Padmé's gaze followed him and when he was nowhere to be seen, she sighed and looked around. The boy intrigues her almost as much as annoys sometimes. He is secretive and hides something. Of course, it wasn't her place, she was aware of the fact that she shouldn't push him, he will say everything when he trusts her more. And she really wished he would start doing so one day.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Obi-Wan has been searching for his young apprentice. He disappeared from his sight an hour ago and he hasn't returned by now. It was worrying him. The palace wasn't safe, especially for this young, reckless boy.

"Anakin, where for the Force's sake are you?" he asked himself, concerned. He was being paranoid, probably.

His Padawan would never risk his life but what if he decides to leave again? For some time, he's been different. Yes, grumpy he was often but not more than to 'stop annoying me' state.

He had been in hurry so he didn't even notice the person walking up to him. They bumped into each other.

He'd lost his balance but managed to stay on his feet. What he couldn't say about the other person.

"Oh, forgive me I didn't s-- Anakin? Oh, here you are, thank the Force." he said and looked at the boy. He helped him stand up.

"Thank you, Master. I've needed to get smacked, you know." he said half jokingly, half snappy.

"I'm sorry. I've been looking for you for an hour. Where have you been?"

"I... um... I needed to check on something. Have you discovered something new about Karann?"

"I have hoped you would tell me. I see you don't have anything."

"Well... I..." he saw a sparkle of hope in his Master's grey eyes. To be honest with himself, he has forgotten about Karann. "No I haven't. But I want to visit Tockocri one more time. He's surely got some information for us by now. Besides, if Karann is still on the planet, he will know that."

"Anakin... can we really trust him?" Obi-Wan wasn't convinced of the idea. Okay, that Twi'lek seemed to be honest but... it was about their safety, about Anakin's safety. He cannot lose him again.

"Why couldn't we? I've known him for some time, I know he is a good person."

"Anakin, you know I didn't mean it. You know what I'm talking about." he said firmly but still gently. Anakin knows him too well not to guess what he is thinking about.

The boy looked down and sighed heavily. Do they really need to go in this direction?

"Master... I know. But I trust him, he is my friend. One of few." he glanced at him. His eyes were a little wet but he was fighting.

He still pretends to be strong, untouched by these events. Inside he was wrecked. But it isn't hard to force a smile. It's much harder to keep a straight face, but a smile isn't a challenge. He has done it many times.

"I'm sure he is, young one. I'm just afraid he might tell someone inappropriate your real identity."

"He doesn't know it, Master. He knows me as Lars."

"Doesn't he really, Anakin?"

Silence.

Anakin hasn't responded. No, he couldn't be sure. Tockocri may know. He is just good at hiding it. But if he hasn't tell anyone anything by now, he has no reason to do so at the moment, right?

"He... he won't say anything. I do trust him, Master." he replied suddenly. "Moreover, we both know there isn't any option left. We both need to trust him because he is now our last hope. Only he is able to gain the trust of conspirators."

Obi-Wan hated to admit it but Anakin was right. And they both knew it. He only couldn't stand the thought of the risk.

"... Fine. We do it your way." he eventually agreed.

"Thank you, Master." smiled slightly the younger Jedi. "You won't regret that."

"I hope so, young one. I hope so..." he lowered his voice.

It doesn't happen often, hardly ever actually, but Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi Knight and the Master to young Anakin Skywalker, was really afraid. Not because of a failure, but because of the loss. The loss of his beloved Padawan. In this case though, the failure and the loss is the same thing. The same terrifying and upsetting, blasted thing.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Tockocri, the orange-skinned Twi'lek in his thirties, was just sitting in his shelter, watching some ants on the ground.

He wasn't a Jedi, he wasn't a bounty hunter. He was just himself. A man who hid here not because he was forced to, but he just wanted to.

He doesn't like living in luxury. Maybe that's why he and Anakin started to get along. The boy when he met him was very scared and not trusting. He didn't want to tell him where he is from or his age.

Despite it, he helped. And didn't regret that, for this young Jedi regained the part of happiness which had been stolen from him. And he found in him a friend. He showed him other side of humanity. And when once he had discovered his real identity, he wasn't surprised of the secret. He understood.

Leaves moved, wind disappeared and he heard steps coming closer and closer. So he stood up and searched for anything suspicious.

"Who's there?" he asked. He wasn't afraid, no. He's learnt to fight.

When, as he expected, no one responded, he grabbed a blaster and looked around cautiously.

Something stirred in shadows. He stepped back, clutching the weapon even tighter.

"Show yourself!" he demanded firmly, bravely.

This time answered him a chuckle. Something eerie was in this voice. Something he did not like. Evil.

"Come on, you won't kill me, will you?" asked the raspy voice as the person emerged from the shadow. A tall Zygerrian of cruel gaze, grinning maliciously.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked again, his voice didn't shake. He didn't know him but when on Naboo appears a Zygerrian, it isn't a good sign. They are never the cause of happiness.

"I'm looking for... information. You sell some?" their eyes met. The intruder was still grinning.

"Not to people like you, scum!" he snapped angrily, gritting his jaw. He's remembered how Anakin told him about a tall, well-built Zygerrian, with brown, merciless eyes - Khir-Ah.

Although he didn't know the entire story, the man standing in front of him wasn't a pleasant view. He knew he shall not trust him.

"Hah... dear friend... why are you so mean? Aren't you curious what I'm doing here?" his tone still was irritating, hiding something.

"Not really. Better go away until I'm still calm." he aimed at him. He now noticed how his hands were trembling.

"It doesn't sound like calmness. Listen, I'll give you a choice, okay? You'll give me the information I seek for, and I'll let you live. The second option is... less pleasant, I can assure you." he grinned evilly.

The Jedi boy will pay. Khir-Ah knew he'd been here. He just felt this wrong odour. Revenge - it is the goal he's going to achieve.

"I choose the second one."

"Oh, _really_?"

"Really." he frowned.

"Huh, I see. You're one of these... ehh, pity. We could have been good friends..." he lowered his voice to a dangerous level and after a moment of eerie silence, he grabbed the Twi'lek's neck. He fired but missed because of the sudden attack. He coughed as some of air escaped his lungs.

"The Jedi boy, what's his name?!" he hissed.

"I will tell you nothing, scum!" Tockocri spat.

"His _name_..." he tightened the grip. Twi'lek had less and less air. His eyes were about to close without a warning.

Can he betray a friend? Maybe he didn't tell him the whole truth and even his real identity, but it means he had reasons to.

"N-no!" he groaned weakly.

Khir-Ah growled and frowned, pushing him on the wall. Then, he hit him a few times, hoping his jaw would break. He will get the answers. One by one. He is _never_ giving up.

"Tell me." he took a knife out of his pocket and in one second showed the Twi'lek his place. The sharp blade cut into his arm. The Zygerrian repeated the move three times. And each time was too painful to stop the scream erupting from the man's mouth.

The blade twisted. And a scream followed it.

Khir-Ah loved it. He wanted to kill the man right now. But he had a goal. Yes, he will break every single bone of the Jedi Padawan, he will make him scream louder than ever.

He will cry as he always used to on the interrogation. He will fall like a fly.

Smiling at all these thoughts, he twisted the blade two more times.

"And now? Will you tell me his name? Or another strike will be aimed at your throat."

Tockocri coughed, and tried to stop the bleeding. He wasn't going to give up. And Khir-Ah seemed to know that. So he pushed him on the wall and then on the floor, backhanding him.

"You are dying, but I can make it more painful for you, if you wish." he stated and grinning, stepped on his injured arm.

This time, agonised scream left his mouth. He wasn't sure if he heard cracking of the bones. The foot was heavier and heavier.

"An-Anakin!" he finally shouted. But just right after that, he started to regret the decision.

Has he just betrayed his friend? The boy was younger than him about 12 years but they got the connection very quickly. He felt good in his company. They were starving together. Hiding together, and fighting together with some aggresive people. Every memory ran through his head as grey, blurred flashbacks.

He closed his eyes, he saw more black dots but he couldn't give up. He had to warn Anakin somehow.

But he couldn't stand up. So he was lying on the cold ground, watching Khir-Ah, as he walked away, satisfied and happy, thinking of sweet death.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Anakin again showed him the way to Tockocri's hideout. He still hasn't been certain of this idea, but what choice they had? Besides, Anakin trusts him. He should start doing that as well. Maybe the man really wasn't bad.

"So... when did you meet him?" he asked, breaking the exhausting silence between them. The boy glanced at him.

"We-- I met him accidentally." a moment of silence again. "When I got here."

Obi-Wan sighed. Foolish of him was thinking that Anakin would tell him something more. The feeling he hides many more things hasn't left. But perhaps it's better if he hides some things. After all, he had been alone for six months. Without any support which he should have given him.

Why was he still thinking about it? Anakin was safe now and forgave him everything...

He looked around, feeling something wrong in the Force. Glancing at Anakin, he saw the boy wasn't feeling that.

... Maybe he was just being paranoid. _Again._

But he sensed it very clearly. The darkness has returned. With double power. He had no doubt of that.

"Anakin, wait." he stopped him, grabbing his arm gently. The boy turned to him questioningly. The expression of his Master's face was concerning.

"What?" he asked and instinctively touched his belt where he had his lightsaber.

"I think someone's here. I sense the dark presence." Obi-Wan whispered. Anakin grew in worry.

He had a bad feeling about this. He may know who has come. And Obi-Wan saw his fear growing, his facial expression was clear. He needed to intervene to prevent him from another panic attack.

"Just don't leave my side and everything's going to be alright." he tried to comfort him. Anakin looked at him and nodded. The Knight sighed with relief.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

They arrived at the place shortly thereafter. The presence seemed to disappear, so Obi-Wan could stop worrying that much. Anakin looked relaxed as well.

He didn't want to fail his apprentice, that's why he remained focused even if the darkness wasn't here already.

"Hello? Somebody's here?" called Anakin, walking into the dark, quiet cave. He followed him.

He looked around and saw the person on the ground. It was the Twi'lek.

 _'Not good.'_ , he thought.

"Tockocri!" Anakin immediately ran up to the body. Crushing to his knees, he lifted the man's head gently.

They both saw blood marks on the robes. He was bleeding. But still, miraculously, alive.

"Lars..." he coughed, feeling guilty for betrayal. Will Anakin be very angry? Well, he surely deserved that.

"Tocky, what happened?" he asked concerned, nervously, biting his lips.

"Khir-Ah... the Zygerrian... he was here." he whispered quietly. "He knows... knows, Anakin. He knows... your name..." he coughed one more time.

Both, Anakin and Obi-Wan's eyes widened in disbelief. The Jedi Padawan swallowed thickly.

"You did know." he stated but there wasn't a surprise, nor anger, in his voice. Tockocri nodded.

"I... discovered it... accidentally... while you were... talking to that Jedi friend of yours, Devo."

His breathing and pulse were weaker and weaker. And Anakin's heart was breaking. He wasn't angry with him, he couldn't be.

"I'm s-sorry, Anakin. I..." he gasped but didn't finish. The last bit of strength left him and his lungs stopped working. Still in the boy's arms, he died.

"No! _No_! Don't leave me, no!" he shouted, his voice broke and he didn't bother to stop the tears, which were now slowly rolling down his cheek. He clenched his fists and hit the ground a few times, still protesting.

Obi-Wan crouched next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The boy looked at him tearfully.

"Master, help him! You must do something!" he said, trying to sound strong. Everything he had said earlier, in the dungeons, just lost sense. He now _wanted_ to do something, anything.

"I'm sorry Anakin... I cannot. There is no way to reverse time. We cannot do anything now." he didn't want to say that, he really did want to help. But he couldn't.

"Don't say that! There is _always_ something to do! We must help him! We must-"

"Anakin." he interrupted. Unlike his Padawan, he did sound strong, what didn't mean he wasn't sad. "Come to your senses. All we can do is to bury him." he just was the reasonable one.

Anakin was staring at him silently. Obi-Wan swallowed, waiting for his response. He didn't know what to expect. He wouldn't like to deal with outburst at the moment.

But Anakin hasn't answered. Instead, he just stood up and nodded. Then, the silence took over. And the atmosphere was dread.

Obi-Wan wondered if Anakin is in danger now. But if he is, one thing was certain - he will do everything to protect him.

 ** _T.B.C_**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Hello there! :)_**

 ** _It is possibly the longest chapter of this story I have ever written (5k words, wow!)_**

 ** _Who else is happy about the return ofThe Clone Wars? This cartoon is my childhood so I am delighted. :)_**

 ** _Now, please, read the chapter, share with me your opinion and just enjoy the day! ;D_**

 _Warning!_

 _Some scenes contain_ _some mentions of violence._

 _Disclaimer: None of this (except for Khir-Ah and Estessa) belongs to me._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 13 ~~~_**

They burnt his body down, Anakin remembered how Tockocri had told him once that he would prefer the fire to the ground. Yet, he shouldn't have been buried at all. Why does the life hate him so much?

Obi-Wan hasn't spoken since the first orange flame touched the Twi'lek's body. Anakin needed silence. He _wanted_ silence.

Sometimes it's just better. But even if his mouth wasn't saying a word, his heart was screaming in endless agony.

Because another soul has been lost. Because he wasn't able to protect his friend. Because he wasn't strong enough to prevent that from happening.

His feelings were about to explode, although he tried to release them to the Force. That was another thing he couldn't do.

And he stood in front of the ashes, crying silently, clenching his fists.

He knew Obi-Wan has been next to him. And for the first time since he had been found, he was really, truly thankful.

"Anakin, we need to leave." whispered gently the Knight. His voice echoed in the boy's head. He needed a moment to find words he could use.

Obi-Wan pitied him, but he didn't really know what to do. His Jedi side told him to go, to forget about it and live peacefully.

"Can't we stay for a little longer?" Anakin asked and looked at the ashes of already extinguished fire.

"I'm sorry." he shook his head. He really was. His Padawan needed him right now, and all he could do, all he _should_ do, was to lecture him about attachments.

But he would be a hypocrite if he did so. Because his own attachment was now breaking his heart.

"Why, Master?" the boy's voice was only a whisper, quiet and broken whisper. "Why did he have to die?" he glanced at him with tears shining in his eyes.

 _'Why didn't I help him?',_ he added in his head.

The Knight didn't know what to answer. As a Jedi, he should say that it was the will of the Force. But as a friend... he really didn't know. He has never been good at such things. He's been trained not to dwell. Anakin, though, has always had problems with that. And Obi-Wan felt really awful at the moment, because he should be able to help his apprentice get through this.

"Sometimes we cannot prevent some things from happening. Sometimes it's just better to accept the way they are." he whispered and placed a hand on his shoulder. Why was he feeling wrong saying this?

Anakin knew he was right. But Tockocri was too good to die. It was cruel. It was unfair. He shouldn't have finished his life like that.

He hasn't responded at all. He just let sadness take control over him.

Soon, the evening came and the black sky darkened the neighbourhood. They both knew they needed to go back to the palace until others start to worry. It was hard for Anakin to leave his dead friend here, but he had to get a grip. It was for the best.

Without a word, they headed back, not aware of the fact someone was watching.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Padmé has been watching Tanrai all day, thinking only about her betrayal. How does it happen that she cannot see what's wrong? Where has she made a mistake? Is only she to be blamed? These questions has been bothering her since she woke up.

She shook her head and walked into the throne hall, where there were her sister, Estessa and Jedi Kit Fisto with Plo Koon.

"Master Kenobi and Anakin haven't returned yet?" she asked, hiding the worry created due to her tormenting thoughts.

"No." replied Sola almost immediately. And it hasn't calmed her down.

"It's late, they should have been here by now. What if something happened?"

Master Fisto raised a hand and smiled lightly, his face was very calm. Padmé would love to be that relaxed right at the moment.

"Don't worry, your Majesty. As I know Obi-Wan, he will be here in a minute. He is never late." stated Master Plo. He and Obi-Wan were good friends. Sometimes even too good as for a Jedi. He understood his concern about Anakin.

"I still think it isn't normal, they could have called or something."

"Padmé, honey, don't panic, they surely know how to fight in case of danger." whispered Estessa softly.

The woman took a breath when the door opened and two Jedi came in silently, watching face expressions of everyone. And it was clear to say the only person who was angry, was Padmé.

"Where have you been? Do you know we've been worried?!" she asked immediately. Her mad eyes pierced them.

Obi-Wan swallowed thickly, trying to find an appropriate explanation. None came to his mind.

"We're really sorry. Something stopped us." he simply said.

"What exactly?" broke in Master Fisto.

"Why do you care?" Obi-Wan sighed as he'd heard angry, annoyed voice of his apprentice. He turned to him.

It really wasn't the best time for him to speak, especially not in that way. Not in his state. Not to such people.

"Anakin pl-"

"No! You are sitting here while other innocent people are _dying_!" his voice was harsh now. His eyes blazed with fire. And Obi-Wan already knew, nothing would stop him now. Well, at least he tried. "Or maybe you do something _except_ for resting in the palace, huh?"

"Mind your tongue, Padawan." said Master Fisto. His face still didn't show any sign of anger or irritation but his voice did.

But Anakin ignored it. He hasn't said anything more. Just chose silence again. And again he felt eyes of his Master piercing him. He swallowed and looked down, trying to control these smashing feelings.

"I apologise for my Padawan's behaviour, Master Fisto. He... isn't himself at the moment." Obi-Wan said quite harshly. Of course, he understood his dissatisfaction and rage but it wouldn't do anything good. "Right, Anakin?"

Silence.

" _Right_?" he was now even harsher. More than he intended to. As a Master, he shouldn't tolerate such behaviour. Yet, somehow, he wasn't really angry with him.

"Right." murmured Anakin quietly. "I'm sorry, Master." he wasn't sorry at all. He couldn't stop the hatred. He would even risk saying that he didn't mind it. When he was angry, at least he felt something different from fear and emptiness.

"Alright, fine. I'm happy you returned." said now Padmé, wanting to calm everyone down. An argument would be the last thing she wanted to see.

"See, my dear? We told you not to worry." stated and smiled Estessa. Looking at the two Jedi, she tried to ease the atmosphere. It was too tense to feel comfortable.

"I know. I should have believed you. Now, when everyone is here, can I invite you all for dinner? It would be nice to eat together and get to know each other better." Padmé offered calmly. She glanced at Anakin when he spoke.

"I don't think so." he snapped and quickly, before someone could stop him, disappeared behind a door, heading to his room.

"Anakin! Come back now!" Obi-Wan shouted and cursed in his head, turning to Padmé. "I am deeply sorry, your Majesty. I have no idea why-"

"Don't worry. Maybe next time." she smiled slightly and looked at him.

She wasn't really surprised. Anakin is sometimes just a moody teenager, like everyone else. Still, she hoped he would change the attitude towards her one day.

"I'm sorry once again, he doesn't normally behave like that." the Knight said and eyed the Queen. "But I will gladly eat with you, your Majesty. I think we all will."

No one protested. She sighed and smiled thankfully. For some time, the conspiracy hasn't given any sign of existence, which, despite everything else, was making her a bit happier.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Anakin got to his room and silently sat on the bed, letting his tears go. He didn't have to be strong now. When he's alone, he actually doesn't have to hide _anything_. It is just he, silence, and sweet, sweet peace he'd like to feel.

He wasn't angry with Tockocri, no, he couldn't be. He knew Khir-Ah and he also knew as no one else what he is capable of. It wasn't strange the Twi'lek couldn't help it.

But his death... it was too much to take in. Perhaps it wasn't the longest friendship ever, but the man had something what Anakin couldn't describe. Something was just... making him feel better every time he was near that happy Twi'lek.

Also now, as he calmed down, he started to regret raising the voice on Master Fisto. He had nothing to do with it. He doesn't even know about his situation.

And Padmé... what must she think about him? How could he be that rude for someone who understands him in the way none Jedi does?

He heard happy laughs, coming from the dining room downstairs. Such a fool he is.

He remembered those days when he had nothing to worry about. He remembered each moment of his life after leaving Tatooine. Each argument, each tear made because of longing for his lovely Mother. And each lecture.

 _'The attachments are forbidden.'_ not once his Master or any other Jedi told him so.

But with his Mother he had been safe. His Mother would never let anybody hurt him like Khir-Ah did.

Taking a breath, he stood up and went to the balcony.

The full moon was on the sky, giving some light to the meadows and the lake that reflected it. But despite this beautiful moonlight, the night was black.

Everything was peaceful. So why couldn't he? The Force was with him, he should not have any problem with emotions. But his fear was too strong and the hope for peace too small.

Nevertheless, he managed to release at least a half of these stupid feelings.

He didn't know how long he'd been standing here until his tears started to dry. But he didn't mind it, for he felt fine again. Almost.

As he turned to the door again, someone grabbed his shoulder and he saw a shadow upon his body. The grasp was really strong and he also wouldn't say that it was gentle. Swallowing anxiously, he turned around but definitely hadn't been prepared for such a view.

His blood froze immediately, the eyes widened in horror and he could swear that he felt as if his body was trembling inside.

Khir-Ah, he was here, in front of him. His malicious, murderous grin made him feel like a small boy. His merciless eyes were staring at him saying one thing - revenge.

"Hello, scum. Did you miss me?" asked him a hoarse voice which he hated like nothing else.

Anakin inhaled in fear. He jerked off and made a step further, stepping into the room. He couldn't stop the tears from forming.

The Zygerrian approached him once again and chuckled quietly. Anakin had no idea what to do. Is it how he will die tonight?

"Wh-what are you d-doing here?" he asked and immediately felt pathetically. He should have more courage. The fear seemed to satisfy the Zygerrian.

"I came for you, sweetheart." he chuckled and Anakin swallowed, feeling his legs giving away under the anxiety. "Are you ready to visit my mansion?" his voice was low and dangerous. His nightmares returned. They became alive.

"N-no. You won't win with me this time, you son of a-"

"Oh, someone's behaving bad... you know..." he stopped to laugh. "I have punishments for bad kids." he hissed and took out his shock whip which Anakin knew too well. He swallowed and grasped his lightsaber.

"Ha-ha, oh please. You can't be serious."

The blade has been switched on.

"Very well, then. Show me what you've got, scum. It would be even funnier when I free your body from this foolish head of yours. I made room for it." he prepared to strike. Their weapons met. "On the highest of shelves over my bed. To see it when I wake up." he grinned and attacked again.

Anakin weakly, paralysed by fear, blocked it, trying to calm down. He wasn't successful in this.

But he was on his own now. And he had to defend.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

He couldn't say that this dinner was awful, it wasn't. It was even quite enjoyable, a moment to relax and forget about the worries and the conspiracy.

But he also couldn't say he was alright. Sitting between Master Fisto and Plo, his gaze has been upon the empty seat opposite them. There should be sitting the young Jedi Padawan.

The same young Jedi Padawan should be now talking and laughing with them. Here. Next to him, where he has always belonged.

Though, there wasn't anyone. Just an imagined picture.

"The meal is delicious, Padmé. I'm glad I had a chance to try such amazing dishes." said smiled Estessa, bringing him back to the claws of reality. "And what do you think, friends?"

He heard Master Plo's gentle reply but he didn't really listen to the voices, nor to laughs and spoken words.

His attention turned to a strange feeling. The feeling of smashing fear and despair.

There was the darkness he'd sensed before, in the forest. And it was very close. As if next to him. For some reasons it made him feel scared, cold.

Thinking of recent events, he decided to check on Anakin, hoping to find the boy sleeping in the bed.

"Excuse me, your Majesty. I need to go upstairs for a moment." he said with an apologising look and getting a nod, he stood up slowly.

"What's wrong?" asked him Plo Koon as soon as he got to his feet. They eyed each other silently.

"I don't know yet. I need to see Anakin, I'll try to explain later." he whispered and only Plo heard him. The Jedi gave him a nod so Obi-Wan rushed upstairs, without saying anything.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Anakin avoided the blow nimbly, quickly. His heart has been squeezed by fear but he had to fight. There was no other choice.

The risk was huge. Failure means death. And he wanted to live, now, he really did.

Khir-Ah kicked him in the stomach and as quickly as Anakin stood up, the Zygerrian took also his knife. It still has had red stains.

"You know who is the owner of the blood? That pitiful Twi'lek screamed so loud and beautiful." he smirked maliciously and laughed. Anakin felt new, much bigger fury and made a foolish move.

He raised his hand to give the blow but Khir-Ah wanted him to attack. And he was prepared. When he realised that, it was too late.

He grabbed the boy's wrist and squeezing it, forced him to let go of his lightsaber. He hissed at the pain.

Next thing he remembered was a strong punch in the face. He fell on his back and prevented himself from crying out when the same rough hands grabbed his Padawan braid. He already knew he'd lost again.

Just then, the door opened and in them stood another Jedi. The one he prayed for. The one he loved. The one he could call a father.

Khir-Ah reacted immediately, wrapping his arm around Anakin's neck. He was too weak to escape but he was struggling. Until his skin on the neck has been touched by a cold blade of the knife.

Everything happened in one quick second.

"Master!" he shouted, not bothering to hold off the tears. Obi-Wan will help him, right? He wouldn't let him die.

... Right?

"Anakin?" he frowned. As he realised what was happening, he felt anger and desire to kill the Zygerrian, who as he supposed, was responsible for all of his Padawan's suffering. "Let him go you monster!" he ordered firmly through gritted teeth, activating his lightsaber.

"Come and make me do that. He's _mine_." he tightened the grip and Anakin couldn't help the groan leaving his mouth. Air escaped his lungs for a moment.

"Master..." he choked out, he _begged_. Anakin has never done that.

His tears shattered Obi-Wan's heart.

"Oh... I doubt he can help you, stupid scum. You will pay. For everything." the man spat on his face. "I will break your neck and leave your slained body to rot."

The Knight made a few steps closer. Fear he saw in his apprentice's eyes was unbearable. He needed to do something, _anything_.

"Put that toy down, unless you want me to slaughter him like an animal." he threatened, pressing the knife closer to Anakin's throat.

He wanted to pierce his chest in fury. But he shall not be led by rage and anger. He shall be calm and reasonable.

"Please, let's talk." he was aware of how stupid it sounded. His voice was shaking, as well as his hands. But it was the right thing to do.

"Sure. Want me to take only his head or perhaps the whole body?" he grinned and Anakin whimpered helplessly as the grip tightened even more.

"Don't hurt him, alright? Please, let him go, I don't want to fight."

"Drop your weapon, Jedi scum."

"O-okay. Fine. Just let him go."

But the Zygerrian only laughed as a response. Obi-Wan knew, he had no choice.

He threw his lightsaber on the ground and raised his hands in defeat. But he wasn't defeated, it was for sure. Anakin will be fine, with him.

As Khir-Ah came out to the balcony, he used the Force and loosened the grip the man had on his apprentice. He lost balance and pushed the boy on the floor, quickly jumping out of the balcony which wasn't very high. He hid in the darkness of the night.

The Jedi immediately ran up to his Padawan without hesitation and kneeling next to him, placed both his hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Anakin, are you alright?" he asked but the boy instead of giving him an answer, just wrapped him and buried his face in his chest silently.

Obi-Wan, not thinking about the sudden impulse, embraced him back, giving as much warmth as he was able to. After a few seconds, he heard his quiet sobs and felt how his robes got wet.

"Shh, Anakin, it's alright now. You're safe with me." he whispered softly, caressing his back, trying to comfort him. His second hand fingered his short hair. Eventually, he gave him a small, fatherly kiss to the forehead.

But the young Jedi only tightened his embrace. He couldn't deny it, he felt loved next to his Master. He tried to stop the feeling. But he just couldn't. He trusts him and knows he would do anything for him to keep him safe.

His embrace was so warm and soothing. He would like it to last forever. His soaked with tears robes were a little crumpled up.

"Anakin... I'm so sorry." he whispered finally. He almost lost him again. He shouldn't be a Master.

"It's not... your fault." he responded, tears still gleaming in his scared eyes.

"He almost took you away. If I had been here-"

"It was m-my decision to be alone..." he sobbed. Tears were falling on the floor and on Obi-Wan's white robes. But he didn't mind it.

And just like earlier, they let the silence take control over the room. Obi-Wan knew he should be heading back. But there was no way he would leave Anakin alone after that. The Force around him was disturbed, full of terror and grief. The pain built a giant wall, separating them from everything else. Obi-Wan sent comforting pulses through their bond, feeling Anakin's muscles relax.

"Anakin, I think we should tell Master Plo and Master Fisto about it. They would help." he finally said. The boy immediately looked up to see his face. His eyes showed hints of panic.

"Wh-what?! Master... they won't understand!" he protested firmly, shaking his head.

"I'm sure they will, young one."

"But you... you have no idea what I've done! You don't know how wrong were my decisions!"

"So tell me. Please, get it out and together we will be able to handle that."

"We can't do anything now."

"There is always something to do." he smiled slightly. "These are your words, aren't they?"

Anakin looked down, saying nothing at first. These _were_ his words. But he spoke them in despair and grief, not really meaning them.

This pain in his heart woke up again, telling him to give up. He's lost everyone he cared about. And it was all his fault!

Khir-Ah killed Tockocri because of him, Sheera died because of him. Devo hates him, because of the decision he'd made.

Will he ever be the same again? Will _everything_ be?

But looking at his Master's calm, understanding face, something pushed him to confess.

Maybe it will help him. Maybe he will be better after that. It was in doubt, indeed.

"There was... a girl." he whispered after awhile. He didn't know what to begin with. But Obi-Wan patiently waited, although he already had many questions. "Sheera. She was a Jedi Knight. And she was... nice." should he say something more about her? There was no way to describe how amazing she'd been.

He inhaled and found courage to look at the older Jedi. Obi-Wan's eyes wanted to hear more and he gave him a quick smile, finding this gaze a bit amusing.

"We were close."

There was a moment of silence.

"Did you love her?" asked Obi-Wan softly. The boy turned his gaze away and swallowed.

He didn't know the real answer. But yes, he cared about her, and she about him. They hadn't truly spoken of it, but they had some feelings to each other. They just couldn't show them because they both would have been killed.

He told her once that she was beautiful. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss in the cheek. It was their first and the last one romantic contact. But they used to support each other like a real couple.

Maybe this was what hurt him the most. He killed someone he'd loved. Blinded by his own pride and lust for freedom.

"I--" he stopped. He was a Jedi, he should never have fallen in love. Obi-Wan would be disappointed. "No. She was... a friend. Good friend."

The reply wasn't very convincing and the older Jedi didn't really believe it. But he decided to wait. Anakin will tell him the truth when he is ready. And he truly hoped he would be soon.

"What happened to her?" he noticed how the boy flinched. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She... died. I killed her." he confessed quietly. "But it was an accident! I-I was-- we were escaping the planet and... and she... hadn't managed to jump on the board. And I didn't stop. Sh-she fell into the ocean."

Obi-Wan's grip tightened but still was gently. Anakin's cheeks were wet.

"It isn't your fault, young one. You didn't kill her. Don't blame yourself for everything what has happened." yes, he knew Anakin shouldn't. Because most of this was only his fault.

He wasn't able to be next to him. He wasn't able to protect him good enough. This was a reason to be hateful but only towards himself. Anakin is far too innocent to face such nightmares.

"But how can I not when it is mine? Mine only. I couldn't save her. I was blinded by the desire of escaping. I couldn't save _anyone_ , I was the _cause_ of their death."

Obi-Wan sighed quietly and glanced at him.

"You can't save everyone, Anakin. I perfectly know you would like to, but it is not possible."

"But Master! You don't understand. She died because I was focused only on myself. Her brother - Devo - he had told me to land. But I didn't..." he confessed and wiped some of fresh tears. He remembered every detail of that day, even the smell of the air and the interior of the ship.

"Devo? It is the man Karann wanted you to-"

"Meet, yes." he nodded slightly, making an eye contact with the older Jedi. His eyes were shining because of formed there tears but he was strong and didn't let them fall. "He was her brother. I fought with him, you surely remember. I told you he had been my friend."

"That's why he is not now? He is angry with you?" the Padawan shook his head in disbelief.

"Angry? No. He is _furious_. He has never forgiven me. I--" he hesitated suddenly and took a breath. He wanted to say a few words more but they got stuck in his throat. Swallowing thickly, he fought it down. "I haven't forgiven even myself." he added quietly, hiding the pain as much as he could.

These feelings were wrong. This friendship was wrong. Everything was wrong.

"She'd said I should go. That I should do everything to get out of that blasted planet. I saw that she wouldn't manage to get on. Devo shouted at me, told me to stop. But I didn't hear him, I didn't listen. All I wanted was to get away. To be free again." his voice cracked. He felt ashamed.

And then, he was awaiting a reprimand, a punishment or a lecture.

...But it never came.

Instead, strong but incredibly gentle arms wrapped him warmly. He couldn't help the smile spreading across his face.

Their bond grew in strength and mutual care. As long as Obi-Wan stays by his side, he feels like the world is his to claim.

And the older Jedi smiled back at him, still sending soothing pulses through the Force.

When his Padawan turned to face him and he saw his sad, shiny eyes, he couldn't pretend that he doesn't care. He does. Even too much as for a Jedi.

"Anakin." he began softly, comforting. This voice made the boy relaxed, calm. "You wanted freedom. That's normal. You'd been there... for too long while you should never have. After such time, I'm sure everyone would do the same." he said, trying to cheer him up, to make him stop blaming himself.

The young Jedi looked at him, he wasn't crying now.

"Even... even you?" he barely whispered.

Obi-Wan hesitated with an answer but it was something he was certain of. He would do exactly the same. Anakin had been in a slavery before. And this past still haunts him, he is aware of that.

"Yes, young one. Even I." he smiled softly, comforting him.

Anakin responded him with the same. His Master wiped the rest of his tears away, his hand was a little cold. But gaze was warm. It is all he needed now.

"Th-thank you, Master. I don't know what I would do without you now." finally. Finally it was said. He needed to tell him that. He wanted to do this some time ago but he was too cowardly for such a thing. He wasn't able to predict how Obi-Wan would react.

He really couldn't tell if he trusted him, but surely he felt a connection and love coming from his dear Master.

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, didn't have any doubts about the trust he gives his Padawan.

For him he will always remain the same stubborn, reckless boy. That's why it pained him when he thought of the change Anakin had to go through.

First, from the small, slave boy to the Jedi Padawan and then, again forced back there.

From reckless, sometimes irresponsible apprentice to mature, but broken, young man.

And there still was one thing he wanted to be explained.

"Uh, Anakin..." he got the apprentice's attention so he carried on. "That Zygerrian. Who is he?"

He saw Anakin's smile disappear and fear started to shine in his sad, blue eyes.

But he _must_ know. It was the best way to help him.

 ** _T.B.C_**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Okay guys, let's begin with some cool pessimism (y'know, good pessimism for the start isn't bad and my sense of humour is damaged)_**

 ** _I think it is one of the worst chapters ever, and I mean it. I was afraid to upload honestly (xD!), but after some editing, I decided to give it a shot and here it is._**

 ** _Thank you for reading this story and for your reviews, I appreciate it._**

 ** _To be honest, I suffer from some kind of writer's block and the heatwave doesn't really help. As a result, I don't know when the next chapter appears but I promise you won't wait for too long._**

 ** _Now please enjoy the chapter :)_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 14 ~~~_**

The silence has lasted really long this time. But Obi-Wan knew his Padawan needed a moment to think, to find good words and get a grip. His confused face expression told him everything.

Anakin couldn't lie, not this time. His Master deserved answers. Though, he didn't feel convinced. He did not know why he had doubts, why he felt... wrong. Maybe because of the fear? Maybe he didn't want Obi-Wan to get hurt? He truly did not know. But he needed to be honest.

"Khir-Ah." he finally said quietly, looking straight at the floor. "He... was my... my owner." he stopped this tear. He stopped the numb feeling of the wrecked heart when he thought about it. What was in the past will never leave him alone.

Obi-Wan placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, feeling worry growing deep within his mind. He noticed how the boy was struggling to keep straight face, to show he wasn't weak. And he patiently waited for more.

Anakin has always admired how patient he can be. Always the one who thinks reasonable; the one who solves everything by talking; the calm, peaceful one. There was no other Jedi Knight such as Obi-Wan Kenobi. Of this he was sure. And he would love to be like him, yet he knew, it was impossible. Because Obi-Wan is better Jedi and always will be. Obi-Wan can let go, he doesn't dwell. He doesn't feel that much.

"He... he abused me." he closed his eyes and sighed, trying to hold the tears off. His breath was fast and unsteady. The memories came back, much more powerful than before. "I-I still have nightmares of his tortures. Each is painful. Each hurts. Even the thought..." he lowered his broken voice. He felt Obi-Wan's hand on his shoulder tighten but in a good, relaxing way. "I thought he would not find me here. I went by Lars, I did everything to prevent that from happening. But he did it... he found me." he closed his eyes, took a breath. "N-now... there is no place where I could hide. He will come for me." their eyes met. Obi-Wan couldn't listen anymore, with arms wrapped around him, he led him onto the bed, sat there down and started cradling him as if Anakin was this little boy again, scared of storm.

"I'm sure he planned revenge. H-he could have killed me or... taken me. He did neither. He will destroy me, Master. Slowly and painfully, he will find a way to get to me." he didn't even notice when he started sobbing, he just felt Obi-Wan's arms around him and accepted them. "Once, he... he branded my broken arm and tied me up to the electrical pole. He said the slaves like me sh-should know where they belong." he whimpered weakly, his cries caused a small hiccup.

"Hush, Anakin, you're not with him, you're with me now. And with me you're safe." he whispered, stroking the boy's hair.

"But it... it hurts, Master. Please, h-help me. The memories... they all came back. Just make them go, please, Master. Make them g-go..." his voice was nothing but a weak, broken whisper. Asking for help wasn't his strength. It was embarrassing. He hated doing this. But did he have a choice?

Obi-Wan, feeling as huge grief as never before, hushed him once more and pulled Anakin's head closer to his chest. He just wanted to hug him until he calms down. He couldn't listen to his crying.

"You aren't a slave anymore. You _aren't_." he whispered softly.

"But I was." the boy's lips trembled. "You cannot deny it, Master. You know I was."

"The past is left behind, Anakin. It will not return."

"Somehow it did..." he sighed. "He enjoyed torturing me. He m-made himself sure I'll always remember that once a s-slave will always a slave r-remain. _I_ will always be his." he whimpered quietly. Obi-Wan tightened the grip and closed his eyes, trying to control the anger. Why had he suffered so much?

The Knight could feel how his every limb twitched, trembled. He sank into the Force, desperately trying to send some light to his apprentice.

Anakin's body was slightly shivering so he used the Force to close the door that led to the balcony.

"Anakin, I won't let him touch you. You have my sincerest word. Please, do not cry. You don't belong to anyone, you're free. I won't let you suffer. I-I don't know how but I will help you, I'll protect you, alright? Do you believe me?"

Anakin looked at him tearfully. Seeing his concerned face, he had no doubts any longer. He was sure. Obi-Wan Kenobi was the man he loved. A father he always wanted to have. He trusted him with his life, he wouldn't let him fall. He helped him after they'd met, he would do it again.

"I do, Master. I still do." he replied shortly. The pain he had felt that day vanished when their eyes met.

Obi-Wan smiled at him lightly, patting his shoulder. He fingered his short hair and wiped the rest of his tears away. Anakin's smile makes his day better. He could watch it all the time.

"Anakin, may I suggest you something?" he asked quietly, still hugging him gently.

The boy glanced at him silently and nodded, swallowing.

Obi-Wan grinned but his face turned serious when he began speaking. He had an idea which would help.

"I really do think we should talk to Master Fisto and Master Plo about that." yes, Anakin had protested before, but he had to convince him. He could tell his apprentice was ready to do so. He just needed some encouraging.

But as he predicted, Anakin shook his head firmly, not even hesitating.

"No. Master, no! They _cannot_ know!" he whimpered quietly. He felt hopeless with this weakness. None Jedi should feel fear like he does. They won't be happy. They won't understand.

"They _must_ know, Anakin. I won't do anything without your permission, but if you agree, everything will be easier. They will understand, Anakin. I know them long enough to tell that I trust them. They will help you as well as I." he stated. But his Padawan's eyes were still unconvinced, Anakin was stubborn, he shouldn't have forgotten about it.

"Are you.. are you sure? Why should _I_ trust them? They are... like others." he whispered. He wanted to be right just once. Plo Koon and Kit Fisto _are_ the Jedi from the Council. The same Council doesn't consider him good and trustworthy. If he tells them he cannot control his fear and anger, he will prove them right.

"What do you mean, Anakin?" he finally stopped hugging him.

The boy looked at him sadly and swallowed. Though, he didn't need to answer. Obi-Wan perfectly knew what was on his mind. And the Council's, too. He knew most of them didn't find him trustworthy. He knew it was why they hadn't wanted to look for him.

He didn't feel well with that. He should have acted like them, he should not have dwelled, but Anakin has been his Padawan for a few years by now and he knew he could trust him with his life. He would never fail him. And Obi-Wan hadn't wanted to fail as well. But he had. He really had.

He mentally slapped himself. It was all in the past. It was over, for Anakin trusted him again.

"Anakin..." he sighed. "Please stop... stop thinking like that. The Council--"

"The Council hates me. If I--" he closed his eyes "When I tell them about everything... I'll show them they are right. I'll show them their Chosen One failed."

"You aren't only the Chosen One, Anakin. You're also a person. And as a person, you feel."

The young apprentice looked at him and blinked. Obi-Wan Kenobi, his Master, won't be lecturing him? When he was younger, he used to hear about emotions almost every day, about how he should be supposed to release them.

"The Jedi shouldn't feel, fear and anger lead to the Darkside, these are your words, Master." why were they talking about it? They had never done that before.

"I..." the Knight looked down and sighed. Something strange ran through their bond, something like... embarrassment or regret? "I understood that sometimes the feelings are just too strong to forget about them." he muttered quietly.

"What?"

"When... when you went missing... I felt fear, I did. I felt grief and sadness. I cried and sometimes I hated. I hated the Council, I hated the loneliness and I hated myself for letting you go. And although I meditated for hours, I couldn't stop my feelings. I feared I would never see you again. I feared for you and every next day you had to suffer. And when I couldn't feel you in the Force anymore, I... I feared you had really died. I tried to throw away the picture of your dead body. I tried to forget about you as the Jedi should. But it was too painful, it was agony." he smiled, although Anakin could notice tears shining in his eyes.

"Why... why are you telling me this?"

"Because..." he grabbed his cold hand and the boy looked at him. "Because I love you, Anakin." he smiled again. "You're my brother and I realised this after I'd lost you. I'd been lecturing you about attachments and emotions while I'd been feeling them myself. And don't think of yourself only as of the Chosen One. Think of yourself also as of a person. No one is perfect. Maybe we should be, but we aren't. And believe me or not, but not every Jedi from the Council sees in you only the boy who would bring balance to the Force. Master Plo and Master Fisto certainly don't."

Anakin looked at his feet, the words of his Master ran through his head, pounding in it. He had no idea Obi-Wan had suffered so much pain only because of his disappearance.

"I-I don't know, Master, I--"

"Anakin, do you trust me?" the sudden question surprised him and he faced him.

He nodded.

"Do you think I would do something to hurt you?"

"What? No, Master, no, I do not! I know you wouldn't."

"So do you really think I would ask you to talk to people about everything if I didn't trust them enough? If it wasn't for your safety?" his voice was calm, not angry.

Anakin swallowed and sighed silently. Obi-Wan was right. When his Master trusts someone, they _have_ to be reliable.

"... F-fine." he stuttered and looked at him again. "Let's do this."

"Very well, young one. You won't regret that. They are good people."

"Whatever." he murmured and Obi-Wan smirked lightly.

"You'll be safe, Anakin. I promise." he gave him another quick, fatherly kiss in the forehead.

The blonde, tall boy gave him a small smile and nodded silently. Something was right about that. Obi-Wan would protect him. And it will be much easier if he didn't have to hide anything. Especially if Khir-Ah knows now what his Master looks like.

He didn't want to think that something might go wrong, he simply couldn't bear it. Obi-Wan is the only person who left. He had only his Master to talk to, smile at, or just see.

"I should be going back." whispered Obi-Wan quietly. He stood up but Anakin grabbed his sleeve and stopped him.

"Can I... you know, go with you?" asked the boy quietly, shyly. After everything he has done, everything he's said, can he just go there as if it never happened? They certainly hate him now.

"Of course you can, Anakin. I would be happy if you joined us." Obi-Wan smiled reassuringly.

"Yes but... would _they_ be happy as well, Master?"

Obi-Wan's face turned serious for a quick moment. Anakin had asked him a similar thing some time ago.

 _'Does the Jedi Council want me as well?'_

Throwing another memory away, he slightly smiled at him, not wanting to be silent for too long.

"I'm sure they would. Come, don't fear." he reached out for the boy's hand.

He looked at him unconvinced and with hesitation. But seeing Obi-Wan's calm gaze, he nodded and accepted the hand, squeezing it. It was warm. He was afraid no more, not right now.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Padmé saw in the corner of her eye two Jedi coming this way. She smiled as she saw Anakin, but he pretended not to see this. She couldn't figure him out. But one thing she knew, there was something more to him than meets the eye.

"It's good to see you two." she greeted them kindly. Obi-Wan bowed but his Padawan just glanced at her silently. She could see distress and sadness in his blue, still wet eyes.

"We apologise for the delay. There were some... complications." began Obi-Wan and then, he turned to Anakin. They didn't need any words. He knew what was on his mind. He looked nervous and regretful. "Master Fisto, I think Anakin wants to tell you something." he stated and Anakin looked at him questioningly.

He didn't know if he was thankful or rather angry. But he did know he should apologise anyway. He sighed silently, swallowing nervously.

Big, black eyes of Master Fisto pierced him, taking his courage away. But he told himself he should not let the fear take over his life. Besides, he didn't need any arguments, nor conflicts.

"I..." he began quietly. "I'm sorry, Master Fisto." he murmured and looked at the floor. Was he very mad at him?

A moment of silence haunted the room, Anakin felt his heart beating fast, awaiting shouts and punishment. After all, punishments were everything he could have. _The only_ things he could have. Khir-Ah personally had taught him that.

"Apology accepted, Padawan Skywalker. I'm not angry." he answered suddenly, calmly. Anakin felt as if something lifted him up into the air.

"Really?"

"Yes. Anger is not befitting of a Jedi, young one." he smiled. "I think the Queen should get an apology, not me."

And here it goes... he just had a feeling this was going to end that way. But he had no strength to argue again so just turned to the beautiful woman and seeing her smile, he bowed with his head and looked down.

"I apologise for my behaviour." he whispered, too ashamed to look at her soft face.

"Thank you for that but I think it wasn't necessary. I hadn't been mad either." she said and smiled at him as he looked up.

He did the same and just then Estessa interrupted.

"We were just talking about the conspiracy. Maybe you have learnt of anything?" she asked calmly.

Anakin decided that it isn't his place to speak, so he let Obi-Wan handle that. He has still been thinking about Khir-Ah and telling the truth. He wasn't afraid now, or at least he thought he wasn't. But there was something lingering in his mind. He couldn't really tell what it was, but it made him feel numb.

"Not of any useful news. For me, the conspiracy just took a break." the Jedi Knight said and Anakin turned to him his attention.

"I think we shouldn't underestimate them. I mean, Padmé may still be in danger." now it was Sola who spoke.

Obi-Wan only nodded in response. There was a time he'd wondered why this conspiracy was made, if it really was made. He started to think of other reasons. Because if Padmé was the main goal, more attacks would be shown towards her. By now, only Anakin was the target.

The explosion had been planned earlier, though. He remembered the talk between Tanrai and Karann. The bomb must've been set before Karann got to know about Anakin. So these two cases may be connected somehow.

It would be something Obi-Wan wanted to deny. He didn't want to think that Anakin was in greater danger than they both thought.

"Don't worry, we will not let anything happen to her." he replied after a few seconds and shared a quick look with Padmé.

"I still don't like the idea of such protection. I haven't needed it so far." she said suddenly, everyone turned to her.

"But you need it _now_ , my dear. You must understand us, we're worried." stated Estessa, looking at her friend's face.

"Look, we have four Jedi here." she pointed to each of them. Then, she blinked and smirked slightly. "Don't get me wrong, I don't mind your presence, of course. I just think it doesn't look good. I'm sure that one Jedi would be enough to get this job done very well."

"Must you always be that stubborn?"

"I'm not stubborn! I'm just trying to say-"

"Erkhm, ladies, I'm glad you two are enjoying the meal..." interrupted Sola, clearly amused of the situation. "But I fear it makes our guests uncomfortable, doesn't it? I suggest you stop it, you can argue later." she smiled innocently and Anakin barely stopped the chuckle from escaping his mouth. He found it funny, because they were arguing just like he and Obi-Wan always used to do.

He felt very comfortable next to Padmé, she seemed to be so similar and so different at the same time.

She was light, while he was darkness. She was hope, while he was only a shadow. She was good... he was a killer and slave, hiding behind the mask of the Jedi Padawan, trying to forget about everything he has done, trying to escape the past.

But there is no escape. Not at the moment.

Looking at her he felt... happier. She had no idea how she helps, just being next to, saying nothing. She might not see him, she might even ignore him but he cannot stop thinking about her and--

... No.

He is not good enough for her. She deserved better. None Jedi should know love, no attachments...

Besides, they barely know each other and he'd promised himself he wouldn't fall in love. It is a stupid feeling which causes people to lose their minds.

He must be cautious in every second.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

It was late when dinner finished. It turned out to be more like political discussion than a meal, in Anakin's opinion. But it is what royal and rich people do, right? Just talk about boring matters.

After the meal, guards and Master Fisto escorted the Queen and her companions to their rooms and it was high time they told their fellows the truth.

"Master Plo, can we talk once Master Fisto is back? It is important." began Obi-Wan.

"What about?"

"It's... a hard subject." he eyed his apprentice. "We should go somewhere else." he said kindly and waited for Master Fisto to return.

They didn't have much time but Obi-Wan was really fed up with hiding the truth from his friends. If they don't tell them, he will go mad. If he had a 'hate doing list', lying definitely would be there.

When Master Fisto came back, they headed to Anakin's and Obi-Wan's room silently.

The boy shivered as he thought about what will happen here in a moment. He was fearful and doubtful. There were a lot of "what ifs" in his head. But as only Obi-Wan gave him a comforting look, he could calm down.

"There are some things that should be revealed, I suppose." began the Jedi Knight.

Both Masters turned to him, saying nothing, awaiting next words. Obi-Wan was nervous as well as his Padawan. He had no doubt they would help but... for some reasons, he was afraid of their reaction.

"We... uh, we may have hidden some important information..." he said, avoiding their eyes. Why was it so hard? It shouldn't be.

"What kind of information? Something with the conspiracy?" asked Plo almost immediately.

"Yes... and no." he smiled nervously. Releasing stress to the Force, he continued, calmer now. "We'd discovered that Tanrai, our servant of the Queen, is a traitor. Her sister, Karann, the one who was in the prison, planned that explosion. I... had discovered it before it occurred but... I... I was busy." he said, not even pausing for a second.

He saw shock expression on their faces. He couldn't tell if they were disappointed, angry or maybe something else. But he knew _his_ feelings. And he didn't like them at all.

"Why haven't you told us earlier? We should have arrested her." stated Master Fisto.

"That's why we haven't done so, Masters. I believed she may lead us to other people from the conspiracy. But she hasn't so far. Besides, we wanted to... keep an eye on her due to some personal reasons." he swallowed and sighed.

"Personal reasons?" Master Fisto folded his arms on his chest. "That is more and more interesting, please continue." he smiled. Obi-Wan felt relieved when he saw it. He hoped Anakin did as well.

With the thought of his Padawan, he turned to him and decided to ask him again if he's ready. He wouldn't stand doing anything against his wish.

"Can I, Anakin?" he asked quietly, gently.

The boy glanced at them, swallowed and after a second of hesitation, gave a nod. He needed to calm down, everything will be alright. His Master wouldn't fail him.

Obi-Wan carried on. He must believe it will help his apprentice. The consequences don't matter, only Anakin.

"Well... I don't know where to begin..." he laughed troubled. "Anakin is wanted by some bounty hunters. He has been sent back to slavery by Zygerrian people." he stopped to take a breath. Then, looking at his Padawan who still wasn't certain of his idea, continued. "Someone put a reward on his head. We believe that either these Zygerrians did it, or the bounty hunters."

"What makes you think like that?" asked him Plo. Obi-Wan swallowed again and sighed.

"I overheard the talk between Tanrai and Karann. They wanted him. We, or at least I, suppose the explosion was meant for him." he realised that he has never told Anakin about this suspection. But the boy remained silent, so he guessed he'd agreed with him.

"Yes, in fact, we also suspected that the attack was meant for one of you." said Master Plo suddenly, they both looked at him. He only shrugged and gestured him to continue. The Knight obeyed.

"The person responsible for his kidnapping--" this word still sounded wrong, it was waking up the pain. "He came for him. That's why we all felt the shifts in the Force, the darkness." he looked at them worriedly.

The silence was awkward, he didn't know what to do or to say. Fortunately, Anakin himself stopped it.

"He's been here tonight..." he whispered weakly, trying to stay strong. He won't become a great Jedi if he give in to his emotions.

He felt gazes upon himself. They made him so small and defenceless. Obi-Wan must have sensed the awkwardness and pain he felt, for he quickly took the initiative.

"Indeed. That's why I left dinner. I just sensed the danger. And now--"

"You have no idea what to do?" finished Plo. His tone was calm, what helped the Knight relax.

"Yes. I want Anakin to be safe and... we've decided to tell you because, since there are four of us--"

"We can help you catch that guy, did I guess?" grinned now Kit.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but chuckle. He nodded calmly. Anakin, though, remained serious. As never before.

"Yes. We don't want to hide things from you any longer. I believe that if we all know about that Zygerrian, Anakin will be safer. I know the mission comes first but... uh, if that guy appears somewhere near, just like today, our task might go wrong. I think we'll all agree that we cannot fail this time. And this guy can complicate a lot of things."

"Indeed, it doesn't make things easier." muttered Master Plo but Obi-Wan assumed he said that to himself so he showed no reaction.

He didn't tell about Tockocri, he didn't tell about Devo, nor that girl. He didn't want to make Anakin uncomfortable. He just told everything he considered necessary. The rest can remain between them only. It would be even better that way.

"Will you... will you help us?" he asked eventually.

Masters shared a quiet look and the silence lasted for a longer moment. Despite the circumstances, Obi-Wan really did feel better. And he hoped it wouldn't worsen Anakin's state. But all he did, he did for him. It's all to save this stubborn, fearful boy.

On the other hand, from time to time, this relief was being replaced by anxiety. Haven't they just ruined everything, have they?

Anakin felt as if his heart escaped his chest as a result of nervous pounding. He couldn't move, he couldn't even breathe. He was completely paralysed.

And then, they spoke.

"Fine. We will do everything we can to help you protect your Padawan. And, if the Zygerrian appears, we'll try to stop and capture him." said Master Fisto, his fellow Jedi companion nodded.

On these words, Anakin calmed down and breathed a sigh of relief. Now, it will be easier, right? It all will be much easier and soon, he will wake up from this ever-lasting nightmare.

Or he will go crazy. He already was, although he tried to deny this fact. But it was true. Because every time he is alone in the room, he feels eyes upon him, he hears voices echoing around, returning memories. Shouts and screams pound in his head, pictures of dead and hurt people don't let him sleep at night.

If Khir-Ah finds him, he'll be dead and at least not able to remember anything from the worst time of his life.

 ** _T.B.C_**


	16. Chapter 15

**_I think every chapter will have my apologies for upload delay..._**

 ** _However, I don't know what to think about this chapter, I can only hope you enjoy it._**

 ** _From now on, the plot will have some action (leading REALLY slowly to the end). I guess it would have about 30 chapters (including epilogue, so the end isn't very soon, though)_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 15 ~~~_**

Once their talk was finished, Master Fisto returned to the Queen. Obi-Wan told Anakin to get some sleep, but the boy firmly protested, saying that he is fine and doesn't need any rest.

However, as only he lied down, his eyes closed immediately and he was again back in the world where he was safe. Or at least where there was nothing real that would hurt him.

Obi-Wan sighed and turned his head to Master Plo, who has been silent since Anakin fell asleep. He approached.

"Master Plo, has something happened? You seem concerned." began the Knight quietly.

Plo, before answering, looked at Anakin silently and gestured to go outside. Obi-Wan agreed without a word. The last thing he needed now, was to wake up his apprentice. Especially with the boy's light sleep.

They walked out to the balcony and looked at each other.

"I'm glad you've finally decided to share your thoughts with us." he said quietly, his tone wasn't angry, nor disappointed. It was calm and even a bit satisfied.

"Finally?"

"Let's just say I had suspected something. You haven't been so discreet, after all." he stated and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I hadn't spoken of anything. I should have but... I gave Anakin my promise. He was so scared when I first met him."

"He trusts you very much, Obi-Wan. I understand what you did." he glanced at Obi-Wan's serious, concerned face. "Don't worry about him. He is strong and will find a way to solve his problems."

"Yes, I have no doubts of it, Master Plo. I just don't want him to be alone in this." he sighed heavily and rubbed his tired face. "The problem is, he tries so hard to be the best and to show everyone he isn't easily broken. But--" he stopped and looked down. Should he talk about it? Anakin wouldn't be happy if he heard this. He would probably be ashamed or angry. But Obi-Wan needed someone to talk to.

"But you know he is still hurt?" Plo finished.

"Exactly." came a short response. "I can't teach him that a need of help is never a shame or weakness."

"To ask for help is an act of bravery."

"His bravery was taken away long ago, Master Plo." he whispered in pain and turned around, just to see how Anakin shifted in the bed. He looked so innocent. He _was_ so innocent. "I worry that he will get himself lost in the fear and anger." his gaze met Plo's face. "I worry that when the time comes, he will be too afraid to trust, to believe, to tell me what's wrong."

That being said, he thought of the days when Anakin was a young boy, awaken because of the nightmare. The days when he trusted him with his problems. Back then, he would always comfort him and make himself sure he falls asleep in peace.

However, as months and years passed, there appeared some sort of a wall, distance, separating them both.

As a teenager, Anakin had many mood swings, though, as a Jedi he should not have let the emotions take over. They would argue.

They were falling apart. And he knew this. They both did. But neither decided to do anything with it.

Yet recently, they rebuilt their trust again. They reunited. Though, Obi-Wan was fearful that something will happen what would ruin all of their hard work.

Master Plo needed a moment to find a good response. Obi-Wan was his friend and friends are supposed to help each other.

He will not forget how this Jedi Knight once saved his life on one of their missions. It was about two months after the disappearance of young Skywalker. He's remembered how broken Obi-Wan was, how angry he was with the Council's decision. And somehow he still managed to be successful as a Jedi. Partially, at least. However, there were some things that amazed him.

Because Obi-Wan Kenobi has been a perfect Jedi following the Code. He has never done anything against the rules. And yet, he formed an attachment. Which had almost destroyed him.

Or maybe it wasn't because of a relationship he'd had with the boy? Maybe the Council had almost destroyed him? He couldn't tell. But he did regret. Every single decision, he did regret.

"You shouldn't bother with that. The Force will show you the way. And I mean the two of you."

The Knight looked at him, he would agree. He would but... it is not easy. He wondered if it will ever be.

"Yes, of that I am more than sure, Master." he sighed "But... will he forgive me? Forgive us? You... you had left him." he controlled his voice and disappointment. He controlled every emotion. He had to do that. But despite his tries, his once calm, firm voice turned into a quiet whisper. " _I_ had left him."

"I thought he has forgiven you by now." he looked at the Knight next to him. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and took a silent breath.

Yes, Anakin might have forgiven, but surely not forgotten. And he will not forget.

"But I haven't." he said eventually. His voice was very quiet and filled with pain. He would cry but he wasn't supposed to. He had to be strong. For Anakin.

The boy will need a lot of strength now. Especially if his enemy returned. But this time, Obi-Wan will be ready. He will not let that Zygerrian touch his apprentice. Not again. It was a promise he made to himself.

Master Plo sighed and was about to say something more but Obi-Wan interrupted him quickly, trying to swallow the feeling of awkwardness. He didn't want to be weak, not in front of his fellow Jedi, even if he was his friend.

"I have taken too much of your precious time, Master Plo. I believe you have your duties." he smiled slightly and glanced at the Jedi Master.

"Don't worry, Kit is doing great on his own." his voice was calm. "Besides, I don't want your Padawan to suffer as well."

"I feel wrong. We are here to help you protect the Queen and her family... while we are just focused on ourselves."

"It's not a problem." he whispered gently. "We're doing fine without you." he wondered if it didn't sound too rude.

"We are useless here. We haven't helped you in anything so far."

Plo shook his head firmly and lifted his hand to protest.

"I don't agree. You told us about Tanrai."

"Yes, we did but... I should have said that much earlier. Maybe then, the explosion wouldn't have occurred. Maybe we would have caught others." Plo, despite his tries, didn't make him any better. Sometimes things are just too much for him.

"Wouldn't have really?" it wasn't a question. Not at all. It was clear statement.

And Obi-Wan knew Plo was right. Even if he had told Padmé about Tanrai's plan, the explosion would have occurred because it had been too late to do anything. Yes, perhaps he should be telling himself that. Everything to get rid of the guilt.

"I think we have a problem." all of a sudden, the voice of Master Fisto erupted from Master Plo's com. link. Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he was thankful or not.

"Don't we always?" he murmured. It was said more to himself than to the other Jedi, though.

"What is it?" asked Plo quietly. He truly hoped it wasn't anything demanding. Dinner made him a bit sleepy, although he enjoyed it.

"Our Tanrai just left the palace. I saw her from the window. Since you are free, you could go after her." two Jedi exchanged gazes.

"Alright. We will check on it." Master Plo replied almost immediately.

They shared a quick look. They didn't need any words. It could be quite a big chance to get to the conspiracy much faster and easier. Finally, something was happening.

"May the Force be with you." Master Fisto spoke eventually and disconnected.

Plo Koon nodded at himself and gestured his friend to go. But there was a clear doubt and hesitation he saw in the Knight's eyes as he looked at the young apprentice sleeping inside.

"You don't have to go. You can stay with him." he informed calmly, getting the other Jedi's attention.

Obi-Wan once again turned to his Padawan. Of course he didn't want to leave him like that - alone and defenceless. If someone, if that Zygerrian appeared...

He couldn't think about it.

He swallowed nervously, trying to make up his mind. He knew his decision should be made quickly. And he also knew he couldn't let Plo go there without any back-up. It would be dangerous.

So he has decided, hoping that Anakin would understand.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

She passed some bushes and trees in silence. The night was warm and quiet. She could hear only her calm breath. The air was so fresh, everything was perfect, peaceful.

She stopped her walk not far from the palace. She has still been thinking that it is way too close to the Jedi. But no one has ever listened to her.

"Finally! What took you so long?" asked suddenly a cold, female voice. She smiled as she turned to face her sister who stood next to the coast of a smooth, peaceful lake.

"I'm sorry. I had to wait until our Jedi disappeared from my line of vision." she grinned and approached her.

Karann smiled and nodded silently. She looked around cautiously.

"Nobody followed you?"

"I don't think so. Where is he?" she asked quietly, searching.

"He should be here in a minute. He's probably late." stated Karann, inhaling deeply.

"He's never late." sounded a new, this time male voice. They turned around and saw tall, well-built person emerging from shadows. He approached two women silently.

"Devo..." whispered Tanrai. "I haven't seen you for a long time." a smile spread across her light face.

The man responded with the same. His eyes were full of anger and hatred.

"Nor have I seen you." he eyed her. "But you're still as pretty as I remembered." he smirked and chuckled, pulling her into a hug. Their lips almost met but Karann interrupted in the last moment.

"Are you done, lovebirds? I'm getting sick."

"Oh, Karann, come on! You should find someone for yourself as well. Maybe if you did..." he approached her and stroked her cheek. "You would stop being a witch." a chuckle escaped his mouth.

She snorted and shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"I don't have time for chit-chat, Devo. Where is my prize?" she asked quietly, thirsty for money.

"Prize?" he seemed to be surprised. "What for?"

"For the boy. I told you where he is."

Devo laughed quietly and shook his head rapidly. There was a creepy darkside in his voice.

"It wasn't our deal, my dear assassin." he whispered and turned to Tanrai, wrapping his hands around her waist. "You come to me with him, I give you money, _this_ is the deal."

Karann murmured something under her nose clearly unsatisfied. He smiled at her and turned his attention to Tanrai again.

"Why won't you go to pay him a visit, huh? Take care of him yourself." she offered with a smirk.

"Karann, you know it is too dangerous. The palace is full of Jedi. They will catch him before he manages to even make a step." it was Tanrai's turn to speak.

"Calm down, angel. Maybe it is a good idea." he said. "But..." his grip tightened. "We can do something else. Something..." he almost touched Tanrai's ear. "More pleasurable."

She chuckled again and looked at him. The night was really quiet, even crickets weren't playing their concerts as they usually do.

"Oh brother, I think I'll throw up." Karann snorted and shook her head, turning her gaze away.

"Karann, don't be like that." her sister began. "We can find someone for you, too. You should listen to us."

"Or maybe..." another, new voice echoed around, startling them all. They turned to find the owner. And there they saw two Jedi, emerging from shadows. "You would rather go with us." Obi-Wan's voice was firm. He made an eye contact with Devo. Girls stepped back.

"I know you." he stated and stroked his chin. "You were the one who saved that kid from me."

Obi-Wan's blood boiled from anger right now. But he knew he should remain calm. It is for the best, nerves won't be helpful in anything.

"Anakin is no kid." he hissed, activating his blue lightsaber. Plo followed his gesture. "Surrender willingly and we will spare much of our time."

"Ha... So I guess you are his Master." he said and grinned, ignoring the last sentence. He chuckled. It was evil, it was wrong. His eyes were yellow now, Obi-Wan could easily notice that, even in the darkness of the night. "I remember how he had been talking about you. How you would come and rescue him." he made a few steps forward. "Yes, he'd been babbling only about his good, dear Master. Until you really left him. And he was on his own." he made a fake sad face and shortly thereafter, just creepily chuckled. Somehow, it made Obi-Wan feel shivers all over his body.

"I have never left him. I have always been with him. This is what you wouldn't understand." he tightened the grip on his weapon.

"Funny." he snorted and ignited his red lightsaber. Obi-Wan wondered for a while how it was possible to find a crystal and make a new lightsaber that quickly. But he decided not to dwell on that for too long because it didn't matter at that moment.

The young Sith prepared to attack, and Obi-Wan used his Soresu form, patiently waiting for his move.

In the meantime, Master Plo decided to take care of two women, hiding now behind the back of Devo.

Sounds of lightsaber hitting a lightsaber echoed around as Obi-Wan was fighting with the fallen Knight of the Republic.

The Sith was good at Djem So, which reminded Obi-Wan of his Padawan. He knew how to defend from such attacks, he and Anakin had many sparring fights in the past.

He blocked his every strong strike, their blades were dancing like flames of some kind. Blue and red gave the light to the neighbourhood, even to the surface of the lake what, in other situation, Obi-Wan would find beautiful.

His Soresu was powerful in its own way. And when he noticed that Devo is already tired, it was his turn to move. He attacked powerfully, almost knocking the Sith down.

His final strike aimed for his weapon finished the fight. Devo's now damaged lightsaber slipped out of his hand and the man looked at the Jedi Knight, panting, falling to the ground.

"And now, will you surrender?" he smirked proudly. His blade almost touched Devo's neck.

"You won't kill me." he said firmly.

"You're right, I won't." he smiled slightly and deactivated the lightsaber, grabbing the man's arm and forcing him to stand up.

Just then, Master Plo joined him, together with two rebellious sisters. Now, however, they looked defeated.

"I guess your mission turned into failure." said Obi-Wan to Devo. But he just laughed cruelly.

"You really think so, Jedi?" he glanced at him murderously. "My one and only goal is to kill Skywalker. I will find a way to get to him this way, or another."

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth but decided to ignore him. It was only an attempt to anger him. It will not succeed.

"Or maybe I don't have to..." the young man spoke again. "Maybe someone has already handled him? After all, you _left_ him alone. Who knows what dangers can hide within the walls of the palace?"

The Jedi pushed him forward, still silent. He felt something heavy in his heart. Something got stuck in his throat. Fear clouded his mind, fear for his dear apprentice. But even though, he decided to keep straight face.

He glanced quicky at Master Plo. He knew he will want to hear explanation, for they haven't spoken of this young Sith in front of them during their honest talk. Nevertheless, the time for explanation will come soon.

"You're lying." he hissed to his ear. "Anakin is safe in the palace, safe and sound." was he showing his nerves too much?

"Is he? Well, if you say so..." for a moment, he sounded like a psychopath. His wild, wide eyes were staring at him, hate was clear in them.

Obi-Wan exchanged gazes with his fellow Jedi and swallowed. Plo nodded, as if he knew what thoughts were tormenting him at the moment.

"Master Fisto." he turned on the com. link. "Kenobi here."

He had to wait for a response quite awhile but felt much more relieved when he heard the voice of the Jedi Master.

"Obi-Wan, have you caught Tanrai?"

"Yes, Master. Tanrai and her sister, too." he replied and sighed. "Can you check if Anakin's alright?" he pleaded gently. Of course he shouldn't have but... it was the only way to calm himself down. He had to know.

"Wait a second." he said and Obi-Wan with his heart beating fast and pulse growing rapidly, waited for him to answer. Every second felt like eternity.

Devo, hearing his request, laughed quietly and Obi-Wan only looked at him with fists clenched.

"If something had happened to him--" he stopped in the last moment, noticing what he wanted to say. Without any additional word, he released his anger into the Force and eventually sighed.

The young Sith only answered him with a smile. Evil smile. Obi-Wan grimaced.

Turning away from him, he has been waiting nervously, trying to swallow this awful feeling.

"He's alright. He's sleeping." Kit replied finally. There were no words to describe his relief. He calmed his breath and sighed, peaceful now.

"Could you check on him from time to time until we return, please?" his voice was as gentle as it could be.

"I will. Come back soon."

Obi-Wan only nodded as if Kit could see that. He faced Master Plo and smiled lightly, trying not to think about what would be if something really happened.

 ** _T.B.C_**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Hello there again!_**

 ** _I hope it hasn't been so long since the last update (I kinda got lost in time)._**

 ** _A few words first, this chapter might be boring (though, I hope not). I mean, there are some Anidala moments, and the rest are mostly talks. (but such chapters are necessary too sometimes okay)_**

 ** _And, I am pleased to say that I've finished the last chapter of this story (26 and epilogue), I hope you will stay with me to the end, the story will get better later._**

 ** _Owing to that, I'll try to update more often now (however I can't promise anything because my holidays are about to end very soon, pls pray for me)_**

 ** _As always I encourage you to review because it's good to know what you guys think. (special thanks to_** ** _Nightshade's_** **_sydneylover150, your reviews always make my day :))_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 16 ~~~_**

In the palace almost everyone has already been asleep, including the Queen and her family. The moon decorated the black sky and the stars spread across it.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, along with Plo Koon, just returned from the forest and were about to lock their new prisoners as soon as possible.

Obi-Wan wouldn't say that he was desperate to talk to Devo, for desperation doesn't sound like something a Jedi should feel. But he really did need to speak to that man and get everything out of him, in the most peaceful way. It was all for Anakin who, on the other hand, surely will be surprised of the capturing and imprisoning his once-a-friend. Yet, somehow, he couldn't wait to tell him that.

On their silent way back from the dungeons, they bumped into Master Fisto.

"Oh? So you have come back as I see. Good." he greeted them almost immediately. Folding his arms over his chest, he carried on. "A moment and I would start to think that they had escaped you." he smiled.

"Oh, your lack of faith disappoints me, Kit." said Plo, a hint of amusement in his voice. Then, it disappeared. "We caught Tanrai but also her sister. And the young Sith whom Obi-Wan seems to know personally." he turned his head towards him. The Knight swallowed. All he had to do was to tell them without Anakin's permission.

It felt bad to do that but he prayed his Padawan would understand.

"It is Devo." he began quietly, a bit shyly. "To be honest, there's not much I can tell you about him." he glanced at each of them. "He used to be Anakin's friend when they were in the slavery. He and my Padawan had... some sort of argument. Devo hasn't really been, uh, positive about Anakin since then." he told as much as he needed. Without his apprentice's knowledge, he did not wish to say more.

"He is a Sith." stated Master Plo. Obi-Wan sighed, wondering if it had been the event with his sister's death that pushed the man to the Darkside.

He only nodded a response.

"I suppose that he can tell us something about the conspiracy?" broke in Master Fisto.

"I think so, Master." the Knight sighed silently. "I wish to have a small talk with him in the morning."

"Yes, it would be reasonable. For now, get some rest, Obi-Wan." it was likely an order. Kit's face was serious but his eyes calm and understanding. "Your Padawan was asleep the last time I looked up. But I believe it would be much better if he saw _you_ when he wakes up." a smile finished the sentence. Obi-Wan answered with the same.

"Of course, Master. Thank you." he bowed to his fellow Jedi and with a calm look on his face, turned to the door, hoping to see Anakin still asleep.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

 _"You think you will run away from me?"_

He squeezed his eyes and shifted.

 _"There's no bloody escape, brat."_

His breath quickened.

 _"I will tear you apart. I will turn your world into hell."_

His eyes finally snapped open. He jumped out of his sleep and violently lifted his body up, making a blanket fall onto the floor.

His lungs were burning. He could feel Khir-Ah's cold, dead touch underneath his skin. It soaked him, driving him crazy.

Memories of every dark night, when he was freezing, alone in the interrogation room, crying and praying for death. Every exhausting day, every punch and every whip. It all returned.

But it won't come back. It _cannot_ come back. He isn't lonely now, he isn't forgotten.

Tears formed in his eyes and even _trying_ to calm down was unsuccessful. He felt so paralysed. Trapped.

When Khir-Ah returns, and he will, nothing, not even Obi-Wan, will be able to stop the apocalypse which is about to occur.

And when he was sure that it can't be worse, he couldn't help the anxiety when he noticed he was alone.

He looked around but his Master wasn't next to, wasn't even in the room, he was gone.

"M-Master?" he called fearfully, his voice was shaky and quiet. The bedroom was empty, there was no Obi-Wan here.

Many 'what ifs' crossed his mind and he couldn't resist the thought that Khir-Ah just took him away.

He could hear only his shallow breath and quiet steps when he was searching for the person who was missing, supposed to be _here_.

The balcony door was open, but there weren't any marks of any fight. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

"Master!" his panic was very easy to notice. Some tears streamed down his pale cheeks but he wiped them away quickly, trying to swallow the fear. He felt as if someone stabbed him with a very sharp knife.

He wanted to run away, to check on the palace, to save Obi-Wan hoping it wasn't too late.

But something stopped him. He made a few steps away from the door, watching it anxiously. Hot air suddenly escaped his lungs.

He rubbed his face and breathed in, then out. He needed to think and calm down. Nothing must have happened. Maybe Obi-Wan just felt like walking?

And then, someone opened the door. He, with an incredible speed, reached out for his lightsaber and activated it. He prepared to attack.

"Don't!" he hissed, the blade pointed to the person in the door. He saw who it was. It was Obi-Wan.

"Anakin!" he gasped and raised his hands automatically.

"Master!" he smiled and deactivated his weapon. In a sudden impulse, he hugged the man. "It's you! You're alive!" the grip tightened.

"Uh, yes, Anakin, very much so." he chuckled quietly, a little shocked. "But I won't be if you continue to smash my lungs."

"Oh. I'm... sorry, Master." he looked at his feet in a shame.

Obi-Wan only smiled and placed both of his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Don't be." he knew that his apprentice needed warm touch sometimes. After all, he hasn't grown up in the Temple and the attachment to his Mother and her love was strong. He surely missed her hugs and reassuring words.

Anakin sighed and looked at him sadly. The Knight immediately saw the state he was in. His blue eyes had still tears in them. And his face was as pale as never.

"Anakin, are you alright?" he frowned and met the boy's uncertain gaze.

"I-- yes. Yes, I'm fine." he answered quickly. Obi-Wan recognised it as the first sign to be actually worried. "Where have you been?" pinning the lightsaber to his belt, he turned away and closed his eyes, trying to throw the threatening voice of Khir-Ah out of his head.

Obi-Wan blinked and swallowed.

"I'm sorry, I've been busy. I had to go after Tanrai and I didn't want to wake you up." he said without any pause.

"Don't explain yourself like that, Master." he looked at him. "It makes me feel wrong. As if I owned you." the last words were spoken differently, as if with hidden anger.

Obi-Wan glanced at him, happy that Anakin wasn't mad. Though, his eyes were filled with fear, horror even. His face, although the colour returned to it, was still hiding concern.

"Are you sure everything's alright?" he repeated the question. Anakin should know that his Master is always ready to help. Yet, he knew what will be the answer.

"I'm sure." came a really short reply.

Obi-Wan sighed quietly in defeat. Was Anakin ready to hear news about Devo? Were they _both_? Well, he had to see it himself.

"Anakin, Master Plo and I caught Tanrai and Karann. But they weren't alone. They were with... with Devo."

With these words, Anakin looked at him with concern. He could sense a sudden wave of pain and terror coming from him through their bond.

"Wh-what?" his voice was a whisper. "What was he doing there?"

"Anakin, calm down, he is now locked in the dungeons." he placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright." and gave him a slight, gentle smile.

"He's... he's here." Obi-Wan couldn't tell if Anakin was more scared or shocked. It was possible that both at once.

"Yes, he is." he nodded. "And I'm going to talk to him in the morning."

Anakin's gaze rested on the floor and his feet. He murmured something but Obi-Wan wasn't able to hear what it exactly was.

The boy looked at him and blinked.

"I want to go with you." he informed. Seeing these certain, blue eyes, Obi-Wan smiled slightly but more at himself.

"Go with me."

"Yes. I need to talk to him."

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

Anakin gave him a nod again. The older Jedi was pleased with the thought that his apprentice is slowly coming back. He missed this sparkle in Anakin's eye when he was sure of something.

"Fine, then. We will talk to him together." he smiled. _Together_. It sounded so good. This one word could make him feel much better.

He was staring at Anakin silently, watching how his tired eyes were about to close.

"Go back to sleep, Anakin." he whispered gently, smiling at his young friend.

"Yes, Master." he muttered quietly. He didn't want to say that he was too afraid now. He knew his nightmares won't become real. Obi-Wan was here and no one will take him away.

With this thought, he lied down and closed his eyes.

Obi-Wan had been waiting until the boy fell asleep and then, settled in the bed as well.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

 _He heard a female, warm laugh. He couldn't help but smirk at the sound. There was some kind of light in this voice. He found in it something what makes him better._

 _"Annie, you should eat something." said the girl. He turned around to face her and smiled lightly, shaking his head._

 _"No, I'll be fine without it. You should eat it."_

 _She looked at him, her dusty face was light and he could notice a fresh bruise from the interrogation. He boiled at the thought of what terrible things they must have done to her. He had experienced them himself._

 _"Are you sure? You haven't eaten anything for three days. Come on, you must be starving."_

 _"Sheera, I-"_

 _"Hey scums! No talks unless you want to come back to work!" shouted a Zygerrian, whipping his back. He managed not to cry out in pain. Slowly, he was getting used to it._

 _He felt a hand on his shoulder and opening his eyes, faced a beautiful girl in front of him, with worry in her shiny but sad eyes._

 _"I'm fine." he'd said before she even asked._

 _Sheera nodded silently, but they both knew it wasn't true. He has never been fine since the first day here. And it's been two months by now._

 _"Annie, you know you can trust me. I will listen." her voice was so calm and understanding. Her fingers softly caressed his hurt, aching back. He swallowed._

 _"I don't understand why my Master hasn't come for me..." he whispered with a tear in his eye but refused to look at her._

 _"I told you so." sounded a new voice. They turned to see Devo, along with Farid approaching them carefully._

 _"Devo, stop it." Sheera demanded firmly, petting Anakin's shoulder. Even her incredibly gentle touch pained him._

 _"What? I'm just saying-"_

 _"So don't! Stop it right now! It's not so-"_

 _"No." he reacted. If their argument was too loud, someone would come and beat them again. "No, Sheera. Devo... is right." in this moment he looked at her sadly. Another tear streamed down his bruised face. "I should not have believed in that... He is probably having fun now with his new apprentice." he lowered his voice and closed his eyes._

 _Devo sat next to his sister and Farid settled down nearby, too. They have been silent for a few seconds._

 _"Don't worry, Annie. We just need to stay true to each other." the girl smiled lightly but he didn't answer, didn't even look up._

 _"Yes." broke in Devo. Hearing his firm, sure voice, he opened his eyes and glanced at his smiled face. "Together until death takes us." he reached out for Anakin's hand and the boy silently squeezed it. Farid and Sheera joined._

 _"Together." they all said at the same time and quickly, silently prayed for better future._

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

His eyes shut open and he gasped, lifting his body up. Air in his lungs was so hot, as if it was made of lava and flames. Through his mind ran many quick flashbacks of memories. He couldn't stop them. He tried, but simply couldn't.

Looking around, he glanced at his sleeping Master. Tears formed in Anakin's eyes when he thought about Obi-Wan who can be in danger.

He knew that if he doesn't go out to calm his mind down, his thoughts will give him a headache.

Silently, he got up and taking his lightsaber, walked out of the room.

Yes, he was scared of Khir-Ah, but it should not rule his life. It has been ruled for too long anyway.

Corridors were empty, quiet. He heard only his steps. It still was dark. Even lamps were switched off. He wondered if Master Fisto and Master Plo were asleep or watch over Padmé.

However, he could feel a presence in the Force, hidden within these walls. It wasn't evil, nor suspicious. Though, he decided to check on it anyway, just in case.

Silently, he got to the stairs leading downstairs. He swallowed thickly, ready to attack. He followed the weak presence and got to the dining room.

There he found a well-known woman sitting alone, drinking tea. He loosened the grip he'd had on his lightsaber.

"P-Padmé?" he asked quietly, shyly, his voice shook. Can he call her by the name or should she remain 'your Majesty'?

She looked at him, her chocolate eyes pierced him. When she gave him a smile, he relaxed.

"Anakin, good morning." she greeted him calmly. He frowned and grinned.

"Morning?" he looked at the window and the black sky behind the glass. "I don't think so."

She followed his gesture and nodded calmly. She didn't smile but gave him a warm look.

He sat down opposite her.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same." they smiled. "It's still dark outside."

"That's why I'm sitting _inside_ , Anakin." was it a joke? He couldn't tell. But he decided to try again. He seeked loneliness, and now when he met her, it would be impolite to just walk away.

"If I were you, I would go back to sleep."

"If you were me." she glanced at him and he nodded. "And yet, you're here as well." she smirked.

Something told him she wasn't going to go. So he had to accept that.

"... Good point."

Padmé looked at him kindly, her eyes shining in the light of a lamp over the table. He realised that he didn't mind her presence now.

"So? What's the matter?" she asked. In her brown, deep eyes he could see a will to help, advise.

"Nothing." he murmured quietly and shrugging, looked at his feet. Could he trust her? Of course he could, he was sure he could. However, something stopped him from confessing. He wasn't able to tell what it was, but it did annoy him. "What are _you_ doing here? Where's Master Plo or Master Fisto? You should have protection."

She smiled and shook her head, looking at him softly.

"I have. There's a Jedi sitting next to me at the moment, am I right?"

He could only chuckle quietly. But... was he a Jedi, really? Was he good enough for this title? He did not know. He _doubted_ it.

"I... may not be the best... for this job." he said shyly, refusing to look at her. Her gaze was just too bright and piercing. It took away his entire self-confidence.

"Why do you think so?" she moved closer, ready to hear him out.

"Why not?" his voice still was quiet and low. He barely make it out. It started to be uncomfortable. "I'm just a Padawan. Or maybe I used to be..." he knew it is the time to say 'stop', to change the subject. Why didn't he do that?

"The fact you're not a Jedi Knight yet doesn't mean you're worse. A Padawan can also change the course of the future." again, she gave him a wide, warm smile. The smile he wanted to get. The smile which made him less stressed, more relieved.

 _'Change the course of the future.'_ yes. If only she knew what he'd done to his friends, to Devo. To himself.

"I... don't want to talk about it." he said quickly, hoping this talk would end sooner that way. It's not like he doesn't appreciate her words. They are just... strange to him, uncomfortable. "You really aren't angry with me? For my wrong behaviour? I should never have listened to my anger, I'm... sorry." closing his eyes, he exhaled deeply. His eyelids were heavy but he needed to take some fresh air to calm down after the dream. In a few hours, he will meet Devo.

"Anakin." her voice was calm, quiet. She didn't really know what he was apologising for, but she decided to ignore it and make him trust her more. "I cannot be mad at you. I can see the suffering in your eyes. I know something has happened. I don't want to push you. Just... know I'm not evil. All I ever wanted, was to help, I assure you. I wouldn't like you to think I'm just another rich woman who always had everything."

He smiled lightly and nodded without a word. It was unnecessary to speak. He understood the allusion. And he wasn't ashamed to admit that if he needed someone to talk to about his feelings or anything else, it would be her.

Of course, there was also Obi-Wan. But he didn't feel like talking to him about love to the woman, it _was_ an attachment. He wouldn't also tell him about the desire of revenge. After all, his Master _is_ a Jedi Knight. And revenge isn't a Jedi way.

"How did you slip away this time?" he asked her quietly, making an eye contact.

"I didn't." she smiled. "I can be very convincing. Master Plo agreed to let me go for a small walk. Though, it wasn't an easy decision for him to make."

Anakin looked at her. Padmé seemed to be like that - brave, encouraging and strong. He would probably never have as much courage as she does.

"Maybe you should become a politician." he joked.

"Maybe I should." but she sounded serious. As if she didn't take it as a joke but a suggestion.

He was about to reply, when another steps echoed in the room. Lights were still switched off so they couldn't see who came. Padmé held her breath and it was up to him to protect her now. Oh, he was very scared it could be Khir-Ah.

"Stay here, I will check on it." he whispered and immediately gripped his lightsaber. Seeing her silent nod, he stood up and prepared for the worst.

Padmé didn't look terrified. Was he the only one, then? He couldn't concentrate on the particular thought, he didn't bother to ask who came, he just activated the lightsaber and jumped on them.

The blade gave some blue light to the area.

"Oh my!" gasped the woman suddenly, raising her hands in defeat. He knew her. She was Padmé's friend. And behind her, was Sola.

"Oh." he deactivated the weapon and relaxed. "Sorry."

" _Sorry_? Boy, you scared me to death!" Estessa placed a hand on her chest, breathing in and out.

"I'd thought you're someone else." he tried to calm her down. But Sola took the initiative, and he wanted to thank her for that.

"Don't worry, she has always been easily startled." she laughed. Just then, Padmé emerged from another room.

She approached them in disbelief. Anakin wasn't able to tell if she was angry.

"Sola? Estessa? What are you doing here?" she asked and the women glanced at each other.

"We heard talks and decided to check on it." responded Sola calmly. "You know, you _are_ in danger, after all." she placed a hand on her younger sister's shoulder. Padmé rolled her eyes and turned away. Anakin watched the scene with apprehension.

"I needn't be protected all the time. I shall have some time for myself, shan't I?" she asked a little angrily, little tired.

"Yes. But... we are worried. It's enough that you kept the explosion a secret." the older woman folded her arms and looked at her.

She had the same piercing look like her sister.

"I did it because I had to. You should understand that." her voice was harsh, he has never seen her like this.

Neither Sola, nor Estessa answered. They remained silent.

Anakin felt now even more awkwardly. Maybe he shouldn't be here, after all.

Padmé seemed to have everything under control. However, he could notice the sad gaze of hers, her exhaustion. Perhaps she was fed up with everything as well.

But he wasn't able to do anything with it. Not now. He had so many things on his own mind right now.

Still feeling wrong, he turned away and without any word of goodbye, started heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" stopped him Padmé and he sighed silently.

"Upstairs."

He felt gazes upon himself. It made him uncomfortable. Once again...

"Please, stay here if you aren't very tired." pleaded Padmé gently. For her, he would stay. But there are two more people now. "You'd said yourself I needed protection, hadn't you?" she grinned. Her bright smile had something convincing.

"Fine. I'll stay if it doesn't take long. I wouldn't want to worry my Master if he wakes up."

She gave him a slight nod and he smiled shyly. He only wanted to be alone. Now, he's stuck with three women and one of them certainly doesn't find his presence necessary.

Wonderful.

 ** _T.B.C_**


	18. Chapter 17

**_Hello there! :)_**

 ** _Another chapter is up! And I remember writing it during the writer's block. I would never suppose that writing a fanfiction would become some kind of obligation to me. :)_**

 ** _However, (although I'm not happy with this one) here it is, I do hope you like it._**

 ** _Please, as always, read, review, enjoy! ;)_**

 ** _AnakinSkywalker005 \- _**Thank you for your nice, warm words, I'm very very happy you like this story and my others, too! :D

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may find recognizable._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 17 ~~~_**

They stood in silence that Anakin didn't like. It was like waiting for the storm. Padmé seemed to be unhappy, somehow, but he couldn't tell why.

He decided not to ask, not to even speak. So the awkward silence continued to torture his ears.

"I won't even ask why you all are up that early." said Padmé suddenly and he truly wanted to thank her on his knees.

"We're dying to ask you the same question, but I believe we have better things to do. We need to talk." Sola's voice echoed in the hall, in some way it was dark. He didn't want to be here, he now regretted his decision to stay.

"Talk? What about?"

"We don't want you to shut us out, Padmé." said now Estessa. "We deserve the truth from you."

Anakin glanced at Padmé for a second when he saw she was puzzled, surprised of a sudden statement.

"The truth?" she asked a minute later. "What truth?"

"You tell us." Estessa looked at her and then, at him. He didn't like the direction where it was going. "You are still keeping secrets from us."

"Yes. And I want to have them only for myself, is it a problem for you?"

"I think it is, my dear." Sola's voice was calm and kind. "Padmé, look. We're worried. You don't sleep much, don't speak much, you are... not yourself. We want to help you."

"I appreciate your concern. I really do. But I don't need any help. Better go to sleep. I'm safe. See? There's a Jedi behind me." she smiled and glanced at him very quickly. He didn't know if he felt embarrassed, proud or... something else. But he surely didn't like the glare Estessa had given him.

"This Jedi may not be enough." she spoke. Then, she approached Padmé and whispered to her ear something he managed to hear. And regretted it straight away. "He's too young. He may not be able to help you if you need him."

Anakin clenched his fists but remained silent. He cursed in his head instead. He felt angry not because of the words she had spoken. He felt angry because she had been right. He isn't suitable to be a Jedi. He should be dead long ago. Obi-Wan rescued him from Devo unnecessarily. It would have been better if he had been killed. For everyone.

He saw how Padmé gave her a warning look. But he knew himself that it was just sincerity. Painful truth.

"Don't worry about me." she hissed. "Besides, I was just heading back to my room. I need to rest."

"But we--"

"No. You've said yourselves that I should sleep more." she stated, clearly mad. Her brown eyes were now on fire. She turned to Anakin and he knew what she expected him to do.

"I-I will go with her. Don't worry. She's safe." he whispered and came up to them. He wanted to help her. He felt like he owed her.

"Better if what you're saying was true, young Jedi." said quietly Estessa.

He swallowed and followed Padmé outside, ignoring her.

At least Padmé told the truth when she said she wanted to go to her room. He didn't mind, it meant that he will be able to return to his own, too.

"I'm sorry for Estessa. She's just worried about me." an apologising look on her face made him smile. How could he be angry when Padmé gives him so much warmth and understanding?

The night was quiet and warm, silence tortured every room, every corridor. Windows let moonlight enter even the darkest places in the palace. It was beautiful. The stars painting the sky were shining so bright.

"Don't be." he answered shortly. "I understand."

They looked at each other. She noticed pain in his eyes, sorrow and grief. And she already knew.

"You heard what she told me." she stated firmly, her eyes shining in the moonlight.

He nodded silently and rested his gaze upon the white floor. He probably blushed in a shame.

"Don't bother your head with that. I'm sure you are strong enough to protect me. Age isn't everything." she smiled lightly.

"It... doesn't even matter to me." his voice quietly echoed in the hallway.

They made a few steps forward. Everything has still been quiet and only their voices echoed here and there as they were passing the hallways.

It was late, but neither of them was really tired.

"It should." she smiled lightly and made an eye contact with him. "Remember, everyone can change the world." yes, he will remember.

But now, he wanted to focus on here and now. What if Khir-Ah kills also Padmé? He would never forgive himself if something like that happened. He _could not_ let that happen.

"You're... different." he whispered shyly, turning his gaze away.

"Different." she stopped walking and peered into his face curiously. "What does it mean?" she asked calmly. He swallowed thickly.

"I... I don't know. But nothing bad, I guess." he had laughed and noticed that it has been a long time since he really, truly laughed.

"So thank you, I guess." she laughed as well and they carried on walking in silence.

"Your friend and Sola are worried about you." he finally said and looked at her brown, now a bit surprised eyes.

She smirked.

"Yes. I know and I appreciate it..."

"But?"

She sighed heavily, he could sense distress and sadness surrounding her. She shook her head as if she tried to calm down.

"But... I'm not sure if it's really good. I mean, yes, I want to thank them as Padmé but... I'm not certain if I want to do it as a Queen. Do you understand me?" she smiled slightly and looked at him silently. Small tears were shining in her gentle, warm eyes.

He smiled and nodded. Yes, he did understand even more than she probably supposed. He felt for a moment as if they had some sort of... connection.

"Yes. Perfectly." their gazes met and he seemed to be drowning in the deep sea of chocolate, which was how he would describe her eyes.

Stupid, he thought and looked down, just to forget about this strange feeling.

"What would you do if you were me?" she asked.

"I..." now, his blue eyes closed and he sighed. "I would wait and see. If it is the path for me. I mean, for you. I would wait and see." he clenched his fists.

She, instead of answering, just nodded.

"Yes. Maybe I should try that. Thanks, Anakin. You're a good person." she gave him a slight, warm smile which made him laugh.

"You aren't that bad, too."

"Uh, thank you, I suppose." she chuckled.

The talk continued. He couldn't tell how much time they spent on that simple walk. But nothing lasts forever, and they finally reached her room.

He didn't know why he felt sad when the end of this evening, this _night_ , came.

Without a word, they had smiled at each other and Master Plo appeared from nowhere. He approached.

"Your Majesty." he bowed immediately and Anakin noticed that Padmé's face expression hardened. Then, the Jedi Master looked at him. "Padawan, what are you doing here?"

He wanted to say that he has a name and that he would prefer him to use it. But he also decided it would not be very wise.

"I am looking after the Queen." he answered instead, a little cockily.

"That's true." broke in Padmé. "I was in the dining room when he joined me. However, I felt tired so he agreed to accompany me in my way back here. Now, I would be thankful if I could take a rest, Master Plo." she bowed. Her voice was so convincing that Anakin, even if she hadn't told the truth, would have believed her.

"Of course, your Majesty." Plo bowed. "Have a good night."

She bowed with her head slightly and one last time turned towards Anakin.

"Thank you." she whispered and hid into the room, closing the door behind her.

Master Plo cleared his throat and Anakin looked at him.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" asked the Master. "Obi-Wan won't be happy if he accidentally wakes up."

He nodded. He was right. Obi-Wan would be very worried. And he didn't want to be his Master's problem.

"I know, Master Plo. I'm just about to go to bed."

That being said, Anakin bowed and headed back to his room where he hoped to find his Master still asleep. And fortunately, he did.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

The room was silent, Obi-Wan was sleeping and he... he was lying in the bed trying to rest. But it wasn't easy. Nothing was easy. In a few hours, he will see Devo again. He will talk to him. And that was driving him crazy. Because Devo won't listen, he will want his death. _Everyone_ wants his death, he couldn't lie to himself.

 _'Everyone can change the world'_

No. He cannot. He _cannot_. These things are wrong. His life is wrong.

He'd thought he started his recovery process. And it had been going fine. Until the return of Khir-Ah. In that moment, something inside him broke, shattered his heart to pieces.

The Jedi - they should be steady, calm. But how could he? How could he when someone who had ruined his life came back? How could he control the feelings of anger, fear and hatred? The answer was simple. He _couldn't_.

He closed his eyes and saw his smiled, satisfied face.

He heard his rasp chuckle and the smell of blood. The whip cut into his flesh, ripping his old wounds open, adding new ones. His scream rang in his head, he felt sand in his mouth for a quick moment. Then, his eyes snapped open.

He was safe, in the palace, next to Obi-Wan. He was alive, he was fine. Physically fine. His body didn't ache anymore. It was the pain in his heart that has left. It was a scar in his mind that did not let him sleep.

He has prayed for a miracle, for an ability to give in to his world of dreams, or recently, nightmares. But one has not come.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Obi-Wan woke up with the first rays of the sun. He had enough sleep, although he went to bed that late.

And now, new day and new challenges were awaiting him. The first one would be a talk with Devo. He wanted to get out of him as much as he could. He was ready to do everything to help Anakin.

Thinking of his apprentice, he lifted his head just to see that he wasn't sleeping, he even wasn't in the bed.

Getting up, he noticed the boy on the balcony. The Force shifted but he decided not to pay attention to this. He silently approached.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Then, looked at the view. Indeed, it was very beautiful, breath-taking. But he couldn't lose focus now.

"I'm fine." came a short reply, Obi-Wan shrugged but stepped closer. He almost touched his Padawan's shoulder with his own.

Anakin felt warmth emanating from him. They looked at each other. But the boy still had no desire to speak about his night. Many thoughts, good and wrong ones, were running through his mind anxiously, giving him a headache.

Obi-Wan clearly saw it but didn't ask. He knew Anakin needed some space, he perfectly understood it.

"Are you ready?" the boy blinked a few times as he heard the question. He wasn't certain of all feelings. Was there a fear? Or sadness? Maybe just nothing?

"Yes." he gave him a nod after a second, it was a lie, but he had to be stronger.

"Good." the Knight smiled lightly and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. They both hid into the cosy, big room of theirs.

All Obi-Wan wanted was to be with his apprentice and to support him to the very end. Taking care of the boy has given him satisfaction through all of these years.

To be honest, he wasn't sure if he was able to imagine his life when Anakin's a Jedi Knight. But one thing was certain, this young boy will always remain his Padawan, he always will be taking care of him as of his own son. He will not let him suffer.

Anakin sat on the bed, drowning in his thoughts. He really wasn't ready. He didn't know why he wanted to go there. Perhaps it was a need to face his fears, to make a step to the freedom. But... he wasn't ready.

Obi-Wan knew that. He didn't want to force him, he just wanted him to be happy. And he also knew that Anakin will come anyway. Because he tries to be strong, to prove that he _is_ strong.

However, Obi-Wan doesn't need any proof. He just needs his reckless apprentice back. He wants to tell him "patience" one more time. To tell him something what he should have long ago. Because he loves him. He's his young, little brother, he loves him. His life was empty without him. He found happiness in training him. And, moreover, that he is proud of him. Of his every day, of his every won duel and of his strength. He is proud of his little brother. He shall tell him everything he has not said since the first day of being his Master.

But the right time will come. When everything is over. When Anakin is free.

"Come, Anakin, everything will be alright." he said and smiled, trying to comfort him.

The younger Jedi nodded and stood up, preparing for the meeting. He prayed to be strong enough.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

They stopped a few steps away from the cell. Anakin could feel his twisting stomach and shaking hands. He wanted to calm down but it wasn't possible.

Oh, how lucky and grateful he was to have his Master by his side again. Some time ago he wouldn't believe it, he wouldn't even want it. But now... now everything has changed. Now, he wasn't lonely, he could feel loved.

"Are you ready?" Obi-Wan asked once again and looked at him. He didn't answer, just nodded and swallowed. His hands were a bit sweaty but he was trying to release the emotions into the Force.

As Obi-Wan opened the door and they walked in, something was hanging in the air like a stormy cloud of emotions - anger and hate.

There he was sitting, once his friend, now, one of the worst enemies he has had. It shouldn't be that way. It shouldn't have happened. Sheera could have been saved. They could still have been friends.

Devo, the same man he met a few months ago, was not to be recognised. His green eyes turned yellow, his hands trembled. In this silence he could hear his loud, heavy breath.

He grinned evilly. The Force was unsteady now. Something lingered in the darkness. It was anger, rage. It was sadness and it was fear. The emotions mixed with one another made a stormy cloud.

But he could also feel a light presence. Yes, it belonged to his Master. And it calmed him down, giving him needed hope and brightness.

"And who honoured me... Annie, how are you doing after my sister's death? As you can see, I haven't been so well." he hissed at the beginning. Anakin clenched his fists but didn't lose control. He couldn't. It would be wrong. "I hope you're satisfied after what you'd done."

"You know the truth, Devo. It wasn't my fault." but if so, why didn't he believe his own words?

"You could have saved her, she trusted you!" he punched the table. "Remember when we swore friendship to one another?! When we _promised_ to always be there?"

Anakin barely held his tears off. His words hurt so much. He understood his hate and anger. But... why must it feel so wrong?

No, no! It is not okay. It is not good. He should have died that day, not Sheera. Everything would have been easier now.

"You left her."

"I know what I did, Devo. You don't have to tell me, I've been there, remember? For Force's sake, stop blaming me!" the pressure was too big. He was on the edge now. Tears started burning his eyes.

Obi-Wan, seeing this, silently approached him and placed a gentle, supporting hand on his shoulder.

Then, he felt a gaze upon himself. So he looked up to see the owner of this hateful, yellow eyes of the fallen Jedi Knight.

"Have you already forgotten, kid, how devastated you felt when your Master had abandoned you?" he asked his apprentice but didn't take the eyes off him. It was all said to torment them both. "How cruelly they'd left you? And now..." he rested the gaze upon Anakin. "Now you stick with them again... as if nothing ever happened."

He grinned when the boy's lips started trembling and his eyes got wet. But he couldn't break down, he was stronger than this.

"We took you under our wing, you would have got yourself killed if we hadn't been there. And this is how you repay me? You _murder_ my sister and return to the Order? Just like that?"

Anakin shared a quick glance with Obi-Wan and blinked a few times before speaking.

"My decisions aren't your concern, Devo." he said fighting with the tears and sorrow. He will not give him satisfaction.

"But they made my problems."

Obi-Wan let out a sigh. He had enough. He just couldn't stand how the young Sith was torturing his precious Padawan. Of course, he knew Anakin. He knew that he eventually would handle Devo. He was strong enough to do this. Unfortunately, Anakin was the only one who doubted it.

"Anakin, can I speak to our friend alone?" he asked as gently as he could. The younger Jedi looked at him.

His face was puzzled, confused. There was sadness on it, there was anger and grief. But he trusted Obi-Wan, his Master always knows what he's doing. This time cannot be different.

He nodded and without a word, left the cell.

 ** _T.B.C_**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello there! ;)**

 **I'm sorry you had to wait so long (busy life, you know) ;d**

 **However, some things happen in this chapter, I mean quite important things, I think...** **(of course, you'll get all the answers in time so stay with me) ;)**

 **As always, I can't tell when the next chapter is uploaded. For all delays, I apologise (it's kinda a new habit of mine)**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 18 ~~~_**

He watched Anakin's leave in silence, feeling only grief and sympathy. He could not bear the thought of those terrible emotions his Padawan has been living with.

He did know, though, that there is one thing he can do to help him. He can find all the answers and solution to each problem. Or so he hoped.

He stepped out from the shadow and sat opposite the man. Their eyes met, Devo's hid only anger and hatred.

He needed a moment to find good words. He had to start this game.

"Why are you doing this?" he finally asked, getting the man's attention.

"What?" the voice sounded quite arrogant.

"Why are you doing this to my Padawan? He is your friend, isn't he?" why did he think that it would change Devo's attitude?

"He _was_ my friend. Besides, I don't think I need to talk to you about any of this." he frowned and pierced him with his yellow, hateful eyes.

How come the darkside destroys people? That was, as he supposed, the question which will never be answered.

"You're just... some pitiful Jedi Knight with no knowledge of the things that happen all over the galaxy. All of you are the same." the Sith continued.

"I may not be aware of everything, I admit." he exclaimed quite calmly. How can he convince him of anything if he was so deep in the Darkside by now? "However, you can always enlighten me." he smirked and their eyes met again.

"Enlighten you? What does it even mean?"

"You can help me and spare us the time. Besides, I do believe you will be brought to justice and spend many of your days in jails."

He didn't want to talk in Anakin's presence because he wouldn't like him to feel worse than he actually does. Moreover, there was always hope that Devo would help. Somehow. Maybe there's still good in him.

"I won't." the man grinned maliciously.

"Are you sure?"

"I haven't done _anything_ against the Jedi, although I would love to. And _even_ _if so_ , I don't care."

"You betrayed us by joining the Sith. That should be quite enough." he folded his arms and smiled. Honestly, he didn't really believe his own words but there must be a way to convince him.

"Maybe I did. I do not care, _Master Kenobi_." he informed firmly and just then smiled cruelly. "All I want, is to see your precious boy suffer."

He shouldn't have showed that, but it really hit him. He felt fear and anger. Rage.

"You won't touch even one hair on his head, understand?" he hissed and clenched his fists.

"Hah..." he shook his head and chuckled creepily. "Who says that it must be me who will make him suffer?"

"I won't let anyone touch him. You can't do anything with it."

"I won't even try. I'm sure Khir-Ah will get to him sooner or later anyway." his voice turned harsh, eyes blazed with rage. That's the point, Obi-Wan thought. The same enemy.

"Not if I get to him first." he grinned, his eyes sparkled with some kind of hope. Yet, he didn't know what to expect.

"You won't get to him at all. You have no idea where he is. You will not even notice when he finds him. He always wins." he could hear a hint of... pain in this lowered voice. "Your boy will be dead and his head will decorate Khir-Ah's bedroom." he laughed.

He couldn't give in, he couldn't. Devo told him that only to torment. He was trying to anger him. But he will not succeed.

"Anakin is safe with me. That Zygerrian has no power here."

Devo snorted and shook his head, halfy amused, halfly in disbelief.

"I wouldn't have supposed a Jedi can be that stupid and arrogant." he answered shortly thereafter. "Now I'm really ashamed of being the part of this ridiculous Order of yours."

"You are angry with us because no one had come for you." he smiled cockily. Devo's face turned deadly serious. He knew he hit his sensitive point. Did he feel wrong?

The answer scared him a bit, but no. He did not.

"Nor had you. You know, for your little pet. You are no better than them." he looked straight into his eyes and Obi-Wan had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat.

 _'Stick to the plan, Kenobi'_ , he scolded himself. He couldn't get angry now.

"You want to anger me but it will not work."

But he lied. He lied because he was _furious_.

Yes, he hadn't rescued Anakin. He had made a mistake, not the last one in his life, that's for sure. But this one mistake is haunting him, eating every part of his soul. This mistake is not to be forgotten. He will always be remembered. And never forgiven.

"What do you want from me?" Devo began with a grin, ignoring his spoken words.

He wanted many things. A lot, actually.

But one problem had to be solved now.

"The conspiracy." he truly did wish to ask about Khir-Ah, but as a Jedi, duty should come first. "Why do you help them? I know that it is Tanrai who stands behind the explosion. I also know that she wanted to kill me and Anakin. Furthermore, I know her plan, too. She was needed to gain Anakin's trust to lead him to you, wasn't she?"

He watched Devo's reaction. His face was calm but his yellow, wrathful eyes filled with flames. He knew something what Obi-Wan would possibly find useful.

The game has begun. Again.

"I won't tell you anything!" he hissed, his jaw gritted.

"No, I think you will." he smiled at him cockily. "I'm going to tell you what I tell everyone. Whether you help or not, justice will find you. You'll spend a lot of time in prison if we prove that you have something to do with the conspiracy."

He sensed anger in the Force and he couldn't help the smirk appearing on his face. He would do anything to protect Anakin from the danger. Even if this means breaking some of the rules. The Code was nothing to him right now.

"Listen, Devo, I won't be lying that we don't need you, we really do. But if you don't cooperate, or hurt Anakin in any way, I won't be as nice, do you understand?"

"I'm not stupid. There's nothing not to understand." he answered, calmer now.

"So I'll ask again. What do you know about the conspiracy?" he grinned. Were they going to find an understanding eventually?

Devo looked at him. His yellow eyes weren't that angry at the moment. They were rather... sad? Maybe disappointed? Or both...

"The conspiracy..." he snorted quietly, as if it was a joke.

"What is so funny here?"

"I don't know. Perhaps the fact that everyone makes a big deal about something that doesn't even exist."

Hearing this, his eyes widened, for a moment, it was even harder to breathe.

Padmé wouldn't make this all up.

There was evidence. There were Tanrai and Karann. The explosion, too.

"What?" he only managed to say. Yes, he felt puzzled. Such an annoying feeling, he had enough of it.

"You heard me. It's about one stupid thing. The Queen is not the target. Or at least hadn't been until--" he sighed deeply. "I won't tell you anything more. Not if you don't offer me a good deal." he grinned cheekily.

"Good deal?" he furrowed his eyebrow. He hated such situations. He should try to reason with him.

"Yeah. You will let me go, I will tell you everything I know." he whispered quietly. Cheeky smile still spread across his darkened face.

He had to act, to convince him in a different way. He could not agree.

He will have to have a small talk with Master Plo and Master Fisto. He didn't want to hide things from them, not anymore. They were going to speak about it. And then make a decision. Together.

But not now.

Now, his young apprentice was waiting.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Anakin sat in the corner of a long, dark corridor. Other cells, except for Devo's and the girls, were totally empty. He hated this silence, but would like it to last as long as possible.

He still felt Devo in the Force. It wasn't as strong as it had been in the days of their slavery, but still has been present. Tears streamed down his face uncontrolled when he thought about this time. He needed to be strong but it was incredibly difficult, especially in such circumstances.

Deaths of his friends ran through his head painfully. He smelled blood again. He doubted if someone will ever understand him.

Even if Obi-Wan tried, and Anakin knew he did, it wouldn't be the same.

There is also Padmé. She was very nice to him, she hadn't judged him.

He was thinking too much.

Throwing the thought of her out of his head, he closed his eyes.

Then, he heard a voice.

"Anakin." it was his Master's. He turned to face him, quickly wiping his tears away.

He saw the older Jedi's face. It was calm but he was able to sense disappointment and anger in their bond. Was it his fault?

... Of course it was, why even wonder?

"Master." he stood up and looked at him.

Obi-Wan almost immediately peered into his face cautiously.

"Had you been crying?" he asked, there was concern hidden in this question.

Of course, Obi-Wan Kenobi wouldn't miss anything. He hated him for that sometimes.

"... No. I... I'm fine." Anakin murmured quietly. "Did you... talk to him?"

Obi-Wan only nodded. He wondered if Anakin felt close to Devo even now. Because if he did, things would get complicated.

It would make everything harder.

"Maybe we should talk to Tanrai and Karann?" the boy suggested.

"I don't think they would be eager to cooperate. Besides, Master Fisto and Master Plo are going to talk to them later. But Devo..." he began, Anakin's eyes sparkled for a second. He swallowed. "Devo can tell us more. He agreed to help."

"What? You aren't being serious. He wouldn't help us just like that. What does he want?"

"Why do you suppose he wants something?" he just couldn't tell him about that offer.

What if Anakin decided that it would be a good deal? He surely still is attached to that young Sith. Besides, Devo seemed to know more about Khir-Ah. It could be a chance.

"Because I spent with him some time, Master. He hates the Jedi as much as--" he stopped. He couldn't finish. It would hurt Obi-Wan. But his Master knew what he had been about to say.

"As you hate the Order?" the voice was calm and soft.

He nodded but wasn't brave enough to look at his face. He felt ashamed. Obi-Wan has done so much to help him to feel like a Jedi again, but he still hasn't been encouraged.

The Order wasn't something he wanted to be a part of, even if he tried. And it was in doubt that he will ever want that one more time.

Yet, he knew what keeps him here.

"I'm sorry, Master." he muttered quietly. "I don't feel like talking about it right now."

"I understand." he placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "And I do hope you'll change your mind one day. However, I won't force you to stay."

"But you'd like me to."

"Yes. I would. Though, it doesn't mean I'll make you feel the same way." he risked a smile. He has known about Anakin's doubts. It pained him, yes. And he still hoped that the boy would stay.

But if not... will _he_ be able to leave for him? _With_ him?

For now, he just wanted to support him.

"Can I talk to Devo... eye to eye?" he asked quietly, a bit ashamed.

Obi-Wan blinked and sighed. It wasn't the best idea. With such a strong attachment...

But Anakin's blue eyes were so piercing, hopeful. And he also was aware of the fact that he couldn't stop him.

There was nothing that could really stop Anakin Skywalker. He was such a confident boy. And Obi-Wan loved seeing this in him.

Well, maybe not always, but his self-confidence and determination, sometimes also pride, were what made his Padawan different from others. Special.

"Of course. If you're sure." he just replied, hiding the concern and dissatisfaction with this idea.

"I am."

"Well then, I will join Master Fisto and Master Plo, in case you look for me."

They both nodded. Anakin yet bowed, and watched how the Jedi Knight disappeared from his line of vision.

He inhaled and closed his eyes. He needed to speak to him. There were some things, some emotions, that he had to get rid of.

As he stepped in, he sensed sudden anger. He knew he'd lost him. And it made him feel awful.

Because when someone turned to the Darkside, it is unlikely that they would ever return to the light. Or at least that's what the Jedi had been telling him through all of these years. He didn't want to believe it, though. There must be a way to bring him back. There is always a way.

He gulped nervously and came closer, awaiting the insult.

Devo, however, instead of any outburst, just grinned and looked at him.

"I knew you'd come back." he said. Anakin sat opposite him and pierced with his blue eyes.

"Am I that predictable?"

"Only for those who know you for too long." he chuckled but it wasn't nice. It was hateful. "What do you want? Haven't you done enough?"

"Stop, Devo. Just stop it..." he whispered. He had no strength to pretend that he was alright. He wasn't. At all.

"What? Can't stand the guilt? Do you see what I've become? Look into my eyes and say it wasn't your fault, come on. Tell me that Sheera died not because of you." he hissed furiously.

The young Jedi lost hope that this conversation will be peaceful and friendly. Why has he even had it? There's no way Devo would forgive him, even if he begged on his knees.

"I can't tell you that." he murmured. "I know you're right. But I also know you are aware of the fact we loved each other."

Devo chuckled and shook his head. Of course he was. Of course he accepted that. He wanted her happiness. If only he had known it would destroy her...

"If you had really loved her, you wouldn't have let her fall."

"You know it isn't true. She let go herself. It was her decision."

Stop lying to yourself, a voice told him. She let go because she had no faith in him, that he would sacrifice for her. What if this love was just a lie? What if it never existed? For sure, it was hard to even call it 'love'. Maybe he just created this... _illusion_ to escape his gloomy reality?

Maybe it was nothing at all?

"I admire your lack of emotions." Devo continued. "She is dead and you forgot about her so easily. A true Jedi indeed. They have no feelings, have they? Your Master has none also, right? If he'd had, he wouldn't have left you."

"He _regrets_." he hissed, gritting his jaw. Anger again appeared on his face.

And Anakin felt it, too. That's why he shouldn't be a Jedi. He cannot control it.

He thinks about loss every day, he isn't able to forget the past, he's been living with it all this time, trying to lie to himself that he could be a Jedi. Obi-Wan once promised him that. But it has never been true. Even the Council hadn't wanted him. They still don't.

"Did he tell you that? Funny." he snorted and turned his gaze away, concentrating on the white, a little dirty ceiling.

"He isn't like other Jedi." Anakin hissed as an answer. Of these words he was sure. Other Jedi would tell him to control his emotions and release them into the Force. Yet, Obi-Wan Kenobi has not told him anything like that since they found each other. He has been trying to understand instead.

"Perhaps he isn't. But would he risk losing the Jedi Order for you? Don't tell me he would leave if you wanted him to."

And that was the most painful thought he could have. Yes, that's true. The Jedi Order is Obi-Wan's life. He would never leave, and if so, he would never forget.

"Hah, I've thought so. You are trying to lie to yourself that you can be a Jedi. However, we both know you can't." he shrugged. "But sure, if you still want to live in your illusions, you're free to do that." he chuckled when the Jedi hadn't responded. "Now, if we are done with that, what is the _other_ reason you came here?"

"Don't play a fool, Devo." he met his gaze. "You know the reason."

The man sighed and laughed quietly. It gave Anakin creeps.

"Indeed. Tell me, why should I help you?"

"We may not be friends, but we surely have the same enemy. You know if Khir-Ah finds you here, you'll be dead as well as I."

The words gave him pain. The haunting memories returned.

He remembered how they both, together, escaped. They both set that place in fire. And although Zygerrians were able to fix damages they'd made, people that stayed there were still suffering.

He guessed Devo wanted him dead or just take him back there. What would be death of them both.

"I'm aware of that." he smiled cockily.

"And it doesn't even bother you?"

"Should it?" he asked, his voice was so arrogant, but innocent at the same time. "I'm here, safe within these walls, see?"

He shook his head and chuckled quietly in disbelief.

"You're the prisoner here, Devo. No one cares about you."

He furrowed his eyebrow.

"You are here, and I have important information so... I guess someone does care." he was still smiling. And Anakin didn't like it. In fact, he dreamt of punching this satisfied face of his. But he only gritted his jaw.

Then, tried to relaxed. The Force helped him in this.

"Fine. Let it be your way, then. I do care. And others, too. This was what you've wanted to hear?" he asked and smirked himself.

When these yellow eyes pierced him, he froze but then, he reminded himself of the reason of his presence here.

He already knew it would be so wrong, but he was desperate.

"Please, Devo, I beg you." he pleaded in a shame. He looked down. Tears started streaming down his cheeks. How... pathetic.

"Okay." he heard. The voice was quiet. "Let's say I do know where Khir-Ah is." Anakin lifted his head up and clenched his fists. Even his name scared him enough. "You don't suppose I could help you just like that. Not after this what you'd done." the smile disappeared from his face. On its place came cold glare and stone expression. He was deadly serious. The young Jedi could sense and see it.

"I don't. I know you, Devo. And I don't understand why you chose this path. It isn't something Sheera would want."

"You think you know better what she would want?!" he hissed angrily, clenching his fists. He seemed to be so cold. He sounded like Sith. He was Devo no more.

"I don't think so. I'm sure of that. You were a good person. You would never kill from rage. The Darkside changed you."

"Or maybe it was you, who did that! You took her away from me!"

"You think you're the only one to miss her?!" now it was his turn to clench his fists. Tears came up to his blue eyes and his lips trembled. He didn't know what was more to say.

Devo didn't either. He chose silence. Creepy, eerie silence. They heard only their breaths.

"I will show you where Khir-Ah hides. But..." he looked at him. His eyes didn't have anger now. They were filled with grief. "You will help me escape." he sounded so firmly at the moment. As firmly as in the day when they decided to escape those monsters. "And we will kill him together." he was dangerous now. He sounded dangerous.

But Anakin still had some positive feelings towards him, he was attached.

"I... shouldn't trust you."

"You shouldn't, that's right. But you do it anyway, don't you?" he grinned. Anakin could have hallucinations, but he had a feeling for a second that Devo's gaze hid some friendly attitude towards him.

Yet, Anakin couldn't... he couldn't do that. Not without anyone's knowledge.

... Or could he?

Silently, sighing, he stood up and turned to the door. Devo still was smiling what made him feel a little uncomfortable.

Then, without a word, he left the cell. He had to think. He had to get a grip and decide. For his own sake.

 ** _T.B.C_**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello there!**

 **Next chapter so soon, right? :D**

 **I was planning to wait yet a day but I couldn't (and my polish-swedish friend gives me pressure, I know you're reading this, you uncivilized lil bastard, I hate you xD (jk, you know I like you, it's a chapter dedicated to you** **;D)**

 **I was bored and the fact that it is a weekend helped me to edit and upload it. I hope you don't mind it, though ;)**

 **However, (because it can't be too good), for the next chapter you'll probably have to wait longer. I will try to upload it until the next week** **(I mean, next next week)**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 19 ~~~_**

He headed straight to Obi-Wan, trying so hard to focus or throw the words of Devo out of his mind. If he told the truth, if he really knew where Khir-Ah is, they could really get rid of him together.

His Master, as he'd said earlier, was with two other Jedi.

He approached and looked at them silently. He didn't want to forget about Devo, he did want to remember this good time when they used to be friends.

Was he right about everything? Was it possible that by joining the Jedi, being with them, he betrayed himself and his friends who are with the Force now?

Perhaps it was. Perhaps this is what doesn't let him sleep peacefully? Not Khir-Ah, not the past... but this?

He bowed when he approached the Jedi, as he was taught.

"Skywalker, have you learnt anything more?" asked him Master Plo almost immediately.

He needed a moment to choose good words. They may know about his situation, but they needn't know about his feelings.

And the deal that Devo has offered.

"Not really." he replied shortly. He felt Obi-Wan's cautious gaze upon himself. He swallowed unwelcome lump in his throat.

"We talked to our sisters. But Karann's like a rock." informed Master Fisto. "And we need them separated. Karann has too much influence on Tanrai."

"Masters, if I can... I have something to tell you about." began suddenly Obi-Wan, his voice hid uncertainty.

Both Jedi exchanged looks and nodded silently.

"Devo... he told me the conspiracy doesn't exist." he sighed and looked at his puzzled apprentice. The Force shifted again.

"How so?"

"And that's the main problem, I don't know. He said it isn't about the Queen. But he also refused to tell me anything more unless we don't offer him a deal."

At these words, Anakin turned his face to him. Could it be the same deal?

Is this possible that Devo has no information about Khir-Ah but he said that to get out of here? To mess up with his mind?

His head started to ache. He was thinking too much again.

Is Devo able to lie that much? And this, what Obi-Wan had said about the conspiracy... could be the truth?

It made no sense.

"What deal?" Master Fisto finally asked and stroked his chin, looking at the Knight.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily and once again eyed his young Padawan. He still hasn't been sure if he wants to say it in front of him.

Of course, it didn't mean that he can't trust Anakin with this. He knew his protégé wouldn't do anything stupid. Yet, something felt... not as it should have.

Perhaps they need another talk?

"He wants us to let him go." he confessed quietly, watching Anakin's face expression. Confused as it had been before.

"I don't think it would work for others from the Council." protested Kit Fisto automatically. Anakin flinched and shifted. The Master, then, eyed him silently. "You want to tell us something, Padawan?" he asked.

He swallowed. He didn't believe that Devo would hear him out. But he did believe that if they agreed, maybe, just _maybe_ , something would change. Anything.

For Force's sake, he should not trust this man, Devo can be lying.

But still, he has remembered old days, where he had Sheera by his side. And Devo, he had always been supporting, protecting them. He was like his older brother sometimes.

But those monsters, those Zygerrians, _Khir-Ah_ , they took everything away from him. They made him feel cold, they broke him and murdered his will to live.

He felt shivers all over his body and tears coming up to his eyes.

Those dark days were not to be described.

"Anakin?" but they were over. The voice of his Master reminded him about it every single day.

He looked at him. There was clear worry on his bearded face. He wanted to hug him now, to ask for help. He wanted to feel his strong arms wrapped around his body, and to hear his voice which would be so soothing, telling him that everything will be okay.

But something just stopped him from doing that - it was fear of the rejection.

Devo _did_ mess up with his head, after all.

"I--" he began, his lips trembled. He exhaled. "I think we should agree to that." he whispered shyly, weakly, refusing to look at them.

"No." Master Plo protested immediately, shaking his head firmly. "It isn't a good idea. He will betray us."

"He won't... I know him, Master Plo."

"You used to, young Skywalker." he folded his arms. "But your friend has turned to the Darkside. There's no coming back from this path. The Sith, the power he gained, it clouded his mind. You should be aware of that."

Anakin looked down and rolled his eyes. He had heard these words before. And he had believed in them. Until now. Because something told him that Devo isn't evil. There's still good in him. He just felt it.

Or was it just his stupid hope? Naivety? Sometimes, he couldn't tell the difference between these two things.

"I know, Master." he murmured quietly. "But... All I want is to keep Pa-- the Queen safe. If there is a chance we can end this conspiracy thing, why not try? I do believe we should let him go." yes, he sounded for a moment like old Anakin Skywalker he used to be.

And Obi-Wan noticed that, too. Normally, he would tell him to rethink his decision but right now, he was just happy. Happy to hear his Padawan back. At least for now.

"If we are to end this, we need to be patient. We cannot do what you want us to." Master Fisto's calm voice echoed in the room. "I think we should trust in the Force. It will decide."

Anakin hasn't responded. Instead, he looked down again and clenched his fists. The will of the Force. What the Force has to do with the fact that conspiracy might be a lie? And that Devo is the only one who can show him where his enemy is?

He looked at Obi-Wan, hoping to get some help. Surely, they would be more eager to hear out _a Knight._

But the help has not come.

Not that he could blame him. Somehow, he couldn't.

"Yes, Master." he only whispered, defeated. He was on his own now.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Padmé was walking around in the gardens, admiring the beauty of nature.

She loves Naboo, she wants the best for this planet. Why some people don't? Why do they want to kill her? She used to think of people as of good beings, always ready to help or advise. Reality hit her too late.

Birds were flying, chirping, singing. Leaves were being moved by calm, warm wind. And the sun was giving beautiful light to the neighbourhood. Oh, how she loves this place.

She sighed, closed her eyes and calmed down. And then...

"Shouldn't you be with your friends now?" she heard a familiar voice from behind. She turned around and saw him. The Jedi Padawan, young as he is, appearing from nowhere.

"Oh, Anakin... I... I haven't heard you." she greeted him with a smile.

Anakin approached her silently. Images of the tortures he'd been through ran across his mind for a quick second.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." he said. "I shouldn't be bothering you, I-I think I need to go." he apologised nervously. Was he sweating? Why? Why his heart was beating much faster?

Has he--

... No. He couldn't have fallen for her.

He was a Jedi.

But the feelings... they were stronger and stronger.

Her presence calms him down.

Maybe it wasn't love, maybe not. Hopefully not... but he couldn't deny, he liked being around her. She smelled like flowers. Like the most beautiful roses in this garden, if not in the entire galaxy.

"No, wait a minute, you've just come. I don't mind your presence." she grabbed his hand as he turned away, and he looked down. Their fingers gently touched. Her hand was smooth, soft. And cold.

He wanted to smile, but he had to stop the feeling. He couldn't have the feeling.

"Why are you here?" he asked quietly and it had taken her awhile until she understood his words.

"I wanted to clear my mind." she smiled but something was hidden behind it. He couldn't tell if it was pain or something else "I'm tired."

"Tired?" he looked straight into her brown, warm eyes. Indeed, there was exhaustion in them.

She nodded. She felt like telling him everything. He was the only person who would understand her.

"I still can't figure out why they hate me... I don't know what I have ever done wrong..." she whispered. Tears formed in her eyes but she told herself she wouldn't cry anymore.

"I don't think you should worry that much." he replied, remembering about Devo, who said the conspiracy had never existed. If it was true, it would mean Padmé has been living in stress unnecessarily. It angered him.

"I-- you're right." she smiled again. "I shouldn't but I do. I hate this feeling. I feel like I had failed everyone... I had wanted to prove myself that I'm suitable for such a responsibility of taking care of the planet. I had wanted to feel like... someone. And I'd really thought I am. But now... looks like I'm not." her voice shook, but she took control over it. Anakin didn't know for a moment what to say.

He swallowed and sighed.

"I know what you mean." he said and their eyes met. "I used to be a slave as a child." he confessed and saw sincere sympathy in her shiny eyes.

"No... really? I'm so sorry, I didn't know." she placed a hand on his shoulder. Her touch was gentle and nice, soft.

"You couldn't know." he smiled weakly, trying to ease the atmosphere.

"Right..." she whispered. Then, she decided to change the subject. She didn't want him to feel uncomfortable around her.

"And you? Why are you here?"

Anakin sighed and clenched his fists.

"I needed to think. About everything." he turned away and made a few steps further.

"Can I help you somehow?"

"N-no. It is something I need to solve on my own." he nodded at himself, as if it could assure him.

"Oh." was it disappointment in her voice? "I understand. I'd better go, then."

He wanted to stop her. He wanted to say that she can stay. But words got stuck in his throat. And he felt pathetically.

He watched as she walked away, cursing himself.

One chance. He had one chance to tell her what he feels. Even if he met rejection, he would say everything. That would make him feel better.

He sighed. He didn't have much time until Obi-Wan starts to look for him. He was concerned. He was scared. But he surely was _not_ fine. At all.

He closed his eyes and sat on the ground in meditating position.

He wasn't used to this. He _hated_ this. But Obi-Wan, as well as other Jedi, finds it helpful. And all he wanted now, was to clear his mind. His thoughts were running wildly inside of him. He got a headache due to that.

The Force was strong. He couldn't sense darkness here. These gardens were like a sanctuary.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

 _He had sat on his old bed. It was dusty, as well as other furniture. He didn't feel good here. Why did he have to return? Stupid explosion._

 _He sighed, closed his exhausted eyes and let his tears fall down, making his still a bit scratched cheeks wet. Everything happened so fast, he had not been ready._

 _Just then, he felt another presence in the Force. And it wasn't Obi-Wan. Yet, it also felt as familiar._

 _And there it got closer. Master Yoda came into his room silently. Anakin wouldn't mind if he knocked._

 _"The talk need, you do." he said and smiled lightly, just as he had always been doing._

 _"Master Yoda? I... I don't want any talk." Anakin responded, trying to fight his surprise down._

 _"Want it, you may not. But need it, you do." he repeated calmly and approached._

 _"I-I don't understand." the boy frowned and inhaled. All of a sudden he was nervous. "Why, Master?"_

 _"Asked to, I was." of course. Obi-Wan... it was quite predictable. However, he wasn't sure if this is what he really needed. He would prefer to be alone now. It would be better. He just wanted to cry._

 _The Grandmaster silently, not waiting for his response, just approached him and sat opposite. His as always calm, golden gaze met Anakin's._

 _"Mad at him be, you should not." he began._ _It was quite obvious that it was about Obi-Wan. However, he had no desire to talk about any of this._

 _And_ y _es, Anakin hated being here. Yes, he still has been angry. But respect towards Master Yoda hasn't disappeared. He couldn't just tell him to go._

 _"I'm not." he murmured and looked down, concentrating on the floor._

 _"The truth, it is not. Know that, you do."_

 _He hasn't answered. Maybe if he was silent, the Master would just go away?_

 _"Looking for you, he was. Mad at the Council, you should be. His fault, it is not." he smiled slightly._

 _Anakin had talked to Obi-Wan about it. At the hospital. He thought his anger left. But it was another lie he was trying to tell himself._

 _"I... I know." now, he only felt more troubled and puzzled._

 _"Have many challenges for you, the future does. Face them all, you will."_

 _"I don't want to, Master Yoda." he whimpered quietly, helplessly. He wasn't ready for anything. He just wanted to disappear forever._

 _"Want it, the Force does. To submit to it, your duty is." Yoda looked down._

 _Anakin did as well. Will of the Force, yes. Why do the Jedi say that **everything** is the will of the Force? Like he wouldn't be able to control his life..._

 _"Feel your doubts, I do."_

 _He frowned and calmed his breathing down. Yes, he had many doubts, too many. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to meet Obi-Wan. He did want to hide. Was it too much to ask for?_

 _"I don't want to stay, Master Yoda." he whispered, clenching his fists. It was all he could do now, just sit here and cry silently. After all, tears have been his only friends so far._ _They started burning his eyes._

 _The small being nodded and made his 'hmm' quietly. Maybe he shouldn't have said that..._

 _"In the will of the Force, your destiny is. But lay in your hands, this decision does." he just answered calmly._

 _Did he really understand? But Obi-Wan... it would hurt him. He couldn't leave. Not now. Not after everything that had been said._

 _Not like that._

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

His eyes lazily opened when the wind got stronger.

He didn't know what to think, _how_ to think. Perhaps Devo is right in a small part. Perhaps the real Jedi doesn't have feelings.

If so, he didn't want to be like that. He wanted to feel, to make friends... to love. He wanted to be a part of a family. But not the harsh and unemotional one as the Order is. He wanted to be himself, free from duties.

He had a real war within himself.

And Devo didn't help to ease it.

Maybe he just had to listen to Masters. Maybe they were right. Devo, despite their already dead friendship, was too dangerous. He should submit to their wish, he should forget about the past and move on.

But he thought of one woman. He thought of her face, personality, everything. He smiled at himself lightly.

Padmé was someone whom he'd like to love. Whom would risk everything for her people. In a way, she does. She fights against the rebellion, fake or real, but still rebellion. She is tired, _exhausted_ , fearful.

Her every day may be the last one. Just because of one decision. Just because they don't want to listen to Devo, to see if what he'd said was true.

And with that, his decision has been made.

He needed to do everything to save her, to spare her the pain. And the fear he had been feeling himself. He would free her from it.

He really liked her. Of course, he wasn't sure if it was love, but it certainly was care. Maybe attachment... but no.

It is stupid. He cannot be attached to someone he knows so shortly.

"I'm sorry, Master. I cannot let her suffer." he whispered to himself.

If they don't want to make a deal with Devo, he will do it. It cannot be that hard.

He sighed. It has been long since he was alone, thinking about the Order. It has been long since he didn't follow straight given order.

Blasted feelings. His emotions turned into a cloud, stormy and rainy, black cloud. He could hear shouts in his head, he could smell the blood. He felt pain but not physical. He tried to throw the cries away, forget about them. He was tired of the memories. He just wanted them to go, he wanted to live normally.

He felt strange. He had told Padmé about his slavery as a child. And she didn't laugh. She was sorry for him. Since he has been a part of the Order, he's been told not to dwell on the past and forget about it.

 _'If the future see, you want, forget about the past, you must.'_ this was what Master Yoda told him once, a long time ago.

And no one really cared. Although he wanted not once to shout it out, to make them see what he'd been through. He wanted to hear someone saying 'I'm sorry'. But they had been blind. They had not seen. They had not said sorry.

Yet, today, someone told him that. It meant something. It was a small, stupid thing. But it made him feel lighter. It made him feel... human.

 ** _T.B.C_**


	21. Chapter 20

**_Hello there!_**

 ** _Fresh update, sooner than expected._**

 ** _A surprise for sure, but a welcome one, I hope ;))_**

 ** _I do think I could have done the ending of this chapter better. (but I hope it doesn't bother you as much)_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 20 ~~~_**

Still thinking about everything that has happened, including also Padmé, he joined Obi-Wan and two other Jedi.

They were talking when he came in. He looked at each of them, trying to understand the topic of the discussion. It sounded seriously.

"I don't think it is a good idea. Devo should be arrested and judged by the High Council for his betrayal." spoke Master Fisto. Anakin frowned at the statement. He wanted to shout at them to make them stop saying that.

Devo hasn't done anything to the Order, at least in his opinion. Of course, he knew his judgement may be clouded by the attachment he'd formed, but he still thought about reasons of joining the Sith. He joined them, because he felt too much pain. He joined because of him.

"You have a point, Master Fisto. But I do believe we should speak to the Queen about that. It is her planet, after all. We shouldn't make decisions for her. And, it is her life we're talking about. She trusts us." his Master was calm but there was something different in his voice. But Anakin hearing it, felt wrong. He could only hope that such a gentle man as Obi-Wan would forgive him.

"But we also shouldn't let him go. He _is_ a Sith. And he is dangerous. We cannot risk it. We will see if he tells the truth when there is any attack."

And now, he couldn't stay quiet. Letting Devo go was too much risky but leaving in uncertainty about the conspiracy isn't? Their mission is to save Padmé, to protect her.

Besides, Devo does know how to get rid of his fear, how to _free_ him. He may be lying, of that he was fully aware.

But without this risk, he will not make himself sure. And he will possibly regret it for the rest of his life.

"I think you forgot about our main task, Master Fisto." he said, not even a bit shyly. Yet, he didn't mean to sound harsh, nor angry. "We are to protect the Queen. Waiting for the next move of conspirators, we risk her life. Even if we want to see if the conspiracy really exists. We should take up some actions."

He got attention of everyone, including Obi-Wan. He swallowed as the silence took over for a bit too long than it should have. He literally felt his heart, this heavy pounding, his ears were filled with fast beatings. His pulse quickened.

"Your friend is evil, Skywalker. There's no way we're letting him go." broke in Master Plo. The boy sighed silently, quickly releasing the frustration into the Force.

Seeing how useless it was, he only looked down. If Padmé gets hurt, would it be the will of the Force, too? It was outrageous. Maybe he really was too old to start his Jedi training, because he will never understand some things.

Sure, he believed in the will of the Force, as every Jedi should, but he also believed that people are able to have an influence on some things. And this one is a great example.

"I apologise, Master." he said but didn't bother to look at him. He even wasn't sorry. He was certain he would protect Padmé, the woman who opened his heart.

Even if this means standing against some rules and orders.

"It's alright." instead of Fisto, replied Obi-Wan and Anakin glanced at him questioningly. He was afraid that his Master would guess what his plan is. He was clever, after all. And he knew his impatient Padawan too well.

The Knight, however, only smiled at him slightly and placed a hand on his shoulder. Anakin felt bad even looking at him while thinking about the thing he was about to do. He felt _guilty_.

He shouldn't even want to meet that young Sith. But he did want him to forgive. He seeked for it. Without it, he will not find peace.

Besides, _Khir-Ah_. He has never been so certain and so fearful at the same time. All emotions, all at once, raged over in his mind.

And he swore revenge. Perhaps he and Devo can take Khir-Ah. They would be stronger together. And if he is to die, at least he will die trying to free himself. From the fear. From the pain. And from the memories...

He didn't listen to their talk. He was planning the escape. At night, they would have a chance to slip away unnoticed. He walked at that time in the palace not once. Guards usually stand next to the front door and the door to Padmé's bedroom. But Master Fisto and Plo will probably be patrolling.

And then, it hit him. It was risky, but worth a try. He had nothing to lose anyway. The balcony of their bedroom isn't watched. It would be only Obi-Wan... and he would be asleep.

He shook his head lightly, hoping his nerves remained unnoticed.

He didn't even see when Plo and Fisto left him alone with Obi-Wan. And when another gentle hand of his Master was placed on his shoulder, he just snapped out of his thoughts, trying to fight the anxiety down. He swallowed as the older Jedi's light eyes focused on his face.

"Anakin." he said quietly, his voice sounded like a weak whisper. "Are you sure you're alright? You don't look too good."

He blinked and needed a moment of silence to piece together the puzzles of what his Master had said.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he responded quietly. Obi-Wan frowned. The more seconds Anakin waited for any reply, the more drops of sweat reminded him of their poor existence.

He looked down, and the grip on his shoulder tightened.

"Hey. I know you aren't happy with our decision, but we should not doubt the Force."

"I don't doubt the Force, Master. I doubt the fairness of this decision. Padmé should tell us herself what she thinks and if she wants to risk her life." he exclaimed with frustration that left from the talk.

Their eyes met, Anakin held his tears off but his mind was shouting at Obi-Wan not to look at him like that. He couldn't stand this gentle gaze.

"Don't worry about her." he responded. The fact that Obi-Wan tried to calm him down instead of scolding for his attachments, made him feel even worse. "I'm certain she will be fine. I believe that the decision of Master Fisto and Plo is very good. We cannot let Devo go."

"But Master, he-- I trust him."

"Anakin." the man sighed and gave him a slight, almost invisible smile. "I hope you know I respect your opinion. But this one isn't correct. Your judgement is clouded. I don't blame you, I'm not even mad at you. But please, try to understand it from our point of view." his voice, still quiet and calm. Anakin couldn't be angry with him. He simply couldn't. Of course, from the Jedi point of view, Obi-Wan was right. But from his, unfortunately not.

"But Master... he... he knows where Khir-Ah is." this whisper was painful to Obi-Wan's ears. It hid suffering, sorrow and emptiness. "I talked to him, he knows." a pair of blue eyes held tears. It was all Obi-Wan could concentrate on.

He has always been trying to become a true Jedi, loyal to the Order. He has always wanted to prove himself that he is good enough for his knighthood and mastership. That he has no attachments.

But hasn't he had them really?

He defeated the Sith, because he had lost his Master, not because he had been strong enough. And even if so, he had been strong, only because he killed in rage. Rage that had been awoken by attachment to Qui-Gon. That should not have happened, and Anakin deserved a much better mentor.

The one that would be able to help him and teach him how to control emotions, attachments. How to forget about his Mother.

But has Anakin really needed someone like this? Perhaps it wasn't his place to decide.

Perhaps he shouldn't be even thinking about it now, what is done, is done.

However, he would _love_ to tell him something reassuring at the moment. Yet, his Jedi side, a strong one, couldn't do it. It was too dangerous to let Devo go, although he wanted to help his young apprentice.

Yes, he might have done much progress, and Anakin could notice that as well. Obi-Wan stopped scolding him for his attachments, stopped saying that emotions lead to the Darkside. But he still had to understand one thing; Anakin Skywalker would do anything to keep his dear ones safe.

It was _exactly_ what he was about to do soon.

He has two reasons to help Devo. He will be able to stop with Padmé's fear. And he will find Khir-Ah, stopping with _his own_ fear.

For a long time, he has wanted to be the same Anakin Skywalker he used to be. He has wanted to let go of the fear and forget about the past. He has been tired of this.

And even if nothing of it is real, he would take a risk.

"Anakin, I know you want to find him." Obi-Wan said again, and the boy looked up. "Believe me, I want that as well. I hate him for what he'd done to you. I hate every thought about it and the torment you'd been through. And I am so, so sorry for that." he smiled slightly but it was more to reassure _himself_ , his eyes were shining in the sunlight.

"But you can't be sure if he tells the truth. It might be a trap. And I don't want to lose you again." he whispered, his grip on his shoulders tightened even more.

"You won't lose me, Master. I just-- I want... I want to stop thinking. To stop... stop fearing. You have no idea what it feels like. And I hope you won't have a chance to get to know this." his voice almost gave away. But he didn't want to spend another day on crying like a baby. Too much crying he's done so far. He got sick of it. He had to take up some actions, finally.

"I believe you, young one. I believe it is hard for you. But please, _please_ , don't do anything reckless." Anakin saw tears in these worried eyes. The pain was real. And it broke his heart because he made the decision long ago. And he won't change his mind. Not right now. Not like that.

"... Fine, Master." blast it, he didn't want to lie anymore. He looked down. He couldn't take this gaze any longer. "I won't."

"Do you promise?" no, no, why is he acting like that?

What was he supposed to do now? Obi-Wan, as honourable as always, would never lie. It was a pity one could not say the same about his apprentice.

"Yes, Master." he murmured. He felt terrible. It will break Obi-Wan when he finds out. Damn it, could he stop thinking about it for a moment? Just for one single second?

 _'No more lies'_ it was what his Master told him after the argument. It was the reason why Obi-Wan was sincere. He doesn't break promises. It is Obi-Wan Kenobi Anakin knows, just the Jedi Knight of golden heart.

And tonight, he will break this gold and turn it into stone. Like a heartless, merciless monster.

"What is troubling you?" asked him a gentle voice of the Knight. Why everything has to be difficult?

Why, when everything is going well, something must happen that destroys it all?

"Nothing. I'm just... tired, that's all." he responded and looked at him. But was he convincing enough?

"Tired?" Obi-Wan furrowed his eyebrow and eyed him cautiously.

"Tired. Yeah."

"It isn't even noon, Padawan." he folded his arms. Anakin felt as if his light eyes have just read him through, getting to know about his plan.

"I... I couldn't sleep at night, alright?" could he stop? Could they both stop? It was too wrong, everything was too wrong. Obi-Wan _had to_ stop with this glare.

"Why, do you have nightmares?" there was concern hidden in his firm voice. And he didn't like it.

He has been with him every day, supporting his every decision, his every step taken. He has _always_ been for him, trying to help. What now?

"I--" he needed to make something up. He needed Obi-Wan to believe. "Yes. I... I dream about... about Khir-Ah. He just-- I can't take it anymore." he whispered. One single tear streamed down his cheek. Partially what he said was true. He did dream about him. And he did wake up every time at night, cold and scared to death.

Now, Obi-Wan's face showed more than concern. It showed some sort of despair, sorrow.

He placed a hand on his shoulder again. What can he say to make his Padawan feel better? As much as he wanted to do anything to help him, he just couldn't agree to let Devo go. He couldn't risk it.

His Jedi side was screaming at him. And he wasn't able to resist.

"Anakin. I know, I know it's hard for you. Believe me or not, I do understand you. I would let Devo go if it wasn't that risky. I care, too. I just-- I'm afraid, Anakin. I lost you once. I don't want to endanger your life."

"I'm sorry, Master." he whispered and looked down. He couldn't stand the way he used Obi-Wan's feelings.

"Don't be." when he glanced at the older Jedi's face, he saw a slight, reassuring smile.

His apprentice's gaze was full of sadness. It was the most horrible thing Obi-Wan has ever had to watch.

And the eerie silence wasn't helpful either. It pained him more and more.

"It's not your fault." he said finally.

"What isn't my fault?" the boy frowned slightly.

"Devo's turning. It isn't your fault."

"Master... I-- he turned because I'd killed Sheera. If I had listened to him that day, she would have lived." his weak voice broke. He felt like a child. But _everything_ was his fault. No matter what his Master could say.

"No, Anakin. Stop blaming yourself. If you had done so, you wouldn't have been here with me now, you would have been... killed." Obi-Wan wasn't as strong either. 'Killed' didn't sound right at all.

He couldn't even imagine that scenario. He couldn't and he wouldn't. Fortunately, Anakin has been by his side again. He has been his friend. It will never end.

"But Master... he had suffered because of me. And now... I want to-- I think-- I _need_ to--" but he was interrupted by a warm hug. Just a hug, a silent and loving one.

"I understand, Anakin. But you must be patient. Please. Be patient." he whispered and caressed his back, pulling him closer to his chest.

The boy didn't protest, despite the shock. He dreamed of some warmth recently. And when it came, it was good. Very good.

He closed his eyes and sighed, another single tear rolled down.

"It's about Khir-Ah, Master." he tried again. Having Obi-Wan on his side would be much helpful. "Why did he come back?"

"Don't worry, Anakin. I had promised you, and I had promised myself that he wouldn't touch you. He won't hurt you. No one ever will. No one." he shook his arms gently.

"What if things Devo had said were true? It's a chance, Master. And if you... if you go _with_ me, I--"

" _Anakin._ Please, don't ask me of this. Of course I would go with you, of course I would protect you. But... just don't. Please, don't. We will find another way." the voice still has been soft and calm.

And Anakin knew now, Obi-Wan won't help him. He wasn't angry, he couldn't really be. He only hoped his beloved Master would forgive him everything.

"But Padmé... what about her? She deserves more, doesn't she? Are you going to tell her that the conspiracy might not even exist? After everything she'd been through?"

"I'm afraid we have no choice, young one." he looked at him calmly. "Don't you think she will be happy when she hears that her life isn't in danger anymore?"

"I'd prefer to tell her when it is a certain truth."

"There haven't been any attacks for a long time. I do think she's safe now."

He glanced at his feet sadly. Padmé might be happy, but he knew, he knew it isn't the end of this story. The conspiracy, real or not, still has its roots. Someone had wanted it to be created. And he will do everything to protect life of the Queen.

Because she saved him from himself. She saved him from loneliness and anger.

"Yes, Master." he muttered quietly, not bothering to face the older man.

"I'm sorry for your friend. But there's nothing you can do to help him. He's chosen his path." the words pained him so much. But he couldn't admit it. He could save him from the darkness. He needed to do that so his guilt could just go away.

The fact that no one has ever come back to the Light, doesn't mean it's not possible.

"You're right, Master." he whispered in defeat again. "I'm sorry."

 _For everything,_ he added in his head.

"I told you not to be." he gave him a light smile. "Now come, Anakin. We will tell Padmé the news." he placed a hand on his back and started leading him as if he was a small kid again.

For some reasons, Anakin didn't mind it. What if it is the last day he sees his dear Master?

He was afraid, he really was. But it is the only way. The consequences don't matter. Not anymore. It is better for everyone.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Padmé, Sola and Estessa, along with some servants and two tall guards, were sitting outside, enjoying their free time.

They approached them silently. Anakin smiled at himself.

He saw her. Rays of sunlight brightened her smooth skin up. Her a little curly hair was like chestnuts in the autumn, and her chocolate brown eyes could be compared to the sea of the sweetest cocoa.

This is how he would describe this beautiful angel.

When she smiled, he felt much warmer.

Now, he was more than certain. If he could share a life with any woman, he would share it with her. She made him feel like he didn't even next to Sheera. She was his solution to loneliness. She was his light and hope.

And he also was ready to risk his life for her. If he did so, maybe there would be hope for them, to see what was right and what was wrong. Maybe they would fall in love, maybe they would be together forever.

Yet, he was a Jedi Padawan of the Order. And she was the Queen of Naboo. This would never work. She wouldn't even look at the boy such as Anakin Skywalker, a slave from the desert. She deserves someone better.

"Your Majesty." bowed Obi-Wan, he followed him. She greeted them with her beautiful smile. He would _never_ have enough of this smile.

"Obi-Wan, Anakin. I'm happy to see you. Please, sit down." she offered and pointed to two wooden chairs. They could hear soft, light wind and birds. Everything was peaceful.

They did as they were told to. Padmé eyed them.

"What brings you to us?" she asked.

"We have some news." again, said the Knight.

"What news?"

They exchanged their looks silently.

"The conspiracy. One of our prisoners told us it doesn't exist." informed the Knight.

"What?" broke in Sola, she looked at each of them. Anakin turned his gaze away, not hiding his dissatisfaction.

"Unfortunately, he has refused to say anything more. We don't know if it's true."

"Unbelievable."

"But... what does it mean?" Padmé glanced at Anakin. He would like to tell her that it's over, it's okay. But it would be a lie. Because she still won't be safe.

He shrugged instead.

"The Council doesn't want to agree to let the prisoner go in exchange for information." he murmured after a second. Annoyance and anger were clear in his voice, he didn't even want to hide them.

He was certain Master Fisto and Plo were making a mistake. And it will solve nothing. In fact, it was the worst option to choose.

But it wasn't important now. He will make everything okay again.

"You don't look very satisfied with this." Padmé stated firmly but her voice still has been kind.

He looked at Obi-Wan and then, shook his head. But decided to say no more. Everything had been said earlier. He had no desire to begin with it one more time.

"That's not a problem." as always, Padmé broke in, making atmosphere lighter. "At least there is a chance it will end soon."

He felt relieved a bit more when he heard this. She was such a strong woman. Normally, he would admire this feature.

Now though, he was too worried about everything. Why does he even fear? He shouldn't panic, to disobey an order shouldn't be strange to him, he had done it many times before. Yet, however, he didn't feel very relieved due to that.

"See, Anakin? I told you Padmé would be happy." Obi-Wan spoke and smirked lightly. The young Jedi glanced at him and nodded.

Obi-Wan was discreetly watching him. It has been a long time since Anakin behaved like that.

And he wasn't sure if it's a reason to be happy. He couldn't tell if it's because his old Padawan is coming back or because of something else. Either way, he wanted to be with him.

He thought for a moment of those empty days again. When he was waking up, feeling wrecked and lonely.

When he was dreaming about the boy who was only flashback then. And when he was silently crying and begging the Force to see his face, hear his voice, feel his presence. To give him a smile one last time.

It never happened but then, the conspiracy task turned out to be the best mission of his life. Maybe he shouldn't think so, _certainly_ he shouldn't. But it was the truth.

And now, now they are here, talking, smiling, _feeling_. He wasn't ashamed of that.

This pair of blue eyes of his apprentice are staring at him. And it is making him happy. Happy as never. Because he sees him. He is able to smile at him, and tell him that he loves him, that he is like his son.

And when the task is over and they are free to come back to the Temple, everything will be good again. They will be friends. And he will be able to see how his Padawan becomes a Knight, how he gets stronger every day.

He believed that Anakin's skills would get better than his one day. And he will be proud of that. No matter what, he will always be proud.

"Master?" his quiet, soft voice caught his attention. He looked at him. "Everything's alright?"

"Yes, why?" he blinked and answered almost immediately, giving him a light smile. He wanted to see his face every day, he wanted to be with him every day.

"You've been staring at me for a few minutes by now. And I haven't done anything." _yet_ , he added in his head. Obi-Wan smirked and laughed almost silently. "I don't know if I should be scared or worried."

The Knight shook his head calmly, his grey eyes were bright.

"Neither, young one." he patted his back and turned his attention to Padmé and her companions. "Returning to the conspiracy, I believe you're safe for now. All of you." he gave them a smile.

Two women answered with the same but one remained serious. He eyed her. There was something in her gaze...

It wasn't joy, which normally would be felt. It was... dissatisfaction. He saw it clearly.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan." spoke Padmé. She, then, turned towards Anakin. "And thank you, too. For everything." she smiled slightly.

Obi-Wan either was tired, or he noticed Anakin blush a little. He eyed him cautiously.

If he was old Obi-Wan Kenobi, he would tell him to mind his feelings. But this Jedi Knight who's sitting next to them right now, was someone new. He is expected to say such a thing, but he won't. He just _won't_.

It was love that made Anakin trust him. It was love that made him smile.

He wondered if it really was an attachment. But he had to disagree. Attachment is more of the desire to possess a person physically, more or less, but physically, which could lead to jealousy.

But love... love was something else. It wasn't a desire to own, but to support. Without jealousy. Without anger. It was... a real need to feel. And giving the feeling.

 ** _T.B.C_**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello there!**

 **Finally I found time for this story! (fun fact: I've been editing this chapter every day since I uploaded the previous one)**

 **That's the moment everyone (hopefully ;)) has been waiting for. Anakin made his finale decision**.

 **Enjoy, enjoy, everyone! :)**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing. (honestly, if I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction now, would I?)_

 ** _~~~ Chapter 21 ~~~_**

With eyes closed, he shifted in the bed, lying now on his right side, trying to control the nerves. The moment has come. He could not think. He could not focus. He could only panic.

Obi-Wan has already been asleep, it was high time he left.

But he felt paralysed. What if he's making a huge mistake? What if Obi-Wan wakes up and won't see him again?

He shook his head and sighed silently. He can back off, he still has time. And what happened to his certainty and self-confidence he'd felt yet at the morning?

Cursing himself for everything once again, he silently, like a mouse, got up. He looked around.

His gaze rested on the form of his sleeping Master. Tears formed in his eyes. He just _couldn't_ leave him without a word. He loved him like a father he's always wanted to have.

Why was he doing this to him, then?

Looking around one more time, he found a piece of paper and a pen. Not thinking _why_ these things were lying there, he searched for appropriate words. Writing a long letter would be pointless and there's too little time for that.

Just a few words. Not much, a few. Obi-Wan will be either angry or worried anyway.

He started writing.

When it was done, he wiped his tears away and laid the paper on the drawer next to the bed. It wasn't good, it wasn't something he should do. He _knew_ it.

Then, pinning his lightsaber to the belt, he just walked out silently. His steps echoed in the dark hallways.

It was the middle of the night. Everyone, except for guards, was asleep. He wondered if Master Plo and Fisto were as well. He really wanted them to. But it was highly unlikely. Yet, he had learnt how to hide and how to escape, just in case.

He only regretted not having Obi-Wan by his side.

But it meant nothing now. He will do what he must.

Adrenaline reached the top when he got to the dungeons. He swallowed and looked around cautiously.

There was one guard in the corner. He took a calm breath and approached him.

The guard hasn't spoken. It gave him a few creeps. Perhaps it wasn't such a brilliant idea...

Yet, he had no time to think. He had to act _now_. Before the guard makes a move. He looked to be strong, Anakin wouldn't like to know what a punch given from such big hands feels like. They certainly could do much harm. Not that he wasn't used to pain. He was, too much even.

"You don't want to be here." he waved a hand in front of the tall man's eyes. He watched Obi-Wan doing so not once or twice. It can't be that hard.

He prayed it had worked. After all, now, when he's alone, only prayers left.

The coldness surrounded him again.

The silence between them has been lasting. His heart pounding loudly in his chest. Hasn't he just destroyed everything, has he?

He couldn't even breathe now. There was too much stress.

"... I don't want to be here." finally, the hoarse, low voice answered. He blinked and smiled.

Relief, so much relief. He could feel as air filled his lungs, and he exhaled calmly.

"You want to go out for a walk." he repeated, making sure the Force stood behind his words.

"I want to go out for a walk." and with this being said, the guard moved on and headed upstairs. Anakin smiled at himself and silently thanked his Master for teaching him this trick.

He followed him silently, making himself sure it really worked out. And it did. Good.

However, the worst part of it was awaiting _right_ _now_. He gulped and released half of the stress into the Force.

Still not sure of anything, he opened the cell of his once-a-friend. As soon as he stepped in, Devo looked at him.

Should Anakin say something? Make any kind of remark or what..?

He truly did not know how to behave, react. He almost sobbed as the thought of Obi-Wan, and what he was doing to him, had ran quickly across his mind.

After a short silence, the young Sith finally smiled at him, though, a bit mischievously.

"I knew you still have a brain of some sort." he said. Anakin couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or maybe something else. But he didn't really care. About anything at the moment.

"How can I be sure it's not a trap?" he hated how his voice sounded. It was weak and shaky.

"You can't." the man chuckled. "But you came here so I suppose it doesn't really matter to you, does it?" this malicious grin didn't make Anakin happy either.

The young Jedi, though, felt something strange. As if Devo's attitude towards him changed. And it wasn't bad, but good it wasn't either. It actually felt like nothing in particular.

However, maybe it wasn't too late. This feeling gave him hope. And it was a good distraction from thinking about Obi-Wan.

"Follow me." he simply whispered and opened the cell. Devo grinned and obeyed silently.

The walk wasn't very easy, it was full of tension and distress. Anakin couldn't swallow this lump that had formed in his throat, although he tried.

Discreetly, not getting anyone's attention, they went upstairs.

The area was safe and clear, which Anakin found a bit odd, for there was no guard although Padmé's life might still be in danger.

But right now, he couldn't cry because of that. It made his job easier. For a moment, he even felt like in the day when they'd escaped the slavery.

The same excitement and fear. They both shared these feelings. And that day, the same feelings had given them courage and motivation.

"Where are we going?" whispered Devo as they arrived upstairs. "Why can't we just use the door?"

"Are you stupid? There are many guards at night. We don't want to get caught, do we?" he whispered back and looked at him for a quick second.

"Whatever." a murmur responded.

"I know what I'm doing, okay?"

Devo sighed and looked around. Anakin could sense his nervous state. It was unusual, this former Jedi Knight had never been stressed before. Was it possible that they have _really_ the same goal?

"I have my doubts sometimes." was it a joke of some kind? His tone wasn't angry and hateful. It was... he didn't know what it was. But he really _did_ wish Obi-Wan was here.

He looked at his former friend and sighed silently. These yellow eyes didn't make him comfortable.

Was he truly helping the Sith? It wasn't the Darkside which pushed him to this, right? He does it for love, he does it for freedom and security.

Besides, in Anakin's eyes, Devo still has been good inside.

They were hiding in shadows. There was nothing to deny, they had learnt how to do this successfully.

And Anakin still hasn't got rid of the great guilt and fear. Obi-Wan will hate him, he was sure of this. Because why wouldn't he? After everything?

He is doing it for everyone, to keep them away from the danger, from Khir-Ah.

Yes, he should be telling himself that. It will help him get over it. Perhaps in the moment of his death, that would make him feel better, for he isn't doing this _only_ for himself.

Devo has been following him silently, Anakin even started slowly to trust him.

He might be stupid and naive but sometimes it is better to think about the bright side.

Finally, they reached their destination. He used the Force to open the door. He gestured Devo to be quiet and carefully walked in.

Looking around, cautiously as never before, he could say with relief that his Master is sleeping and there's nothing to worry about.

Devo stepped in behind him and almost jumped at the sight of the sleeping Jedi Knight. Anakin stopped his amused smirk and the laughter.

"What-- are you insane?! We can't--"

"Blast, Devo, shut up or you'll wake him up." he whispered to his ear immediately. They _had to_ be silent now, for Obi-Wan has got a great hearing and his sleep has always been light.

The young Sith snorted quietly and shook his head firmly. Anakin knew that they would probably be fighting now if their situation wasn't that hopeless. And he couldn't tell if he was happy because of that. They are _not_ arguing, but it wasn't anything that made Anakin feel relieved in any way. Because it still hurts. Everything.

He gestured to walk out to the balcony. Devo obeyed. The night was almost black. And quite cold.

He prepared the rope to get down. They were at the back of the palace. None guards should be here at such time. He planned and checked everything.

"I go first." he whispered and stood up on the edge, grabbing the rope. He clutched it tightly and swallowed. He gave the room, and Obi-Wan, one last look. Then, he thought of the height.

Of course, he wasn't afraid of it. It just made him emotional. Too much, he would even say.

They couldn't just jump out to get down. The landing could wake someone up. And they both didn't want that. It was too risky.

He slid down silently, and looked up to see if Devo was going to do the same. Despite hesitation Anakin had been able to notice, the former Jedi followed him.

As they both were on the ground, smiling with satisfaction, Anakin pulled on the rope and it landed straight in his hand. Devo glanced at him.

"Good job, kid."

"I'm not a kid." he murmured, frustrated that in his eyes, he still is a child.

Devo only chuckled.

"Come on." he poked him and Anakin, giving the palace one last glare, ran after the former Knight. Yet, he stopped and swallowed.

Although they succeeded, he didn't feel very proud. He shouldn't have been doing this. This is betrayal. And every betrayal needs a punishment. For him, however, Obi-Wan's broken heart would be the worst one.

"Anakin, you coming?" he heard Devo and looking at him, hesitantly nodded. Then, just joined.

They glanced at each other. The atmosphere wasn't easy to be described. It was something close to the mix of despair, disappointment but also joy.

The days when they used to speak like friends made him smile. Of course, it was a nightmare, but Devo and Sheera would always somehow wake him up. Back then, that man was much different. It pained.

And it was even worse when his gaze, with the memory of that time, had come back to Devo - a young, poor Sith, who once was a great friend and powerful Jedi.

But Anakin has noticed one thing - Devo did look different. He wasn't mad anymore, he couldn't feel his anger. Suffering - yes, hatred - not that much.

And he already knew, it is his chance, perhaps the last one. He couldn't miss it.

"Devo, I--" he began shyly. They left the palace far behind and now, they were next to the forest. The same forest where Obi-Wan had found him.

He shook his head, throwing the memory out of his head. It was an unnecessary distraction right now.

"I'm sorry, okay? Sorry for Sheera, for everything." oh crap, how much he hated this kind of talks. He wasn't really good in apologising. The pride just made it more difficult, as always.

Obi-Wan had a point in saying he should control it.

Devo gritted his jaw and swallowed thickly. His fists turned into balls and he sighed heavily.

"I know." he muttered quietly and also looked up to meet his gaze. They were staring at each other.

Anakin frowned, not expecting such an answer. He was ready for everything apart from _that_.

He decided to stay silent and wait for more words. But none ever came. And he wasn't satisfied. Such a chance may never repeat again. After all, if they don't talk things out, he will become alone.

Obi-Wan isn't with him, he didn't even seek for his forgiveness. He wanted to cry his eyes out. He wanted to fall onto his knees and scream. Just like that. Just because he broke the promise given to him, and because he left him. With nothing but a small piece of paper.

He wiped first tears away and spoke again.

"I loved Sheera, believe me or not. I didn't want her to suffer. I didn't want her to die. I just... I wanted to get out. I--" he looked down and squeezed eyes tightly. "I'd been a slave before." he whispered and felt like a pathetic child one more time.

Devo gasped quietly and Anakin was certain he hadn't been supposed to hear this. He ignored it.

"I... didn't know." the man said and they looked at each other again.

"I didn't tell you." he forced himself to smile slightly. Pain was now in his blue eyes. But Devo's hid his own as well.

They shouldn't fight, they should support each other.

Anakin has been staring at the Sith, as if he awaited any reaction.

"I'm sorry, too, Anakin." he smiled back and the boy frowned in surprise. "You know, I had much time to think about... everything. And you were right. It... it wasn't your fault. She had made her decision. And she certainly wouldn't like us to murder each other in our sleep."

"Yeah... she was... great. She made me believe in the future. She was... my escape." he focused on a big stone a few meters away. He couldn't look into Devo's yellow eyes.

"She was escape of us all." Devo laughed at the memory of the beautiful girl. "I guess it will take some time to... you know, get used to that again. I mean, uh, I still need to regain my trust."

"I understand, I think." he whispered. That was always a good beginning. Better than nothing, that's for sure.

Devo isn't evil, he is just lost. Maybe one day they would find a way to understanding.

"Shall we, uh, go?" the young Jedi asked suddenly. He wanted to get over it as soon as possible. Then, he looked at Devo's belt. "Oh no, Devo, I'm sorry. I completely forgot about your lightsaber."

But the man only waved a hand and shook his head.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I think red is not my colour, after all." he smiled. Anakin didn't know why he was acting so... different now. But if it was honest, he really didn't mind it. "Besides, I think I remember that your Master had destroyed it anyway."

Anakin flinched at the statement. Obi-Wan... what will he be thinking?

Devo was slightly smiling at him, and he wanted to answer him with the same. However, he couldn't.

His eyes were still yellow, filled with pain he'd made him feel. Perhaps they should start things from here, to be able to forget about the past.

But he mentally shook his head, denying the thought. Sometimes it's good to remember. At least these nice moments.

He was afraid of facing Khir-Ah. His legs wobbled at the very thought. His weakness was his worst enemy right now. And he knew it will be until the end. Until their death.

It gave him creeps.

Then, he thought of the reason he was doing so.

The woman, sleeping now in the palace. The Queen and the true angel.

Padmé was his destiny, he just felt it. He understood that he needed to move on, to stop thinking about Sheera. She was the one with the Force now. She won't come back even if he begged on his knees.

And when love strikes him, he knows it is real. Padmé was real. Maybe one day, he will be able to return and tell her about his feelings. He really wanted that to happen.

Even if, obviously, he met the rejection. The Jedi and the Queen... it would be messed up, not even close to any family. She deserved better. She _was_ better.

He made a commitment to the Order. He will never be able to have wife and kids. He will never be able to see his Mother and tell her everything.

"I can see something troubles you." Devo's voice brought him back to his grim reality. He glanced at him, not responsive at all.

Devo shook his head, grinned, as if satisfied. Anakin swallowed a bit nervously. It was too strange to him, _everything_.

"I feel your doubts, kid." he stated. Oh, Anakin hated calling him like that. "I feel your desire to leave the Jedi, like me."

"You left to become a Sith, Devo."

"No." he protested firmly. They quickened their pace. "I left because the Order doesn't care. You know this, you _feel_ this."

Anakin thought about the days spent in the Temple, with other Padawans and his Master, about every sparring he lost. And evey he won.

"Some Jedi do care." he argued.

"Then, they aren't real Jedi." Devo shrugged.

The boy felt sudden frustration. Obi-Wan cares and _is_ a true Jedi. He would always admire him. He will never stop.

Obi-Wan is different.

"You don't know every Jedi, Devo. You can't tell what they are like." he hissed.

"Blast it, if I told you to think of the Jedi that care, you wouldn't find a lot of them."

"Master Obi-Wan does care and is a real Jedi. He is wise and strong." he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "He always stands for what is right."

"That's why you're here alone? _Without_ him?" Devo snorted and Anakin felt more and more furious.

"He didn't want to agree to your deal because he had been afraid of losing me." he defended angrily.

"And he had done it anyway."

"No." he rapidly turned towards the Sith and frowned. "He will never lose me." he hissed angrily, his cheeks turned a bit red.

"I doubt he will want to still have you as a Padawan after what you'd done." the tone these words were spoken wasn't mocking. It sounded quite sincere. Devo was now either honest, or just manipulative.

"He wouldn't leave me. And I will not leave him as well." he simply replied.

"Your faith in him is exaggerated." the Sith snorted. "Besides... what's the point in staying if you aren't happy?" they stopped and glanced at each other. "Just look at me, look at what they've done, what they've made us do. If they hadn't abandoned us, none of this what happened, would have happened. See where we are now?" he turned around, Anakin followed this gesture silently.

"It's nowhere, middle of nowhere. We had been hiding from them, trying to control the fear and anger. Sheera and Farid died, because we had been _forced_ to escape on our own. Because they had forgotten about us, they had _let_ us suffer."

With this being said, Anakin inhaled and looked at the ground. Devo was partially right. But it was the Council's fault. _They_ had decided to leave them, leave him. Even when his Master had begged, they disagreed.

"I sense the anger within you." the man continued. "The anger I embraced. The Darkside used to control me and my hatred. The Darkside used my pain. I became stronger. But I also made a lot of things that weren't right. The things that I regret."

Another wave of guilt ran across his mind.

"Leave the Order, Anakin. Leave it, before it is too late. You don't want to walk this path." he finished firmly, his voice still had hints of hate. But not towards him, at last.

It was hate he felt towards the Jedi Order. And he understood it. He really did. Because as much as he couldn't, and wouldn't, blame Obi-Wan, the Council had abandoned them. The Council had left him for death.

And even later, all those Masters were _disappointed_ with Obi-Wan because he had _helped_ him.

"I know. But... even if I wanted, I have nowhere to go. You were right when you said my Master wouldn't follow my path. The Order is his life. And Khir-Ah killed my only friend. I will be on my own. And... I don't want to be anymore."

"Aren't you anyway?" Devo grinned, a bit cheekily. Well, Anakin guessed he hasn't forgiven him _completely_. But it still was better than nothing.

"I told you my Master wouldn't leave me." he hissed angrily once again. "I'm _not_ alone with him. He is there for me. Even if we sometimes argue. And have different points of view."

"Whatever." the man only muttered quietly. "But... what about palace? Don't you have anyone close there? I'm sure that after such time, you have made some useful friendships. They would help you if you decided to leave that ridiculous Order."

Anakin smiled slightly at another thought of the same beautiful woman. He looked at the sky and closed his eyes, having images of her soft face in his head.

"I had told you I can't leave. And I won't. Besides, even if so, it doesn't matter. The woman I think I love... she wouldn't look at me. She wouldn't fall that low to love me." when he fell silent, he realised what he'd said.

"Woman, huh? What about Sheera?"

The boy swallowed. He wasn't supposed to tell him about Padmé. Not if his grief for his sister has still been fresh.

"Sheera is dead, Devo." he simply informed. "It's painful, but true. And we need to move on." their eyes met. "After she'd died I lost hope someone would give me the light I'd lost. And she, I mean that woman, she is able to. Her smile is enough to make me feel better." could he shut up now? Devo didn't have to listen to this. He even shouldn't.

So he held his breath until he heard a calm answer.

"I understand. Sheera would want you to be happy."

Saying that the statement was shocking, would be misunderstanding. Anakin was _more_ than shocked. Words got stuck in his dry throat. There was no answer that he would have been able to think of.

So he only smiled and looked up to see the path in front of them. It was time they finished this talk. It was far too much as for one day.

"So... how far is the hideout of Khir-Ah?" he tried to change the subject.

"Not a huge distance."

"You think we'll be able to fight against him? He's stronger and he knows our weaknesses."

"I guess we'll be worried later. Now, we shall find a place to hide and camp. We need strength."

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Obi-Wan woke up to the sound of birds and wind outside. He smiled at himself. Even with closed eyes he could feel the sunlight on his face. Everything seemed to be so calm and steady.

Yet, something wasn't right. He could not tell what exactly, but it was not anything good.

He yawned and opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the bright light. He rubbed his face and smiled once again, lifting his body up. Maybe if he ignored this wrong feeling, it would just disappear.

He looked up to see if Anakin was still sleeping. But he wasn't even in the room. His bed was made, his lightsaber gone.

Something made him feel anxious but he decided to search for him. He simply might have woken up earlier, which would be a concerning action itself.

However, as he sat up on the edge of the bed, he saw something small on his drawer. Frowning, he reached out for it.

It was a piece of paper. And he could see something was written on it. He looked it up and immediately, his eyes widened in horror, his heart started beating faster. Sweat started to roll down his forehead.

Without hesitation, he jumped to his feet and rushed downstairs. He bumped into terrified Master Fisto, whose words were one big chaos. He must have been white as a sheet, for to his ears came simple 'you look sick'.

But he ignored him and just ran away, straight to the dungeons.

"Anakin!" he called, amazed by the fact he was able to say anything.

He got there to see open, empty cell of Devo. His fear reached the very top and his hands were shaking terribly.

"Anakin!" he shouted again, rushing upstairs.

Passing another people, mostly guards and servants, he ran outside. The sun immediately blinded him. His legs trembled.

He had looked around and Master Fisto appeared within his sight, face still as worried.

"Obi-Wan? What has happened?" he asked quietly, trying to find the Knight's frightened gaze.

At first, he could only shake his head in disbelief and despair.

But as he swallowed another dreadful feeling, he got a grip of himself. At least partially.

"Anakin..." he choked out, he didn't even try to stop the tears from falling down.

Master Fisto gave him concerned but curious look so Obi-Wan without a word just handed him the piece of white paper he has been still clutching in his left hand.

The Jedi Master frowned and looked at it closely, reading the content. But there were only two words.

Two words that made Obi-Wan feel as if his world crashed down.

Two words that made him cry like a new born baby.

He took it from the Master and looked at it again, trying to read it one more time despite his salty tears which blurred his view.

Two words.

 _'I'm sorry.'_

 ** _T.B.C_**


	23. Chapter 22

**_Hello there! :)_**

 ** _Next chapter here (with greetings to my friend ;))_**

 ** _Being totally honest, I'm not satisfied with this one but I hope you still like it._**

 ** _Reviews are always welcome (I still thank you for them!)_**

 ** _There's a bit of explanation of the conspiracy (I think it isn't very surprising tho)_**

 ** _Now, enjoy please!_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 22 ~~~_**

His breath was unsteady and fast. Sweat covered his forehead and his hands were still trembling incredibly. The letter was now wet. Owing to both - the tears and his sweat.

 _'I'm sorry.'_

These two words were now running across his head anxiously, making him sick.

He felt... so empty. As if part of him died. Partially, it was true. Because when Anakin was here, with him, he felt so alive. He could find something that would make him smile. That boy gave him happiness and light that had been lost after all those terrifying events with his kidnapping.

Back then, he did feel cold, but there was also something that kept him alive. Because Anakin lived, and of course still does, deep in his heart, safe and secure.

Yes, Anakin will always own the special part of his heart.

But at the moment... he could not think about anything. His nerves reached the top, his thoughts were anxiously running through his head, leaving only another tears.

How could he be _that_ stupid and blind not to see this coming? How?!

Anakin has always been so passionate, so caring. He should have known that something had been going on. _He_ _should have known_.

And he will never forgive himself if something happens to him.

He has been staring at this piece of paper, his hands still shaky. He heard nothing. There were only these words. Nothing more.

"Obi-Wan." the voice of Master Fisto got his attention. He figured out he must have drifted off for more than a minute. A hand touched his shoulder. He turned his head to see his calm face. "Let's go inside."

The Knight was staring at him silently yet a few seconds but then, nodded, thinking of the coldness he felt, which wasn't only because of the weather.

Has he failed him? That's why he left? And most importantly, will he come back? He certainly didn't want to find him dead somewhere in the bushes.

What if he did that because he felt betrayed?

He would never let him be alone, _never_.

Yet, he let him go risk his life. With Devo. What if it is a trap? What if he never sees him again? If Anakin--

No, he cannot die. And he will not. Obi-Wan would never let him.

They stepped inside, where there were some servants looking at him.

Then, shortly thereafter, worried Padmé, Sola and their friend Estessa appeared in his line of vision. They immediately approached.

"What has happened? Obi-Wan, I heard your shout, is something wrong?" asked the Queen, anxiety on her soft face.

He eyed each of the women and nodded silently. He knew his voice would crack. So he just gave her the letter. She read it with concern and curiosity. Obi-Wan watched her pupils go wide.

"What is it?" asked Sola and looked at the Jedi.

"My... Padawan." he choked out again, almost silently, trying to control his weak, shaking voice. His heart hasn't slowed down. It still has been rapid. "Anakin is _gone._ " his fingers were now pressed against his trembling lips. He tried not to sob.

Padmé looked at him, however, there was something different in her eyes. He saw in them concern and fear.

"How so? What happened? Why?" her voice wasn't very calm either. She sounded panicked, actually.

"He... he left. With the prisoner, he really did." he needed to be strong now. But he still couldn't believe it. And the thought that he could have predicted that tormented him cruelly. He should have stopped him somehow.

Padmé's face turned into sad grimace and she approached him. Not paying attention to the surroundings, the place and other people, she just hugged him warmly, her arms wrapped around his back. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"We'll find him." she whispered reassuringly.

Obi-Wan broke the hug and nodded. He still had to calm down.

"We-- he might be in danger. He surely _is_ in danger, it's Anakin." he stated and thought about the boy. About Devo. And Khir-Ah.

He has still remembered the day when he almost took his Padawan away, when his knife touched Anakin's neck and the boy's blue, tearful eyes begged him for help.

The memory was awful. Anakin was so scared, so defenceless.

"Isn't he adult?" asked suddenly Estessa. Her eyes rested upon the Knight. "I think he will survive."

Flames in Obi-Wan's eyes appeared without warning. He gritted his teeth but swallowed his anger.

 _'There is no emotion, there is peace'_

That was what he has been taught his entire life. That has been something he still needed to learn. However, sometimes it was just too difficult.

"Estessa, I know you don't really like him, but at least have a little more tact." scolded her Sola. The woman looked at her and murmured an apology. Obi-Wan eyed her carefully.

Somehow, it made him feel suspicious. But he didn't have strength to dwell on that. Only Anakin haunted his mind. And he imagined his dead body.

Of course, he immediately threw this picture away.

"I want to go. To find him. _Now_." he informed firmly, his voice turned stronger.

"You should calm down, Obi-Wan. You must think reasonably." said Master Fisto and the Knight made a few steps forward.

"The most reasonable thing I can think of, is to find him, Master Fisto. He is in danger. I need to do something."

"I understand, my friend." he placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled slightly. "Yet, we must think of a plan."

"With my respect, Master Fisto, I don't consider a plan necessary in this situation. And each minute I'm speaking about it with you, Anakin is getting closer to the danger. I believe there is no time to waste." he didn't sound harsh, nor angry. In fact, he was quite calm. Outside, of course.

Because inside, he was terrified.

"Are Karann and Tanrai still in the cell?" asked suddenly voice of Master Plo, who appeared from nowhere, startling all of them.

They all turned to face him.

"I-I think so. I don't know, I haven't looked it up. Only Devo's cell was open." replied Obi-Wan, swallowing the lump which formed in his throat.

"I see..." he muttered and looked at his feet. "It appears young Skywalker eventually decided to help his friend."

"Uh, excuse me?" broke in Padmé. "Can anyone tell us what is going on?" she now glanced at Obi-Wan. Her gaze was so deep, warm.

He gave her his 'not now' look and she seemed to understand. She nodded and turned to her sister.

"Sola, are you able to call some guards? If we group, it will be more likely to find him."

The older woman nodded silently but Obi-Wan had raised a hand to stop her before she turned to the exit.

"Thank you, your Majesty, but I need to do this alone." he said calmly, but inside he felt the storm. Storm made of anger, fear and panic. He didn't know if he's mad at Anakin or himself. He truly didn't.

Maybe at both, maybe at no one.

"I want to help." she insisted.

"You will if you stay here, believe me."

"But--"

"Padmé." he whispered and looked into her brown, worried eyes. " _Please_."

She sighed, blinked a few times and, looking at the white floor, just closed her eyes.

"Fine. But be careful."

He simply bowed and smiled. The smile, however, was nothing but a wall that was supposed to hide his despair and grief.

"And please, bring him back." she whispered quietly so only he was able to hear this.

"I will not return unless he's with me. Of that I can assure you."

She gave him a warm smile and thanked him quietly once again.

"We won't let you wander alone." now, broke in Master Plo. "I'm going with you." he stated focusing others' attention upon himself.

Obi-Wan wasn't certain if it's a good idea, but he nodded quickly. Every second mattered. The longer he lingers here, the further Anakin is.

"So I will stay in the palace with the Queen. Contact me if you find him." informed Master Fisto.

They both nodded. Obi-Wan already calmed down a little.

How Anakin could do this to him?

Blast, why is he even blaming him now? He shouldn't be. It's his fault. Only his. He could have listened to him. The boy's fear of Khir-Ah and at the same time lust for revenge pushed him to the decision. And Obi-Wan, as his Master, should have seen that coming. Damn it, Anakin is capable of such things.

But still, he had a feeling that he'd had other reasons, too. Because if he didn't, he wouldn't have been keeping this a secret as much as he did. Of course, he had sent him some signals before. But he had never openly spoken of anything.

He prayed to have a chance to ask him about it.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

As Devo suggested, they made a camp near the lake where, as he got to know, Obi-Wan had caught the young Sith, Karann and Tanrai.

Maybe it wasn't very reasonable to stay here, but it was a good place which had everything nearby - water, food and a shelter.

They spent all night under the black sky. And the time for morning finally came.

Anakin, sitting on the ground, listening to the sparkling fire that gave his face a warm light, watched as the red sun raises.

It was barely a dawn, but they had to wake up very early. He was tired. And nerves, the stress, definitely haven't helped him.

Devo sat opposite him, on a log. The silence between them was finally comfortable. It was an awesome feeling.

There were so many questions he had, so many secrets and mysteries.

How Devo and Tanrai fell in love? How can he know where Khir-Ah is? And most importantly, the conspiracy. Padmé. _Danger_.

He had so many doubts. He feared. For his life, for Padmé's life, and for the future.

Will Obi-Wan ever forgive him?

And if he dies, will his Master remember him? Will he be crying? Will he be happy, or upset?

Oh, _a lot of_ exhausting questions.

He looked up to see Devo's face. He wasn't sure if they were friends again, but they certainly were on the good way.

"There is something I must ask you." the Jedi whispered but the man's gaze didn't move, he still was concentrated on the orange, slowly extinguishing fire.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember our deal? I let you escape, now, tell me about the conspiracy. You said it didn't exist."

"Indeed, I do remember saying this."

"You-- have you lied?"

Devo looked at him and smiled. He shook his head slightly and Anakin felt... some sort of relief. That means Padmé isn't really in danger. At least not because of the serious organisation.

"I haven't." he replied shortly.

"But... it doesn't make sense to me. There had been attacks before and--"

"Want to hear this story? Or at least the part I know of?"

He gave him a nod. Nothing more.

"So don't interrupt me." he hissed but it wasn't anger Anakin heard. "We'd arrived at Naboo and split up."

"You mean, escaped each other."

"I mean, _you_ escaped _me_."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. The memory wasn't painful any longer. He was better, this scar has been healed. At least one.

"Anyway, I had been wandering around a week, maybe two. I found a good shelter. I lived there, recovering." Anakin noticed a small, shiny tear in his eye. He silently gulped. "I-I found the poster, pinned to the tree a few days later. It was an announcement of the prize for your head." their eyes met.

"There wasn't any information who wanted it. But I knew. I knew it was Khir-Ah. I wanted to either kill you or take you back there, to stop the suffering of all those people who had been left there. Stupid, I know." he laughed at himself. Anakin has chosen not to speak now.

"I'd been so sure of this idea. But your Master came in my way. And when he saved you, I swore to find you. That's how I met Karann and Tanrai." he sighed heavily.

"What was next?" he finally asked. He was as close to the truth as never. And he was going to get to know it.

"Tanrai lived in the palace of the Queen. That gave me many possibilities. Karann also heard of the prize. She didn't know about Khir-Ah. Or at least I don't suppose she did. But... we decided to cooperate. Tanrai didn't want to join us, at first. But she got an offer from the palace. It was about money, a lot of money, actually. So she agreed."

"Wait a moment. An offer?" he blinked, confused. Why someone from the palace would want to hurt Padmé? She was like an angel. Always good and kind-hearted.

"Tanrai had refused to tell me anything. But I wanted to know. So..." he sighed. "I decided to make her fall in love with me."

"Make her." the young Jedi blinked, puzzled. How is it possible to change that quickly?

"I know. It was mean and inappropriate. But I was blinded by the revenge. I manipulated her and she fell for me. It feels awful now but back then, I wasn't thinking. All that mattered to me was you and your death."

Anakin blinked a few times again. That wasn't something he would expect. At all. Devo didn't lie when he said the Darkside had changed him.

And the pain was real, he saw it in his yellow eyes, now filled with shame and guilt.

"Wh-what happened next?" he simply, quietly asked, uncomfortably swallowing the lump in his throat.

"At first, I believed that the offer was from the Queen's sister. So I simply asked about it. Tanrai was so in love then and she wouldn't even think she had been being manipulated. She said it wasn't the Queen's sister." they looked at each other and the man sighed.

"Did she tell you the truth, then?"

"I think so." he nodded. "She said it wasn't the sister but a friend. The one who's there now. I saw her - woman with dark hair. She was passing the corridor when I was being taken to the cell."

Anakin frowned and thought of the things that were said. Friend of the Queen. With dark hair.

 _Estessa_.

It hit him like a wave of very cold water. She has been planning to hurt Padmé. Just... why? It still didn't make any sense.

However, the tought that he just _felt_ it ran across his head. He knew that woman was different in a way he could not describe. He hasn't trusted her since their first encounter.

Her smiles and innocent laughter, her attitude towards him. It all was like a warning sign.

However, now, he started to wonder if Khir-Ah also had something to do with this. After all, the explosion seemed to be meant for him. And Estessa wasn't there yet. Of course, the bomb was set by Tanrai. But... it still made him wonder.

"Why are you telling me all of this? I mean, deal is the deal but... you know... how can I be sure it is the truth?" he just asked. The thought of Devo's forgiveness was still like a distant dream. Unbelievable, distant dream. He wanted to trust him but nothing was that simple.

"I... I don't want to live like that." the man quietly said. This time, tears in his eyes were clear and easy to notice. "The Darkside-- it destroyed me. When I realised who I've become, _what_ I've become... it was too late."

"It's never too late." he remembered how Obi-Wan had said this.

But it had been before the escape. Before Anakin abandoned him.

Yes, he did abandon him. He will forever be guilty of that. Obi-Wan must be feeling wrecked now. Or furious, he wasn't sure if he really wants to know.

"Strange thing to hear these words coming from your mouth." Devo joked. Or at least Anakin believed it was a joke. He chuckled almost silently.

He sighed and sat closer to the fire. Flames were now enlightening his cheek, although sun was now low on the sky.

"Tell me about her." Devo began suddenly, and they made an eye contact. Anakin at first didn't know what he meant. He frowned. "Tell me about that woman." Devo smiled lightly and sat next to him, feeling the warmth of the dancing flames.

Anakin looked down, not sure of this at first. Devo's pain has still been huge. But he couldn't stop thinking about Padmé. Her eyes, smile and voice. She smells like flowers. And her laugh is beautiful. She is one of the kind.

"Her name is Padmé." his smile went wide. "She is the Queen."

The Sith furrowed his eyebrow and blinked a few times.

"The Queen..." he sighed. "Blast, Anakin, you don't idle."

"Yeah, I know." the boy laughed again. "But she... she isn't like royals I'd met before. She is... full of understanding, funny... _beautiful_. I mean, when she smiles, I feel as if the whole galaxy brightens up. She takes care of her people. And she is very strong." his eyes met Devo's. "I think she reminds me of Sheera sometimes."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"She is so stubborn. Once she makes a decision, there's no way to change her mind." they both smiled. Devo nodded.

"Yeah... Sheera had always been stubborn. I remember when we were kids, younglings even. She always got what she wanted. I remember I was jealous because she had many friends."

"That is Sheera I would remember for the rest of my life."

"Certainly." he looked at the peaceful lake, the sunlight reflected on its surface. "So if you say she's that awesome, why haven't you told her about the way you feel?"

"What makes you so sure I haven't, huh?" he smirked.

"Because I know you quite amount of time. We spent five months together in the slavery, after all. You loved Sheera since the beginning and yet, you confessed it to her after so long."

"Ah... You know... I'm a Jedi. She's the Queen. Even if she felt the same, what comes to my doubts, it wouldn't work."

"A Jedi?" the man glanced at him and after a second, burst into hoarse laughter. "You've just disobeyed straight orders from two Jedi Masters and your own as well."

"It's complicated, okay?" he hissed. "The Jedi... they just don't understand. They don't love, they don't feel... I'm... not sure I want to be the part of them. I can't be like them."

"So why haven't you left?"

"I have told you, it's about Master Obi-Wan. I cannot tell him that. He cares and loves me. I don't want to break his heart, I'm sure I have done that too many times so far. I... I just can't leave him."

"If your Master truly loves you as he claims, he would understand. And let you go, let you be happy."

Anakin hasn't responded. He just fell silent and focused on the ground. Perhaps Devo's right. But he will be alone if he leaves. Obi-Wan has been supporting him. All the time. Now, telling him that his Padawan wants to leave the Order, would be not only heart-breaking, but also mean.

"I think we shouldn't be lingering here. If my Master is looking for us, he will find us in no time." he stated sadly, not looking at his friend.

"Yes, you're probably right. Come then, it's time to kick some Zygerrians." he grinned and swiftly stood up, inhaling quietly.

"Some? Are there more of them?" he asked, following his gesture.

"I don't know, but I'm sure Khir-Ah wouldn't arrive here without any back-up."

"What? We... we are lost, then. We _will be_ lost. We'll die!" he hated to admit it, but he felt slight panic run across his mind. His body tensed.

"That's also true. But... have we got something to lose anyway?" he asked and extinguished the fireplace. The Padawan didn't answer. Devo shrugged. "I thought so. Now, can you stop being a coward and accept the things that are about to happen?"

"I'm not a coward." he murmured angrily and clenched his fists. That just couldn't end like that. He hasn't had a chance to say goodbye to Obi-Wan and Padmé yet.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Birds were singing quiet melodies. Green leaves were dancing to the rhythm that the wind created.

Everything was peaceful. But he couldn't feel it. His every thought was focused on Anakin. He doesn't blame him, of course he doesn't. His apprentice was just frightened. And he made a decision, being led by fear.

Master Plo was silently walking behind him. The silence was as tormenting as awkward.

What can they talk about now? No Jedi should form such a strong attachment. No Jedi should know the feeling of love to the second person as he does to Anakin.

He should be controlling every emotion, every tear. Yet, he couldn't.

He closed his eyes, trying to follow Anakin's Force signature. It was weak, he probably had his shields up.

Tears blurred his whole view. He felt as if he was stabbed in the heart. Maybe it was true. Maybe he really was, because nothing was clear to him at the moment.

All of a sudden he felt like he could no more. His emotions were too much to wield. He rubbed his face and leaning against the tree, slid down to his knees.

"I can't do this." he whispered quietly.

A shadow formed upon his body. He lifted his gaze, just to see Master Plo, glancing at him silently.

"You should trust the Force, Obi-Wan. Release your emotions." he said. He didn't hear anger, nor disappointment in his always calm voice. "It will help."

"I'm not sure if something is able to help now, even the Force." he felt terrible saying this. The Jedi should not doubt the Force. "It's just-- When I found Anakin... I finally felt fine. I... I came back to life. And now, he's gone again..." he inhaled and quickly wiped the tear which formed in his eye. There was nothing more to add. Obi-Wan Kenobi simply felt dead without his dear apprentice.

"But this time it was his choice to make. You have no influence on this decision."

"I should have. I... I _promised_ him that he would never be alone again. I promised myself that I won't let him go, that I will protect him. Now... he left. He really left. If he had trusted me, he would have told me something, he would not have had to go alone!" he clenched his fists, kicking some leaves on the ground. He stopped himself from sobbing but he could not bear the feeling of loss.

"Just... what kind of Master I am?" his wet eyes looked at Plo's face.

"The best he could ask for." the Jedi Master placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"If I had been the best, things would have turned out differently." he grimaced and frowned with frustration.

"We will find him, Obi-Wan."

"Yes. But I hope he will be alive when we do." he whispered and looked at the blue, clear sky. They needed to save him. _He_ needed to do that. Or he will never forgive himself.

He cannot lose his Padawan. He once lost a Master, because of the helplessness. Anakin should not meet this fate. He will not let him die as he did with Qui-Gon.

 ** _T.B.C_**


	24. Chapter 23

**_Hello there!_**

 ** _Another chapter's up! ;)_**

 ** _Sorry if this one is a bit boring, but we are slowly getting to the end, and the end requires such chapters, believe me ;)_**

 ** _I wanted to give you some Padmé's POV, for I think it would be nice. So here it is. :)_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 23 ~~~_**

Padmé was sitting in the throne hall together with Sola and Estessa.

Master Fisto, the only Jedi who has been now able to protect her in case of danger, was patrolling the gardens and halls.

She wonders if there are more people in the palace who are against her, who want to destroy her in every possible way.

She did not understand why Tanrai would betray her. She has been a good friend. Or at least she tried to be. Is it her fault?

She looked around the room, silently. Nobody was talking, even servants. Words spread very quickly within these huge walls so by now, everyone has heard of Anakin and what had happened. Yet, no one has spoken of it even for a second.

And Padmé couldn't stop thinking. She didn't know the whole story, she didn't know the story _at all_. But she still was worried. Each talk with that young Jedi was now echoing loudly in her head.

The first time she saw him, she thought of him as of a poor boy, who was through too much. He was a mystery. She also saw something in Obi-Wan's eyes as he had said he was his Padawan.

The first serious talk with him, was about her fear. His words brought her courage back. He must have survived hell, it was easy to tell. That's why, when she saw the honesty in his blue eyes, she believed. She found the hope she'd lost.

A few talks later, she caught herself on thinking about him. Back then, she had had no idea why. He was only... a teenager. Very mysterious, quiet teenager.

Maybe it was something in his blue eyes that kept her thinking. Maybe it was that sparkle, or that hidden sadness and grief she saw the first time they met, in the same walls, the same room.

She had to shake those thoughts away every time, keeping the straight face. They didn't know each other, it would be reckless to fall in love. With a Jedi? Senseless and stupid. As a Queen, she should be thinking about the planet, about its habitants. Love would only distract her.

But even if she was trying to stop the feeling, and she truly was, it was pointless. Her every free minute was spent on thinking. On pictures of the young Jedi's face and his quiet voice that at the moment was echoing in her mind.

She cursed her naivety. A few little talks and she fell for him. She stupidly just did this. Why? How?

There cannot be any feeling, he shall not love her. Perhaps he doesn't, yet she wants nothing but to talk to him honestly, and if they can't be partners, they can always talk like friends, just friends.

Because they should not be lovers even if they wanted to.

They should not--

"Is everything alright, Padmé?" asked her Sola suddenly, and she snapped out of the exhausting thoughts. For a moment, she was thankful for this. Anakin Skywalker has stolen a lot of her peace recently, and part of her heart, too.

She glanced at her silently and nervously smiled.

"Yes. I'm fine. I was thinking about--" she began but something stopped her. She couldn't tell the truth. It just wouldn't be right. "About Tanrai." partially, it _was_ true. "I just don't understand what I did wrong. I thought I was a good friend." she lowered her voice, spoke quietly. Her brown eyes rested upon the white floor. She blinked.

"She just didn't appreciate it, my dear." said now Estessa, eyes turned towards her calm, white face. "She is foolish if she really did choose to lose such a good friend."

Padmé gave her a weak smirk and sighed silently.

"Thank you, Estessa." she whispered. The woman's face was bright. "I guess I should choose friends more wisely in the future."

"Don't bother with her now." again, Sola said. Her smiled face made Padmé feel better. She even stopped thinking about Anakin for a moment.

Why did she have to start with it again? Anakin is gone, _gone_. And even if he wasn't, it wouldn't change anything, would it?

"Thank you for the support, my friends. After all, I've been really harsh on you recently. I'm sorry."

"Ah, forget it." Estessa smiled and took her hand. "We aren't angry. How could we be anyway? You're a great person."

"Please, you're too kind. I treated you really terribly that night. I don't deserve you."

"You do." she patted her arm. "And, I might have a small surprise for you, to cheer you up. To show you that I appreciate everything you've done for me, for us."

"What? A surprise? That's very nice, Estessa but... I haven't done anything to deserve one."

"Come on, don't be that modest. Just wait and see."

"I'm not sure if I have a mood for surprises anyway."

"Oh, honey, this one is really enjoyable. You will see soon. And you will like it. I can assure you." she smiled and quietly laughed.

Padmé answered her with the same, her tired eyes brightened up.

Enjoyable surprise or not, it didn't matter now because her head was again full of thoughts of the young Jedi Padawan, possibly in danger. And with his Master whom she befriended.

Her headache reminded her that she shouldn't be thinking that much. She needed to rest.

But she won't until they all come back, safe and sound. Until she sees them and makes herself sure they would be alright.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Anakin didn't know what time it is and how long they've been walking. But he did know he started to regret. Everything, every decision.

With awareness of the certain death he's going to, his every wish and regret was focused on one person. There wasn't much he wanted, only to see Obi-Wan for the last time, to say goodbye.

It wasn't too much. It couldn't be too much.

"Are you even listening to me?" hissed Devo suddenly. He blinked and turned towards him. He tried to understand what the Sith had said.

"Wha-- I'm sorry. I drifted off for a moment. Sorry." he smiled weakly, trying to hide the despair and panic. But no matter how hard he pretended to be alright, his eyes always betrayed him.

At least it never worked out with Obi-Wan. He has always known when something was wrong.

Criff, can he stop thinking about him for a moment? Just one blasted moment.

"Better don't 'drift off' when we get there." Devo warned firmly, not bothering to look at him.

"Why? We will die anyway."

"Probably right. But if you are absent-minded, you'll be dead much faster." he grinned and Anakin couldn't tell if it was an amused grin. He preferred not to think about it. He preferred not to think about anything. But he does, and it is making him crazy.

All of a sudden, Estessa came to his head. Her picture and fake, satisfied grin. What if she does something to Padmé and he won't be able to help? What then? What if it has already happened?

"Stop panicking." he heard.

"What?"

"You think I don't feel it? You're freaking out."

When he understood the words that have been said, he realised he'd forgotten about shielding. Devo was strong with the Force, he surely _could_ sense his emotions.

Sometimes, he just thinks too much. And it definitely won't help him with Khir-Ah.

"I'm sorry." he simply replied. "I just-- I feel guilty. I shouldn't have left. I should have listened to everyone else."

Devo looked at him and, after eerie silence when only their footsteps were heard, he snorted and let out a quiet laughter.

"What's so funny in that?" he frowned and stopped walking, frustration hidden in his voice.

"Nothing." he shook his head. "I just can't believe you. You are helping the Sith now. And you're going to get yourself killed with this Sith."

"Wow, thanks. That helps _a lot_." he murmured and folded his arms over his chest. He swallowed. Devo was right. Oh for Force's sake what _is he doing_? If he doesn't kill himself, Obi-Wan surely will.

"I mean, what they had said should be your _least_ problem."

"You're right..." but he still was uncertain. Maybe his decision was too fast, too reckless. It certainly was. But it was too late to back off now.

"Just think of the reason why you're doing this." the voice of his friend echoed in his head.

He looked at the path in front of him and couldn't help but smile.

He knew why. He had a serious reason.

"I want to be free." he replied quietly. "And I wanted to free Padmé, too. When you said about the conspiracy, I felt frustrated that others don't want to agree to your deal."

"So you made it yourself."

"Yeah. It appears I did." he frowned. "Why are _you_ doing this?"

"Good question, I don't know." Devo shrugged and grinned. He started walking faster.

Anakin frowned again and quickened his pace to catch up to him. This situation was, in his opinion, too odd and awkward.

"Maybe I just want to die." the man added. The tone of his voice wasn't sad, it was neutral. As if it was nothing.

Anakin hasn't responded. He fell silent and looked at his feet, finding grass a bit too long.

He would focus on anything just to get rid of thoughts about the palace and people there. He also wondered if Obi-Wan is looking for him or is just too angry to even start to worry.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

He wasn't worried. He was freaked out. He didn't even know what happened to him, why he isn't acting like a Jedi now. He should be calm, he should release every emotion into the Force and focus. But he simply, truly couldn't.

It seemed to be impossible for him at the moment. Anxiety about Anakin's life was too huge, he wasn't able to control it.

Maybe it is the way it works - he formed an attachment so he needs to pay now. Hopefully the price will not be Anakin's head. Or his own.

"I sense they had been somewhere here." he whispered quietly, not looking at the other Jedi. He felt Anakin's strong presence here, by the lake. The same where they'd caught Devo, Karann and Tanrai a few days earlier.

Master Plo looked around cautiously.

"The fire." he pointed to the place where there were some wood pieces and smoke. "Someone must have been here not long ago."

They shared a quick look. They could see nothing else.

The Knight sighed and closed his eyes, trying to take control over the nerves. He had to do this.

He wanted to smile as he felt something warm in the Force.

"It was Anakin. He was here." he stated and stroked his beard. His eyes have not dried since he read the letter. Still from time to time, every few minutes, new fresh tears were forming in them.

He wasn't concentrated that much. Though, he should be.

"Are you sure?" asked Plo. Obi-Wan glanced at him sternly.

"Of course I'm sure." he snapped a bit irritated. "I am able to recognise my own Padawan." he crouched and his fingers touched still a bit warm place where there had been a fire. "I'm not crazy..." a murmur left his mouth. He regretted it straight away.

"Obi-Wan." the calm voice of the Jedi Master echoed in his head. He met his gaze and sighed helplessly.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have. No need to say anything." he gently apologised.

Master Plo could tell him that he needed some self-control. And he wouldn't mind it, because he was aware of that fact. It just wasn't that easy.

He should have been there for Anakin when he needed him. He should have helped, he is _supposed_ to support and protect him.

Now, instead of being by his side, as he once had promised, he is looking for him, after he had escaped.

How did he manage to slip away just like that, not making any suspicions? How was it possible than absolutely _no one_ had seen a Jedi and a Sith escaping the palace? The palace that should have been well-guarded.

However, he cannot say he doesn't understand Anakin's decision. He does. Or at least he's trying to. After all, he wouldn't have had any support from the Council.

But he should have had support in him. What must he be thinking about such a Master? If he is suitable person for _still_ being called like that...

Perhaps he truly was too young to train a Padawan on his own?

No. Of course he didn't consider Anakin a mistake. He would never do such a thing, Anakin was his beloved brother, son. But maybe he just wasn't ready.

He shouldn't have trained him. He failed him. He really did. Not once. Qui-Gon would have been much better. Why couldn't _he_ die that day? Things would have been simple. Qui-Gon had been a better Jedi. And he would have been great as Anakin's Master like he used to be as his.

These thoughts couldn't keep him focused. They controlled him and his anxious body. He was sweating, he was shaking inside. He wasn't strong at all.

"Obi-Wan, just concentrate. You won't help if you can't focus on here and now."

"I _am_ focusing on here and now. That's exactly why this is not working." he said quite gently. He didn't want to argue. But exhaustion wasn't helpful either.

"I understand that, Obi-Wan. I'm sorry for Anakin. But you're his only hope, you _must_ be on guard."

"Of course, Master Plo. I apologise for my lack of concentration." he bowed respectfully, as he was used to.

 _'And attachment',_ he added silently. Was he really sorry about that? Should he be, really? Is he blamed for caring? Oh, he was shattered. He didn't know his feelings. Should he be mad, happy or sad? Should he blame himself? A second ago, he did.

He was just a bag of uncontrolled emotions.

And suddenly even the Code, as the symbol of the Order, the Jedi, stopped being so important. At least for now. Because now, everything stopped being important. Only Anakin's life mattered.

"I'm not angry with your lack of concentration. Yet, I believe you'd be much more helpful when you focus enough."

He only nodded without a word. Master Plo was right. He needed to focus to safe his reckless, yet beloved, apprentice.

He closed his eyes, sighing, and let himself drift off. The Force embraced his every tense limb and his mind got much clearer.

"I feel him, Master Plo, I do." he said after a minute. "East. They are on the East. Not far away yet."

"So if we speed up, we'll be able to catch up to them."

"I certainly hope so." he whispered, much calmer now. As long as he felt that his Padawan was alright, he could find more peace within himself.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Padmé sat in the throne, gripping her own light blue dress with some small sequins across the silky material. Someone would say she looked like the lady of lakes, sky, and the most beautiful flowers that exist on Naboo.

However, for now, she didn't feel beautiful at all. She was too worried, too scared. Her thoughts were running from one corner of her mind to another.

She couldn't calm down, Anakin was to her someone more than only a Jedi Padawan. He was unique. They understood each other without a word. They had some kind of connection.

She could even feel drops of sweat on her forehead, and she needed to take some fresh air.

"Padmé, honey, relax." said suddenly Sola. The older woman smiled at her sister and approached. Her voice was so soothing right now. Padmé wanted her to talk non stop to keep her calm. "Stop freaking out, you are so pale, someone may take you for a ghost, really." she smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm probably _too_ worried, I know. When I invited you here, I didn't want your visit to be like that. I wanted to meet you in better circumstances." she spoke quietly, but her voice shook for a quick moment. She was regretful.

"Oh, don't be silly. Now or later, it doesn't matter. The thing which matters is that we can finally spend some time together." broke in Estessa suddenly. She grinned.

Padmé couldn't understand why she was so calm and quiet in such conditions. But she wasn't acquainted with Anakin, nor with Obi-Wan. And Padmé was. She cursed herself for it.

"After you'd become the Queen, you haven't had much time for us." the woman added.

"I know. I am sorry, really."

Estessa smiled.

"Come on, you can't apologise for everything. I even know how you can repay us." both, Padmé and Sola looked at her with curiosity. The bright sparkle in their friend's eye was easy to notice.

"How?" she asked calmly, her eyes hid exhaustion.

In the second of saying this words, Estessa looked around, chuckled, and whistled after awhile.

On the sound, all of a sudden, four guards charged their weapons at two sisters. They looked around, shocked and silent.

"What--" began Sola but as soon as she opened her mouth, the guard threatened her with a sharp spear. She met Padmé's gaze, nervous and afraid.

"Estessa, what does it mean? What is going on?" asked the younger sister.

But Estessa only laughed. Her voice suddenly turned serious and... different, _dangerous_.

Padmé looked into her eyes. She couldn't see her friend anymore. There was a stranger, standing in front of her, there was something wild in her now angry eyes. But it wasn't the friend she has known for many years.

"Surprise, my dear." she grinned cruelly.

The Queen glanced at the guards, weapons still focused on her. Then, the voice of the woman sounded in her ears. For some reason, it was scary, as if she was someone else. And indeed, she was. She wasn't the woman Padmé had entrusted.

"Bind them." the traitor ordered and turned to the one guard who was watching over Sola. "Find that pitiful Jedi and kill him." she whispered dangerously. Her voice firm and angry.

"What?" asked again Sola. But she received no answer.

The guard, the tallest one, without a word bent over Padmé and roughly grabbed her hands to tied her up.

"Why are you doing this?"

But this question didn't get any reply either.

"I thought we are friends." she continued. Why is everything as it should not be? Why the world hates her so much?

This time though, Estessa turned her attention to her and smiled maliciously.

"Friends?" she asked as if she heard the word for the first time. "I don't think so."

"Wha-- why? What have I ever done to you?!"

Estessa rolled her eyes and murmured something under her nose. Padmé was actually pleased she didn't hear her.

She watched her. Estessa took a tape from her pocket. Padmé didn't even want to wonder why someone would even carry something like that. But that woman wasn't sane, she couldn't be.

She hasn't turned her gaze away, awaiting the answer. Still, the traitor just approached her and gagged not in really gentle manner.

In the corner of her eyes, Padmé saw her older, beloved sister, bound now to the table leg. She didn't fight. It was Sola she has known. Always diplomatic and calm.

For a moment, she thought of her, of everything she's done. She has been grateful for all those years when they were teaching each other.

Padmé was more than sure that she wouldn't survive losing her lovely sister.

"That's much better." seeing Estessa's mischievous smile, she wanted to vomit. This woman became a monster, she just could see it in her still wild eyes.

She noticed they were alone.

And Kit Fisto was now their only hope, she was aware of that.

But Kit Fisto was also outside.

So she sat there silently, and prayed.

 ** _T.B.C_**


	25. Chapter 24

**_Hello there!_**

 ** _I didn't plan on updating today, but I have a good mood now ;)_**

 ** _I hope you like this chapter. Reviews are welcome as always ;)_**

 _Warning!_

 _This chapter contains some violent scenes, which are fights, you've been warned._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 24 ~~~_**

Still silent on their road, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time, he has been following Devo. He could swear he had enough.

His legs felt like they would give away in a minute, he was tired. Since they woke up, they have had no break.

But he trusted Devo, he really did. And he wasn't sure if he should be happy about that. Yet, people sometimes change. Like his Master has.

Cursing silently, he sighed. Obi-Wan... he had been so good to him, so forgiving and understanding. He should not have left.

He knew he wasn't coming back, he will be dead in a moment. Did he accept it? He couldn't tell. His brain told him to back off, to run away. But his heart shouted at him to go on, for Padmé and everyone else he loves.

He was walking when all of a sudden, he sensed the Darkside and anger, rage. That's why he guessed. He guessed they are where they've wanted to be.

Khir-Ah's spirit was so stinky and wrong, full of hatred. He hasn't changed, then. He has always been rotten inside.

"It's here." whispered Devo, as if Anakin didn't know. "They surely are armed. Be careful."

Anakin only nodded without a word. He had a bad feeling about this.

They hid behind some bushes, observing a sort of the cave, similar to Tockockri's one. Anakin still boiled from the thought of his friend.

He has never really talked to Obi-Wan about his death. Maybe it was because as long as he doesn't think about it, it doesn't hurt that much.

But with time, his sadness turned into anger and need of revenge that he could not always control.

Khir-Ah was to be blamed, Khir-Ah had to pay for that. It was obvious. But the fear of that hideous man haunted him.

He could see four Zygerrians inside the cave. They, indeed, were armed. And dangerous. Their electrowhips seemed to be already prepared for an attack, which Anakin found a bit scary.

"Come on." poked him his Sith friend. It still has been weird - their cooperation. And he felt like it will always be.

"Is that it?" he frowned and looked at the man.

"Is what it?"

"Are we going there without any plan? Are you crazy? They will slaughter us within a second!" he whispered, his jaw tightly gritted.

He didn't want it to be true, but it was. He will become one of the Force soon, he will be forgotten by the world.

Would someone be crying anyway? Even Obi-Wan was probably too mad to do so. Anakin was aware of the fact he has lost everything. Again. On his own wish.

"Well, have you got a better idea?"

"We don't have to die there. Maybe, with a plan, there would be a chance--"

"Oh come on... you don't believe in this yourself, do you?" Devo hissed angrily. Anakin looked at his feet and swallowed. He felt the moment when his hands started shaking. His breath wasn't steady either.

"Just go there, switch on your blue toy and kill as many of them as you can before they kill us. Kill that monster." Devo continued and gritted his teeth. His hands turned into balls.

"What about you?"

"I will help you. But you need to cover me."

Anakin swallowed but after a while, accepted the plan. This is how he will end his life. This is how it all ends. Here, on Naboo, where he met the woman of his heart, where he was found by the man he wished not to see again.

Now, however, the same man became his father. Real father.

"Devo, thank you for everything, and I'm sorry for the pain I had given you. I hope your afterlife would be much brighter." he said his last words and inhaled deeply.

Devo smiled and slightly bowed.

"I thank _you_ and I'm sorry, too. It was nice to meet, after all."

He looked back, recalling every single moment of his life. Of his Jedi training and of his wasted childhood. He thought of his Mother. He thought of Padmé and Obi-Wan. He hoped they all would forgive him with time. He hoped they would remember him as a free, strong man who sacrificed himself for everyone.

"Let's go." he whispered firmly, trying to fight the anxiety down. It didn't come easy. Actually, it didn't come at all. But there was no turning back now. They were doomed.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Obi-Wan was panting, running as fast as he could. Master Plo was right behind him, silent as well.

Something in the Force wasn't right. And it wasn't only about Anakin. It felt... as if a cloud of darkness and fog covered the whole planet. The anxiety, fear and anger were the only things present. There was no happiness, nor peace. Only suffering. The Force was literally screaming for help.

"I have a very bad feeling about this..." he whispered, not really aware of the fact that he said it out loud. He realised it after the answer had come to his ears.

"Me too. Something's happening. The planet feels as if poisoned." Master Plo added.

"I don't like it."

He could feel this storm of emotions; of fear, rage and despair.

He knew his Padawan is nearby, because he sensed him. However, it wasn't Anakin that made him worry. Or at least not _only_ Anakin.

Padmé, it was Padmé... she was in danger. Anakin was in danger, Kit Fisto was, _everyone_.

It took him a moment until he pieced together all of the puzzles.

He remembered the tone of Estessa, her unfriendly attitude towards Anakin, the prize of his head, Tanrai and her attacks, Karann and Devo, then, Khir-Ah.

And all was clear now.

The conspiracy was a lie, a distraction. It wasn't about Padmé, or at least not all. Anakin has been the target, all the time.

Devo was right, and he also said something about Khir-Ah.

Was it possible that he had known Anakin would escape with him?

He had warned him. He had said that Zygerrian would kill him. How could he be so stupid?

He cursed silently. He wanted to protect his apprentice and yet, all he did was to bring him straight into the hands of danger and death.

He should have been safe in the palace. How could he know it's a deadly trap?

"Master Plo, I'm afraid something's happening in the palace. Something bad." he finally, after a few moments, turned to him, still in hurry. He was aware that he should check on it. But Anakin... he was so close. He couldn't leave now.

The Jedi Master looked at him.

"I know. I feel it too."

"What are we going to do about it?"

A moment of silence. Only their steps were heard around. Not really subtle, but he paid no attention. One couldn't predict such a complication.

"I suppose we should trust Master Fisto with this. If something is wrong, he will handle that."

"Are you certain? I don't know if we should leave it. Our task is-- was-- to protect the Queen." now he glanced at him. He didn't know what to expect, he had no doubt that he needed to stay.

But Plo could go and check if everything's alright there. Padmé's life was in danger, and she needed them as well as Anakin needed him.

"I believe everything is under control." Plo still protested.

"But the Force... I sense pain and suffering."

"So do I, Obi-Wan." he whispered. "Still, I do know you won't turn back. And I don't want to leave you here alone. You-- I can be helpful. Skywalker isn't far. We can rescue him together."

"The mission comes first, Master Plo. I would be much calmer if you checked it."

His voice was firm, but he felt horrible telling Plo to go there without him.

After all, he had chosen the mission of his own. It wasn't the Jedi way but he felt like he had no choice. He was obliged to help his Padawan. And even if he had _no_ obligations, he just needed this. For his own sake. To save Anakin's life.

"We've come so far. Are you sure you want to look for that boy alone?"

"I'm sure, Master. But I thank you for your back-up. And I also apologise for choosing my... attachment--" oh, he finally said it without any shame. "--over the mission." _again_ , he added in his head, bowing quickly.

Master Plo sighed and looked around.

"Fine. I'll go there. We will be waiting for you to come back. In one piece. Don't try anything foolish."

"I wouldn't even _think_ about it." he grinned and bowed again. Then, the Master just turned back without a word.

It felt strange, to say at least. He also feared that if something's happening in the palace, Plo may be too late.

But he didn't want him to see the things which were about to occur. He still has been a Jedi Knight and he felt uncomfortable with the attachment he'd formed. Of course, he wouldn't use word 'ashamed'. Because ashamed, he definitely wasn't.

Love to his apprentice was the strongest feeling he has ever had. And he didn't want to change that. He wanted to tell him that. Hopefully he will have a chance.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Devo hid behind a rock, opposite him. They could hear voices coming from the cave. Each was hoarse and full of anger. He swallowed. But Anakin felt as if someone kicked him hardly, for the topic of their conversation really got his attention and made him feel anxious even more than before.

"The assasins should already be in the palace." said the voice he couldn't recognise. He wasn't brave enough to look up who was the owner.

"Great." another one.

But it was Khir-Ah's which truly made him panicked as never. His heart started beating much faster and eyes widened in horror when he heard his words.

"They will take care of them. Then, we'll arrive. And I will be the first one to touch that Jedi scum. I will kill his pitiful Master when he watches. I will tear him apart. I can't wait to hear his screams again." he laughed hoarsely and clasped his hands. Others chuckled as well.

It gave him creeps.

But Padmé... she was in danger. And Obi-Wan, oh Force, _Obi-Wan,_ they will kill him! He didn't want to imagine his Master's dead, tortured body. He cannot lose him. They won't take him away!

He took a few deep breaths and clutched his lightsaber tightly, not waiting for Devo's sign to attack.

He just switched the weapon on and jumped out of the rocks, eyes blazed with fire.

He stood right in the entrance.

The Zygerrians, all four, looked at him immediately and Khir-Ah chuckled.

"Look, boys, it appears our prey came to us willingly." he grinned and took out a whip, his companions did similar thing. He swallowed, knowing the fight was pointless.

"You won't touch my Master. You won't hurt me again. I won't let you!" he hissed and made a step forward.

"Or what, will you kill me? Ha! There's four of us, you fool." he made a few steps forward as well.

The teenager swallowed fearfully.

"He isn't alone." came the voice from behind. Devo... Anakin smiled at the sound. He turned to the man, and the Sith stood right next to.

"Oh, wonderful!" he clasped again. "Two souls to break instead of one. Honestly, could it be better?" he laughed and glanced sternly at each of them. "Where is that pretty girl of yours? I would gladly see how she's doing."

Anakin gritted his jaw, swallowing these mocks. It was Devo, who with huge rage jumped to his throat. Anakin wasted no time to help him. The Sith was unarmed.

But two Zygerrians surrounded him, their knives and electrowhips raised in the air.

He avoided one blow, attacked and avoided again. He had to get to Devo. He didn't stand a chance with Khir-Ah without any weapon.

So he pivoted, kicked one of his attackers and pierced his chest with a blue, glowing in this darkness blade.

One creature less, at least.

With one swift move, he passed the whip of dead man to his friend.

"Devo! Catch!" he threw it at him, avoiding another blow.

The young Sith caught it without problem.

"D'you really believe you can win?" Khir-Ah hissed angrily, his strikes became more powerful. Devo had some problems with blocking them.

Anakin looked at the other Zygerrian. He recognised in the being Dakhar. He remembered him from interrogations. Oh, that pain he was feeling for a few days after the 'meeting'...

The man kicked him, Anakin stumbled backwards, losing balance. He heard Devo's cry of pain and automatically glanced at him to see what had happened. But it was only a small burn on his arm.

It was enough for a distraction, though. Dakhar struck him hard, and he fell on his knees, already tired. The Zygerrian chuckled, raising his hand to give a deadly blow.

It was when he heard another shout.

"Anakin, no!" it was the voice of Devo. Very shortly after that, hands wrapped Dakhar's neck. The struggle was short, something cracked in the Zygerrian's skull and he fell dead.

He thanked him in a nod. The Sith hurried to Khir-Ah's side. He was too distracted, though.

Anakin quickly got up and hit the weapon of the last Zygerrian. Sweat was all over his face and the eyes of his attacker were blazing with fire and rage. The fight was difficult, and he has already been exhausted.

In the meantime, Devo felt like he was losing the fight as well as his strength. Khir-Ah was a strong opponent.

Burns of the whip hurt his back and arms but he wasn't going to give up so easily. This man tortured his sister, was responsible for Farid's death. For their slavery.

He hit his weapon, fury controlled this move. But Khir-Ah's anger and hate felt to them made him much stronger.

The Zygerrian pushed him on the wall, punching him a few times. Blood started trickling down from his nose. He saw in the corner of his eye Anakin's tired body, dancing in the light of his blue lightsaber.

When hand grabbed his neck and he felt a squeeze on it, his world got black and he let go of the whip which fell onto the ground. It happened so fast.

Anakin saw everything when he was taking out his blade from the other man's chest. He focused on Devo's limp body, sliding down onto the floor.

Distracted, he lost the chance to win. Something hit him in the head and he fell, barely conscious.

He heard his heart beating rapidly.

Before he opened his eyes, rough hands shoved him to the corner and an evil laugh echoed in his head.

He let a small tear go. It was the end. He shouldn't have believed in the chance to win.

"Now, now, little Jedi scum..." Khir-Ah's voice was even more scary than before. It made shivers run down his spine. A hand squeezed his soft but wet cheeks. He hasn't even noticed when he started to cry. "What should I do with you now, huh?"

He let go of him, but Anakin was way too weak to stand up and take up a try in killing that merciless monster. It would be pointless anyway.

"Maybe I should tear you piece by piece..." he grabbed his fingers and squeezed them tightly. "Make you cry for me." his teeth bit into them painfully.

He shouted, cursing silently. He didn't even look up to see him. He just wanted to die. The man finally stopped and when his eyes slowly snapped open, he could see marks of the teeth on his skin.

"Or perhaps it would be better if I just showed you your place, foolish brat." he grabbed his cheeks painfully, his voice so low and full of hatred. "Remind you what you are, and make you die slowly, in agony." he then spat and punched his face.

As he rolled over the cold ground, Khir-Ah sold him a strong kick in the ribs.

The man crouched next to him, reaching out for his Padawan braid. He jerked off and pushed him away. But the attacker immediately hit his head again. Anakin wasn't sure if something cracked or if it was just a hallucination.

He blinked and swallowed.

Then, he felt pain in his arm. A knife cut into his flesh. He cried out and squeezed his eyes. The blade twisted.

Another chuckle, and scream, echoed in this dark tomb. He was weak, his strength was fading. He was ready to say everything to make this agony end.

"P-please... please don't... hurt me..." he begged, his words slurred. He might not have wanted to sound that weak, but he meant what he said. Really. "Just... k-kill me already..." he gasped as the knife has been removed.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks uncontrollably. The man chuckled.

"l've been dreaming of this day for a long time." he grinned and touched his neck by the cold blade of already bloodied knife. "Do you really think I will kill you just like that? After everything?"

Anakin hasn't even noticed how much his body was shivering until the cold hand touched his hurt arm.

He sobbed.

"No, my little Jedi... I will make you suffer. I will give you pain you'd never endured. Your body will rot. And you will regret this day, and many others." he covered his mouth with his hand, pressing the boy's head against the hard ground. Anakin's nostrils caught the smell of his own blood.

He opened his eyes for a second, to see the world as a free being for the last time.

Khir-Ah grabbed his bleeding arm and squeezed it tightly, making him scream so loudly.

"Oh, you will be _dead_. I will take care of you as no one has ever." he smiled cheekily. Anakin protested in tears but was way too weak. "Come on, I'm taking you home." his voice was soft but mischievous.

Then, when he gave up and again closed his eyelids to throw the picture of this Zygerrian out of his head, a blue blade ran through the man's chest.

Khir-Ah gasped and in one second fell onto his body, dead.

"Not in this life." a furious voice hissed.

Anakin, shocked, looked up and saw Obi-Wan, red from anger, with a lightsaber clutched in his right hand. His face showed nothing but rage.

"M-Master?" he asked, not believing his own eyes. Maybe he already died?

But he was real, he was here, smiling at him slightly.

"Anakin." he whispered and threw the dead body off his apprentice. He kneeled next to him and helped him get up. "I'm here."

He looked at the boy and placed a hand on his wet cheek. Then, in an impulse, or maybe just a need, pulled him into a hug.

It was so good to touch him again, to feel his skin and hear his voice, even if broken. His body was shaking, but Obi-Wan wanted to warm him up. His apprentice was really alive.

"Master... I-I'm sorry... so sorry." he muttered, face hid in Obi-Wan's chest.

"Shh, young one. It's over now, it's all over..." he caressed the back of his neck softly, gently. Oh, how happy he was. How delighted. And scared almost as well. One second later and it would be the end. "You are safe now. You are _safe_."

"I'm s-sorry..." Obi-Wan's grip tightened but still was very gentle. He noticed blood stains on his dusty robes.

"You're hurt." he stated, concerned. Anakin looked at his arm still oozing blood.

"It's n-nothing. I--" but he didn't finished, for Obi-Wan quickly ripped off a fragment of his own sleeve and wrapped his apprentice's arm with that.

When he was done, he looked at him and saw fear in these eyes.

"Anakin... oh, Anakin. I'm so happy I can see you again, so so happy." he whispered and embraced him once more. Hands of his Padawan clutched robes on his back and he sobbed quietly.

They have been sitting in silence for a few minutes, until they both heard a moan from the other side of the cave.

Anakin looked up and saw Devo, slowly getting up. He groaned and rubbed his light, dusty hair.

"An-Anakin? Are you alright?" he asked, looking at his feet. He moaned again. As he glanced at him, he immediately noticed that they weren't alone anymore. He saw the older Jedi, and his arms wrapped protectively around Anakin's trembling body.

"I-I'm fine." he answered. "You?"

"Eh, could be worse." he groaned and got on his knees. It was when Anakin saw something new, he stared at him. "What?"

The Padawan swallowed and smiled lightly.

"Devo... your eyes." he began, lightly smiled. The man frowned. "They're green again."

"Oh... Are they?" he looked down but they both noticed a smile spread across his tired, dirty face.

Anakin smiled and met Obi-Wan's gaze. And just then, he reminded himself about Khir-Ah's words. A concern immediately appeared on his face.

"M-Master, the palace... Padmé! They're in danger, Khir-Ah... he--"

But Obi-Wan raised his hand and smiled.

"Easy, Anakin. I know. Master Plo is on his way there. Everything's going to be fine, I promise you." these words seemed to calm him down.

He felt tears forming in his eyes, his lips trembled. Obi-Wan's face turned serious and sympathetic.

"Oh, Anakin..." he smiled at him warmly. "I-I was afraid I'll lose you. Come here, I want to have you close this time." he whispered and pulled him into another hug, being careful not to add him pain due to his injuries.

He buried his face in his apprentice's short hair, hushing and cradling him slowly, calmly. The time seemed to stop.

"Anakin. Please, look at me." he finally said. The boy silently obeyed. Obi-Wan placed both of his hands on his Padawan's cheeks. "Please, _please_ don't do that again, okay? I've been so scared. I thought I'd lost you forever." he informed and after awhile, smiled at himself.

He gave him a kiss to his forehead, holding the gesture for a few seconds. He would love to hold him tightly for the rest of the day. He would love to be with him forever. His little brother was finally safe.

"Anakin..." he buried his face in his Padawan's short hair, trying to enjoy every second of having him within his arms. Just a moment later and that nightmare would repeat.

"I-I'm sorry..." he murmured, crying.

Obi-Wan only shook his head.

"Don't be. Please, don't be, it's over now." he said and sighed deeply, tightening the embrace.

"Is it?"

"Y-Yes. Yes, I promise it is over. You're fine, you _will_ be fine. Anakin, I _promise_."

"Pl-please forgive me. F-forgive me, Master. I just... I-I'm stupid, I'm idiot!" he hissed angrily and gritted his teeth.

"No, no you're not. It was me who had been an idiot, Anakin." he whispered, tears flooded his eyes. "I almost lost you on my own wish. Please, I ask _you_ for forgiveness."

Anakin looked at him and gave him a light smile. He felt soaring pain in his arm, but the thought that his Master hasn't been angry made him feel good again. He could not describe what it meant to him.

"Thank you, Master. I-I don't know, I--" he closed his eyes and sobbed again.

"Hush, Anakin, don't cry, now things can only get better. Please, don't cry." he wiped the boy's tears away and smiled.

Right now, there was nothing wrong what they could feel. There was only joy and relief. There was happiness and calmness.

Because now, only the two of them mattered...

 ** _T.B.C_**


	26. Chapter 25

**_Hello there! :)_**

 ** _I feel as if I didn't upload in ages, honestly. It's almost the end, I will try to edit the last chapter quickly (because epilogue is short and I don't think it will take long)._**

 ** _As always, I could have written it better but as long as you enjoy it, I enjoy it as well._**

 _Warnings!_

 _Slight violence, nothing really explicitly described but violence is violence, you know._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 25 ~~~_**

She shifted, changed position and sighed, still trying to piece together the facts.

Gagged, she looked around, searching for anything that would be helpful. There were only three guards and Estessa. Though, she was sure she wouldn't win a fight with them. She has never been a warrior, after all.

She glanced at silent Sola. She wasn't even _trying_ to free herself. It wasn't anything strange. But Padmé would appreciate a little help.

In the corner, Estessa was walking, humming happy melodies under her nose. She sighed calmly and smiled at herself, turning to Padmé suddenly.

Approaching, she got rid of the tape and patted her cheek. Padmé jerked away.

"What now, _your Majesty_?" she said in her mocking tone.

"Tell me what I have done to you." the woman simply responded. No, she _demanded_. "Please, if I did something wrong, I want to apologise." she added, yet still firmly.

"Apologise?" Estessa furrowed her eyebrow and laughed quietly. "It is not me, who should get an apology, my dear."

"Who should, then?" she asked nervously. She sounded calm, but inside, she was like a string - weak and broken string.

And Anakin has still been at the back of her head. Is he safe? Is he alright?

"Remember Amirebe?" female, quiet voice of the traitor asked suddenly.

"The woman who participated in the election?"

Estessa let out a disbelieving laugh.

"The woman who was my sister." she turned towards her. Her eyes blazed with red fire.

"I haven't known you have a sister." broke in Sola, focusing two woman upon herself.

"I _had_. She was my stepsister. The election was everything to her." she whispered and looked down, clenching her fists. "But she lost."

There was a moment of silence. Somehow, it was eerie. Padmé looked down, remembering the light-skinned, young woman.

"She loved Naboo. After the failure, she used to cry all nights. She did for this planet much more than you two have ever." eyeing each of them, she hissed angrily.

"That's not true. Padmé has--"

"Have I asked for your opinion?" Estessa snarled and Sola automatically fell silent again, finding something on the floor interesting.

"She had been ready to sacrifice her own life for this planet. And one day, she did." her voice turned to quiet whisper, filled with grief and hatred. It was somehow painful to hear.

"What... what happened?" Padmé asked, although she didn't know if she should have. The truth might turn out to be too much.

To her surprise, however, the woman replied quite calmly.

"After she had lost, she couldn't get a grip of her life." she stepped forward. "Perhaps it was ridiculous. For me it really was. But she took it seriously. Everyone ignored her state. Including me. No one understood her." the whisper was low, filled with raw anger and hatred.

"A few weeks later she-- I found her in her room. Dead. With pills and the bottle of alcohol. It was too late to save her." Padmé noticed a small tear streaming down her shadowed face. And she automatically felt guilty.

She, of course, knew that it wasn't really her fault. But despite it... she felt bad.

And she understood.

She understood that Estessa was mad at her because of the love. The same love she gives Sola.

She understood her hate. The loss of a close member of the family _must_ have been a huge strike. Especially if it was about a sister.

"Estessa... I-I don't know what to say. I'm... I'm sorry. Can I do something for you?" she asked, being fully aware of the stupidity of this question.

The eyes of the woman she used to consider a friend glanced at her.

"If you can't bring her back, there's nothing you can do, honey." she smiled maliciously. "The day she died... I swore to destroy you. To avenge her death." her voice now was _dangerously_ low. Padmé felt shivers coldly ran down her spine.

She carried on talking, although neither Padmé, nor Sola wanted to hear more. Their situation was bad enough. More guilt wasn't necessary.

"I had befriended you. I had made myself sure to be the best friend you have ever had." she grinned, showing her teeth. "As soon as you started to trust me, _I_ began planning my revenge."

Padmé watched her as she started pacing around with hands behind her back.

She swallowed and shared a quick glance with Sola.

"I had motivation, I had everything well-planned. But there was no way I would do all of this alone. And then, he found a way to contact me. The Zygerrian." she looked at the Queen, evil smirk spread across her light face. "He paid me for making some chaos. He said to make the Jedi think that your life is in danger. To get them here."

She stopped her pacing, and sighed, relaxed and calm, as if it was another normal, sunny day.

"It was a great opportunity to kill you. But when I met him, he had told me not to do this. Not right away. The target was someone else, that young Jedi Padawan."

Immediately after these words had been said, she lifted her gaze, her eyes rested upon the woman she still couldn't recognise.

"Anakin? What have you done to him?!" she pulled on the ropes and struggled but Estessa's laugh stopped her. Her heartbeat quickened.

"I have done nothing. I'm responsible only for the attacks of the mysterious _conspiracy_."

Padmé shook her head in disbelief.

"The bomb. The explosion. You couldn't have known about Anakin. Tanrai--"

"I paid Tanrai to take care of it. She had made ourselves sure the conspiracy looked real." she interrupted quickly. "That Zygerrian had predicted that the Jedi would come to your rescue. He presumed, or maybe just hoped, to get that little Jedi boy here.

"We couldn't be sure, because no one had known anything about him and his location. It was a guess. Tanrai contacted me and told us about him later. But eventually, she chose to help the bounty hunters. I wanted to punish her for the betrayal but... she had been stupid and got herself caught."

"You're a monster!" Sola suddenly shouted. Estessa turned to her, face annoyed.

"Silence, or my men will cut off your foolish tongue." she spat, hissed angrily. The flames still has been in her eyes. Then, she sighed. "Anyway, I was told to get that boy for him, and if I would have killed the other Jedi, my prize would have been doubled. But I gave up on him eventually. Because only _you_ mattered." she approached her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look. "And that's how we got here today, my dear."

Padmé jerked away from the grasp.

"And all because of what? Money? The desire of the crown?"

"Huh, you still don't get it, do you?" she smiled. "I only wanted to see you dead. And I will make my dream come true. I will kill you _and_ get paid for that Jedi kid. I need to thank him, by the way. Owing to him, the palace is almost empty."

The Queen swallowed thickly and blinked. Her muscles tensed.

"What will happen to him?" she asked, afraid of the possible answer.

"He has already been killed, I presume. But don't worry, soon, you will join him." the traitor grinned and patted Padmé's head.

The Queen's heart seemed to stop for a moment. Anakin couldn't be dead... he couldn't. She hasn't talked to him yet.

"First, however, I want you to feel my pain." Estessa whispered lowly and approached Sola, grabbing some of her dark hair. The woman groaned at the sudden move. Then, a knife has been pressed against her neck. Her breath fastened immediately. "I lost a sister. And I have a feeling you will lose one too, honey."

"No!" she protested and pulled on the binders again. They were too strong, though. "Please, let her go, she has nothing to do with this." it was a desperate plea, and she realised how weak it did sound.

"Oh, what do I hear? It isn't very nice to lose a person you love, is it?"

"No! No, it isn't!" she sobbed quietly. "Please, just let her go. I'm truly sorry for Amirebe! I really am... I beg you, _I beg you_ , don't kill her."

Estessa blinked and chuckled. Her laughter was terrible, scary and evil.

The knife slid down Sola's neck. She whimpered as the blood oozed from the cut. The atmosphere thickened.

"You beg me? Do you _really_ think that I care if you lose her? Share my pain, get to know what I felt like!" she snarled and again pressed the knife against the other woman. Sola closed her eyes and held her breath, awaiting the worst. However, somehow, she still looked graceful.

"I know it must have been horrible. I'm ready to do anything, I will even abduct if that's what you wish." she tried to negotiate. Her heart was beating so fast and loudly.

Yes, she _has had_ abduction in mind for some time. The life of a royal wasn't something for her. If there is a thing she regretted, it was her crown. Because she gave only pain. The friends she used to know just disappeared. Turned into liars and murderers.

"Abduct?" Estessa furrowed an eyebrow. Then, she shook her head. "Not very professional. You would abandon your people and the whole planet to save one life?"

She swallowed. She needed to think before answering hastily. Every word may have an influence on the situation.

But looking at now terrified, miserable Sola, she couldn't lie, she had no doubt. She would do anything to save this one life.

"Yes." she responded firmly, her grace and pride returned. "I would."

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Kit Fisto was on the porch when he felt something different. Something has changed, maybe it was the Force itself.

But he didn't like it at all, and that was for sure.

The wind suddenly disappeared, everything got very quiet. He looked at the path that led to the forest, thought about Plo and Obi-Wan, and felt a shadow behind him.

The breath, he heard a shallow but nervous breath. And a gulp. Someone stood there, he could literally feel the tremor in their body.

His hands slid to his belt, where there was his lightsaber. He touched it and prepared, waiting for the first move.

And it came, he heard a blaster, but he was ready. Swiftly, he turned around and switched on the lightsaber. He saw who attacked him.

It was a guard, standing on shaky legs, his hands were trembling. There was fear in those brown eyes, but they told him to be aware.

That's why he decided to act.

He aimed at the blaster and cut it in half. This move forced the man to attack with fists. But Kit was expecting such a reckless move. He quickly cut his hands off, and so the man fell on knees with a painful, dry scream.

He nodded as if with satisfaction and turned off his weapon.

"What did you think you were doing?" he calmly asked but of course didn't expect any answer.

"Get lost, Jedi." a hiss left the guard's mouth and Master Fisto only shook his head, ignoring his reaction.

Just then, he heard steps behind him.

Still on guard, he prepared for another attack when he saw who came. It was Plo, but he seemed to be worried as well.

"Oh, that's you. I'm sorry." he apologised, pinning his weapon to his belt again. "What are you doing here?"

"Obi-Wan asked me to return. We felt the disturbance in the Force. What is going on?" he asked and nodded at the man who was still trying to steady his breathing.

"That guard attacked me. I was about to see what is wrong when you came."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, but I don't think we can say the same about the Queen." he replied. "I have a bad feeling about this."

And they haven't spoken anymore. They just eyed each other and nodding, just ran into the palace in hurry, leaving the guard alone.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Still in the cave, among dead bodies, young Jedi Padawan was crying in his Master's sleeve.

The man gave him so much warmth, he felt safe and loved. It was all he needed now. Obi-Wan has always comforted him. His voice was very soothing and the pulses he was sending through their shared bond, calmed him down.

His shoulder ached but at least the pain in his heart disappeared.

His gaze turned to one certain body. The Zygerrian who was responsible for all of his nightmares, laid there. With a hole in his chest. Then, he realised.

Khir-Ah is dead. It was his Master who killed the man, who eventually freed him.

Obi-Wan, as soon as he noticed where his Padawan's gaze went to, quickly but gently, turned the boy's head away, sheltering him with his strong arms, as if something could come and take Anakin away from him again.

"Will you ever forgive me, Master?" he finally asked weakly. Obi-Wan frowned and, still holding him in his arms, looked at the boy.

"I have nothing to forgive you for, Anakin."

"But you are upset."

"Anakin, I'm no--"

" _Master_ , don't lie to me. I feel it. I know it." he whispered and tightened the grasp on Obi-Wan's white robes. The Knight quietly sighed.

"Yes, indeed, I am. But it's not because of what you think, young one. It's because you hadn't entrusted me with this, you hadn't said a word." their wet eyes met. Anakin's lips trembled, his hands started shaking.

"I'm sorry... you... you wanted to lock Devo, you wanted to let Khir-Ah go, just like that." he whimpered, trying to hold his tears off. Unsuccessfully. "I told you he knew where he had hidden. But you... you just decided to ignore it." there was no anger, nor hatred in his voice. But he could hear that huge, smashing pain.

Obi-Wan pulled the boy's head closer to his chest and soothed him with a quiet "shh".

"No." he shook his head firmly. "No, I would _never_ let that monster go, Anakin. Not after everything he'd done to you and your friends." he lifted the teenager's chin and their gazes met once more. "I don't know why I did that, okay? I don't know..."

"I was so scared, Master. I was alone."

"I know. I promise you, you'll never have a reason to be scared and alone again."

"Why... why hadn't you wanted to release Devo, to catch Khir-Ah?" his voice sounded broken, Obi-Wan hushed him and caressed his back. He felt guilty. He really did.

"I-I was scared, too, Anakin. Believe me, I wouldn't survive if you died. I did it once, I didn't want to live in this nightmare again." he risked a slight smile. But it wasn't kind of a happy smile. It hid grief and sadness.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. But Obi-Wan would never blame him.

He understood Anakin _had_ reasons not to trust him with this.

"I just- Devo had told me that he knew how to stop the conspiracy." Anakin added, and with these words, they both looked at the man, silent since their talk started. "I hated that Padmé, despite her tries, had to live in fear. I... I understood her. I wanted her to be happy again."

"She will be." he placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled lightly. "But right now, she is dying from worry. I believe it would be good to show up and calm her down." he got to his feet and stretched a hand to help his apprentice stand up.

He, hissing on pain at first, did it and smiled back. As he got up, he lost balance, but his Master's arms caught him, preventing him from falling.

"Carefully, Anakin. Carefully."

"Thank you, Master. For everything." he whispered and Obi-Wan embraced him, smiling slightly.

"You have nothing to thank me for, young one. I did what I should have done long ago."

"Master..." the boy whimpered quietly. He looked at him. "Can we go now? I want to see her, Master. I want to make myself sure she's really safe."

"Of course, Padawan. Let's go."

They both turned around. Devo still stood there, his face calm and even a little cold. Maybe he was shocked, or maybe just disappointed. Either way, Obi-Wan had an idea. He wanted to do for his Padawan one thing more.

"I think you can join us." he informed and the former Jedi Knight looked up to face him. Anakin did it as well. "You deserve it. After all, I owe you my Padawan's life." he smiled and bowed with respect.

"I--" he looked _very_ shocked. "I'm not sure if it's a good idea... I should return to shadows and find peace on my own."

"I still encourage. Please. It would be my pleasure."

The man eyed them and swallowed, still uncertain. For a moment, neither Obi-Wan, nor Anakin knew what would be his answer.

After a second, the response came.

"No, Master Kenobi. The pleasure is all mine." he smiled and bowed as well.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

"Yes, I would."

Estessa was staring blankly at her, hands were shaking, still clenching the knife. There was a sparkle in her hateful eye.

"I would die for her."

"Oh... really?"

" _Yes_."

Silence. Only hitched breathing. Nothing more, nothing less. The atmosphere thickened even more.

Sola has been trying to calm down, to protest, knowing what her sister was planning to do.

But there was nothing what could stop Padmé from making a decision, they all knew it.

Estessa stepped forward, slowly approaching her.

It was a moment of doubt that Padmé had. Everything was about to end in one second, as the cold blade of the knife touched her skin on her neck, and sounds of Sola's protests rang in her ears loudly.

But it wasn't Sola, who came to her head at first. It was the boy, Jedi Padawan, possibly dead now. It was the feeling that she'd experienced by being next to him. The feeling of peace and happiness. He was her escape, her hope.

But now it's all lost. Everything what was worth fighting for - love, friendship, loyalty - it's dead.

Estessa murmured quiet 'goodbye' and she closed her brown eyes, praying for her family and the planet.

Then, everything went quiet. The shadow upon her body disappeared.

The sound of a lightsaber and a voice. She wasn't able to hear any words but she knew they were safe.

As Estessa's slim figure got further, she saw green and blue blade. And two Jedi.

Blurred figure of Sola stood up. Then, hands helped _her_.

As she regained straight position, and her breath calmed down, she became aware of all surroundings.

Then, came a hug, followed by a happy laugh. Her sister's arms embraced her warmly and she did the same.

She saw two Jedi Masters, holding Estessa in a firm grasp. She was struggling but Padmé knew it was over. She was safe.

The traitor was locked in a cell, watched by four, real this time, guards.

Smiled, she bowed thankfully in front of Kit Fisto and Plo Koon, they answered with the same.

Then, it hit her. Smile disappeared from her face and she looked at Master Plo.

"Where's Obi-Wan? Is he--" she started as soon as her voice fought the shock down. Something still wasn't right. She swallowed thickly. "Is Anakin with you?"

Master Plo exchanged looks with his fellow Jedi and shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty. They haven't returned yet. I am here only because Obi-Wan asked me to come."

"Oh... I... I understand." she whispered and turned away, clenching her fists.

"But we should not worry. Obi-Wan's alive. We would feel it if something bad happened."

"But is Anakin alive, too?" she asked quietly and looked at him over her shoulder. Then, just walked out.

She left the building and stood in front of the main doors.

Wind was whistling, moving leaves and grass. She let a single tear go and held her breath for a moment.

She pressed her palms against the wet eyes, trying to be strong. What was wrong with her? Why was she crying?

She sighed and looked at the distance. The sky was clear, there weren't any clouds and the day was warm.

When she blinked and was about to come back to the palace, she spotted something in the distance.

Three figures.

One had white robes, the second - dark. She couldn't recognise the third person.

She squinted at them.

They were approaching very slowly.

And when they were close enough, she saw who it was, and she let out a quiet, relieved laugh.

She couldn't control her emotions. She ran up as quickly as it was possible, not paying attention to the high heels she was wearing.

Obi-Wan, _Anakin_. He was here, he was alive. They both were.

"Anakin!" she shouted and smiled widely.

Without thinking, nor hesitation, she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Their bodies touched. She was happy, she really was. She didn't even hear the sound of a hiss as she pressed his shoulder.

"Padmé..." he whispered her name softly, with relief. The embrace has lasted.

Then, they realised where they were.

So they stopped hugging.

She gasped as she saw the fragment of bloodied material wrapped around Anakin's arm.

"Oh my... what happened?" she asked, concerned.

Her face turned towards Obi-Wan. His face was calm but there was worry in his eyes.

"Are you two alright?" she glanced at the younger Jedi now. "Are you badly hurt?"

The boy shook his head and smiled.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine now." in another impulse, he pulled her into a hug again.

 ** _T.B.C_**


	27. Chapter 26

**_Hello there! :)_**

 ** _It finally came! The last chapter (not including epoligue which will appear soon)_**

 ** _I want to thank you all for reading this! I am so so SO happy that you find it interesting!_**

 ** _Special thanks to_** **_Nightshade's sydneylover150_** ** _for reviewing this story so often, thank you! :))_**

 ** _Now, without delays, enjoy the chapter!_** **_It's a bit long but many things are going on soo..._**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 26 ~~~_**

He was sitting in the green gardens, where was the first time when he talked to Padmé eye to eye.

The memory was good. It made him smile.

His wound has been taken care of. He could move his shoulder and didn't feel any pain. Healers did an excellent job, he had to admit.

He still couldn't believe he was free. Khir-Ah was dead, Padmé was safe, Obi-Wan still wanted to be his mentor and Devo...

Devo was sitting next to him. His green eyes were looking at him warmly. Anakin smiled at his friend lightly.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked gently.

His grin disappeared suddenly and he looked at his feet, seriousness in his eyes. He actually looked pretty sad, although he truly _was_ happy.

"... I love her, Devo. I really do." their eyes met in one second.

The man fell silent for a moment and it was his turn to smile.

"I know. And I'm happy for you."

He shook his head firmly.

"No, no you don't understand. I _love_ her. And I am to be a Jedi. I-I shouldn't." he looked down. He heard Devo's heavy, but still somehow quiet, sigh.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you _want_ to be this? A Jedi, I mean."

"I have worked my whole life on that. I... I left my _Mother_ to become a Knight." the wind whistled.

"But do you _truly_ think it's a right path for you?"

Another minute of silence.

"No. I... I don't. And that's the problem. I don't but Obi-Wan... he was- is- so happy to have me back. It will break him, Devo." he looked at him sadly. "Can you see his smile when he looks at me? Can you hear the delight in his voice when he's talking about our homecoming?" single, uncontrolled tear streamed down his cheek.

He really _was_ torn apart. If he leaves, he will never see his Master again. And he does want to see him, to be with him. After everything, they were like one mind in two bodies. Despite the differences, they were friends, brothers.

Can he just destroy it? Can he be such an egoist and break Obi-Wan's heart just like that?

"I have no idea what to do." he whispered, his words hid pain in this weak voice. He was close to tears. But he didn't want to cry anymore.

Devo shifted and placed a hand on his healthy shoulder.

"Anakin, I-- I saw how your Master cares about you. He wants nothing but to make you happy." he smiled when the young Jedi glanced at him. "He will understand your decision if you make one. He won't be holding you back."

He nodded but hasn't responded. His thoughts overwhelmed him, giving him a headache. Would Obi-Wan understand? Would he accept his decision?

The feelings flooded him. He tried to focus but it was beyond his possibilities. Even the Force wasn't able to help him.

He _couldn't_ tell him. He wouldn't survive another days without Obi-Wan by his side, without his warm, soothing words and the support he has been giving him all this time.

But maybe Devo was right. The Jedi Order won't provide him happiness. He still remembered that they'd abandoned him. Besides, they had _never_ wanted to train him.

 _'You will be a Jedi. I promise.'_

These words struck him. His Master, Obi-Wan, he has sacrificed a lot to keep the promise he'd given to him and Qui-Gon.

It must have required much. After all, Obi-Wan was barely a Knight back then. And despite the loss of his Master, he'd decided to train him. He'd taken a responsibility for a child, a _slave_.

And how was he repaying him?

It wasn't right. It wasn't fair.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Obi-Wan was with Padmé, alone. The earlier events have been a topic of rumours for three hours so far.

He wondered where the rest of the palace is - including Plo, Fisto and Sola. But with danger gone, there was nothing to be worried about. Finally.

Padmé's fingers were nervously tapping the table, and he found it a bit annoying. But he knew what was the reason of her state.

He knew what she was thinking about. And as much as the results pained him, he would accept them.

"You love him." he began calmly and looked at her.

Her surprised or even shocked face expression assured him of the truth.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." she answered, but it was a lie. He knew it was.

However, he didn't want to give up so easily. Not this time.

"Anakin." he carried on. Her face was getting colder and colder. "I'm talking about Anakin. You love him."

She looked down, sighing. Her face looked troubled now.

"... I know." she confessed. "And I know I shouldn't. I'm... I'm the Queen. He's a Jedi, I _know_. He told me about the rule of attachments." she closed her brown eyes. "And... as soon as you are ready to leave... I won't be trying to stop him. Just... just don't tell him." she whispered and rubbed her tired face.

She hasn't slept well. Her dreams haven't been very peaceful recently.

"He loves you, too." he smiled slightly, almost invisibly.

The statement seemed to shock her. He noticed a quick, small smile across her soft face. But it disappeared as swiftly.

"It... it doesn't matter. He belongs to your Order." her tone turned cold as well as her face expression.

She wasn't angry, no. Frustrated - maybe so, but angry certainly not. They just aren't meant to be together, that's the fact.

"He belongs to the place where his heart is. And his heart is here. With you."

She swallowed and froze. The words escaped her and she only looked at him. She needed a few seconds.

"You... you aren't against it." she said finally, surprise clear in her voice.

"I am not." he shook his head and smiled. "Anakin is like my son. And I want my son to be happy, Padmé." he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

It still has been painful, but he knew what was better.

"I know the Jedi Order won't give him what he seeks for. And they say 'if you love someone, set them free'. So I am doing that. I am setting Anakin free. He needs love. He is... different than other Jedi. He is... unique. And if I wanted him to be with someone, it would be you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I do believe you would take a good care of him." he smiled again. The thought of Anakin being _not_ by his side was breaking his heart to little pieces.

But this time everything is different. This time Anakin is free, happy. He is alright. Safe.

And that's all Obi-Wan had ever hoped for.

"I... I don't know, Obi-Wan. He is-- I don't think he feels the same way..." she exhaled and decided to make a little walk around the quiet room. Her high heels made some noise. "Besides... I don't feel happy anymore." she glanced at him sadly "I'm _not_ happy. And I'm fed up with the throne."

"What... do you mean?" he frowned.

"I mean, I don't want any of this. I was terrible."

"Are you sure? I think you're good as a Queen. Your people trust and love you."

She chuckled and shook her head firmly, focusing on the window that let small sunlight rays into the building.

"If they had loved me, the conspiracy and those all events wouldn't have happened." she hissed angrily. "People I had trusted turned out to be my worst enemies who wanted to destroy every inch of me." he could see now shiny tears in her hurt brown eyes.

And he didn't really know what he should say, how he should react. So the silence overtook them. He felt awful with that.

Padmé sighed and wiped her tears away. She turned towards him and approached. Her face was calm at the moment.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan." she placed a hand on his shoulder. "For everything." then, she headed to the door.

"Talk to Anakin, Padmé. Do it." he smiled eventually.

But she only nodded without a word. Words weren't really necessary.

Obi-Wan didn't know what to do. Simply didn't. _Again_.

Now, when he had Anakin close to him, he will have to let him go.

 _'Attachment',_ he thought. Was it really that destructive?

He couldn't regret loving his Padawan. He couldn't regret all these things he did for him and his happiness.

Then, if so, why does it feel... wrong?

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Anakin was standing in front of the main gate, thinking about recent events. About Obi-Wan, Devo and Padmé. About Khir-Ah and the way his Master killed that monster, saving his apprentice's life.

He was truly thankful for everything. He also knew he will never thank him enough.

But... leaving the Order could be a mistake. A biggest mistake of his life. Or the best decision he would ever make. He had a lot of doubts.

Deep in his heart, he wanted to stay. But the thought why, wasn't leaving him alone. Because he wanted to stay not because of the Order and his life as a Jedi. But because of Obi-Wan.

However, his Master surely doesn't think that way. He would never sacrifice his life as a Jedi. Besides, he has bright future in the Temple, he will be a powerful Jedi Master, he will be a respected Council member. Anakin believed he would achieve perfection soon, if he hasn't done it so far.

Obi-Wan wasn't him. Obi-Wan wasn't the former slave that has never been the true part of the Order. Obi-Wan was great.

"Anakin!" a female, warm voice called him from behind suddenly. He knew the owner, and he lightly smiled, turning around.

He saw her. The beauty of the moons and suns. The face of angels. The woman of his heart.

She ran up to him and gave him a hug. He answered but not really sure of her intentions.

"Padmé, what are you doing here? I mean, uh..." he started to blush. And at the moment, he hated himself.

It would be nice if he actually was able to say something more than "uh" and "oh".

"Anakin, I need to talk to you." she smiled widely but he could sense that she's nervous.

"I-I... I'm not sure-- I think--" he stuttered, feeling pathetically and hopelessly.

But Padmé interrupted him. In the most shocking and at the same time most lovely way he could ever imagine.

In one second, their lips met. Her smooth hand wrapped his neck and he, fighting the shock down, didn't even protest, didn't push her away.

This moment was unexpectedly... _nice_ , because it was the first word he could think of. Nice.

He couldn't tell how long this passionate kiss has lasted, but when he could breathe again, he knew it was over. And somehow, he regretted it.

"Padmé-- what..?" these were only words he managed to say.

"I love you." she whispered and smiled lightly, making him feel like a child.

"Y-you love me." he stuttered in disbelief. His eyes widened in shock and he was sure he didn't look like a serious adult now. He couldn't find words to describe his feelings, if such words even existed.

"I do, Anakin. I-- When I first saw you, I had mixed feelings. But... when we talked, _every time_ when we talked I just... I just felt... different. I cannot describe it, I'm sorry if you don't feel the same, I--"

But she was interrupted. This time, however, it was Anakin's turn to do it. He pulled her closer and kissed her again. Her lips were soft and tasted like the sweetest fruit.

Their tongues were dancing, their hearts beating fast. She placed a hand on his chest and moaned of a slight pleasure.

Then, it was gone, the kiss ended.

They looked at each other.

"I'll take it as 'I love you too'." she smiled widely and they both laughed quietly.

"Padmé, I-- I really love you, you're brilliant, and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. I truly would." he whispered and closed his eyes, furthering the distance. His throat got so dry suddenly.

"But..?" there was clear disappointment in her voice, her beautiful face turned sad and hurt.

"I cannot, I'm sorry. I-- You're my dream. You're my... light."

"So... where's the problem? Is it me, is it something I did?" she asked worriedly.

"No, Padmé, _never_! It's... It's me alright? I'm afraid, I'm afraid I will do something stupid and it all will fall apart!" he clenched his fists.

Tears of frustration came up to his eyes.

"And Obi-Wan... the Order... I can't do this to you. You deserve someone better. I'm not even _supposed_ to love you!" he looked at her. "It would be wrong."

"I know, Anakin, I know." she approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Tears were shining in his blue eyes. Emotions were killing him.

"If that is what you wish... I will back off. I will not push you. You're right... that relationship would destroy us. And... and I will accept if you stay with the Jedi..." she whispered and wiped her tears away.

"You will suffer." their fingers tangled.

"So at least we'll be sure the feeling is true." he tried to smile, but her face showed sorrow. "There is no love without suffering, Anakin."

"I don't know. I-- I can't do this to Master Obi-Wan."

"Listen to your heart, Anakin." there it was, a new voice. And he knew the owner as well. Both, he and Padmé, turned to the person, the Jedi Knight who quickly approached them.

"M-Master?" he whispered quietly, a bit scared, a bit surprised.

The man just smiled and placed both of his hands on his Padawan's shoulders.

"Anakin." he began softly, he wasn't angry, the boy noted. "Don't let the happiness slip away from you. You love her, and she loves you too, look." he nodded at Padmé.

Her eyes had tears, they were shining. She smiled at the younger Jedi.

"But... Master, I don't know if I can leave the Order, leave _you_." he peered into his face. His lips trembled, he was silently crying and Obi-Wan felt like it was partially his fault.

He simply smiled.

"You are strong and wise, Anakin. And you don't need me as much as you think you do."

"But... I will miss you... I-I love you."

"I know, young one. And I can assure you, I love you too. That's why I can't let you stay." the grip on his shoulders tightened. "All I ever wanted, was to make you happy. I'm sure you will be happy _here_ , with the woman you love." he whispered.

He needed to let Anakin go. It pained, it really _pained_.

"If I leave, we'll never see each other again." the teenager whimpered quietly, then, he sobbed. He knew what came.

This was the moment they both, Obi-Wan and he, feared the most. The moment of goodbye.

"Anakin, please, don't stay. You will regret that to the end. I know that, Anakin. Trust me."

"I do trust you, Master. You're like my father, you know that?" now he couldn't help it, he started crying like a baby.

"I do." he smiled reassuringly. "You're like my son, too. And wherever you'll go, whatever you'll be doing, remember I will always be proud of you. _Always_."

Anakin's tears made his view blurry and he couldn't help it. He couldn't just pretend it was nothing. He loved Obi-Wan, he loved his father.

All memories ran through his head. Every argument, every sparring, every talk.

"I-I will always remember you, Master." he whimpered and embraced him, almost knocking him down.

Obi-Wan tightened the grip and buried his face in Anakin's short hair.

He was wrecked inside, he was shattered to pieces. But, somehow, he knew he did the right thing. He had to let his Padawan go, it was for the best.

"Oh, Anakin... I will remember you, too. You were the best Padawan I could ask for. It was my honour to train you." he looked at him and smiled again. "You're a grown man now, Anakin. And I am proud of your strength. You'll leave, but I know you'll be safe. I know you'll be brave and strong, as you've always been."

"M-Master... I-- will you be alright?"

"As long as you're alive, as long as you remember me, I will. Although my heart will always seek for your presence, I will." was he crying? Why was he crying that much?

"I will be next to you, Master. I promise."

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes, let out a sob and tightened the embrace even more. He was cradling Anakin, knowing it would be the last time he sees him.

"Thank you, Master. Thank you for everything. For all your wisdom you have shared with me. I will never forget it." their eyes finally met, although they both were crying now. It was their moment. And no one would disturb it.

The last warm hug finished the goodbye.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

He was slowly preparing to leave Naboo, to come back home.

His heart felt heavy, his eyes were red from still forming in them tears. He let Anakin go, he did as he should. True, it left him heartbroken. But it all was needed.

One day, he will get over it. One day it all will be only a pleasant memory.

However, this day wasn't today. Today was full of grief and sadness.

 _'There is no emotion, there is peace.'_

He sighed and sat on the bed, in the room where he had comforted Anakin so many times.

He buried his face in his hands and let another salty tears go. The memories of the boy appeared in front of him, leaving another wet trails on his cheeks.

"Obi-Wan." he heard his name suddenly. Startled, he looked up, but there was no one here.

He guessed it was only his imagination, his exhaustion that was slowly taking over him. It was a rough day, after all.

"Obi-Wan." but the voice was somehow familiar. He knew it, he'd heard it a lot of times in the past.

He stood up and turned around.

Then, almost gasped, surprised by the view in front of him. His eyes widened in horror and disbelief. It couldn't be real, it was all due to his exhaustion, it was _certainly_ exhaustion.

In front of him, there was a ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn.

"W-what?" he whispered. "Master Qui-Gon?"

The man smiled.

"Yes, Obi-Wan, it is me, indeed." his voice echoed around the bedroom, leaving in Obi-Wan only amazement. Or maybe was it fear?

"It's... it's impossible! You... you _died_!" he made a step closer, but it _was_ his former Master. The same dark, long hair and calm, always calm, face expression.

"There is no death, my Padawan. There is only the Force." and he sounded like Qui-Gon, too.

"But... I don't understand! What are you doing here? It isn't real, it can't be real!"

"You called me, Obi-Wan."

"What? No, I... I didn't..." he barely could make any sound out.

The flames and the pyre with his Master's body ran through his head quickly. The pain awoken. Everything returned.

The warmth of the fire, the feeling of loss. And the young 9-year-old boy, full of fear and grief. The boy whom he had promised to be a Jedi.

The boy who was almost an adult now. Strong and passionate adult.

"Your grief is clouding your judgment." said suddenly the ghost of his former Master. "You don't see things you normally would."

"Wha-- Master, what are you talking about?"

"Burying your emotions doesn't get rid of them, Obi-Wan."

"What?" he was honestly getting tired of this word.

But he knew his former Master was right. And the part of him wanted to hate him for saying this. If he doesn't think of the pain, of the loss, he feels better. Sometimes.

"You trained the boy. You did it. Despite your young age and the pressure of the promise you'd given me."

He blinked and swallowed. Qui-Gon had always been speaking in riddles and metaphors. He loved and hated that at the same time.

"You think you made a good choice, a _right_ choice." their eyes met. Qui-Gon has always had this special look in those warm eyes.

Obi-Wan looked down.

"He... he will be happier without me in his life." he whispered and another tear streamed down his cheek. "I failed him as a Master." his voice cracked and he clenched his fists.

The pain got much stronger.

"He had been alone for six months. I should never have let that happen. It's my fault. I failed _him_ and I failed _you_!" he was aware of his quiet sobs and tears.

But Qui-Gon only smiled lightly at him and shook his head.

"Do you really think so, Obi-Wan? Do you really focus only on the negative?"

"I-- You shouldn't have died, I should have _saved_ you." he gritted his jaw. Next to Qui-Gon, he felt like a Padawan again. "You would have been much better Master than I was."

"What do you see now, when you look at him?" Master Jinn simply asked, ignoring his former apprentice's words.

The Knight glanced at his feet and invisibly smiled at himself. Then, thought about Anakin.

"I see... a strong, brave man, ready to get over everything, every obstacle." he looked up to see a smiled figure of Qui-Gon Jinn. "I see my Padawan, and his smile that makes me happy. I see... I see my brother." he whispered, wondering why he was even asked to do that.

But if there was one thing he'd learnt during his apprenticeship, it was the fact that everything his Master does, he does it on purpose.

"You are right. He is your brother. The Force made you two meet and it has been guiding you your entire life. However, not every decision of the Force is to be debated on. Some things happen naturally and have to be accepted." he smiled and looked at his former apprentice with a proud glare.

"Why are you telling me this, Master?"

Qui-Gon chuckled quietly and glanced at him again.

"To make you see, Obi-Wan. To make you understand. Remember, the Force always knows what it's doing." he stated and his ghost began to disappear.

"No, Master, wait! I don't understand!" he called and raised a hand as if this gesture was able to catch the form of Qui-Gon.

"You will, Padawan. You will." and he disappeared, leaving Obi-Wan in utter shock.

He blinked a few times, wondering if it really was Qui-Gon. He was exhausted and his imagination might just have tricked him.

But it felt _very_ real.

He rubbed his face and took a few calm breaths.

He had heard some stories of Force-ghosts. But he had never had a chance to see if it's true. Could it be? It _must_ have been real!

The words of his former Master rang in his ears. They didn't make any sense to him.

He sat on the bed again and glanced at the window. Swallowing, he came up to it and looked out.

He saw Anakin there. He was standing with Padmé, they were talking. His Padawan - former Padawan - was crying. He was upset, not happy. Heartbroken.

As much as Obi-Wan was.

He thought of him. Of their days spent together. Of arguments, sparring fights, missions and just normal talks. Of the nights when he had comforted him after a bad dream, when he was eleven.

Of the day he first saw him on Naboo, after six months. His delight, and the promise not to leave him alone again.

 _'The Force always knows what it's doing.'_

He blinked and sighed, looking over his shoulder at the things he was about to take to Coruscant. His home since childhood.

Then, he focused on Anakin one more time. And just ran out of the room.

He almost bumped into a servant he has not seen before. But he wanted to get to Anakin as soon as possible.

"Anakin!" he stormed out of the building, almost tripping over his own leg.

The boy turned to him, letting go of Padmé's hands, wiping his tears away quickly.

"Master?" he looked at him as Obi-Wan gripped his shoulders gently.

"Anakin..." he was panting. He looked into his brother's eyes and smiled. "Oh, Anakin!" his former apprentice was just staring at him.

Still gasping for air, he used no words, he just pulled him in a tight, fatherly embrace and kissed his forehead.

The boy was surprised by sudden move, he hadn't been expecting Obi-Wan to come to see him again. After all, he should be preparing for the leaving.

"Master? What... what's going on?" his voice was quiet and still broken. Obi-Wan could hear suffering in this weak whisper.

"I'm sorry, Anakin. I'm sorry I put you through this and left you alone. But it isn't going to happen a second time, Anakin. I swear it isn't." he buried his hand in the younger man's blond, short hair and let out a quiet sob.

"Wh-what does it mean, Master?" he asked, his voice was muffled because the Knight held his head close to his chest.

"It means, Anakin, it means that I love you. And I'm not leaving you." he caressed his hair, his other hand tightened the embrace.

"What?" the boy looked up and faced him. Their eyes were full of tears.

"I'm not leaving you, Anakin. I had promised you that you won't be alone. And you won't. I'm not going to let it happen." he smiled through his tears and wiped away Anakin's.

"Are you... trying to say--"

"I'm going with you, Anakin, with both of you."

"But... but the Order... It's your life!" he stated but didn't try to stop his face from smiling widely.

"No. No, it used to be, Anakin. They had left you and hadn't allowed me to help you, although I begged not once. They had accepted your disappearance without any problems. The Order shouldn't be like this. And if it is, I don't want to be a part of it. I want to be with you to the very end, Anakin."

The teenager blinked and licked his lips, searching for good words.

"Master... are you-- would you leave the Order for me?" his voice was a whisper, filled with disbelief and shock.

"Yes, Anakin."

"Would you... leave Coruscant? Abandon _your entire life_... for me?"

He swallowed thickly. Was he sweating? Well, for sure he was crying, wondering what to answer to that. But he didn't need to think for too long. He smiled lightly and placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Yes, young one. Yes, I would. I _will_."

"Master... I... I don't know what to say..." he whispered and smiled after a moment.

"So don't say anything. Just be happy. You deserve it, Anakin." he smiled back.

"Thank you, Master. I love you, Master." and again, they got stuck into warm embrace. The wrong feeling disappeared.

"I love you too, my apprentice." he whispered and looked at the sky.

He silently thanked the Force and Qui-Gon for showing him what is right...

 ** _T.B.C_**


	28. Epilogue

**_Hello there!_**

 ** _Epilogue added quickly as promised. ;)_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed reading this whole story as much as I enjoyed writing it :)_**

 ** _For the future, I don't know if it will have a sequel, but I surely have written another story about our two favourite Jedi. :))_**

 ** _It's much darker than this one, but more info will be known when I decide to publish the story. It will be called "Drowning"._**

 ** _If you are interested, please, be on alert ;))_**

 ** _Now, enjoy also this epilogue, and once again a big thank you to all of you!_** **_I also want to thank my friend (you know I'm talking about ya, jag älskar dig XD)_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Epilogue ~~~_**

Light breeze warmed his heart. Birds made him feel relaxed. The Force was happy. So was he. He could finally admit it without worries or doubts. Because he really was.

It's been two months since his life changed. Two months since he officially wasn't the part of the Order. At first, he had missed that life. He had missed The Temple, the missions, his fellows.

But with time, it stopped bothering him. He stopped thinking that much. And he could laugh and smile without doubts at the back of his head.

He felt like he did a right thing. He will never regret this.

He smiled, walking towards a small, cosy porch. Morning sun enlightened the whole planet. Yes, Naboo was fascinating. After all those events, all those days, he saw the real beauty of this place.

"Master!" he heard the voice from behind. He turned around to see the boy, the young man now, laughing, running towards him.

Maybe _he_ is the reason why this planet is so beautiful. And why it gets even more amazing with every single day.

Anakin has been fully healed from the events with Khir-Ah. And although they officially weren't Master and Padawan any longer, he still was calling him not by his name. He guessed some time must pass until they adjust to the new things and new titles.

"Yes, Anakin?" he looked at him. Since they left the Jedi, his former Padawan, his friend, has had no day when he stopped smiling and laughing. It warmed his heart up. He wouldn't regret his decision because of _that_.

His smile makes him feel much better, lighter.

"It's time." the young man replied calmly.

Obi-Wan simply nodded and followed his friend to the gardens, where he could see beautiful, big lake in the colours of morning sunlight. He smiled again.

There was also a woman standing in an incredible white wedding dress. Padmé Amidala - the former Queen of Naboo.

She resigned as she had said she would. Neither Obi-Wan, nor Anakin had something against it. Perhaps it was for the best, perhaps they will be happier without any royal matters.

Anakin shared a quick glance with his former Master and stepped up, to stand in front of the woman of his dreams. Oh yes, he _loved_ her.

Obi-Wan settled next to Sola and Devo, whose presence in the Force was light as it hadn't been before. After some time he had spent with this man, he started to like him.

He had no reasons not to trust him, that former Knight had saved Anakin. Devo had helped him while _he_ couldn't.

Anakin shared a quick look with his Master, smiled, and turned his head to Padmé. She looked fabulous, the most beautiful woman in the galaxy.

Her long white dress gave her natural charm. Her hair under the veil of the same colour made her look even more innocent than she really was.

"Are you sure of this?" she asked quietly so only he could hear her.

"Like never before." he smiled and grabbed her soft, beautiful hand. She smiled back, her eyes were shining in the sunlight.

The priest started the ceremony but for Anakin it was only a formality. Because they need no marriage to be happy. It is enough that he looks into Padmé's chocolate eyes and he feels like the most powerful human in the universe.

He drowned in the depth of her warm gaze and he knew that he loved her more and more with every day.

He got lost in time, because her calm face was so distracting. He didn't even notice when the priest finished talking.

But when in one moment their lips touched and they got stuck in the most passionate kiss they have ever shared, he realised they were a family now. They were wife and husband.

It was so good, _amazing_. They did not need words when the kiss ended. All they wanted to say was in their eyes.

"I love you, Anakin. I will always love you." she whispered and squeezed his hand. It still was unbelievable - to have her, to be with her. Sometimes he was afraid that he would wake up and this fairy tale, this dream, will end.

But it was real, her touch reminded him of this. Everything is happening in reality. He would never suppose to end this way. But he had no regrets. He will never have any.

"I love you, too, Padmé. And I will never stop." he smiled and they kissed once again.

Obi-Wan, delighted that Anakin finally found happiness, smirked and approached them. Everything was as it should be.

"You two look beautiful together." he smiled at them. Then, he turned to his former Padawan. "I wish you to have this smile every day, Anakin." he said and his gaze went now to Padmé. "And you... I hope you have enough patience. Sometimes it's really hard to stand him."

They all laughed quietly. Obi-Wan could see brightness in Anakin's face. And felt love that Padmé gives him.

"Thank you, Master. It's all because of you." bowed the boy. Obi-Wan only raised his hand to protest.

"Don't thank _me_ , Anakin. Thank yourself instead. Thank Padmé, thank the Force. I did so little. And I would have done even less if you hadn't had your strength."

The former Padawan hasn't spoken. Instead, he hugged Obi-Wan silently. He pulled him closer and smiled at himself.

"I still can't believe you're here with me now." came a quiet, delighted whisper.

"I know. I can't believe it either." he placed both of his hands on Anakin's shoulders.

"Why? Why have you decided to leave with us?"

The older man smiled and chuckled quietly, remembering _exactly_ why he did this, why he chose his friend instead of the Jedi.

"You know, Anakin, a very wise man told me once that the Force always knows what it's doing."

The teenager gave him a sweet slight smirk and looked into his eyes.

"I will always remember that, Master." he firmly said. But his eyes told Obi-Wan that it isn't the end of the story.

"Can I do something else for you?" he asked softly. There was a moment of hesitation he saw in Anakin's eyes. But the younger man nodded after awhile.

"Actually... you can help me get to Tatooine." he informed quietly, but not shyly.

Obi-Wan frowned in surprise, Anakin has never wanted to come back there, never even mentioned the name of this planet.

"Tatooine?"

"Yes." he smiled and shared a look with his new wife. "I have someone to find."

The older man smirked. Of course, Anakin's Mother. How could he forget about her?

Anakin has always wanted to visit her as a Padawan. Now, he finally got this chance, and Obi-Wan will be able to meet her, to see his friend's happy smile once more.

He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course, Anakin. I will follow you everywhere."

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
